


The Geek's Guide To Parenthood

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Daddyward, F/M, Geekward, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 161,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow along as Sexy Geek Boy and Nerdella continue to grow as lovers and parents. Be aware, there is danger around the corner. What, you ask? Read and find out! ExB, AU/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/?action=view&current=tggtp2.jpg)
> 
> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/?action=view&current=tggtp3.jpg)

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**So, without further ado, here is…**

**_The Geek’s Guide To Parenthood_ **

**Chapter One: Baby Cullen**

**EPOV**

“Edward?” Bella called. “Can you bring me up some ice cream?”

“What flavor, gorgeous?” I replied.

“Chunky Monkey,” she chirped. “And some pickles, too.”

I grimaced but gathered the requested items for my pregnant and horny wife. I put the ice cream into a bowl and some pickles onto a plate. I jogged up the stairs and found Bella sitting on our bed, wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of panties. Her baby belly was jutting out in front of her and I bit back a moan.

_We just had wild monkey sex. Well, as wild and monkey as the sex can be when your wife is six months pregnant. Down boy!_

“Your request, madam,” I said as put the bowls into her eager hands. Then she dipped the pickle into the ice cream.

_There goes my boner…_

“Thank you, baby,” she said with her mouth full.

“That’s thoroughly repulsive, Bella,” I snickered.

“No, it’s not,” she said. “I’m hoping if I eat something gross enough, Squirt will be ornery enough to show us what’s underneath his or her skirt. I want to know what color to paint the nursery.”

“No, what color I’M going to paint the nursery,” I said. “There is no way in hell you’re going up on a ladder. You have a hard enough time walking without the belly.”

“True. I’ll just watch you paint. With your shirt off. So you can show off your new muscles, stud,” she giggled. “You ready for another round?”

“Bella…no. Just, no,” I said. “My poor cock is fucking raw. Besides, we need to be at the doctor’s office in an hour and half. Eat your crap and we’ll go. I need to have some meat or something so I can get the smell of pickles dipped in Chunky Monkey out of my nostrils. That’s foul, love. And wrong.”

“It’s good,” Bella said, arching her brow.

“Keep telling yourself that, gorgeous,” I said dryly. “When we have Squirt, I’m going to make you a dish of Chunky Monkey with a side of pickles and you will see the grossness that is _that._ ”

Bella growled and tossed a pickle at me. I, surprisingly, caught it with my mouth before I left. I went downstairs to make myself some lunch before changing for Bella’s doctor’s appointment. As I ate my sandwich, I smiled at how much my life had changed in the year since I’ve met Bella. The love of my life.

Who would have thought that chatting in a music forum would have led me to where I am today? And it all started so innocently. We chatted online for a half hour and she emailed me this gorgeous picture. I replied with my own photo and we quickly became friend through emails, phone calls and video conferences. Our first date was on Phoenix and I knew as soon as I saw and felt her that I was in love. She felt so right in my arms. Bella was the perfect woman for me and I was so blessed to have the love of my existence be all of my firsts.

First relationship.

First kiss.

First love.

First and only person to make love to.

Now, my best friend and husband of my sister, called me a fucking moron for not ‘sowing my wild oats.’ I refused to be in a relationship or pursue something physical with anybody that I had zero feelings for. Making love is not something to be taken lightly. Was I horny? Yes. But I am more of a gentleman than that. Hell, I hadn’t even masturbated before I met Bella. I never saw the point. But once I did, I was quite needy in that regard. I felt like a sex-crazed teenager. I never took so many showers in my life. The first time I jerked off, it was in my bed. And I forgot about the ‘aftermath.’ I wrinkled my nose as I cleaned my spooge of my belly. The shower quickly became my jack off location of choice.

It felt so right with her. Every step that we took was not rushed or forced. Our first kiss was in the botanic gardens in Phoenix after Bella called me her boyfriend. My heart soared when I heard that. I needed to…wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel her lips against mine and I did. The kiss was sweet and chaste. Her taste was indescribable. She was so sweet and soft and so Bella. When our lips touched, I felt a million butterflies assault my stomach and I wanted to run away with her. Be with her in every way. However, she was better than that. She needed the romance. The love. The affection and I would gladly give it to her.

Bella was more versed in relationships than I was. However, her only long-term relationship prior to me was this asshat named Jacob. He didn’t treat her like a queen. She was just a ‘sexual object’ to him. On his mind was sex, fucking, sex, sex, fucking and more sex. He was a mongoloid. Bella wanted to experience culture and beauty. Jacob didn’t. Their demise was met when she asked him to take her to the Monet exhibit at the Phoenix art museum. He refused and she dumped his sorry ass. He disappeared for awhile but reemerged when Bella and I met up with Rose, Bella’s best friend, and her boytoy.

 Gary?

Gumbo?

Goofus? Hell, I don’t remember his name, but whatever.

Jacob got incredibly jealous while Bella and I were dancing. He tried to convince her to go back with him but he was hurting her. I saw red. For the first time in my thirty-one years, I fought someone. I broke his nose, I think. He was completely hammered so that helped my cause as Jacob could have easily killed me. He did bruise my jaw, but I’d do it again to protect her.

That was the first night I spent with Bella in my arms. I knew then that I wanted to wake up with her for the rest of my life. But on the second date, that was a little too much. We also had a long way to go with our relationship. Each step was taken together and I couldn’t be happier about it. We learned about each other. About our likes and dislikes. About our bodies. About our love.

Bella was patient about our physical relationship. She was more experienced but only slightly. We were each other’s firsts and that made me so happy. I think it made Bella happy too. She held the same beliefs about sex and love that I did. That’s what made us click.

 Not everyone can say that they are married to their best friend, but I am lucky that I am.

“Edward? You ready?” Bella asked. Her hair was down and curled around her face. Her makeup was simple and pretty. She was wearing a purple dress with a jean jacket on top. “You looked like you were lost in thought.”

“Just remembering how far we’ve come in a year, love,” I smiled.

“Can you believe it? A year?” she said, her brown eyes glazing over in tears.

“Why are you crying?” I asked as I walked over to her, cradling her face. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. “No crying. It’s a good thing. You haven’t threatened to kick my ass.”

“Hormones, Edward. I’m an emotional mess because of the influx of hormones flowing through my system. I cry at the damn puppy commercial,” she snorted.

“Which one?”

“All of them,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, angel. Let’s go to the doctor’s. Who’s coming with us?”

“Johnny is,” I said. I grimaced at the fact that we still needed our body guards.

While on the surface, it appeared that we had a fairy tale marriage and relationship, things were not all happy and perfect. My brother, Emmett, was on trial for a litany of charges ranging from assault to drug dealing to embezzlement. His trial had begun in the beginning of January and I was called to testify against him. We had to cut our honeymoon short because of the damn trial. Anyhow, after I testified, my father followed me. Which surprised me to no end? Emmett was my father’s, Carlisle’s, golden boy. Apparently he had had enough and agreed to testify. The prosecution had finished their questioning and Emmett, who was representing himself, requested a recess until the following day. It was granted.

Carlisle was beaten to death that night.

Emmett had done it.

And admitted it. In Carlisle’s chest.

_EMC did this. And I’m proud._

I hired the security firm the next day. We had three body guards. Initially. Ricky was assigned to me. Johnny was assigned to Bella. Kevin was a swing person but he went missing in late March. My thought was that he was found by Emmett and killed. Wouldn’t put it past him.

I also began working with Ricky on self defense tactics. I was granted a concealed weapon registration. I hated the thought of having a gun in my possession. However, I kept one in my nightstand. One in my desk drawer at Whitlock Technologies and a third in my glove compartment. I also got Lasik to improve my vision. I didn’t like the fact that I couldn’t see the target when I trained with Charlie, Bella’s birth father and the detective assigned to Emmett’s case. Once my eyes had settled down, I was actually a really good shot. Charlie actually said I was better than most officers he worked with. I needed to be. I needed to protect my wife. My child. My family.

Bella was also granted a FOID card as well. She could handle a revolver but nothing else. Any other gun provided too much kick back for her tiny arms. Her shooting style was not as sure as mine, but she could defend herself. I just prayed that she never had to.

But Emmett was out there. Hiding. Waiting. Calculating. He was going to come back and until he does, Ricky and Johnny are permanent fixtures in my household. We set up a wing of the house for their use. It was originally the spare room above the garage. It was unfinished but we managed to create a small apartment in there. It had all of the security cameras there in addition to two bedrooms, bathroom and kitchenette. Ricky usually went home at the end of the day. He was married and wanted to go home to his wife. Johnny stayed in the apartment. He was divorced and had no other home to get to.

“Mr. Edward? Miss Bella?” Johnny asked. “We’re here.”

“Oh, right,” I said. I hopped out of the car and helped my wife out of the superbeast. We walked into the medical building on the campus of Northwestern Memorial Hospital.

“Edward, you are totally out of it today. Did my lunch of pickles and ice cream wreak havoc on your brain?” Bella giggled.

“No, Isabella,” I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. “Just reminiscing.”

“What are you? 109?” Bella snorted.

I arched my brow and glared at my wife. She put her hands on hips and mimicked my stance. “Don’t look at me in the tone of voice, Mrs. Cullen,” I said as I brushed a wayward hair off her forehead. I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her lips. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you, too,” she said. “Oh, Squirt is having a field day on my bladder.” I put my hand on her belly but didn’t feel anything. “Sorry, Edward. Unless you can feel inside my body, you wouldn’t be able to feel the kicking.”

“Damn,” I grumbled. “I would like to feel Squirt kick.”

“Get pregnant,” she snickered.

“Um, not possible, Bella. I am a boy. Boys don’t have uteruses,” I guffawed as I led her down the hall to Dr. Michelle Petkewicz’s office. “I have a penis. It helped make you pregnant.”

“Yeah. You are your supersperm in your supercock,” Bella said dryly. She walked up to check in with the receptionist. I sat down and checked my email from my phone. I had taken a day off for Bella’s appointment. I did every time she had an appointment. I didn’t want to miss a minute of my baby’s development. Bella sat down next to me. “How many pounds do you think I gained?”

“Hmmm, five?” I suggested.

“Are you wanting more sex?” she winked. “Thank you for stroking my ego. I’m surprised you actually still find me attractive with the small island that was my waist. God, I’m a house.”

“Bella, you are beautiful. Radiant. Gorgeous,” I said as I kissed her neck. “You are not huge. You’re pregnant with our baby and that makes you even more beautiful.”

“Will you still love me if I don’t lose the belly?” Bella sniffled.

“I don’t care if you’re a million pounds, I’ll still love you,” I said as I kissed her lips. “How many pounds do you think you gained?”

“Twenty,” she said.

“In three weeks?”

“Yep.”

I rolled my eyes and put my head against the wall. I wanted to read more email, but I couldn’t. I could see distances like a hawk, but reading without glasses gave me a killer headache. Bella leaned against my shoulder and played with my wedding band. She had removed her engagement ring as it was too tight on her finger. Pretty soon she’d have to remove her wedding band. Once I found out that she was pregnant, I ordered a matching platinum band to my promise ring in the next size larger. She’d still have a wedding band on her finger even when she was too bloated to wear her bling.

“Isabella Cullen,” the nurse called. I got up and helped Bella up. She was having a hard time moving as her center of gravity was off. She waddled after the nurse and handed me her purse and jacket. She slipped off her shoes and stood on the scale. “You’re up nearly twenty pounds, Bella.”

“Told you!” Bella said. “He said that I only gained five pounds.”

“Your husband is a smart man. Right, Mr. Cullen?” the nurse laughed.

“Definitely,” I snorted. Bella smacked my chest and we walked into the examination room. The nurse asked Bella a few questions and then left. I sat down next to her spot on the table. “Do you think Squirt will behave?”

“I hope so. Like I said before, I refuse to paint the baby’s room green or yellow,” she said.

“We probably should also discuss names, my love,” I said. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Edward or Edwina,” Bella quipped.

“Funny. We are not naming our child Edwina and my name is not all that great. Besides me, how many Edwards do you know?”

“Um, that hot vampire in those movies,” Bella said, her brown eyes sparkling.

“Oh lord,” I said as shook my head. “Seriously, Bella. Names?”

“We could do Anthony for a boy or Masen,” Bella suggested.

“Hmmm, eh,” I shrugged.

“Okay, Mr. Smarty-pants. Give me some of your ideas,” Bella said.

“Matthew Phillip,” I offered. “Or Justin Michael.”

“Not bad, Cullen,” she smirked. “Anything else?”

“Declan was my great grandfather’s name on my mom’s side.”

“How girl’s names?” Bella asked. “We could squash our mother’s names together. Reneesme?”

“Do you want our child  to be tormented?” I snorted.

“Hmm, no. Good point. What’s Esme’s middle name?” Bella asked.

“Kyra,” I replied. “What about Renee?”

“Same as me, Marie,” Bella smiled. “It was my grandmother’s name.”

“How about Kyra Marie?” I said, arching my brow.

Bella couldn’t answer as Michelle breezed into room. She asked Bella a million and one questions. How was her sleeping? Strange cravings? I nearly fell out of the chair with that one. Bella pinched my bicep. Hard. I grimaced at her strength and glared at her, wishing I had my glasses on to give her a menacing stare. It was much more effective when I looked over my frames. However, that was now moot.

“Okay, kids. Let’s check to see if Squirt will let us their gender,” Michelle said. She rubbed her hands together, grinning impishly. “I have feeling that we’ll know. Come on. Let’s go to the ultrasound room.”

We walked to the room and Bella lay down on the table with her dress hiked up under her ample breasts. Michelle placed a sheet over her legs to provide some privacy. However, I’d seen it all. There was no part of my wife’s body that I was not intimately acquainted with.

No. Part.

If you catch my drift…

“Okay, cold gel,” Michelle said. Bella squeaked as Michelle put the gel on her belly. She put the transducer on her skin. We listened to Squirt’s heartbeat and each time I heard that my mind reeled at what I was listening to. My baby. Our child. Half me and half Bella.

Michelle pointed out some new parts of Squirt and said that development was on par for a baby that was six months along in the womb. Then she squealed. “So, do you want to know?”

“Squirt is behaving?” I asked, my eyes widening. Michelle nodded excitedly. Bella bit her lip and looked into my eyes. “Yes, we want to know. My wife hates yellow and green. Are we painting the nursery blue or pink?”

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You’re having a girl!” Michelle said.

“A girl!” Bella breathed. “Oh my word. A baby girl. Our baby girl. Our little Kyra.”

“Kyra?” Michelle asked.

Bella caught my eyes and blushed furiously. “Yes, Kyra Marie,” I replied. I kissed my wife’s forehead and smiled against her soft skin.

Michelle printed off the pictures and handed them to me. I slipped them into my jacket pocket and helped Bella out to the car. Johnny was waiting for us at the entrance after I had texted him. Bella squealed our news and Johnny was ecstatic for us. He drove us home and we celebrated the news about our daughter. We made love slowly and reverently in our bedroom. Each caress, each touch, each kiss was pure joy. Filled with love.

_Perfection…_

xx TGGTP xx

“So, which color pink, Bella?” I asked as I stood in the empty nursery. I had painted three different shades of pink on the wall. She was sitting on a bean bag, biting her lip.

“You’re going to hate me, Edward,” she said.

“Doubtful, gorgeous.”

“I want a chair rail and a light beige on top and shade of pink on the bottom. There’s also this adorable border that goes with the bedding I chose,” Bella said. My head dropped to my chest and I groaned. “You hate me.”

“Bella, stop,” I said as I sat down in front of her. “I’m just not that handy. Yet. Thank goodness Johnny and Ricky have an idea of how to fix things or else I’d be so lost.”

“You sure? You don’t hate me?”

“No, love. I just want to get this done before we reveal our news to our families,” I snickered. “I’ll be up all night trying to get the chair rail in and painting the walls.”

“I can help,” Bella said. “The lower part. I know that you are hesitant with me on a ladder.”

“Yes, Bella. I’m very hesitant. Even if you weren’t pregnant,” I said as I put my hands on her belly. I gently lifted her maternity shirt and kissed the top of her bump. “Daddy doesn’t want mommy to fall on her ass. She does that enough without your help, Squirt.”

“God help our daughter. Pray she doesn’t get my clumsiness,” Bella sighed.

“Or my vision,” I said with a wink.

“I miss your glasses,” Bella moaned as she caressed my scruffy cheeks.

“I wear them when I’m reading, you goof,” I replied.

“Not the same,” she pouted.

“But, I thought you liked my eyes,” I said as put my head in her lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. “Now you can gaze into them unencumbered.”

“There’s something sexy about you in glasses, Edward. Perhaps it’s my Clark Kent fantasy,” Bella said as she tweaked my nose. “You are my personal super hero.”

“Super Geek to the rescue,” I chortled. “Okay, if I stay here, I’ll fall asleep. I need to buy some molding for the chair rail and the beige and pink paint. Do you have a swatch of the baby bedding?”

“In our closet,” she said. I got up and held out my hands for Bella to grab. She groaned loudly as I helped her up. She scuttled to the closet and handed me a pillow. I kissed her sweetly before darting off to the hardware store with Ricky. We picked up a white chair rail and the paint that matched the baby’s bedding. Ricky said that he’d stay and assist in hanging the chair rail. I promised him overtime and a bonus. He chuckled and said that it wasn’t needed. I mentally decided to slip him some extra cash in his next paycheck. Johnny too. They both were so invaluable in the preparation of the nursery as I had no clue what the hell I was doing.

Bella and I ate some dinner along with the guys before we began our home improvement project. We finished and tackled the chair rail first. Johnny had dabbled in construction. I was almost tempted in calling Tim as he could probably have the chair rail installed in like an hour but this was something that I needed to do. At least I wasn’t going in blind.

An hour into our project, we had half of the room done with the chair rail. Johnny taped it off and Bella began painting the bottom half of the wall. In the corner, we had some music playing off our sound dock. We worked for a few more hours before Bella started yawning. I had finished off the chair rail with Ricky and Johnny and was working on painting the top part of the room opposite of Bella. She tried to keep her eyes open, but was failing miserably. She actually fell asleep with the roller in her hand. I chuckled and went to pick her up.

Yes, she had gained weight. But so had I. In muscle. Shockingly enough. I easily hefted her into arms and carried her to our bedroom. I removed her shoes and pants before tucking her into the bed. I kissed her forehead and went back to the nursery. Ricky, Johnny and I worked well into the middle of the night to finish painting the walls. I think I crawled into bed by three in the morning. I wrapped my arms around my wife’s waist and gently kissed her fragrant hair.

Just as my eyes were starting to droop, I felt some pressure against my hand. Then a hard jab. Squirt was kicking. I smiled as rubbed the spot on Bella’s tummy where Squirt, Kyra, had kicked. I had finally felt it and I was positively giddy with excitement. Hearing her heartbeat and seeing her on the ultrasound screen was amazing. But actually feeling her move inside Bella was something I never imagined.  

“I love you my Bella,” I cooed in her ear. Kyra kicked my hand again. “I love you, too, my daughter.”

“Love you, angel. But shut up and go to sleep,” Bella croaked.

“Yes, love,” I snickered as I closed my eyes.

As soon as I fell asleep, I dreamt about my wife and my daughter. Our lives and how happy they would be. Kyra would be totally spoiled and loved by Bella and me. She would be decked out in the most adorable close from Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose. She would be brilliant and cultured. She would be beautiful and locked in a tower until she turned thirty.

I woke with a start as my dreams drifted to where I was walking Kyra down the aisle. I noticed that the bed was empty and Bella’s side was cold. I squinted at the clock and noticed it was after nine. My mom and her fiancée, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Tim, Demetri and Alex, and Charlie were coming over for brunch at noon. I sniffed and smelled Bella’s breakfast casserole along with cinnamon rolls. I rolled out of bed and down to the kitchen.

Bella was mixing some batter and she was covered in flour. When she saw me, her eyes brightened and I was greeted with a radiant smile. “Morning, angel,” she said.

“Morning, gorgeous,” I said. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck softly, gently licking at her pulse point. “You smell good. Like cinnamon and vanilla.”

“You smell like paint,” Bella giggled.

“I showered last night,” I said.

“I have super nostrils because of Squirt,” Bella said as she elbowed my ribs. “What time did you get to bed?”

“Three?” I answered. “I wanted to make sure that the walls were dry before our family came over. Also, if I needed to some touch ups I could do them this morning. So, I’m going to check the room and shower. Again.”

“Save some time for some loving,” Bella purred.

“Insatiable, you are,” I laughed.

“Okay, Yoda. Oh, nice shirt yesterday. Storm Trooper?” Bella said flatly.

“Once a geek. Always a geek, love,” I shrugged. I turned and went to check the nursery. It still looked pretty good. I inspected the walls and touched up some smudged spots before heading to the bathroom. I noticed that Bella was already in the shower. I quickly stripped my sleep pants off my legs and slipped in behind her. I flipped her hair over her shoulder and ran my tongue along her tattoo along her neck. It was crown with my family’s crest on the top.

“Edward,” she moaned as her head fell forward. _I love hearing my name on her lips like this._

“What do you want, my love?” I asked in her ear, my breath caressing her wet skin.

“You. Only you,” she whispered as she guided one of my hands to her breasts and the other to her core. My fingers dipped into her warmth and I was so surprised at how wet she already was. I growled and worked my fingers into her body. “Fuck, Edward. I need you.”

I pulled away and sat down on the bench in the shower. I turned Bella around and settled her on my lap, quickly sheathing myself into her heat. I’d rather look into my wife’s eyes as made love to her. However, her belly made it difficult to do so. Especially in the shower. So, she sat on my lap with her back against my chest as she swiveled her hips. Bella turned her face and kissed me passionately as she took me as deep as she could into her tight pussy. I bucked my hips along with her movements and I loved being inside her. Her slick walls hugging my cock, pulling pleasure from every vein in my body. “God, Bella. You feel so good,” I moaned. “So fucking tight.”

“Harder, Edward. Fuck me,” she growled. My hips pistoned in her body and I felt her quiver. While she was pregnant, she had the most intense orgasms. Like she’d lose bodily control as she came. “Fuck. So close. So fucking close. Make me come, Edward.”

“My pleasure, gorgeous,” I snarled as I bit down on her ear. Bella screamed and arched against my chest. Her body clenched around my cock, sucking every ounce of me into her. Her hands latched in my hair and she undulated in pure pleasure. Seeing her so excited caused me to lose my load and I came after her with a grunt. Bella slumped against me and she breathed heavily. I kissed her temple and ran my hands over her belly and breasts. “Do you know how fucking sexy you are?”

“Sure, Edward,” she giggled. “This is the epitome of hot.” She placed her hands on her baby belly.

“Bella, I’m not sure if you understand what I see when I see your belly,” I said as traced circles on it. “Do I miss your flat tummy? Sure. However, you have our baby. Our child. Our daughter in here. Your body is providing safety, protection, love, warmth and everything that she needs before she comes out into the world. I love your belly and will always love you. I love our daughter and I’m anxiously waiting to meet her.”

Bella turned around and looked at me. Tears were glistening in her eyes. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you, too,” I said. I kissed her and slid out of her body. We finished our shower and got ready for our brunch. I set the table while Bella put out the food. Promptly at noon, the doorbell rang. Johnny opened the door after checking the security camera near the door. It was Esme and Marcus along with Charlie. We hugged and kissed. I led them into the music room while we waited for the rest of our guests.

Before we sat down, Charlie pulled me aside. “Edward, I have news about Kevin.”

“What about him?” I asked, my brows shooting to my hairline.

“His body was found in Duluth, Minnesota. Apparently he was last seen speaking with a large man with blonde hair in a café. They had some heated words before Kevin left. The blonde man followed and that was last time Kevin was seen alive,” Charlie explained.

“Do you know who the blonde guy is?” I asked.

“No. And no one knew who he was either,” Charlie said. “However, Kevin was murdered, Edward. He was shot between the eyes at close range.”

“Shit,” I said as ran my hands through my bronze hair. “Do you think it could be Emmett?”

“I can’t say definitively but my gut is saying yes,” Charlie said. “I want to take you and Bella out to the shooting range this week. I’m confident with your skills but not with hers. What day works for you?”

“I have several big meetings this week. The day that’s best for me Friday,” I said. “I’ll have to check with Bella. I know that she has a business trip coming up.”

“Let me know, Edward,” Charlie said as he rubbed his mustache. I nodded and went to check on Bella. However, I was stopped by the doorbell. I checked the camera and saw my sister, Jasper, Rose, Demetri, Alex and Tim. I pulled open the door and smiled.

“Hey guys,” I said.

“How are you doing, Edward?’ Demetri asked as he hugged me.

“Good. Did you all carpool or something?”

“No, we just ran into each other in the parking lot. Also known as your driveway,” Rose snickered. I leaned over a kissed her cheek. “Nice hickey, Edward.”

“What?” I squeaked. Rose patted the spot behind my ear and I furrowed my brow. “Bella!”

“It wasn’t me. It was my horny, evil, twin sister,” Bella guffawed.

“I don’t mind the marks as long as I can cover them, love,” I whined.

“Oh, relax, SGB. It’s tiny,” Rose said as she dragged me to the mirror. She pointed out the hickey and it was small. “Get your panties out of your ass.”

“I’m not wearing panties, Rosalie,” I said, arching my brow at her. “Commando, baby.”

“Shit, you’ve come so far since I’ve first met you, Sexy Geek Boy. So cocky. I like it,” Rose sniggered as she smacked my ass.

“Rose, stop manhandling my husband. I could have sworn I told you the EXACT same thing when he was my boyfriend. Love your own man,” Bella said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked so fierce and sexy in her purple and pink dress. I was coordinated with her in a purple shirt and similarly colored tie.

“You’re no fun, Bella,” Rose pouted.

“How would like if I smacked Tim’s ass?” Bella countered.

“You already have, Bella,” Tim said with a wry grin.

“Shut it or you won’t get a cinnamon roll,” Bella said.

“You smacked Tim’s ass?” I squeaked.  “I’m hurt.” I feigned sadness and skulked over to the music room.

“Edward, I’m sorry. It was in the eighth grade and it was completely innocent,” Bella sniffled. “I didn’t even realize…”

“Relax, love,” I laughed. “I’m kidding.”

“Oh. Tim, you’re a jackass,” Bella growled. “No cinnamon roll for you.”

“Aw, Bella!” he whined.

“I’ll work on her,” I winked. Tim held out a fist and I bumped it.

“So, Edward, when am I having your baby shower?” Alice asked from Jasper’s lap.

“Ask the wife,” I said.

“NEVER!” Bella called from the kitchen. “I hate being the center of attention. There’s a reason why we had such a tiny wedding.”

“Bella!” Alice whined. “I have so many ideas. I’m just waiting to find out if I need to buy blue or pink for my niece or nephew. It’s not like you’re having triplets or anything. I want to spoil my niece or nephew.”

“You can do it without a baby shower,” Bella said.

“Alice, we’ll plan something and just spring it on her,” Rose whispered conspiratorially. “Edward will help, right?”

“Oh, no. I value my manhood. And my wife plus pregnant plus angry equals an Edward that is a eunuch,” I said. “I want more than one child. I’ll make sure she’s there, but I will not help plan.”

“Come and get it,” Bella said. We all sat around the table and ate the brunch that Bella had prepared. Esme had also brought some of her famous blueberry muffins. Marcus asked Jasper about some things about Whitlock Technologies. Jasper happily spoke about our company. We had made a mutual decision to split the company into two different divisions. I was the head of the new hardware part of Whitlock and Jasper kept his hand in the software aspect. This decision came after I had received abundant praise for the mini microphone and the tablet that we had launched right before Christmas. The mini microphone was a gadget that I invented in college and we used it to bring down Emmett. Charlie had requested it for the Chicago Police Department and now we have nearly seventy five cities asking for them. I was currently working on an upgrade for the tablet and a tiny camera that could be hidden in a button.

Alex explained that he was hired by the foundation permanently as the head of psychology. The foundation was the Cullen Children’s Foundation. It was a safe haven for children who were taunted, bullied and teased. We had opened up a location in Chicago and we’re looking to open a location in the suburbs. Demetri also told us that he had received a promotion at his stock brokerage firm. We broke out the champagne for those announcements, in addition to Rose’s latest novel making the New York Times best seller list.

After the news from our family, Bella and I looked at each other. I blushed but smiled at my glowing wife. _God, I love her._ “We have some news, too,” I said.

“You’re expecting triplets?” Alice chirped.

“No, Alice,” Bella sighed. “We found out the gender of the baby. Finally.”

“And?” they all asked.

“Why don’t you come and see the nursery for the answer,” I smiled. I led my family up the stairs to the nursery. It was around the corner from our bedroom and used to be a guest bedroom. I stood in front of the closed door and bounced on my toes, vibrating with excitement.

“Come on, Edward!” Alice griped.

Bella and I looked at each other and opened the door together, stepping inside the newly painted room. A collective gasp came from our family and the women squealed. “You’re having a girl?” Esme gushed.

“Yes, we are,” Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “And we have a name, too.”

“Mary Alice has a nice ring to it,” Alice joked.

“So does Rosalie Lillian,” Rose teased.

“Alexandra is pretty sweet,” Alex said as he winked at us.

“You could always go with Jasmine,” Jasper snickered. “If you want your daughter to be a stripper.”

“Jasmine, you’re an asshole,” I snapped. “My daughter is not going to be a stripper. Over my dead, rotting corpse.”

“Get a shot gun now, Edward,” Charlie laughed.

“That’s what I said at the wedding, remember?” Rose said, arching a brow. “I can only imagine your daughter. A little bronze haired beauty with her mother’s eyes and father’s brains. I can smell Ivy League.”

“Do you want to know the name?’ Bella chirped.

“Yes, Bella,” Esme said as she hugged her. “What is my granddaughter’s name?”

Bella licked her lips and grinned widely. “Kyra Marie Cullen.”

“Oh, Bella,” Esme sniffled. “That is beautiful.”

“We wanted to name her after her grandmothers,” Bella said. “Kyra for you and Marie for Renee. It also happens to be my middle name. Plus it was my grandmother’s first name.”

“Congratulations beautiful Bella,” Demetri said as he hugged her. He then turned and hugged me, kissing my cheek. “I’m so proud of you big brother.”

“Thanks, Dem,” I smiled.

“I’m so happy. Now I have an idea of what colors I need to get. Bella, please say I can decorate the room?” Alice squeaked.

“I’ve already got the furnishings and bedding,” Bella frowned. “We would have had it up but I waited to the last minute to choose the paint colors.”

“But…”

“How about this, Alice? You can plan a baby shower and I won’t complain,” Bella smiled. “My daughter deserves to be spoiled by Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose.”

“Really?” Alice shrieked.

“Yes, Alice,” Bella nodded.

“ROSE! Let’s go plan. We have a niece to spoil,” Alice said as she grabbed Rose’s hand. The rest of the family left our nursery and we stood in the large room.

“What have I done?”

“Made a deal with the devil, Bella.”

“Fuck my life,” she grumbled as she buried her head against my chest. I hugged her and kissed her hair, but chuckled silently as I listened to my sister and Rose squeal like banshees in the house.

_My child is going to be so spoiled…_

**A/N: And there you have it. The first chapter of the ANSOL sequel. We found out about Squirt. Squirt’s a girl. Kyra Marie. Thank you to tropicnebula (Bobby) for the suggestion of the name. I loved it. Also, thank you Judy E. Cullen from the Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation group for the picture for the story banner. Check it out on my blog. Link in my profile. Also, check there for sneak peeks, teasers and pictures related to the story. Leave me love!**

 

 


	2. The Deal with the Devil...erm, Alice

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Two: Deal with the Devil…erm, Alice**

**BPOV**

What crack was I smoking when I said that Alice could throw me a baby shower? Seriously?

She is a woman possessed. Every fifteen minutes, she’s calling me. Or texting me. Or emailing me with ideas for the pink ladybug baby shower. Did I want this cake or the other? Do I want to have it at my house or at the country club near Esme’s home? Should we invite Alex?

I was ready to jump out the window of my office.

_Let’s not do that. Edward might be sad._

“Bella?”

I turned and saw my boss, Tia. She was leaning against my door frame with a wide grin on her face. “Hey, Tia. what’s up?”

“Two things. Number one, can you fly out to Phoenix for a meeting with Jane? She has some things she needs to discuss with you specifically. Some of your authors are demanding that you continue being their editor and are not believing Jane that you moved. So, she’s set up a meeting with them,” Tia said.

“When?” I asked.

“Next week,” Tia explained “You’d leave on Monday and be back on Wednesday. It’ll be the last trip I’ll send you on before the baby’s due. And you can bring your body guard or Edward with you if you feel more comfortable.”

“Thanks,” I smiled. “Anything else?”

“Will you be a bridesmaid at my wedding?” Tia asked, her face blushing.

“Ben proposed? When?” I squealed

“Last night,” she said. “Check out my ring.” She waved her hand in my face and it was round cut diamond with a channel set eternity band. It was simple and elegant, like Tia. She went on to explain how he proposed and it was very romantic. But it was nothing like Edward’s proposal to me.

He surprised me in New York City when I was there with Rose. It was the last stop on her multi-city book tour. We had a book signing in the morning and Rose suggested we take a carriage ride around Central Park as a celebration of our final signing. The carriage was decked out in white flowers and it was so pretty. We finally pulled up to the Alice in Wonderland statue, which happened to be my favorite story as a child and Edward appeared out of nowhere. The rest of the proposal was a blur. The only thing I remembered was Edward falling to his knee before me and rattling off some romantic saying in Italian. He held out this absolutely gorgeous ring and asked me to marry him after I blubbered that I didn’t understand him. I squealed and said yes. He slid my engagement ring (which is currently in my jewelry box because my fat fingers won’t fit) onto my hand and we celebrated with warm and loving kisses.

Yeah, my husband is a helpless romantic and I love him for it.

My geek charming…

_Sigh._

“So, Bella, aren’t you going to tell me what you’re having? I know that you found out,” Tia snorted.

“What?” I asked, shaking the cobwebs from my brain. Unfortunately, Squirt has caused me to lose all focus and my filter is non-existent. I’m ‘fucking’ everything under the sun. Plus, I’m like a dog in heat. All I want to do is ride my husband’s baloney pony from dusk to dawn.

Morning.

Noon

Night.

And EVERYTIME in between.

“Jesus, woman. I think Squirt is sucking your brain cells to your uterus,” Tia snickered. “Boy or girl? I’d like to know since I got this very fancy looking baby shower invite from Alice.”

“Fuck, what does it look like?”

“It’s actually pretty cute, Bella.” She darted off and returned with a ladybug baby invite. “I’m guessing you’re having a girl since pink is the overriding theme of the party.”

“You assume correctly,” I said. “She finally cooperated with Michelle, my doctor, and showed us her goods.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Kyra Marie,” I smiled as I put my hand on my belly. “It’s Esme’s middle name and my mom’s middle name.”

“So pretty,” Tia gushed. “Okay, your little girl is so going to get spoiled. With Alice, Rose, Esme, your mom…”

“Don’t forget Edward. God, he’s already starting. If he sees a cute stuffed animal or baby outfit, he buys it. He’s so over the moon about Kyra,” I said. “But even though she’s going to be the most spoiled little girl, she will be respectful and not expect to get whatever the hell she wants. I don’t want a brat for a child.”

Tia rolled her eyes and wished me luck. She left my office and I addressed some issues. I sent out emails to a few of my authors, requesting some more detailed edits. I also texted Johnny and Edward about my business trip next week. I know that Edward would not be pleased and he would insist on coming. However, he has his corporation to run. He can’t just drop everything while I take a business trip.

I was clacking away on my computer when my office line rang. I picked it up, “Isabella Cullen, Eclipsed Sun Publishing,” I said professionally.

“Are you ignoring my texts?” Edward growled.

“No. I didn’t even know you texted me,” I said as I picked up my phone from my purse, “thirty-seven times. Christ, Edward. Obsess much?”

“Just a little when my pregnant wife tells me that she needs to go on a business trip,” Edward said.

“Okay, we’re flying to Italy in June. I think I can handle going to Phoenix. I’ll bring Johnny with me and stay with my mom,” I shrugged.

“I wish my mom would move her wedding to Chicago,” Edward grumbled “I don’t like you being on a plane for so many hours. It can’t be good for the baby.”

“I’m sorry, Edward. But I can’t be in a bubble throughout my entire pregnancy. I’m healthy and Michelle sees no problem with us going. I just need to be aware of my body. And believe me. I’m aware. It’s a little hard not to be when you have a small country that was my stomach,.”

“Bella,” Edward whined.

“Jesus, Cullen. Do you want some cheese with your whine?” I joked.

“You suck, Bella. I’m worried here. Maybe I’m being paranoid but I want to take care of you. Of Kyra,” he said. “I could come with you.”

“Edward, you have a million things to do. Like me. Except on a grander scale. I’ll be fine. Going to Phoenix and going to Italy. Maybe I should come up to your office and give you a blow job. That might calm you down.”

“We still need to defile Jasper’s office,” Edward snickered.

“We’ve got most of the flat surfaces in yours,” I purred. “Is Jasper in the office today?”

“Yes. Unfortunately. You know, you’re a bad influence, Isabella Marie Cullen,” Edward laughed. “I used to be so innocent. I actually worked at my job. Now I just fantasize about all of the things I can do to you in my office, in the elevator, on Jasper’s desk…”

“Okay, you need to stop or I will come up there and mount you,” I said. “We had a little too much fun this morning and I’m a little sore.”

“You’re sore? Bella, I think the skin on my penis is falling off. Christ on a cracker, woman. You are possessed.”

“What can I say? You’re hot,” I smiled.

“You’re the beauty in our relationship, Bella. I’m just the brains and brawn,” he laughed.

“Yeah, you are. I just LOVE licking your abs, baby. Nom nom nom…”

“And that’s my cue to go. I’m not a side of beef, gorgeous. I’ll talk to you later and I love you.”

“What about my trip?”

“If you are comfortable going, who am I to say that you can’t. I’m not your keeper. But if you feel like crap, don’t go,” Edward explained. “See you later.”

“Love you, angel,” I said. Once I got off the phone, I scheduled my flight to Phoenix for Johnny and me. I also called to confirm with Jane and with my mom so I have a place to stay. I finished out my work day without falling asleep at my desk.

_Thank goodness for small miracles._

xx TGGTP xx

My business trip was uneventful. Edward worried for nothing. I flew in Monday morning, met with Jane to discuss some issues and resolve a few loose ends. Tuesday was spent meeting with authors who still wanted me to be their editor. I said that I’d be happy to work with them, but it would be on an as needed basis. I was bombarded with my own books, employees and preparing for my baby that I didn’t want to over extend myself. Most of them were understanding. Two weren’t but I shrugged off their rude comments.

I left Wednesday morning and was sleeping in my bed by Wednesday afternoon. When I woke up from my nap, Edward was wrapped around me with a blissed out grin on his face. His golden eyes were watching me with such love and affection. “Hi,” I smiled. “Did you miss me?”

“Very much. I slept like crap. I missed your kicking,” he joked as he tucked a hair behind my ear. “And your snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” I said, pouting my lip.

“Recently, you do. But it’s so cute,” he laughed. “How was your trip?”

“Glad it’s over. How was your time without me?” I asked, putting my head on his chest. I buried my nose in his shirt and inhaled his scent. It was a combination of his body wash, Tuscany cologne and the sweet musk that was Edward. _I missed that._  

“Boring. Ricky kicked my ass. I have bruises on my ribs from his jabs,” Edward grimaced. “But, I learned some new moves that will incapacitate a grown man in five seconds.”

“Good for you, baby. Do you want some ice?” I asked.

“Nah. I’m proud of my battle wounds,” he laughed. “Just don’t squeeze to hard.”

“Have you talked to Charlie?” I questioned.

“Yeah. Still no word on Emmett. I’m so tired of looking over my shoulder,” Edward murmured. “I want to be able to protect my family and with him out there, it’s all one question mark. You know?”

“Edward, you are protecting us,” I whispered. “We have Ricky and Johnny. Plus our house is protected with the state of the art security system and a husband who is one hell of a shot.”

“Charlie is impressed. Plus it helps to see,” he laughed. Edward had gotten Lasik after his first lesson with Charlie. He had the damndest time trying to see the target. He was so frustrated that he called his optometrist and had the procedure scheduled for the next day.

“I still miss your glasses,” I pouted. “You were so sexy in them.”

“I can be sexy without the glasses, you goof. Besides, I still have to wear glasses to read. You still get your sexy geek boy,” he said as he kissed my lips. “Hmmm, I missed that the most while you were gone. Your lips. Your belly. Your boobies. Your body.”

“You’ve finally learned the wisdom of my ways,” I said as I reached for his belt buckle. “You’re wearing too many clothes, Edward.”

“So are you, Bella,” he cooed. His hand dipped under my shirt and moved up my sides to my insanely huge breasts. He gently squeezed one of them and I had managed to undo his belt. However, the phone shrilled from the nightstand. Edward groaned and pulled away. “I hate the damn phone. Hello?”

I fell back on the pillows and moved my shirt off my body. Edward looked over his shoulder and bit back a groan when he saw me remove my bra. I smiled seductively but he got up, adjusting his bulge in his black dress pants. _Crap._ Edward hung up and leaned against the bedroom door frame. “Alice is on her way. She has some ideas for the baby shower and she _NEEDS_ to speak with you.”

“Come on, Edward. I’m all riled up and I need you,” I moaned.

“She’s like five minutes away, Bella. Trust me when I say that I want you and need you. My cock is so hard, it’s painful. Especially, looking at you half naked and staring at me like that,” he said in a strangled voice. I bit my lip. Edward groaned and danced on his toes.

_Yeah, you want me. I know it._

“Rain check?” I asked, arching my brow.

“If my dick doesn’t explode, hell yeah,” Edward smirked. “You may want to get dressed, love. I don’t think Alice would appreciate looking at your breasts like I would.”

“Oh, right,” I giggled. I tried to get out of bed but was failing miserably. “Help!”

Edward offered his hands and pulled me out of bed. He grabbed a maternity shirt and some yoga pants for me from the closet as I waddled to the bathroom. I quickly changed and we went downstairs. Alice and Rose were sitting in the family room while Jasper and Tim were raiding our fridge. Edward grumbled about making them pay for their beers. I kissed his shoulder and went to speak with Alice and Rose. The boys went downstairs to play pool or watch Sportscenter.

“So, we need to talk baby shower, Bellini,” Rose said, curling her legs underneath her body. “We have the date. We have the location. Have you and Edward registered?”

“Um, no?” I said, quirking my eyebrow.

“You and SGB are going tomorrow,” Rose said. “We know that you have the bed spread and furniture. You need so much more. Your family and friends are ready to spend oodles of money on your child. Right, Ali?”

“Definitely. Alex is chomping at the bit to know what to get his niece,” Alice said. “Demetri, too.”

“Is this going to be a mixed gender baby shower?” I asked.

“Yep. All the men in the family are ready to spoil your baby, Bella. Your husband, my BROTHER is the worst,” Alice snickered. “Though, Marcus is pretty excited too. He’s looking forward to cherishing his granddaughter.”

I smiled at the closeness of our family. And the unconventional aspect of it. Edward’s mother, Esme, is engaged to be married to Marcus Volturi. He is an Italian gazillionaire with his brothers, Aro and Caius. Marcus kind of adopted Edward after he had the huge falling out with Carlisle around Halloween last year. Demetri, Marcus’ son, acted like my ‘gay boyfriend’ in Las Vegas when I was on Rose’s book tour. Alex, Demetri’s boyfriend, has a major crush on my husband. Yeah, it’s weird. I think I need a flow chart to explain the intricacies of our family.

_CRAZY!_

“Okay, Edward and I will go register for baby gifts tomorrow. However, we are pretty much set. The only thing we still need to get is a stroller, baby seat and I need to get a breast pump.”

“Let’s check out the nursery,” Alice said to Rose. “You stay here. Edward said that you are struggling going up and down the stairs. We’ll be back.”

I sat back on the couch and turned on the television. I heard Rose and Alice putter around in the nursery. Edward and I had set it up, mostly. We did need a few things, but we’d get them closer to when the baby was due in August. It was only the beginning of May.

They both came down the stairs and I noticed that Alice had a pad of paper. “You need so many things, Bella. This is what we gathered from seeing the nursery. Register for these things and anything else that you want. I’m warning you that you will have everything for our little Kyra.” She dangled the list in front of my nose. I rolled my eyes and looked at some of the ridiculous requests my sister-in-law had put on there.

“Baby bottle cozies?  What the hell is a boppy pillow?” I asked.

“It’s a pillow that goes around the belly and supports the baby,” Tim said with his mouth full of cookies. We all turned and looked at him.  Not believing that Tim knew what a boppy pillow was. “What? I have two older sisters. Both of whom have children. They swear by it.”

“Tim, you never cease to amaze me, stud,” Rose said.

“I know. You love me,” he said batting his blue eyes.

“I do, baby,” Rose said with a wistful smile. “Thanks for the info.”

“I do what I can,” Tim said as he swiped another cookie and ran downstairs. I just shrugged and let Rose and Alice go to town with the baby shower registry. They also told us where to go. Nearly three hours later, my head was ready to explode and I was damn near ready to kill my best friend and sister-in-law. They finally left and took their men with them.

 Edward plopped down next to me and put his head on my shoulder. “You survive?”

“No. Do you know what a boppy pillow is?” I asked, putting my head on his soft hair.

“Yep. It goes around your belly,” he said. “I read about it online. Do you know what it is?”

“I did not. I almost fell out of my chair when Tim told me. The fact that he knew just boggled my mind,” I said. “I’m so freaking out, Edward. What if we fuck up our child? What if she hates us? What if she thinks that we’re two losers who have no clue how to raise her? What if…?”

“What if she loves us unconditionally? What if she is the light in our eyes? What if she’s our joy?” Edward asked. “Bella, we’re new parents. We’re going to make mistakes. We can’t let that fear cripple us.”

“How’d you get to be so smart?” I teased.

“It’s a gift, baby,” Edward said as he kissed my belly. “Oh, Squirt is going to town.”

“She’s been like that. All night. I’m sorry, child of mine, but my kidneys are not there for you to punch,” I grumbled.

“Our daughter, the future soccer star,” Edward smiled.

“Once again, pray that she doesn’t inherit my clumsiness. I hope she has your grace and poise, Edward,” I said.

“I’m so not graceful, Bella. I have my own clumsy moments,” he snorted. “Need I remind you about the baseball incident?”

“Edward, you were nine and you had no depth perception. That has nothing to do with grace,” I said. “You can move your body very sensually and smoothly. It’s quite a turn on to see. Speaking of which…”

“Cashing in our rain check?” Edward asked, his golden eyes darkening.

“Oh yeah,” I smiled. Edward grabbed my hands and we were upstairs, naked and grinding against each other faster than a blink of an eye.

_I love my horny hubby._

_Oh, wait. That’s me…_

xx TGGTP xx

The next day we went to register. Alice magically arrived and dragged us around the greater Chicagoland area to all of the baby stores and high end boutiques. The shower was a few weeks away, but she was insistent on making sure we had enough for our thirty guests to choose from. Edward finally saw what I was talking about with Alice’s obsessive behavior for her niece. Our child. OURS! Not hers.

I think that Edward spoke with her to cool it down after our outing. She seemed to relax after that.

_Thank goodness._

The weeks leading up to the baby shower were pretty low key and I was actually looking forward to it. Once Alice stopped being the baby shower Nazi. _Shocking, I know._ It was going to be held on our one year anniversary of being together. Memorial day weekend. The morning of the shower dawned bright and sunny. It was also very warm. Unseasonably so for Chicago. I was so grateful that we decided to have inside at the country club near Esme’s home.

“Bellini?” Renee asked. “Are you ready for your shower?”

“I am. I can’t believe it’s here. I can’t believe that I’m almost seven months pregnant. It seems like yesterday that I was getting married,” I said as I sat down on the bed. Edward had taken Phil and Charlie out for breakfast this morning. However, I think it was more of a debrief about the Emmett situation. It was definitely grating on Edward’s nerves. He was so paranoid about me getting hurt. I was afraid of Edward getting hurt. Or killed. I mean, Emmett murdered his own father. In cold blood. Imagine what he would do to Edward.

“Bella?” Renee asked. “You look pale, sweetheart.”

“Minor kidney jab,” I lied. “Can you zip me?” I turned around and my mom zipped up my bright pink maternity dress. It was pretty, but not something I’d choose for myself. Alice didn’t tell me what to wear. Or rather, she didn’t buy me anything. She just said to wear pink. I hated baby pink, so I grabbed this fuchsia monstrosity as a way to damn the man. Erm, Alice.

“Have you heard anything about Edward’s brother?” Renee asked conversationally.

“No. And it’s driving us nuts,” I sighed as I went into the bathroom. I went to apply my makeup and curl my hair. My mom sat on the bathtub and stared at me. “It’s definitely getting to Edward. I mean, he’s not sleeping well at night. I’m not either but that’s because Kyra is using my stomach as a punching bag. He holds me so tightly, Mom. He’s so afraid of me getting hurt.”

“He loves you, Bella. He’d do anything for you. For your baby,” Renee said simply.

“Mom, he cries in his sleep,” I whispered. “I first attributed it to his recent Lasik surgery, but that makes your eyes more dry. I mean, he’s so self-assured and confident when he’s awake, but when he’s sleeping all of those barriers come down and he cries. It kills me to see him like that. I want to make it all go away but I don’t know how.”

“Just be there for him,” Renee said as she brushed my hair back from my face.

“I’ll try, but I’m afraid,” I murmured. “What if Emmett gets him?”

“Pray that he doesn’t,” Renee said. “Let me curl your hair, Bellini. You need to be spoiled.”

I sighed and nodded. Renee took my curling iron and put soft loopy curls in my hair. Once she was done, I finished putting on my accessories and went downstairs, carrying my shoes. Phil, Charlie and Edward were sitting in the family room watching the Cubs play. Phil was on injured reserve as he was recovering from another surgery to his shoulder.

“How was breakfast, boys?” Renee asked.

“Delicious,” Phil said as he patted his belly. “Edward took us to this awesome diner that served the best omelet I ever had.”

“Your trainer is going to be pissed if you gain too much weight, Mr. Dwyer,” Renee chastised. “You’re supposed to be getting back into shape. Not falling out of shape.”

“I’m trying,” Phil pouted.

“If you want, we can go running tomorrow. It’ll have to be early because I have a meeting at eight,” Edward offered. “There’s a great path through Glenview.”

“How early is early?”  Phil asked, arching a brow.

“How many miles do you want to run?” Edward asked.

“He needs to run at least five,” Renee admonished.

“Fuck,” Phil grumbled. Charlie laughed behind his hand, trying to hide his grin.

“No, fuck. That’s what your trainer said,” Renee said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Be ready by 5:30, Phil,” Edward said, clapping him on the thigh.

“You’re going to kick my ass, aren’t you, Edward?” Phil, asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Probably. I’ve gotten much better shape in the past few months and you appear to have not,” Edward chortled. “Are we ready?”

“Definitely,” I said. “But I need help with my shoes. I can’t see my feet.”

Edward took my hand and helped me onto the chair. He put on my shoes with a soft kiss on each knee before helping me back up and to the car. Edward insisted on driving us today. He hated being chauffeured around by Ricky or Johnny. However, they were in a car following us, just to be safe.

We pulled up to the country club and were greeted by a very hyper Alice. Jasper was trying to keep her at bay, but was unsuccessful. I gripped Edward’s hand. “Can we just turn around and ignore your sister?” I squeaked.

“No, love. She’ll just bug you until you relent,” he snorted.

“Payback is a bitch. She’s going to get her ass handed to her on a plate when she’s pregnant,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “Evil little troll.”

“Is she always this ‘excitable?’” Renee asked.

“Unfortunately, yes. My mom laughs that we came from the same womb. Alice is hyper and I’m reserved. Alice is short and I’m…”

“A fucking giant,” I guffawed.

“Bella, I’m about average,” Edward said, arching his brow. “6’2” is not classified as giant. As for my sister, in every way that we are can be opposite, we are. However, Alice tells me that I’m stronger now. Mentally, you know?”

“You are, baby,” I smiled.

“Eh,” Edward shrugged. “Shall we, Mrs. Cullen?”

“Definitely, Mr. Cullen,” I smirked. Edward got out of the car and handed the keys to Johnny who was at the driver’s side door. Edward ran around to the passenger side and helped me out of my superbeast and we walked into the country club. Renee and Esme were already speaking with each other. Phil went straight for the food and Charlie was looking incredibly uncomfortable by the doorway.

“Charlie? I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine,” Esme said, a glint in her eyes.

“Is your mom trying to set up my dad with someone?” I hissed, grabbing his hand.

“I believe she is,” Edward snickered. “This is going to be interesting.” I nodded and giggled into Edward’s shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

“Charlie, this is my dear friend, Sue Clearwater,” Esme said to Charlie. An average sized woman with striking black hair and lightly tanned skin stood next to Esme. Her features were very exotic looking and she had a bright smile. “Her son, Seth, is a police officer in Evanston.”

“Nice to meet you, Charlie,” Sue said as she held out her hand.

Charlie just gaped at Sue. His mouth opening and closing like a cod. I wanted to run over to him and smack some sense into him. You don’t stare at beautiful women, Charlie. Come on!

Marcus must have read my mind as he elbowed Charlie. Charlie held out his hand and introduced himself. Esme and Marcus stayed near them for a few minutes and then let them get to know each other. Edward and I turned and went to greet the other guests. Alice ran up to me and started tying something around my waist. “Alice, what are you doing?”

“It’s a bow,” Alice giggled.

“If you think that it’s going to stay there, you are sadly mistaken my friend,” I said, arching my brow. “I don’t need any more attention to my belly than there already is, Mary Alice.  Besides, it detracts from the hot pink frock I’m wearing.”

“But…?” Alice whimpered.

“Don’t, Younger,” Edward said as he removed the bow. “How would you feel if it was you?”

“I’d probably hate it,” Alice admitted.

“Then, don’t subject my wife to the torture,” Edward said. He handed Alice the bow and she went to put it on a tree or something. “Sometimes she just doesn’t think.”

“Her heart was in the right place,” I shrugged. “But, thank you for your help, Edward.”

“No problem. If she tried to tie a bow around my waist, I’d kick her butt,” Edward laughed. “And I’m not pregnant.”

“Yeah, you and your washboard abs,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “I miss being able to see my feet.”

“You’ll see them again, gorgeous,” he said as he put a hand on my belly. “But no matter what happens, I’ll always love you.” He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. Kyra punched at his hand and he chuckled. “Definitely a soccer star.”

“I swear, I’m bruised on the inside from her kicks and jabs,” I sighed. Alice gently led us to the head table. We sat down and talked with our families while we ate our meal. Edward and Jasper were being extra adversarial to each other. I swear, they were separated at birth with the constant ribbing and teasing they do to each other. Alice and I both ended up throwing our napkins at them. Alice sat down on Jasper’s lap as she hissed at him to treat her brother nicely. I didn’t subject Edward to my fat ass, but I did give him a stern talking to. He pouted adorably and I buckled. I ended up kissing his soft lips to make the frown turn upside down.

_God, I’m so cheesy._

After I kissed him, Edward placed me on his lap, despite my protests. He arched a brow and said that I was fine. Whatever, I feel like I’m a hundred million pounds and I’m going to break his leg under the stress. Everything’s great. _Can you tell the sarcasm in my voice?_ Edward said that he could still pick me up and carry me. His leg would survive. As I was cuddled against Edward, Alex came over and sat down next to us.

“So…” he began. “Have you chosen the godparents?”

“Um, no,” Edward said. “We’re not overly religious, Alex. I mean, I went to religious education when I was kid.”

“Hell, that’s more than me,” I snickered. “My mom believes that there is a God, but won’t adhere to one religious ideology. With each faith, she finds something wrong with the doctrine.”

“I was raised in the Catholic church,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “I’m like your mom in the fact that I know that there is a God. But I do not care for the Catholic faith. Besides, I’m already going to hell based off my past transgressions.”

“What would that be, Edward? You’re like a saint,” Alex giggled.

“Oh, there’s a list. Number one: premarital sex. Huge sin in the Catholic church. Like mortal sin. Big no-no. Number two: birth control.”

“Edward, your wife is pregnant,” Alex said as he put his hand on my belly.

“I was on the shot before we got married. So, I’m going to hell. Not this one,” I said as I elbowed his ribs.

“Whatever,” Edward said with a wave of the hand. “At least we’ll be in good company, right? Anymore sins?”

“Can’t you just go to confession and it all goes away?” Alex asked.

“Sure. If I went to church. The last time I had a religious experience was at our wedding and that was not very religious,” Edward smirked. “If we do have to  baptize our child, it will not be Catholic. It’s something that Bella and I need to figure out. And I apologize if my beliefs offend you, but it’s what I feel.”

“Trust me, no offense taken. I’m a walking sin, Edward. I’m gay. In every faith, I’m going to burn in hell,” Alex said, arching his sculpted brow. “But like you said earlier, at least I’ll be in good company.”

“Back to the godparent statement, are you vying for the job, Alex?” I asked.

“Maybe,” he said with an adorable little smile.

“We’ll let you know, Alex,” Edward said. Alex squealed and darted away. We were left alone for a few moments. Edward gazed at me with his beautiful amber eyes. “Who do you want to be the godparents of Kyra?”

“I don’t know. My gut instinct is to go with your sister but…I don’t know,” I said “I’m also so close with Rose. Shit.”

“There’s nothing traditional about us, Bella. We could always have more than one set of godparents. Or we could have two god mothers. Whatever you want,” Edward said as he pulled me closer to his chest.

“Who are your godparents?” I asked.

“Sue is my godmother. That’s why she’s here. And her husband, Harry was my godfather. However, he passed away a few years ago from a heart attack,” Edward explained.

“Were you close with Seth?” I asked. “That’s Sue’s son, right?”

“Not really. He was much younger than me,” Edward said.

“How old is Seth?”

“He just turned 23, I think?”

“Oh.”

“He did have an older sister. But she was Emmett’s age. Her name was Leah. She was not the nicest person,” Edward grimaced. “Emmett and Leah were quite together in making my life miserable. They dated for awhile but it didn’t work out. Obviously.”

“Have you heard about Leah recently? Could she be working with Emmett?” I asked, my heart beginning to race.

“I’ve heard about her. She’s in New York. She’s married to some plastic surgeon. He’s like a surgeon to the stars and makes big bucks. She’s a stay at home mom,” Edward explained. “Once Leah and Emmett went their separate ways, they didn’t talk anymore. It was a nasty breakup. Like it almost cost Sue and Esme their friendship.”

“Wow. Is Leah still a mega-bitch?” I asked.

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” Edward shrugged. “We’ll have to figure out the godparent situation before the baptism and such.”

“We have time,” I said. “Okay, my ass is falling asleep. With the extra muscles you’ve acquired, you’re not as squishy.”

“Squishy?” Edward snorted. “I was squishy before?”

“Softer. Kind of,” I said, biting my lip. “You were always ‘hard’ but not as…aw, hell. I don’t know what the heck I’m saying. I’ve turned into a house and you’re like Superman with the muscles.”

“Bella, you are beautiful,” Edward chastised. “Absolutely gorgeous, my love.”

“I’ll just feel better when I’m back to my own size,” I grumbled. “I just feel huge.”

“It’s time for presents,” Alice chirped. She grabbed my hands and dragged me to another room where we were opening presents. It was completely decked out in pink and ladybugs. On the tables were mounds of presents. Like, more presents than our daughter would EVER need. Edward and I shared a look of complete shock as we saw the table filled with the pink and purple wrapped gifts. “You have a ton to get through, so let’s boogie.”

“How are we going to fit all of these into the car?” I asked Edward.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” he said, arching a brow.

“Oh, we rented a truck, Edward. Johnny is going to drive it home. We have more than just what’s on the tables,” Alice explained.

“Holy hell,” Edward and I mumbled.

Alice led us to the chairs near the tables and the rest of the party gathered in the other room. Once everyone was seated, Edward stood next to me and kissed my head. “First off, we’d like to thank all of you for coming,” Edward said. “It seems like yesterday that we were celebrating our wedding and now we are excited about our first child. Secondly, I can’t speak for Bella, but I’m truly humbled at your generosity for our baby. We were just asking how we were going to get all of the boxes and presents back home. Of course, my sister, who is the consummate planner, informed us that she rented a truck. Anyhow, thank you so much for your kindness, love and support for our daughter. We love all of you and can’t even begin to thank you.”

“Yeah, what he said,” I snickered. The crowd laughed Edward sat down. Rose and Alice put presents in each of our laps and we began working through the huge pile of presents. As predicted, we got everything off our registry and them some more. Nearly two hours later, we were almost done with our pile of presents for Kyra. We only had the gifts from Renee and Phil, Esme and Marcus and Rose and Alice. I was handed a card from Alice and I tore into it. It was from Renee and Phil. I held up a photo of the rocking chair and ottoman that they had gotten us.

Rose grabbed Edward’s hand and led him to the corner of the room. They were speaking quietly when Rose pushed out the baby stroller that we had registered for. It was quite humorous seeing Edward push a pink baby stroller. Rose pointed something out in the stroller’s handle. Inside was a card. “The stroller and baby seat are from Esme. Apparently Johnny is getting it installed into our SUV as we speak. The card is from Marcus,” Edward explained. He opened it up and his face paled. “Holy shit.”

“Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, watch your mouth,” Esme snickered.

“What?” I asked.

“It’s a trust fund set up for Kyra,” Edward squeaked. “She can go to college like a hundred times. Marcus…Papa, thank you. So much.”

“Anything for my son,” Marcus said as he hugged Edward. “I’m looking forward to being a grandfather. Demetri is taking too long in that venture.”

“Papa, in case you haven’t noticed, Alex can’t have babies,” Demetri laughed.

“Adoption, my boy,” Marcus said, arching his brow. “But get married first.”

“Yeah,” Alex chirped as he pinched Demetri’s side. He yelped and growled at his boyfriend.

“Okay, last present,” Alice said. “It’s from Rose and me. Jasper got Edward a lifetime’s supply of beer but I wouldn’t let him bring that to the shower.”

“It would have been funny,” Jasper said seriously.

“Thank you for the beer, Jasmine. Since you always drink MY beer when you come over to visit,” Edward said, pushing the stroller to pile of gifts. _God, that is too funny. Tall, handsome, geeky man pushing a pink stroller._ “What are you giggling at, Bella?”

“You pushing a pink stroller,” I bellowed. “We should have gotten a ‘gender neutral’ stroller. Save your masculinity.”

“I’m perfectly comfortable pushing a pink stroller, Isabella Marie,” Edward said as he sat down next to me. “Hell, I’m wearing pink now.”

“Yes. Yes, you are, angel,” I said as I pulled on his tie.

“Here’s our present,” Rose said, handing over a large bag to Edward and a card to me.

I opened the card and laughed. “Only you two would gift a lifetime’s worth of clothes to your niece.”

“Kyra is going to be the best dressed girl. Ever,” Alice said. “With the two of you, she’d be wearing Target or Walmart clothes.”

“Hey,” Edward and I said. “We both dress nicely. I picked out the outfit for Edward. He looks good. And don’t knock Target.”

“Or Walmart,” Edward said. “Just because it doesn’t cost a lot of money doesn’t mean that it’s bad. I know for a fact that the tie that Jasper is wearing came from Walmart.”

“What?” Alice shrieked. “Jasper Whitlock…”

“Edward,” Jasper hissed. “You’re not supposed to say that.”

“I was there when he bought it,” Edward smirked.

“Alice, relax, sweetie,” Esme sighed. “You will understand once you have children. If I bought you and your siblings’ designer clothing when  you were kids, I’d be broke. With the amount of times that Emmett slid in the grass, Edward falling and scraping his knees and you with the paint? You wore discount brand clothing, my dear. Don’t knock it.”

“Ha!” Edward laughed as he pointed to his sister.

“I wore discount clothes?” she whimpered.

“I believe she got our clothes from Venture, Younger,” Edward smiled. “Tee hee, Alice is tormented.”

“Don’t tease your sister, Edward. She’s going through a traumatic experience,” Esme snickered.

“Sorry, Mom,” Edward said unapologetically. He looked into the bag and his breath caught. “Oh my word. This is absolutely gorgeous!” He pulled out a quilt from the bag. It was brown and pink like the nursery. “Did you make this?”

“I did,” Rose said. “Once Bella told me that you were having a girl, I went to the store and got all different types of fabrics in the colors in the room. I took a class on quilting and this is the result. There’s also a few more things in the bag.”

Edward handed me the quilt and ran my hands over the top of the fabric. It was soft and beautiful. “Rose, this is so perfect. Thank you,” I whispered.

“Anything for my sister. My best friend,” Rose said as she kissed my cheek.

“Of course Alice bought Kyra clothes,” Edward sighed.

“She will wear the pink outfit when she leaves from the hospital,” Alice chirped.

“Alice, I already have her outfit for going home,” I said.

“But…?”

“No, but’s, Alice,” I said.

“Don’t mess with her, Alice. Once she’s made up her mind, Bella will refuse to budge. I’ve learned that. Quickly,” Edward said as he kissed my neck. “Anyhow, thank you for everything. We definitely are set for once Kyra arrives.”

“Thank you, Alice and Rose for all of your help with the shower and just in general,” I smiled.

“You’re welcome, Bellini,” Rose said. Hugs went around and Ricky and Johnny came to load up the presents into the rental truck that Alice had procured. They also handed us a large teddy bear for Kyra. It was actually a ‘nanny’ cam and we promised to use it. Once the gifts were loaded up, we got into our car and went home. Ricky was in front of us in his Jeep and Johnny was behind us in the rental truck. Charlie drove Renee and Phil back to the house as we lost a seat because of the newly added car seat loaded up in the back.

“So, what should be do for the godparent issue?” I asked. “Alex really has my mind reeling because of his question.”

“I don’t know, love,” Edward murmured. “I would love to have Rose and Alice both be godmothers.”

“What about a godfather?” I asked. “Would you want Jasper to take on that role?”

“God, no. He’d teach our daughter how to burp, fart and act like a jackass,” Edward said flatly. “However, since he’s been my friend for so long, I would hate to take this away from him.”

“Edward, I get what you’re saying. And I agree with you. Jasper would take our daughter to bars and strip clubs,” I shuddered. “That’s just wrong. What about Demetri? Or Alex?”

“Hmmm,” Edward muttered. “Here’s a suggestion. We don’t have to decide today, but it might work. How about you choose the godmother and I choose the godfather?”

“Or I choose the godfather and you choose the godmother,” I amended.

“I like that better,” Edward said thoughtfully. “We’ll inform them once we get back from Esme and Marcus’ wedding.”

“That’s doable,” I said. “You’re so smart, baby.”

“I know. I try,” he smiled as he kissed my hand. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, more, angel,” I said as I drew one of his fingers into my mouth.

“Bella, don’t start something you can’t finish,” he warned. “We have house guests and we both know that you are definitely not quiet. Your mother will know if we are getting it on.”

“Damn. What time are they going to the airport tomorrow?”

“Six in the evening, love. Ricky is going to drive them,” Edward explained.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait,” I shrugged. “But I am pregnant. She knows we have sex, Edward. I’m sorry, but Kyra was not conceived by immaculate conception.”

“She was conceived on our kitchen counter,” Edward snorted.

“I know,” I said, waggling my brows. “That was fun.”

“God, you are so insatiable, Bella. What’s going to happen after you have Kyra and we can’t have sex for six weeks?”

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“I read, my dear,” Edward said dryly. “So?”

“Probably after I push her out, I’ll be cursing you and your supercock. I won’t want to have sex,” I snickered. “You’ll have to deal with your hand.”

“Oh, goody,” Edward smiled wryly.

“Let’s just say that I want to make love to you while I still can. I’m already feeling like a heifer. I won’t want to make love when I weigh more than you,” I said. “I don’t want to break your pelvis.”

“Bella, please. Enough with the comments about your weight. You are carrying our child. I don’t care if you have a belly, double chin or you can’t see your feet. You are so incredibly sexy that I’m constantly sporting wood when I’m around you. Do I need put your hand on my cock? I mean really, Bella,” Edward said, arching his brow.

“I’m sorry,” I said contritely. “I’ve always been tiny and this is weird for me.”

“When we get home, I’m going to show you how much I love your body. Our house guests be damned. I want to hear you scream my name out of pure pleasure. Consider that my anniversary present for you. Which I did get you something, by the way. It’s at the house,” Edward explained.

“Anniversary? Shit, Edward. I didn’t get you anything,” I pouted.

“Bella, I don’t want anything from you. Being married to you and spending the rest of my life with you is present enough,” he said. He pulled into our garage and helped me out of the car. I waddled into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. “I’m going to help Ricky and Johnny with the presents and then you, me, bathtub and candles. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” I said with a salute. As he said that, my phone chirped from my purse. It was a text from my mom.

_Going out to dinner with Esme, Marcus, Charlie and Sue (OMG!!!). Be back later – Mom_

“Yes!” I said as I did a fist pump. I slid off the stool and went up the stairs. I don’t know how I did it, but I managed to get my shoes off my feet. I then removed my dress and wrapped my body in a robe. I lit the candles in the bathroom and filled up the tub with hot water. I put on the Jacuzzi jets and slid into the fragrant water and smiled as I did so.

“Bella?” Edward called.

“Bathroom,” I smiled. He came in and had a tiny bag in his hands. He put it onto the counter and his clothes were essentially ripped off his toned and sexy body. _Fuck me. I love his abs. And his chin. And his cock. And fuuuuuuuuuuck…._

“You’re staring at me like I’m a side of beef again, love,” Edward snickered.

“What? You’re fucking hot,” I said, licking my lips. I moved forward and Edward slipped in behind me.

“So are you, gorgeous,” he said as he moved my hair off my neck. His tongue glided along my pulse point and I moaned. Loudly. “Don’t hold back, Bella. I want to hear you.”

“Okay,” I said as I turned my head. Edward lips met mine hungrily and his tongue plunged between my teeth. My hands moved to his hair and neck and I pulled on them. Hard. Edward moaned in my mouth. “I need you, Edward.”

“I know you do,” he said as he kissed down my neck to the juncture of where my neck met my shoulder. Edward’s hands moved to my breasts and he kneaded them gently. “I need you, too. Straddle my legs but keep facing that way, love.”

I got to my knees and did as he asked. I felt his arousal poke me in the ass. We did delve into anal sex and I was surprisingly turned on by it. Like, I came more than I’d ever come before. We’d done it several times since then and I was hoping that he would take me back there today. “Edward,” I moaned as swiveled hips. “I need to have you.”

He smirked and his fingers circled my ass. I scooted forward and begged with my eyes for him to take me. In every way. He guided his cock to my other entrance and pushed inside. We’d been doing it enough that I didn’t need to be prepped like before. The water provided the lubrication that we needed. I fell forward, gripping his thighs for leverage. “Fuck, baby. You are so tight.”

“So, good, Edward,” I moaned as slowly moved of his cock. I never thought I’d like sex like this, but with him, it was so special. The first time we tried it, we ended up laughing hysterically as the lube exploded all over the bed. However, it broke the ice and we managed to play. It was mainly our fingers that worked that time. Even Edward liked it when I dipped my fingers back there. He was shocked at first but shit, when he came, it damn near flew across the room.

“God, I can never last long when we’re like this, Bella,” Edward croaked. “Touch yourself, baby.”

I snaked my hand over my belly and reached my swollen bud. I ran my fingers over my sensitive skin. Edward’s hand joined mine and slipped between my folds. With the combination of his cock in my ass, his fingers in my pussy and my hand on my clit, I screamed so loudly and came so hard. My body quaked as I shuddered in pleasure. He kissed my neck and back as rocked against him. His other hand gently squeezed my tender breasts. My orgasm must have triggered his as his body went rigid under mine. He grunted loudly and his hand on my breast twisted my nipple. He thrust a few more times before he slipped out. I nudged his legs apart and settled between them, nuzzling his chest.

“Damn woman,” he snickered. “You feel so good. I will never tire of feeing you like that.”

“It’s definitely sensory overload for me too,” I said. “Though, I was surprised when you first mentioned it to me.”

“I was surprised that you were willing,” Edward murmured as he kissed my temple. “I think the first time we did this definitely broke the ice.”

“Oh yeah,” I snickered, looking back at him. His face was flushed and his grinning stupidly. “I liked those sheets, too.”

“I’d gladly take losing the sheets as a trade of being more intimate with my wife,” Edward said as he bopped my nose. “But, thank you for trusting me.”

“Thank you for being patient,” I smiled. “I love you, Edward. And happy anniversary.”

“Hmmm, anniversary,” he said as he kissed me deeply. I felt him grow hard against my back. “Your present. I think you’ll like it. Are we done with our bath, love?”

“Definitely. I’m cold,” I shivered. Edward nodded and hopped out, pulling the plug from the tub. He wrapped a towel around his slender waist and helped me out of the tub. With reverence, he wiped my body down and helped me into the robe that I brought in with me. We went into the bedroom and Edward pulled on a pair of shorts before sitting down next to me on the bed.

“Happy anniversary, love,” Edward said as he put the bag on my knee. I arched a brow and tore into the bag. Inside was a small jewelry box. I flipped it open. Inside, there were a pair of earrings that matched my engagement ring. I inhaled sharply and tears started to flow down my cheeks. “Do you like them?”

“I love them, Edward. So beautiful,” I muttered.

“I know you’re hating the fact that you can’t wear your engagement and wedding rings. So, I spoke with Stan and showed him your ring. He found the stones and had these made for you,” Edward said. “Can you believe that a year ago today, we had our first kiss?”

“We had your first date and I became your first girlfriend?” I smiled. “It seems like so long ago, but not. You know?”

“Definitely. What a difference a year makes, love. Now, we’re married and expecting our first child,” he said as he opened my robe, placing his hands on my bare belly. “I love you, Bella.” He kissed me sweetly. “I love you, Kyra.” Edward leaned down and kissed my belly.

I gently pulled his chin back up to force him to look at me. His golden eyes were filled with tears but he had a radiant grin. He leaned in and kissed my lips again. We made love slowly and with each thrust, solidified our passion for each other.

Our love.

Our joy.

 Our relationship.

Our friendship.

Our connection.

_Life couldn’t be more perfect. And I’m so blessed to have Edward in my life. My best friend. My lover. My husband. My soul mate._

**A/N: Baby shower…not too bad. Alice tried to be a superbossy nosy pants. But what can you do? Bella, in her snarky wisdom, put Alice in her place. Anyhow, I need your help with the godparents. Who? Let me know in a review and it’ll make me happy. Also, if you have a reason, tell me. Anyhow, up next will be the trip to Italy for Marcus and Esme’s wedding. That’ll probably take a few chapters. Leave me love (or hate!) Getting reviews is almost as good as making love with Geekward.**

 


	3. Viva Italia!

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Three: Viva Italia!**

**EPOV**

“Bella, do you have our passports?” I asked.

“In my bag,” she replied. “God, I need to pee. Again. Stop tap dancing on my bladder, kiddo. We are flying first class, right?”

“Yes, we are. We can still back out though,” I said. “I don’t want you…”

“I’m fine, Cullen,” she said as she scurried to the bathroom. “She’s just pushing on my bladder. I’ll be good.”

I did a final check of our bags and handed them to Ricky. He was going to traveling with us while Johnny stayed back at the house. It was the weekend following our baby shower and we were jetting off to Italy for ten days for my mother’s wedding. Marcus, her fiancé, had proposed to her on New Year’s Eve, right when the clock struck midnight at his Tuscan estate. The wedding was going to be held the next weekend. It was going to be a small affair. Demetri and I were the best men. Jasper and Alex were groomsmen. Bella and Alice were the matrons of honor. Rose was a bridesmaid. The guests included the bridal party, Marcus’ brothers, Aro and Caius and their wives. Plus their children. On our side of the family it was going to be Carmen, Eleazar, my aunt and uncle,  Tanya, my cousin, Felix, her boyfriend,  Kate and Garrett, my other cousin and her husband, Irina and Kelly, my oldest cousin and her partner and Kyle, their son. Tim was also coming as Rosalie’s guest. Esme did invite Charlie and Sue and Renee and Phil. However, they couldn’t financially swing it. I offered to pay for their trips but Charlie was too proud to accept that and Renee said that she had taken off too much time from work.

“Okay, let’s go before I have to pee again,” Bella said as she breezed past me. I snickered and helped Ricky load up the car. He assisted Bella into the car and I slid in after her. Johnny drove the car to the airport and verified the time he was supposed to pick us up in ten days. Bella hugged him and said that she was going to miss him. She had grown very close with Johnny. They formed a friendly, almost sibling-like bond. Bella was Johnny’s little sister and he’d do anything for her.

We checked into the airline and went through security. I think Bella was ready to kill someone. She refused to do the x-ray machine scanner thing and absolutely hated being patted down. At least it was a woman feeling up my wife’s goodies. If it was a man, I would have gone ballistic. Those are my boobs.

_Mine!_

“Edward, you looked like you were about to kill Ethel,” Bella snickered.

“Who’s Ethel?” I asked.

“The lovely lady who felt up my melons,” Bella said as she squeezed her breasts. “She was very professional.”

“I still don’t like other people touching your girlie bits,” I said. “Michelle, I understand. However, random TSA agents named Ethel give me the heebie jeebies.”

“Edward, these are your boobies,” she cooed, ruffling my hair.

“Damn right, they are,” I said, putting my arm around her waist. “Mine.”

“Only yours, baby,” Bella giggled. “Well, Kyra will have at them after she’s born. I am breast feeding you know.”

“I guess I can share,” I winked. Bella laughed and laced her fingers with mine. We entered into the first class lounge. The rest of our family, minus Marcus and Esme, who were already in Italy, were there. We sat down next to Rose and Tim. He was very excited as he had never left the country before. Bella was also giddy with anticipation. But it was slightly subdued as she was seven months pregnant. In Italy. In June.

“Edward, promise me that we’re going to come back to Italy when I’m not with child,” Bella said.

“I promise, gorgeous,” I said as I kissed her temple. As we were sitting my cousin, Kate, came over to speak with us. We hadn’t spoken with her at the wedding and I’d been trading emails back and forth with her. Since the demise of Cullen, Denali and Associates, Kate has been searching for a job. She approached me to be one of our attorneys for Whitlock Technologies.

“Hi, Edward. Bella. How are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” I smiled.

“I’m the size of a small country and I am getting bigger every day,” Bella grumbled. “Thank you for the Baby Einstein stuff from the shower. You’re getting a thank you card, but since you’re here…”

“You’re quite welcome. A friend of mine swears by that stuff,” Kate chuckled. “Have you heard anything more about Emmett?”

“No. He’s in the wind,” I shuddered. “We did bring one of our security guys with us. The other one is holding down the fort.”

“I still can’t believe that he killed Uncle Carlisle,” Kate murmured. “I mean, his own father.”

“This is why we have the security. He can kill his own father, imagine what he can do to his brother,” Bella said, gripping my knee tightly.

“I can’t even imagine,” Kate said. “Is all of your family protected?”

“Yep. We all are using the same company and I couldn’t be happier,” I smiled. “I just wish we didn’t need them. I’m praying that Emmett comes out sooner rather than later because it’s causing me to have some serious anxieties. Have you had any luck on the job front?”

“Nope. With what happened to my old job, I’m not exactly high on anybody’s list for hiring. They see what Emmett did and assume that the rest of us are the same way. I’m just hoping that my cousin comes through with something. Your company is a good one and it can’t hurt to have extra representation. Jenks does an awesome job but you may need more based off the fact that you’re expanding.”

“We’re leaning toward having you join us. However, you’d be working with Jasper. It would be a conflict of interest if you represented my portion of the company. I’d keep Jenks and you’d work with Jas,” I said. “We’ll fine tune the details once we get back from Italy. And it’s also dependent upon Jasper. Since he’ll be your boss, he needs to make the decision.”

Kate sighed but nodded. “Thank you for trying, Edward. I know that I wasn’t very nice to you. Hell, none of us were.”

“No, you weren’t. But we’re family,” I said. “We take care of our own. I’d do the same for Tanya or Irina.”

“You really are a good man, Edward. It’s too bad that I wasted so many years believing Uncle Carlisle and Emmett about they said about you,” Kate said, narrowing her brown eyes.

“What did they say?” Bella asked.

“Do you really want to know?” Kate countered.

“Yes,” we both replied. I continued, “I’m still trying to figure out why Carlisle and Emmett said the things they said. And why they believed it.”

“Don’t forget the letter that Carlisle wrote you,” Bella said. “It’s been your bag since you got it.”

“I haven’t had the heart to read it. Perhaps I will in Italy. Who knows? So, back to what they said,” I said to Kate.

“You’re certain?” Kate asked. We both nodded. “Shit. Well, Emmett was the worst. He called you a disgrace to the Cullen name. You never had the balls or the moxy to do anything for yourself. You had to rely on your sister to get through life. He also said that you were secretly gay and were so ashamed of that fact that you made up some excuse why you never dated. He also called you retarded and stupid.”

“Asshole,” Bella snarled.

“We know this, Bella,” I said as I ran my hand along her back. I had always known that Emmett spoke poorly of me but to hear from my cousin solidified how he felt. “What about Carlisle?”

“He never outwardly said anything. But he didn’t stop Emmett from saying those things either. He did do a lot of agreeing,” Kate grimaced. “But now that I’m finally talking to you, you’re none of those things.”

“I’ve had to do a lot of growing. Bella helped,” I said as I kissed her temple. “A lot.”

“I did not. It was all you, baby,” she snickered.

“You two are so cute,” Kate squealed. “Okay, I’ll let you go. Thank you again, Edward.” She leaned over and kissed my cheek before heading back to her seat with her husband, Garrett. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and she sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I know it’s wrong think ill of the dead, but you dad was an asshole,” Bella said.

“Yes. He was,” I shrugged. “Emmett’s worse, though.”

“True,” Bella replied. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you more, Bella.” She looked up at me and I kissed her soft lips. She nestled up next to me and we waited for the flight to be called. Once it was called, we all loaded up and filled up the first class cabin. We got settled in our seats. Bella curled up against my side and promptly conked out. I chuckled and held her closely as we took off toward Italy.

The flight was long and boring. Bella was up every hour or so to pee and I could tell that she was getting incredibly uncomfortable. Carmen and Eleazar were seated at the very front of the first class cabin. They offered to switch seats with us so Bella could have some more room to maneuver. Bella eagerly accepted and we moved to our new seats. Once we were able to spread out, Bella fell asleep pretty comfortably. She put her head on my lap and managed to snore the rest of the flight to Italy.

We landed in Florence without incident. Bella was still snoring and drooling on my leg as we were landing. “Bella, we’re here,” I said as I brushed her hair off her face. Her eyes blinked and she sat up with a groan. “Back hurting?”

“Yes. I need a massage,” she said.

“When we get to the villa, I will massage your back, feet and shoulders, love,” I said.

“God, I love you, Edward,” she giggled. “Ugh, I feel so gross. Plus sleeping in my drool for how many hours doesn’t help.”

“Your drool went through my shorts. Plus I’ve had to pee for the past two hours,” I said, shifting in my seat.

“You could have woken me up,” Bella frowned.

“Nah. You were too cute,” I snickered. “My bladder can wait.” We got off the plane and I hightailed it to the men’s room. I relieved my overfilled bladder and sighed deeply. I walked out and was greeted by Alex. He was leaning against a pole with a smug grin on his face. “What’s up with that look, Horne?”

“I need your help,” he said. “My boyfriend is helping your pregnant wife and so I’d figure I’d use this time to pick your brain. I want to propose to Demetri.”

“You do? That’s awesome!” I said, excited for my friend. “But I thought you were already committed. I mean you wear these rings on your left hand.”

“Promise rings,” he said. “Anyhow, I want to do it and be all romantic about it. Obviously, you’re the KING of romance. How should I do it?”

“You need to tailor it to your relationship with Demetri,” I said as we started walking toward customs.

“When you proposed to BB, you met her in New York? And did it at the Alice in Wonderland statue. Why?”

“It’s her favorite story when she was growing up. When I actually proposed to her, I repeated what I said to her before she left for the last part of her trip,” I said. “Ideally, I would have loved to have done it in the botanic gardens in Phoenix, but I wanted that ring on her finger before she moved in with me.”

“Oh.”

“Have you and Demetri done something here in Italy that is just the two of you?” I asked.

“We’ve gone some vineyards and gone horseback riding,” Alex said. His eyes widened and he jumped up and down. “That’s it! Edward, you’re a genius.” Alex jumped into my arms and kissed me plainly on the mouth before running down the hallway, squealing like a madman.

“And to think, I was considering him as the godmother for my child,” I sighed. “At least he had soft lips.” I sauntered down the hallway and met up with the rest of our group. I slipped behind my beautiful wife and kissed her neck, nibbling along the shell of her ear. She moaned and melted into my embrace as we waited to get our passports stamped. I put my arms under her breasts and she idly traced circles on my hand, twisting my wedding band with her fingers. We got through customs and went toward the baggage claim. Ricky had a keen eye on everyone as he stood next to Bella and me.

We got our bags and headed toward the exit. Marcus and Esme were waiting for us, along with Aro and Caius. Demetri, Alex, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were staying with Marcus and Esme. Ricky was staying in the pool house behind the villa. The rest of the family were staying with Aro and Caius. Bella was kind of bummed that Rose was staying with Aro, but there weren’t enough rooms and we needed Ricky to stay with us.

We hugged our family and we got into the parade of cars that were there. Nearly an hour and half later, we pulled up to a gorgeous villa. “It’s so beautiful,” Alice whispered.

“It is,” Bella agreed.

“I have the smallest villa of my brothers. They like things to be more ostentatious. Me? Not so much,” Marcus chuckled. “And ironically, I have the most money of my brothers. But then again, I only had one child. They had four. Each. This is why I was able to set up a trust for little Kyra. Once you have a baby, Alice, I’ll do the same for you. And for Demetri and Alex, if they so choose to adopt.”

“Thank you so much, Marcus,” Alice murmured. “That is so kind of you.”

“I know that you are not my daughter and that I can never replace your father, but I want to support you and love you like a daughter,” Marcus said.

“I appreciate the fact that you acknowledged that you can’t replace my dad. But I am so happy that you love and support my mom, my brother and me. Thank you, Marcus,” Alice smiled. Marcus gave her a pointed look. “Sorry. Papa.”

“Good girl,” Marcus snickered. “Tonight is going to be pretty low key. Dinner and then a brief tour of the grounds. After that, you all can go to bed.”

“Bed sounds wonderful,” Bella moaned.

“You slept the entire flight,” Jasper pointed out.

“Carrying a baby,” Bella said, motioning to her belly. “You try and stay coherent when you want to sleep and Squirt wants to use your liver as a punching bag.”

“Ignore him, Bella. He knows not what he’s talking about,” Alice said, pinching Jasper’s thigh.

“Ow! Damn it, pookie bear. That hurts,” Jasper snapped.

Bella and I snorted. She buried her face into my shirt as she let out a howling laugh. “It’s not that funny, Bella.”

“I’ve never heard him call Alice ‘pookie bear,’” she bellowed. “Sorry. My brain is sufficiently mush. I blame Kyra. She’s eating all my brain cells.”

“I understand, Bella. When I was pregnant with Edward and Alice, I was seriously so slow on the uptake. I actually forgot to pick up Emmett from a birthday party. He was the only kid left and the parent had to call me. I was so embarrassed when I got him. Suffice it to say, Emmett was not invited back to their house,” Esme chuckled.

We got out of the car and we were led into a large entryway of the villa. However, it was more like a mansion. If this is Marcus’ version on not being ostentatious, then I don’t even want to imagine what Aro or Caius’ homes look like. We each had our own servant while we were there. It felt weird having someone wait on us hand and foot. We had a young woman named Giovanna who was going to look after our needs. She took our bags and said that our clothing would be hung in the closet by the time we finished with dinner.

We had a quiet dinner of Italian delicacies. Bella had enough food to feed a small army. I nearly pissed myself when she went for her sixth cannoli. Her reasoning was _Kyra wants it._

_Sure, love._

_You keep telling yourself that._

_Bella wants it and Bella is going to get it._

_And I’m not saying a damn thing about it._

_Until she spent most of the night curled over the toilet hurling up her dinner._

_I’ll just leave that alone._

xx TGGTP xx

“Okay, so, they gave us an option for today. We could go to cooking school,” I said.

“Fuck. NO,” Bella grumbled. “I don’t want to even think about food. Even the plain bread they gave me was too rich.”

“Or we could go to the Tuscan Thermal baths,” I finished.

“I don’t know if I can fit in my bathing suit,” Bella whined.

“God, Cullen. You are getting so…” I started. Bella arched a brow and got the ‘I’m-going-to-kick-you-in-the-‘nads’ look. “I’ll just shut up.”

“Wise choice. I’m pretty certain you want more than one child,” she said.

“That would be affirmative,” I snickered. “I think you have a tank top swim suit thingy that would work.”

“Tankini, Edward.”

“Yeah, that,” I smiled. Bella chuckled and searched through the drawers for her tank top swim suit thingy. She found it and went into the bathroom to change. She’d definitely become more self conscious in the past few days of her body. She had gained a fair amount of weight and was feeling quite unattractive. However, as I looked at her, I saw nothing but beauty and a healthy body.

While she changed, I grabbed my own swimsuit and pulled it up my legs. It had gotten a bit big since I’d last put it on. Then again, my body had changed too. I was always pretty slender. However, since working with Ricky and Johnny, I’d gained about twenty pounds of pure muscles. I had a nice six pack and a lot of definition to my lean body. As a result, my stomach had gotten smaller while my shoulders and chest have gotten broader.

Bella finished changing and walked out of the bathroom. She was plaiting her hair. “Who’s coming with us?”

“I think Marcus, Esme, Demetri and Alex,” I replied as I slipped my shirt over my torso. Bella’s gazed fell to my abs and she licked her lips. “God, you are insatiable. I’m not here for you to eat. You’re leering at me like I’m a piece of chocolate cake.”

“You taste as sweet,” Bella said as she fluttered eyes.

“You’re sweeter,” I growled. I attacked her neck. Bella squealed and laughed as nibbled along the soft skin behind her ear. “I’d take you over chocolate cake any day.”

“I’d take the cake,” Bella giggled.

“Mean. You’re just mean,” I said as I let her go. I stomped over to the bag filled with towels and slung it over my shoulder. I glared at my wife and did what a normal, mature man would do.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

“Nice, Edward,” Bella said dryly. “Don’t stick out your tongue unless you intend on using it. Seriously, once Kyra is born it’ll be like I have two children. You and her.”

“No, it would be like that if you had Jasper as a husband,” I said.

“Very true. I pity our future nieces and nephews,” Bella said, biting her lip. “Alice as their mom and Jasper as their dad. There goes the neighborhood.”

“I guess we can safely assume that we don’t want them as the godparents to Kyra?” I asked.

“You betcha,” Bella smirked. “I love Alice but she’s too excitable. And Jasper, he’d take our newborn to a strip club.”

“Over my dead and rotting corpse,” I snarled. As I said that, someone knocked on the door. I went and opened it. Standing outside our room was a very excited Esme. “Morning, Mom.”

“I hear you two are coming with us to the Tuscan thermal baths?” she squealed.

“Yes, we are,” I smiled.

“Excellent. I was hoping you would. I scheduled Bella, Alex and I for a massage at the spa and you boys are spending the day in the baths relaxing. This is going to be so much fun!”

“Esme, you are seriously channeling your inner-Alice,” Bella giggled.

“I am,” Esme snickered. “Come ON!” Esme linked her arms with Bella and they left the room. I sighed and followed them to Marcus’ car. Alex and Demetri were following in a sleek looking sports car. I jutted out my lip, wanting to drive with them. However, it was only a two seater. I really didn’t want to sit on Alex’s lap. Nor did I want him sitting in my lap.

I love him like a brother but there are just some lines that shouldn’t be crossed.

But the car was orange…and so sporty.

Maybe I can ride with Demetri on the way back.

_Hmmmmmmmm…_

We pulled up to the spa and thermal bath location. Marcus parked and Demetri pulled in next to him. Alex hopped on Demetri’s back and he carried him to the spa. Alex was giggling and kissing Demetri’s neck as they walked. I smiled as I saw how much in love they were.

“Okay, our appointments are in fifteen minutes,” Esme said. “You three boys have fun and we’ll see you when we are all done with our relaxing.” She grabbed Bella and Alex’s hand and led them to the front desk of the spa. They waved as they went with an Italian woman and we checked in. Marcus asked the receptionist how long the massages were going to take for the girls.

And yes, I lumped Alex in with the girls. He had many feminine qualities.

And his skin is so soft and supple.

_I wonder if he moisturizes?_

What the hell? I think Kyra is eating MY brain cells.

 She said that it would be an hour or so. We decided to get something to eat. We sat down in the restaurant in the spa and got some antipasto and a bottle of wine. “I’m so happy that I have both of my sons with me today. My two best men,” Marcus said with a wide grin. “ _Salute!_ ”

“Cheers,” we both replied.

“So, Papa, is everything ready for the wedding?” Demetri asked.

“Yes. We met with the pastor who is performing the ceremony. We also had our final fittings for our clothes. Speaking of which, I need to take you boys to Florence to get fitted for your tuxedos. Jasper and Alex, too. Perhaps we can go on Wednesday. Edward, I know that this is last minute, but can you and Isabella perform at the ceremony? I know that she’s a singer and that you play the piano.”

“I also sing, but only in the shower,” I snickered. “What do you want?”

“Schubert’s _Ave Maria,_ ” Marcus asked.

“Done,” I smiled. “However it’s all dependent on Bella. But I’ve played it before and I’d be happy to do it for you and Mom.”

“Wonderful,” Marcus said. “So, Demetri, when are you going to make an honest man out of your Alex?”

“Aw, hell,” he grumbled. “I have his ring. I want to propose here. In Italy.”

I nearly choked on my wine. Marcus gave me a curious look and rubbed my back. “You okay, Edward?”

“Peachy,” I rasped out. I chugged my water and looked at Demetri, not able to really hold his gaze.

“You know something,” Demetri said, arching his brow. “Spill it, Cullen.”

“Um, shit,” I said, rubbing my face. “Alex approached me in the airport yesterday. He wanted advice on how to propose and be all ‘romantic’ about it. I’m apparently the king of romance.”

“You are,” Marcus and Demetri said.

“Riiiiiiiiight,” I snickered. “So, yeah. Alex wants to propose to you. And you want to propose to him. What a conundrum.”

“Did he say when?” Demetri asked.

“No. He just asked for advice,” I said as I nibbled on my salad.

“And what did you say?” Demetri pressed.

“I’ve already said too much,” I grimaced. “I’m assuming he wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, that answers that,” Marcus laughed. “Finally! How long have you and Alex been together?”

“Nearly ten years,” Demetri replied. “I’ve just been afraid. You know? What if he says no? What if he finally realizes that I’m not the one?”

“Dem, Alex loves you. Tremendously,” I said, taking his hand. “Make an honest man out of him. Adopt adorable children and let us spoil them. Please?” As I was talking, my cell phone beeped. It was a text from Bella. They were done and were heading to the thermal baths. “They’re done with their massages. And they’re heading to the baths.”

“Sweet,” Demetri said as he took out some Euros to pay for our lunch. We went into the spa and headed to the locker rooms to slip off our clothes and grab some towels. We walked to the thermal baths. Bella was leaning against the edge of the pool. Alex and Esme were in the middle of the pool, chatting away. “Alex, what in the hell are you wearing?”

“A speedo,” he chirped. “I’m blending in with the natives.”

My jaw dropped and bit back a fit of giggles. _The natives? We’re not on an island in Figi. We’re in Italy._

“By wearing a European manthong?” Demetri snorted.

“Yes, dear. I was worried that I wouldn’t fit. You know?” he said.

“Is he really wearing a speedo?” I asked, slipping in next to Bella.

“Yes. He is. And I’m scarred. He doesn’t fit. His goodies are all hanging out,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “You wouldn’t fit either. You’re MUCH more endowed than Alex.”

“Thanks, baby,” I said dryly. “Trust me when I say that I will never. EVER. Wear a speedo. I’d rather eat dog shit than stuff my junk into a banana hammock.”

“Alex, you don’t fit,” Demetri snickered as he got closer to his boyfriend.

“I tried telling him,” Esme shrugged. “But would he listen to me? Nope. We don’t want see all your business, Alex. I love you and I care about you. But I don’t want to see your schlong.”

“Did your mother just say schlong?” Bella hissed.

“Yes, she did,” I laughed as I buried my face into her neck. “That is a word I’d NEVER thought I’d hear my mom say.”

“At least she didn’t say cock. Or dick. Or baloney pony,” Bella said. “I would definitely be scarred for life. That’s your _mother_.”

“I know,” I said, scrunching my nose. “As far as I’m concerned, I was conceived via immaculate conception. My parents never had sex and yeah. Ewwww…”

“You know that Kyra is going to think that about us, angel,” Bella snickered.

“We have a perfectly healthy sex life,” I said.

“Sure, Edward. I mount you at every spare moment. That’s the picture of healthy,” she said dryly.

“You have extra hormones flowing through your body,” I said as I put my hand on Bella’s belly. “Even when you weren’t pregnant, we were still going at it like maniacs.”

“That’s because you’re just that good, Edward,” she cooed.

“Yeah, we need to stop. I’m getting turned on and my parents are less than twenty feet away from us,” I snickered. “So, how was the massage?”

“I want to take Pietro home with us. He has magic fingers,” she groaned.

“I beg to differ,” Esme chuckled. “Giancarlo had a great technique. My bones are jello.”

“You bitches are all wrong. Paolo was the bomb!” Alex giggled.

“Let me guess. All of these guys looked like Demetri,” I said.

“Yeah,” all three of them said. Swooning.

“Um, hi. I’m Edward Cullen. You’re HUSBAND,” I said, holding my hand out to my wife. She swatted my arm and rolled her eyes. “I may have to kick Pietro’s ass.”

“Oh, relax, Edward. He was completely professional and just worked on my back, legs and feet,” Bella said. “I needed it after the flight yesterday and my upset tummy last night.”

“Just because you’re married, doesn’t mean you stop looking,” Esme said. Marcus gave her a pointed look. “What? It’s the truth. I love you, Marcus, but Giancarlo was very yummy. Besides, who is going to make love to you tonight?”

“Mom!” I barked.

“I need to bleach my brain,” Demetri said as he fell into the water.

“I think it’s cute,” Alex tittered.

“I need more than just brain bleach,” I said with a shudder. “Mom. No. Just…no. I do not need the visual. No. Bella, hold me.”

“Sorry, angel. I’m with Alex. It’s cute,” she said, pinching my side.

“Traitor.”

xx TGGTP xx

At dinner on Tuesday evening, Marcus and Esme asked if Bella could sing at the service for their wedding. Her eyes widened comically. Marcus explained that he had asked me to accompany her. She blushed something furious but agreed. We were going to rehearse on Wednesday evening in Marcus’ music room.

His newly acquired music room.

With a brand new and freshly tuned Steinway.

I never knew I could get hard at the thought of playing a brand new, freshly tuned Steinway.

 On Wednesday morning, the girls took off to Volterra to get their dresses. Marcus took us to Florence to get our tuxedos. We also had to get the wedding rings. Ricky was coming with us to get some souvenirs for his wife and kids. I felt bad taking him away from his family, but he insisted on coming. For two reasons. Number one: he’d never been to Italy. Number two: Johnny didn’t have his passport.

Johnny had checked in with Ricky and me this morning. Everything was fine at home. No Emmett sightings and nothing out of the ordinary. I was grateful for that. I didn’t want my Italian vacation ruined by something as huge as our home being blown up or something.

After we had gotten our tuxedos, we split up. Marcus, Demetri and Alex wandered off to some cigar shop. I personally found them to be revolting. However, to each his own. Jasper, Ricky, Tim and I wandered in the shopping district. Jasper was also insistent on getting gelato. He’d been craving it ever since we’d had it the first night in Italy. We’d finally found a gelato shop and got some frozen goodness. As I pulled out my wallet, an envelope fell out of my pocket. Tim bent down and handed it to me.

“Edward, you dropped this,” he said. I took the proffered envelope in my hand and saw that it was the letter from Carlisle. I gulped and smiled tightly. “You okay, Edward?”

“Fine. I’m going to step outside for a few,” I said.

“You want me to come with you, Mr. Edward?” Ricky asked, his bushy brows pulling together.

“I’ll stay where you can see me,” I said. “Thanks, Ricky.” He nodded solemnly and I went to a bench across the street from the gelato shop. I had forgotten that I’d put the letter in my pocket. It was sitting on my desk in my tech man cave for the longest time. Then it was in my work bag. Now, it was in my hands. Do I want to read it? Should I just pitch it and let bygones be bygones? “He can’t hurt me anymore. He’s gone,” I murmured. With a heavy sigh, I opened the letter and threw the envelope into a nearby trashcan. Inside was a letter. Hand written.

_Dear Edward,_

_You are probably wandering why I’m writing you. It’s because I’m a coward. What I want to say to you, I can’t say to your face. I’m ashamed of my behavior and I can’t stand to see your disappointment in me as I essentially apologize for the  horrendous way that I treated you._

_All your life._

_It is my hope that you read this letter and finally come to understand and possibly forgive my abhorrent behavior. But, I’m probably going to assume that you will never forgive me and I need to live with that. But, you can’t blame me for trying._

_First off, I bet you’re wondering why I was the way that I was. Very simply, I was jealous. Of my own son. Your mind is so unique and so smart, I was jealous of how quickly you could think on  your feet and how much you could adapt. At least mentally. I’ve never seen anybody as smart as you, Edward. Everything came to you so easily. Academically. There was not hurdle that you couldn’t overcome in your studies and even though I never said it, I’m proud of you. Not many people can be the class valedictorian of both their high school and college classes._

_You also have a good heart, Edward. I always saw it as a sign of weakness. But as you had grown, especially in the last year or so, it’s been huge source of strength. For you. For your sister. For your mother. For your fiancée. You were a bigger man than I ever was. The Cullen Children’s Foundation is proof of that. The fact that you took a negative aspect of your own life and turned into a positive for children in the same boat, is nothing short of amazing._

_I’ve made so many mistakes. I wish I could go back in time and fix it. I wished I nurtured you as opposed to laughing at your pain. I wish I had shown a glimmer of pride toward you accomplishments. I’d always treated Emmett like the ‘Golden Boy.’ But, in reality, you were. I just wished I’d seen it before it was too late._

_Hindsight is twenty-twenty._

_So, I’m going to tell you what I should have told you all your life. I love you, Edward. I’m proud of you. Of the man you are. Of the man and father you will become. Of who you were._

_Please, don’t let this correspondence be the last one. I want to reconnect with my son. Try to make amends. I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but like I said. You can’t blame me for trying._

_Also, apologize to Bella for me. She seems like a lovely young woman who has captured your heart. You both looked to be like so much in love at your birthday and at the foundation opening. I’m certain that you both will be very happy and be together forever. She didn’t deserve what I said to her. I hate that hurt her. That I hurt you because I hurt her. I’m so sorry._

_As you know, once I’m done with my community service, I’m going to New York state to be with some close friends of the family. Please call me or email me. When you’re ready. Of course._

_I love you and I’m proud of you._

_Carlisle_

As I sat on a bench in Florence, tears were flowing from my eyes freely. After 31, nearly 32 years of being on this earth, my father finally admitted that he loved me and he was proud of me. I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face into my knees. I sobbed freely. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw Demetri and Marcus sitting on the bench and Alex was kneeling in front of me.

“Edward?” Demetri asked. “What’s wrong? Is Bella okay?”

I thrust the letter into his hands and put my head back on my knees. He scanned the letter and put his arms around my shoulders. Alex plucked the letter from Demetri’s hands and he read it too. Pretty soon, my brother, my adoptive father and Alex were holding me. Providing me the strength I needed. The rest of the guys came out and quickly figured what was going on and I got more support.

“Let’s get you back the house. I’ll call Esme to get Bella home so she can comfort you, Edward,” Marcus said as he massaged my neck.

I sniffled and nodded. Demetri linked his arm with mine and walked me to the sweet orange sports car. I chuckled as he shoved me in the seat and slid into the driver’s side. We sped home and pulled into the garage as the girls got there. Bella met up with me and I pulled her into a tight embrace, losing it all. She led me to our room and held me as I fell apart. Finally coming to grips with my father’s choices. Understanding why he was the way he was. Grieving for the relationship that I wouldn’t have with him because of Emmett’s decision to kill his own father.

However, I sobbed for my biggest regret of all.

_Why didn’t I read that letter sooner?_

**A/N: And that’s what she wrote. Up next will be Bella’s take on Carlisle’s letter and the wedding. Check out my blog for sneak peeks and pictures of locations, in addition to what they wear and extra teasers. Link is in my profile. Leave me love. Por favor!**


	4. Here Comes the Bride

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Four: Here Comes the Bride**

**BPOV**

“Hello?” Esme said as she stood on a podium in her wedding gown. “Hold on. Bella? Marcus needs to speak with you, sweetie.”

Alice hopped up and got the phone. She handed it to me and I held the phone to my ear. “Hello?”

“How soon are you to being done, Bella?” Marcus asked sadly. I heard crying in the background.

“I’m not sure. What’s wrong?” I asked, my heart stammering.

“You know that letter that Carlisle wrote Edward? Yeah, he read it,” Marcus said. I noticed that Esme was in the dressing room and the rest of the girls were gathering their things.

“We’re getting ready to head back to the villa now,” I said.

“Great,” Marcus said. “Edward’s really upset, Bella. I’ve never seen him so sad.”

“Thanks, Marcus,” I mumbled. “We’ll see you soon.” I hung up the phone and handed it to Alice. She put it in Esme’s bag. Rose and Alice each took one of my hands and heaved me off the couch where I was sitting. We walked out to the car and took our dresses with us. I felt like such a heifer in my Wedgewood blue taffeta dress. Rose and Alice looked beautiful. I looked like the Mediterranean Sea. Esme looked lovely in her dress that hugged her curves. I looked like one of the Himalayas.

Suffice to say, I was having a bad body image day. I loved Kyra, but hated what she did to my small, petite body.

We all piled into Esme’s SUV and drove back to the villa. We pulled into the garage as the orange sports car screeched to a halt behind us. Edward got out of the car and ran toward me. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were tear stained. He gathered me in his arms and sobbed against my shoulder. I took us to our room and lay down on the bed. Edward clutched at my body as he cried. I never saw him so broken. Apparently what his father wrote was that bad. Or that good.

We stayed on the bed until I had the overwhelming need to pee. Edward helped me up and I went to the bathroom, relieving my filled and abused bladder.

_I think that Kyra is using my bladder as a soccer ball._

I washed my hands and came back out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the bed, holding several sheets of paper. “This is what he wrote, Bella,” he said quietly. I could barely hear him. I brushed his unruly hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. He handed me the letter and put his head on my shoulder while I read it.

I was honestly shocked at what Carlisle had to say. I was also incredibly pissed off. Why he had waited until he had irreparably damaged his relationship with Edward before he made some sort of contact made my blood boil. Why couldn’t he have said these things while he was still alive? So he could see Edward’s reaction? I bristled and gripped the paper.

“Bella?” Edward asked as he pulled the letter from my hands. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I’m just mad at your father.”

“Why?”

“Because he should have said these things to your face,” I said. “You deserve more than a letter, Edward. Your father should have loved you while he was still here. He should have supported you. Been proud of you. In the present. Not a letter trying to make amends. That just pisses me off.”

“I get it,” Edward said as he brushed my hair over my shoulder. “I have so many feelings going through me now. I’m happy that my father finally noticed me. Pissed off that he wrote it in a letter. Sad that I didn’t get a chance to talk to him about the letter before…”

“Don’t you dare feel guilty over what happened to your dad,” I said, grasping his cheeks. “You didn’t beat the ever-living crap out of him. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I could have said for them to use heroic measures when he coded,” Edward mumbled.

“He was brain dead, Edward. He wouldn’t have survived. Even if he did, he wouldn’t be your dad anymore. He’d be a shadow. A waif of a man,” I said. “I know you’re torn about the letter but at least now you know that Carlisle loved you. That he was proud of you.”

“Why can’t I stop feeling like this? Broken up? I’m a fucking mess, Bella,” Edward said as tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m in Emowardland right now. Just like Disneyland, but no fun rides.”

“Emowardland? What are the headliners, Edward?” I asked, linking my fingers with his.

“Furries with major sex issues,” Edward snickered. “I want to talk to him, Bella. I hate that he’s gone. That I can’t speak with him and understand why the hell he was the way he was.”

“Write him back,” I suggested. “Respond to his letter.”

“Really?”

“I know that he will never see it, but at least you’ll get your closure that you need,” I said.

“You think that’ll work?”

“Doesn’t hurt to try.”

Edward sighed and pulled me over his lap. I groaned inwardly as I knew I was squishing his legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we sat quietly as he gently massaged my back. “Thank you, Bella,” he whispered into my hair.

“I’d do anything for you, angel,” I said as I kissed his neck. “But, I feel like I’m too heavy on your lap.”

“Bella, you’re fine,” he said dryly.

“I’m the size of Sicily, Edward. You’ve got be uncomfortable…” I replied, looking into his gorgeous honey golden eyes. “Fuck, I hope our daughter gets your eyes.”

“Um, random,” he laughed. “I was thinking that she would get yours. They are the perfect shade of chocolate brown with a touch of green and gold around the pupils.”

“You spend too much time staring into my eyes, SGB,” I laughed.

“That’s because you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he growled.

_I love when he growls…it’s so sexy._

Our clothes were in a heap on the floor in 2.8 seconds and we were making love as best as we could with my huge baby, Buddha belly. After our marathon love making session, we collapsed on the bed and slept through to the next morning.

xx TGGTP xx

The next few days went by quickly. Edward and I rehearsed for Esme and Marcus’ wedding. I was slightly freaking about performing in front of a crowd. Especially being pregnant and not singing in public for an INSANELY long time. But this was my family. Marcus and Esme wanted it and they would get it.

The night before the wedding, we spent at Aro’s estate for the rehearsal dinner. I ate enough to feed a small army. And then some. As we ate dinner, we heard stories about Marcus as a child. He was the youngest in his family and his brothers made sure that he knew it. They were ruthless as children and teenagers. However, they quickly built their bond that we know today and it was so special. Caius, the oldest brother, was the fire of the family. Aro was the visionary. Marcus was the cross between the two and made them see sense. This was why they amassed a multibillion dollar empire.

At the end of the night, the men were staying at Aro’s estate while we were heading back to Marcus’ villa. Edward was the only man staying with us because I was pregnant. It’s not like I was about to have Kyra, but he was nervous that I would experience some sort of discomfort or labor pains or something while he was gone. The guys gave him shit, but let him stay with us. Thankfully.

However, Edward will NEVER live it down. Even Demetri, Alex, Aro and Caius are calling Edward ‘Edwina.’ As we got in the car, he was cursing them and calling them all fuckers. He also needed to be out of the house by no later than nine. That’s when the makeup artists and hair stylists were coming over to attack our bodies and faces with implements of torture. Also known as curling irons and eyeliner.

 When the morning came, Alice burst into our bedroom. She whipped the blankets off of us and was greeted by a very naked Edward. We had made love the night previous and he fell asleep before getting dressed. Alice shrieked like a banshee and ran back out of the bedroom. Edward buried his nose in my neck and laughed hysterically.

“Serves you right for BARGING INTO OUR BEDROOM, evil little troll,” Edward yelled. “Got a lovely view of my lily white ass.”

“You have the best ass, Edward. Nice and firm. Even more so since you started working out with Ricky and Johnny,” I said, palming his butt. He flexed his ass muscles and my hand bounced. “Ooh, that’s hot, baby. Do it again.”

“You are such a nerd, Bella,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Now he finally sees it. You’re a geek and I’m a nerd,” I snickered.

“Sexiest nerd I’ve ever seen,” he said as he kissed my lips chastely. The door flew open again. Rose was leaning against the frame, her arms crossed over her chest. “May we help you?”

“You’re naked, SGB,” Rose said calmly.

“So?” he retorted.

“I got the rear view. Nice, by the way,” Rose said.

“Thanks.”

“Can I get full frontal? Full Monty?”Rose asked walking closer.

“Fuck. No,” I snarled. “Get out, Rosalie. Let Edward get up and dressed without a show. He’s not a Chippendale dancer.”

“If he was more tan, he could do it,” Rose laughed. I chucked a pillow at her head and she darted out of the room.

“I apologize for my best friend,” I said.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “It’s a butt.”

“It’s MY butt,” I said, pinching his ass. “Mine. You hear me? Your ass is mine.”

“I hope you have more than just my ass,” he snickered. “I’d like to think you have my cock, too.”

“Yes. Definitely,” I said as I kissed his lips. “Go shower, stinky boy. Go get into a hot tuxedo so we can get your mom married.”

He hopped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He winked at me before slipping through the door. I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes. I apparently fell back asleep as Edward was caressing my cheeks. He was fully dressed, freshly shaved and looking at me adoringly. With a touch of playfulness. “What?”

“You were making noises that no woman should make, gorgeous,” Edward laughed.

“Was I snoring?”

“Oh yeah,” he said. Then he imitated me. I smacked his arm and chest as I got out of bed.

“You are an ass, Edward. I do not sound like that,” I said as I went to shower. “You sound worse. Remember when you had that sinus infection? Shit! I thought I was sleeping with a freight train.”

“I had a legitimate reason for sounding like that. My sinuses were so plugged and I had major issues with my adenoids,” he said, raising his brows.

“Excuses, excuses,” I said as I waddled to the bathroom.

Edward stopped me before I closed the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Or what used to be my waist and kissed my neck. “I love you, gorgeous.”

“Since when is a small country gorgeous?” I snickered.

“Bella…” he warned. “Stop putting yourself down, love.”

“Sorry. I’m just struggling. I’ve never weighed this much and it’s really weird to not see my feet,” I said.

“They’re there and your toenails are a pretty red color,” Edward said.

“Spa day,” I smiled. “You better get going, Edward. I don’t want Alice barging in here. Again.”

“Right. I’ll see you as I escort you down the aisle,” he murmured, kissing my temple.

“Love you, Edward,” I replied as I kissed his lips. He nibbled on my bottom lip before grabbing his tuxedo and dashing out of the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I dressed in my black yoga pants and a white and pink shirt. I slowly walked to the living room where everyone was getting their makeup done. Rose was sitting in a chair getting her hair curled. Alice was getting her makeup done. Esme was holding a handful of pins for stylist as she got her hair pinned up in an elegant chignon.

“Morning, Bella,” Esme said kindly. “I apologize for my daughter this morning. She told me about her barging into your room. Getting an eyeful of her brother.”

“I’ve seen more of my brother naked this past year than I have in my entire life,” Alice shuddered.

“It’s called knocking, Alice,” I said. “We don’t bother you and Jasper. We give you your privacy. Please remember boundaries. You too, Rosalie.”

“SGB has a fine ass,” Rose winked.

“SGB?” Esme asked.

“Sexy Geek Boy,” Rose and I replied. “Your son is the sexiest geek I’ve ever seen. So he earned the nickname of Sexy Geek Boy,” Rose further explained.

“And this is a good thing?” Esme laughed.

“Oh yeah,” I smiled. Then my cheeks flushed a bright pink. This is Edward’s MOTHER we’re talking to. That is just wrong. She does not need to know Edward’s sexual prowess in the bedroom. Though he is fucking awesome. I hid behind my hands and I walked to an empty chair. As I sat down, a stylist attacked my head with a curling iron. Giovanna brought me some breakfast along with a cup of tea.

 We sat and talked about wedding. I could tell that Esme was absolutely giddy about the prospect of being Marcus’ wife. She was glowing and smiling as we were getting ready. I was so happy for her. She had been dealt enough drama in her life. She deserved this.

We got dressed into our Wedgewood blue dresses. Mine was very tight. Apparently I had gained more weight in the two days since we picked it up. Alice had to add some gussets to the back to allow for my ever-expanding belly. I started sobbing when Rose couldn’t zip it up. Esme hugged me as Alice worked on me, adjusting my dress. I tried to pull it together. I didn’t want to ruin Esme’s dress with my tears and mascara stained face. The makeup artists reapplied my makeup after my mini-breakdown. I took a few calming breaths.

We headed outside to take pictures with the photographer. A half hour or so later, we loaded up into the car and drove to the church near Aro’s estate. In the back of the Rolls Royce Phantom limo, we toasted Esme and Marcus with champagne. I had sparkling grape juice. We arrived at the church and took some pictures in the bride’s room in beautiful Italian cathedral.

Even though Esme and Marcus were getting married in the church, they were not having a full mass. The priest refused to do so because Esme was divorced and didn’t get it annulled. Marcus tried to fight it, but the priest relented in letting them get married in the church when he could have turned them away. So, they were having two readings, vows, unity candle and the kiss. Edward and I were performing during the unity candle portion of the ceremony.

We waited a few moments until a short Italian man came into the room. He spoke to Esme, quickly in Italian, saying that we were ready for the ceremony. She thanked him and we lined up. Rose was going to be escorted down the aisle by both Jasper and Alex. Demetri was walking Alice down the aisle and Edward was with me. In an unusual turn of events, Marcus was going to escort his own bride down the aisle. His reasoning was that they were already married and they wanted to be together.

We waited outside of the sanctuary until we heard the music for us to walk into the church. The quiet strains of Reminiscent Joy came through the doors and they were pushed open. Rose linked arms with Jasper and Alex. They walked down the aisle and once they were halfway, Alice and Demetri began their procession. Edward linked his arm with me and kissed my temple.

“You look beautiful, my Bella,” he murmured against my skin

 _I’m fucking huge_. “Thanks, angel,” I smiled tightly. “You look incredibly handsome, too.”

“Eh,” he shrugged. “No one is going to be looking at me. All eyes will be on Mom. Or you. You both are tied for the most beautiful women in the room.”

I blushed and we started walking down the aisle. Once we got halfway, the doors closed and the music changed to Canon in D. The people in the pews stood up and we turned to the entrance of the church. The doors opened. Marcus and Esme strode down the aisle like royalty. They were smiling and happy. Very much in love. They reached the front of the church and stood proudly in front of the priest. He began the service.

In Italian.

I had no idea what he was saying. I knew that Demetri, Marcus and Edward could speak the language fluently. I also assumed that Esme was comfortable with Italian as she visited here frequently with her fiancé. Edward must have noticed that I panicked slightly. He mouthed for me to smile and relax. I smiled, but didn’t relax. I would feel so much better once our song was done.

Aro and Caius did the readings for the service. Again, in Italian. I shifted uncomfortably in the heels that Alice made me wear for the service. I could feel the straps digging into my ankles and feet. I was also feeling pretty light headed. I willed myself to stay vertical until after the service. I begged and pleaded with God and my body.

Marcus and Esme recited their vows and exchanged rings. It was simple and sweet. Alice hissed in my ear what they were saying because they were speaking in Italian. _I really need to take this language. I think I might invest in Rosetta Stone software when I get home._ When they were done with the vows, the priest nodded to Edward. He offered me his hand and we went to the piano situated on the side of the altar.

“Are you okay, Bella?” he whispered as we moved. “You look really pale and you’re clammy.”

“I’m really dizzy, Edward,” I murmured back. “Let’s get through this and I probably just need to eat.”

Edward furrowed his brow as he sat down at the piano. I stood in the crook of the piano and he began the introduction to the Ave Marie by Franz Schubert. I gripped on the edge of the grand piano and began singing, my voice ringing through the sanctuary. Edward teased me the few times we practiced that it sounded like a choir of angels. I just rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. I had a pretty voice. But not a choir of angels. Jeezle petes…

We finished the song. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me back to my spot next to Alice. Even she looked worried as I stood next to her. The priest finished the service. Marcus and Esme kissed enthusiastically and made a quick exit out of the church. Edward held me and we walked out the back of the church. We got into the vestibule and Edward tightened his hold on me. My vision was getting blurry and I was not feeling right. At all…

“Bella?” Edward asked. His voice sounded cloudy. I blinked a few times. However, my eyelids were feeling heavier. I slumped against my husband and he caught me before I fell to the floor.

xx TGGTP xx

“Why won’t she open her eyes?” I heard Edward’s frantic voice. “Baby, please. I need to see your eyes.”

I groaned and moved slightly. Edward let out a sigh and I felt his lips against my forehead. “Edward?” I croaked. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital with some contraption attached to my belly. “What’s wrong? Is Kyra alright?”

“Kyra’s fine,” Edward said as his eyes filled with tears. “Your blood pressure spiked dangerously high and you passed out. Aro’s daughter, Francesca, is a doctor. She said that you have something called preeclampsia.”

“What’s that?”

“Pretty much your blood pressure gets too high and it’s bad for the baby and for you,” Edward said. “You were so pale and so…Bella, I can’t lose you. I was never so frightened.”

“Your mom’s wedding! Shit,” I said as I began fussing with my leads.

“Relax, gorgeous. Please,” he begged. “You need to remain calm or you’ll pass out again.”

I blew out a breath and nodded. “Tell me what happened. Everything.”

“You passed out as soon as we were over the threshold of the church. Demetri got Francesca who called an ambulance. We both rode with you to the hospital and you were admitted.”

“How long have I been out?” I asked.

“Nearly a day,” Edward said. That’s when I noticed he was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt. His face was slightly scruffy and his eyes were drawn. “You’re on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy.”

“When can we go home?” I asked.

“After Kyra is born,” he replied. “Francesca does not advise you flying. We’re stuck in Tuscany until you have the baby.”

“But what about my job? What about the house? What about…” I wailed. “I want to sleep in my own bed.”

“Bella, we can’t leave. Flying is not safe for you and the baby,” Edward said as he sat down on the hospital bed, caressing my cheeks. “I’ve already spoken with Tia and you’re on maternity leave effective immediately. Jasper is flying back to Chicago and going to Fed Ex what I need to work remotely here in Italy. After our baby is born then we can go home.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Edward said firmly. “Also, it’ll separate us from the threat of Emmett. Ricky is flying back with Jasper and he’s going to guard the house with Johnny. Marcus has arranged for us to get extra security here in Italy but doesn’t feel like we will need it. But he’s got it for us. A huge beefy man named Tiny.”

“Tiny?”

“Yeah. He said that he was really scrawny and tiny up until he turned twenty. Now, he’s over six and half feet tall and weighs nearly 300 pounds. He’s not tiny anymore. But the name stuck,” Edward chuckled. “I’m sorry, love. I knew we shouldn’t have come.”

“Edward, don’t,” I said, lacing my fingers with his. “I’ll be fine. Kyra will be fine. We all be fine. I’m just a bit thrown but we’ll make it. Just be patient with me.”

“I will, love. I’m so happy you’re awake,” he said. “I was so worried. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, Edward,” I replied. Kyra jabbed my ribs. “So does Kyra.”

He leaned down and kissed my belly. “Love you, Squirt. Be nice to your mommy.”

_At least I’m on bed rest in Italy…_

**A/N: And so she’s on bed rest…I will probably fast track through to Kyra’s birth. I don’t know much about preeclampsia except that it has to do with high blood pressure and is really bad for mom and baby. So, up next will be leading up to the birth of Kyra. Leave me some!**

 


	5. Baby Daddy

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Also, thank you to Lexi (sexylexicullen) and Bobby (tropicnebula) for their assistance in my research for preeclampsia. I’ve never been pregnant and subsequently never dealt with the condition. Lexi, thanks for your medical expertise and Bobby, thank you for the links. Thank you also to the ladies who responded to the last update with their stories as well. Anyhow, up next will be Edward’s point of view of what happened and we’ll be moving forward so we can meet little Kyra.**

**Chapter Five: Baby Daddy**

**EPOV**

After I left Marcus’ villa on their wedding day, I had a feeling in my belly that something was going to go wrong. I got into the waiting car and my chest constricted. As we drove away, I rubbed my chest and I tried to calm myself. But I was so worried about Bella. Not that I would say this to her face, but she had put on a ton of weight in the past few days. Her face looked bloated and her feet were so swollen. Even more so than a regular pregnant woman. I tried to shake the overwhelming dread I felt but couldn’t.

I guess I’d have to put on my game face and fake it.

I got to Aro’s estate and was razzed by my brothers. However, Alex noticed my expression and pretty much told them all to fuck off. I thanked him before I went to change. I slipped on my tuxedo and went out on the back patio with my brothers, Alex, Marcus and his brothers. Alex took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You okay, Edward?” he asked quietly.

“No. Something’s wrong with Bella,” I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. “She doesn’t look right. I mean, she’s gorgeous, but she’s gained weight and she looks bloated.”

“Perhaps she’s not used to the food,” Demetri offered. “She was sick the first night we were in Italy.”

“No. It’s more than that,” I replied. “Maybe I’m overreacting, but this is my wife and child I’m talking about.”

“Ignore them, Edward,” Caius said. “They are ignorant _stronzo_.”

“Yes, they are assholes,” I said, shooting a furious glare at Jasper and Demetri. They apologized and we shared cigars on the patio. Or rather, they did. I politely refused. We hung out until it was time to head to the church. We piled into Caius’ huge SUV and drove to the ornate church where Marcus and Esme were getting married. We waited for the girls to arrive. Once they did, the service began pretty quickly.

When I saw my wife, she was teary eyed and appeared to be uncomfortable. She was shifting in her shoes as we moved down the aisle. I didn’t pay attention to the service. I just kept a watchful eye on Bella. She was fading fast. When the time for the lighting of the unity candle occurred, I asked if Bella was alright. She replied that she didn’t feel right. But she would sing. I furrowed my brow as I sat down on the piano bench. I was half tempted to have her sit with me to get her off her feet. I began Franz Schubert’s _Ave Maria_ and Bella gripped the piano for dear life as she sang.

Soon after the end of the song, the priest pronounced Marcus and Esme husband and wife. They kissed and they walked down the aisle. I wrapped my arm around Bella’s waist and we followed them. She was leaning heavily against me. I tightened my hold around her. Once we were over the vestibule of the church, she slumped. “Bella?”

Her body fell against me and her eyes rolled back in her head. I gently laid her down on the floor. “Bella? Baby? Wake up,” I cried frantically. Demetri darted off and returned with Aro’s daughter, Francesca, who was a doctor. They returned a few moments later. Francesca removed Bella’s shoes and checked for a fever.

“How far along is she, Edward?” she asked as she felt her pulse.

“Seven and half months,” I replied. Tears were falling down my cheeks as I sat helplessly next to my wife.

Francesca handed Demetri her keys and rattled off something in Italian. I didn’t recognize it but I wasn’t really paying attention. Esme and Marcus were next to Bella on their knees.

“Edward, has Bella been asked to monitor her blood pressure?” Francesca asked.

“No,” I replied. “Could that have caused this?”

“Possibly. Has she gained a lot of weight? Swollen feet and ankles? Swollen face?” Francesca questioned.

“She has gained weight and I noticed the bloated look on her face this morning,” I replied. “She’s normally very slight and slender.”

Demetri came back with a large black bag. Francesca opened it up and pulled out her stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. Francesca took her blood pressure and swore under her breath. “140 over 90. That’s not good. She needs to go to the hospital. I need to do some blood tests and get a urine sample to be sure but I think she has a condition called preeclampsia. We need to get her blood pressure under control. Do you know if she’s allergic to any medications?”

“Penicillin,” I replied.

Francesca rattled off some more instructions to Demetri. He pulled out his cell phone and I heard him speaking to someone. He was requesting an ambulance. I hadn’t noticed but everyone had surrounded us. Francesca barked for everyone to back away. She then asked Demetri, Jasper and I to gently lift Bella onto a nearby couch to get her off the floor. She moaned quietly when we picked her up but didn’t wake. “Why is she unconscious?” I asked.

“Her body is just reacting to the increased blood pressure. Once the ambulance gets here, I need to set up an IV to administer some medication to lower the reading. It’s magnesium sulfate and she’s going to feel like total shit. But, Edward, if we can’t get her pressure down, we may have to deliver the baby,” Francesca explained.

“It’s too soon,” I said as knelt by her head. I laced my fingers with hers.

“Once we get to the hospital, we’re going to add some steroids to her IV to encourage your baby’s lungs to mature. Are you having a boy or a girl?” Francesca asked.

“A girl, Kyra,” I replied.

“Kyra will be fine if she’s delivered today. She would be placed into an incubator and would need some assistance in breathing and eating. However, with time, she would be perfectly healthy. Ideally, we want to keep her in Bella’s womb as long as possible. But if Bella’s pressure keeps rising, the only thing to save them both would be to remove your baby,” Francesca said as she rubbed my back. She stepped away and went to check on the ambulance.

Esme came and wrapped her arms around my neck. “I’m so sorry, my sweet boy,” she sobbed into my hair. “We should have moved the wedding to Chicago. This is all my fault.”

“Mom, it isn’t,” I said. “I’m sorry that we ruined your wedding day.”

“If I get a granddaughter out of the deal, I’m okay with it. If Bella is okay, I’m okay with it. My children come first. I should have…” Esme sniffled. “I hope she’s alright.”

“Me too,” I replied.

“You had a feeling that something was wrong,” Marcus said as he twisted his wedding band. “You should have went with your gut.”

As we were speaking, the ambulance arrived and two EMTs came with a gurney. They gently lifted Bella onto the gurney and put in an IV. Francesca administered the medication into her IV and we loaded her up. Alice handed me Bella’s purse which had our passports and her ID. Francesca and I went to the hospital. Our family was behind us.

We arrived at the hospital. Francesca told me that I had to stay in the waiting area. She also said that since I was the next of kin, I’d be responsible for making any medical decisions for my wife since she was unconscious. I paced around the waiting room while they worked on Bella. I was so scared. So nervous. I twisted my own wedding ring around my finger. I couldn’t lose my wife. She was my world. Bella and Kyra are the reason for my existence. I need her. I need them both. I prayed to God so that they would be healthy.

About two hours later, my family came. They had taken off their wedding attire. Alice carried with her a small duffel bag. I looked inside and saw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I also noticed that there were some clothes for Bella in there as well. I darted to change out of my tuxedo and into my jeans. I went back into the waiting area and paced the tiny room.

A doctor came out and asked for the family for Bella. I looked over and I nearly ran him over when I heard his voice. He spoke very quickly in Italian but it was all garbled. I asked him if he knew English and he nodded. We went into a small conference room to discuss Bella’s condition.

“Mr. Cullen, your wife has a moderate case of preeclampsia,” he explained. “We’re going to move her to labor and delivery. We need to get her pressure lowered. The medication that Dr. Volturi administered helped tremendously. It was lowered enormously. It needs to stay that way. If not, baby and mother are in grave danger.”

“What needs to happen? Once we get her pressure down?” I asked.

“She’s on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. If the magnesium, the medication she was administered by Dr. Volturi, doesn’t work, then we’ll have to deliver your baby. When we do deliver, your wife will have to be knocked out so we can monitor her blood pressure.”

“Do you think we’ll have to deliver?” I questioned, my heart stammering in my chest.

“It’s a moderate case, but the risk is still there,” he said. “Any other questions?”

“Why is she still unconscious?”

“Her body is protecting itself,” he explained. “Come. We’re going to bring your wife up to the labor and delivery ward. You can walk with her.”

We got up and went back to the room. I swiped Rose in case I needed her help. I knew she had an elaborate up-do and it needed to be taken down. I had no idea what to do with that. Rose held my hand until they rolled Bella out of the room. She was hooked up to several monitors including a large monitor on her belly. I could hear Kyra’s heartbeat. It was slightly faster than my wife’s. The nurse handed me a bag. Inside was Bella’s dress from the wedding. The nurse also explained that her jewelry was inside a small plastic baggie in the larger bag. I fished it out and put Bella’s necklace along with her wedding ring and put it around my neck. Rose and I went up to the labor and delivery floor with Bella and the kind nurse who gave me her clothes. She was placed in a private room and Rose went to town on removing her hairpins and smoothing her mahogany curls.

“She’s going to be alright, Edward,” Rose said after she finished her task. “She’s too stubborn to not be alright.”

“What if they have to induce labor? What if she has the baby now?” I asked as I sat down holding her hand.

“Don’t worry about that until it happens. Just love and care for your wife and baby,” Rose said as she brushed a hair off my forehead. “You know that she’s going to flip out knowing that Marcus and Esme essentially canceled their wedding reception.”

“I know,” I smiled. “She absolutely hates being the center of attention. Hell, me too.”

“But somehow you two always manage to get to be the center of attention,” Rose snickered. “Edward, look at me.”

I tore my eyes from my sleeping wife and looked at her best friend. She took my face in her hands and stared into my eyes. “She will be fine. My niece will be fine. Believe it here,” she said as she pointed to my head, “and here.” She laid her hand on my chest.

“Rose?” I whispered. “You have been such a good friend to Bella and me. Would be the godmother for Kyra?”

“What?” she responded, her eyes wide in shock. “Shouldn’t Alice be the godmother?”

“Hell no. I love my sister, but she’s a million shades of crazy,” I laughed. “You’ve been the most supportive of our relationship and I know Bella thinks of you like a sister. Please?”

“I’d be honored. But I have two suggestions. Number one: don’t make Jasper the godfather. He’ll take your child to see porn. Number two: use my middle name as her baptismal name,” Rose said as she sat down.

“What’s your middle name again?”

“Lillian,” Rose said with a soft grin. “You can use that or Lily.”

“I’d want to discuss it with Bella, but I don’t see why not. Can you please not tell anyone though? We were going to wait until we returned from Italy to announce the godparents,” I replied. “And don’t worry about Jasper being the godfather. I love him like a brother but the foulness I’ll expose my daughter to is something that I do NOT want to think about. I’m keeping her locked away in a tower until she’s thirty. No boys will touch her. They will have to deal with my wrath.”

“What wrath is that, Edward? You can’t hurt a fly,” Rose said, arching a brow.

“Have you not noticed a change in me? I’ve been working with Ricky and Johnny on my kung fu,” I said.

“Yeah, you’re broader across the chest and your ass is tighter,” Rose replied. “But seriously, I’ve only seen you mad like twice.”

“I bottle it in. Then I explode. You know the painting in the piano room?”

“Oooh, the cool Nierman? I love that painting.”

“Yeah, that’s covering a piss-poor patch job on my part because I threw a vase,” I grimaced. “We hired a contractor and he fixed it but you could tell where the patch job was. So I bought a painting to cover the hole.”

“SGB has a temper,” Rose smirked. “Ever use that temper in the bedroom?”

“Rose,” I warned. “What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. Or the respective room where we did it.”

“Have you christened the entire house?”

“Say goodbye, Rosalie,” I sighed as I turned back to my wife.

“Goodbye, Rosalie,” she retorted as she kissed my cheek and then kissed Bella’s forehead. “We’ll let you two be until you need us. Call Marcus or Esme when you do. Love you, SGB.”

“Love you, too, Rose.”

xx TGGTP xx

I spent the night at the hospital. I curled my 6’2” tall body into an uncomfortable chair as Bella slept. I could tell that she was still uncomfortable. Her face was in a grimace and was a lovely shade of pink. Around nine the next morning, Esme and Marcus came to visit with some huge bouquet of flowers. While they were there, I brushed my teeth and washed my face hastily to wake myself up.

I chatted with my mom and her new husband briefly before they scurried away. The doctor came in to check on Bella and I wanted to be there. He said that there was no change. Bella’s blood pressure was staying slightly elevated but nowhere near as bad as yesterday.

The doctor left and I took out a book that Alice stuck in the bag. I opened it but couldn’t concentrate on the words. I wanted my wife to wake up. I needed her to wake up. I had to know that she was alright. I pretended to read for about an hour when Jasper and Alice came in. They were only staying briefly as they had a flight to catch. Jasper said that he’d send me my laptop and other things to remotely handle Whitlock Technologies from Italy. He’d Fed Ex it as soon as he got home. I thanked him and they left.

A few more hours passed and there was no change. I was getting so worried and so frustrated. I took her hand and put my head next to her arm. “Why won’t she open her eyes? Baby, please. I need to see your eyes,” I sniffled.

Bella groaned and shifted in the bed. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at me. “Edward?” She looked around and based off her heart monitor was getting panicked. “What’s wrong? Is Kyra alright?”

I explained to her that Kyra was fine. However, she had preeclampsia. She needed to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and we needed to stay in Italy. Bella got incredibly upset about her job. About my job. About the house. I calmed her down. I told her that I was happy that she was awake and that I loved her. Bella put her head on my shoulder and said that she and Kyra loved me too. I put my hand on her belly, feeling my daughter kick against her skin.

Bella asked me to join her in the bed. I gave her a concerned look but crawled in with her. She cuddled next to me. I felt her tears against my t-shirt. I gently rubbed her back and prayed for Bella’s safety. We lay there for an hour or so until the doctor came into the room. I scrambled out of the bed and sat down next to my wife, holding her hand. The doctor explained her condition and what to expect.

Bella was going to be admitted to the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy. However, she needed to stay in bed, only to get up to go to the bathroom. We were given an obstetrician here in Italy. Her name was Dr. Pia Tufano. She would be in later today to check Bella out.

I handed Bella the book that Alice gave me and I watched some television as we waited for Dr. Tufano. She came about two hours later. She looked like a model, not a doctor. Her black hair was long and braided down her back. Her eyes were bright and violet. She was also extraordinarily shapely in a delicate way.

“How are you feeling, Bella?” she asked in a heavy accent.

“Like crap,” Bella replied, wrinkling her nose. “I have no energy. I had a killer headache and my stomach is going bonkers.”

“Those are side effects from the magnesium sulfate,” Dr. Tufano explained. “I’m certain my colleague explained about preeclampsia. And I do apologize for my absence. I was on holiday with my husband. However, I was summoned back since we have a special VIP in our hospital.”

“Oh, goodness. You didn’t need to come back from your vacation,” Bella said, furrowing her brow. “I’m not anybody special.”

“Bella, you are the daughter-in-law of one of the Volturi brothers. You are incredibly special. We were coming back tomorrow anyway,” she smiled. “You can only handle so much on the Mediterranean coast. Anyhow, our goal is to keep your blood pressure low and your baby in you until your due date. Based off your ultrasound, you’re due in August. Your preeclampsia is moderate. In order to keep your pressure down, you need to stay in bed. Not do ANYTHING. No standing. No nookie. Nothing. If she’s begging, you cannot make love to your wife, Mr. Cullen.”

“As much as I hate that, I don’t want to harm my wife or my baby. I’m a monk until Kyra is born. You’re a nun,” I said, shooting a look at Bella.

“A nun who’s knocked up,” Bella sighed. “Oh, the irony.”

“We’ll be checking you daily. If your pressure spikes, we will deliver your baby via c-section. And you will be put under. It’s the only way to monitor your blood pressure as we deliver,” Dr. Tufano said. “Any questions?”

We both shook our heads and she then proceeded to give Bella an examination. Her blood pressure was still slightly elevated but nothing to cause alarm. Once Dr. Tufano was done, Bella asked me to go back to the villa and get her some clothes. I was hesitant to leave her. What if something happened? What if they had to deliver Kyra?

I called my mom and asked her to pack a bag for Bella. Sometime after dinner, Esme came with a bag for both of us. Dr. Tufano arranged for a cot for me in Bella’s room. This was going to be our home for the foreseeable future. I didn’t care as long as my wife and baby were going to be happy and healthy.

xx TGGTP xx

“Edward?” Bella asked.

“Hmmm,” I replied as I looked over my laptop and removed my reading glasses.

“I have a knot in my back. Can you massage it?” she asked. She was lying on her left side. It was nearly a month after Bella’s admittance to the hospital. She had been incredibly bored. I had given her my Nook and downloaded a ton of books for her. However, another side effect of the magnesium was blurry vision. She could only read for an hour at a time before she started grumbling. I finally got a new iPod and got a ton of books on tape. Bella thanked me and listened to her books as she laid in bed.

I still handled things for Whitlock Technologies while I was in Italy. I had completed the needed upgrade for the Cullen Verve Tablet software and sent it out through our servers. I had pawned off finance day to Eric while I was in Italy. He panicked and called every hour when he did it, but managed to complete it without any incident. I replied to him that the job was now his responsibility. I also promised him a raise.

Anyhow, back to Bella. I got up and massaged her back. However, she was not getting any relief. I looked at her monitors and saw that her blood pressure was elevated. “I’m going to get a nurse, love. You may be having contractions or something. Back labor?”

“Fine,” she said as she hugged her pillow. I darted out and went to the nurse’s station. I explained to the nurse in Italian about Bella’s back pain and elevated blood pressure. She nodded and paged Dr. Tufano.

I still chuckled about our doctor. She had the same last name as my favorite restaurant. I told her about it and she said that she was distantly related to the family who owned it.

I thanked the nurse and went back into the room. Bella was huddled over and her face is in a grimace. “Bella?” I called as I ran to her side.

“I think your right about contractions,” she moaned. “Shit. This hurts.”

I cupped her face and brushed her brown hair from her beautiful face. Even in agony, she was gorgeous. She will always be gorgeous. “Breathe, Bella.”

She clutched at my sleeve, panting through her pain. Dr. Tufano came in and she had me help her roll Bella onto her back. Once she did, she pulled up the sheets. “Bella, your baby is coming today,” Dr. Tufano said. “Your water broke.”

“Oh. I thought I had an accident,” she blushed. “Fuck! Edward! You are only getting one child. This is all your fault. You and your fucking supersperm!”

“Supersperm. Never heard that one,” Dr. Tufano chuckled. “Okay, I’m going to get an OR. I’ll send in a nurse with a hospital gown and the anesthesiologist will be here to begin your drip.”

“Can I be there?” I asked.

“No. I’m sorry, Edward,” Dr. Tufano said sadly. “You’ll have to wait outside until your daughter is born.”

“What? No! Edward needs to be with me,” Bella sobbed.

“Sweetie, you need to calm down,” Dr. Tufano said. “Since you’re going to be put under, we cannot have him in there. Once you’re awake, Edward will be next to you, holding your daughter.” Bella frowned but nodded. She dashed out of the room. A nurse came and helped Bella slip out of her clothes and into a hospital gown. Bella’s contractions were getting progressively stronger.

The anesthesiologist came a few moments after the nurse left. Bella was sitting in my chair, gripping my hands. Her head was against my belly. She was crying as she was in a great deal of pain. I hummed quietly, trying to calm my wife. Bella shuffled back to the bed. The anesthesiologist administered some medication to make Bella sleepy.

“You need to call your family,” Bella slurred. “Esme wants her grandbaby.”

“I will, love,” I said as I caressed her cheeks. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, SGB,” she giggled.

A few orderlies came and rolled Bella out of the room. She waved as she went into the elevator and then grimaced. The nurse led me to the waiting room for the surgery floor. I called Esme and Marcus first. They said that they would be here in a blink of an eye. I then called Renee. She was excited that Kyra was going to be born but saddened that she couldn’t be there. I promised her pictures. Lots of pictures once Kyra was born. I tried to call Charlie but only got his voicemail. I left a message for him to call me when he was available. I texted everyone else.

After I made my phone calls, I paced the waiting room. My mom came and hugged me fiercely. “Congratulations, Daddy,” she squealed.

“Not yet,” I smirked. “I hope everything is alright. It all happened so suddenly.”

“We have a surprise for you when you, Bella and Kyra come home,” Marcus said with an impish grin.

“What?” I asked, arching my brow.

“We had one of the rooms transformed into a nursery for our granddaughter,” Esme squealed. “You haven’t been back since the wedding. We’d figure that you two would want someplace to keep Kyra until you are ready to travel.”

“Also, you will have a place for when you come back to visit,” Marcus winked.  “We also got you some necessities for Kyra. A stroller, baby seat and other things for here.”

“And the clothes! I have a closet full of clothes for your baby. From Alice, Rose and me,” Esme giggled. “You know your child is going to be so spoiled.”

“I kind of gathered that,” I said dryly. “Thank you. It’s too much, but thank you.” I hugged my mom. She rubbed my back and I could feel her smile into my shoulder. I turned to Marcus and hugged him as well.

They sat down and I continued pacing the small waiting room. About an hour or so later, one of the nurses from the labor and delivery floor came out. “Mr. Cullen?”

“Yes?” I replied.

“Congratulations,” she smiled. “You have a girl. If you come with me, you can give your daughter her first bath.”

“I’m a daddy?” I squeaked.

“You’re a daddy,” she said.

Esme shoved me toward the nurse and I followed her to another hospital room. She put a cover up over my clothes and led me to a tiny bassinet. Inside was a screaming, squirming baby. My daughter. The nurse instructed me on how to bathe her and I did so carefully. She was clean and was placed into a diaper and a pink blanket. I handed my phone to the nurse. I gently picked up Kyra and the nurse took a picture with my phone.

I looked down at my daughter and smiled. Tears ran down my cheeks. “Hi, Squirt. I’m your daddy and I’m so happy to be holding you,” I sniffled. Her eyes opened up and stared at me. They were honey golden brown. Slightly darker than mine.

“I’ve never seen eyes like that on a baby,” the nurse said. “So different and so pretty.”

“I had them,” I said. I looked at the nurse and she gasped. “She’ll have eyes like me.”

“Beautiful,” she murmured.

“How’s Bella?” I asked as I rocked Kyra.

“She’s fine. No complications,” she explained. “They’re stitching her up and taking her to recovery. Once she’s out of recovery, you can take your little one to see her momma. What’s her name?”

“Kyra. Kyra Marie Cullen,” I replied as I kissed my daughter’s forehead. She cooed quietly. “I love you, Kyra.”

“The couple in the waiting room with you, are they family?”

“Yes. They’re my parents,” I said. “If they can come back, that would be awesome.”

She left and I sat down in the rocking chair in the room. I held my daughter and smiled blissfully as we stared at each other. My parents came in and Esme held her hands up to her face. I looked over to them and grinned. My mom walked over to the rocking chair. I stood up and gestured for my mom to sit. Once she did, I placed Kyra into her arms. “Edward, she has your eyes,” she breathed.

“I was hoping that she would have Bella’s,” I murmured as I slipped my pinky into Kyra’s hand. She gripped it and didn’t break her gaze with me. I made silly faces at my daughter.

“Edward, you have beautiful eyes and I’m glad that she has them,” Esme said. “She’s absolutely gorgeous. She has Bella’s nose and chin. But your eyes and cheekbones.”

“How can you tell?” I asked, arching a brow. “Yes, my daughter is beautiful but right now she’s a bit of a blubber.”

“You’ll notice it,” Esme snickered. “Right, _principessa?_ ”

“She will definitely be spoiled like a princess,” I said. Marcus stood over my shoulder and smiled wistfully. “Want to hold her, Grandpa?”

“Grandpa?” Marcus asked, his brown eyes widening.

“You are my ‘dad’ after all,” I smiled. Marcus grinned and held out his arms. Esme placed Kyra into Marcus’ arms and he just melted. As Marcus held Kyra, Dr. Tufano stood at the door. I walked over to her, keeping an eye on my parents with my daughter. “How’s Bella?”

“Fine. She’s in recovery and will be there until she wakes up. Afterward, she’ll go back up to her room. How’s Kyra?”

“Beautiful,” I smiled like an idiot. “When can I take them both home?”

“Home to Italy or home to America?” Dr. Tufano asked.

“Both.”

“You can take them home to Italy in a few days. Home to America, about six weeks. I want to make sure that Bella is healed properly and that her blood pressure stays down. Congratulations, Dad.”

“Thank you. For everything, Dr. Tufano,” I said as I hugged her. She returned it and went back down the hall.

We went up to the room. Esme wouldn’t let go of Kyra. You could tell that she was adoring her new role as Nana. Marcus dashed out to get a stuffed animal for his granddaughter. I just was over the moon that I had the perfect dream. A beautiful wife and a healthy daughter.

They rolled a sleeping Bella back into the room. She already looked better. Since she was placed on bed rest, she had gotten this bloated look to her face. Now, her face was not as bloated and I could see her features. Her belly was still swollen but not as much so.

Marcus returned with a tiny pink bear with a bright pink bow around its neck. He placed it in Kyra’s bassinet. Esme and Marcus stay a few minutes longer and then left to head back to the villa. I sat down next to Bella’s bed and held my daughter as my wife was sleeping.

Kyra started fussing and I panicked. A nurse was checking on Bella’s vitals when she said that Kyra must be hungry. I know that Bella wanted to breast feed, but she was asleep. The nurse prepared a bottle and handed it to me. She instructed me on how to feed my baby. I was burping her as Bella’s eyes began to flutter.

“Momma’s awake, _principessa_ ,” I said as I placed her back in the crook of my arm.

“Edward?” she croaked. Her eyes opened fully and she smiled sleepily. “Hi, angel. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s perfect,” I said as I stood up. “You have someone special to meet.”

“Baby,” she cooed. She lifted her arms. I placed our daughter into her arms and her face broke into a beautiful smile. “Edward, she looks like a perfect combination of us. So gorgeous. Has she opened her eyes?”

“She has. They’re a little darker than mine,” I replied as I sat down next to her. “My mom said that she has my eyes and cheekbones but your nose and chin.”

“Hi, Kyra. I’m your momma,” Bella sang. “I love you, baby. Today’s your birthday. The most important day, baby.”

A nurse came in and she checked on Bella and Kyra. I asked her to take a photo with my cell phone. Bella gave me a look saying that she probably looked like crap. The nurse handed Kyra to me and threw Bella’s hair into a ponytail and washed her face. I sat down on the bed next to my wife once the nurse was done. We had several pictures taken and I texted all of our family with a picture and the information about our baby.

_Kyra Marie Cullen, born at 3:42 pm, July 15 th, 2012. Six pounds, two ounces. Love you all! Mom, Dad and Kyra Cullen_

**A/N: Baby is born! Kyra is a complete princess and is so loved by her parents. Up next will be their return to the villa and getting used to a newborn. If anyone has any interesting stories about when their children were babies and would like to share, please let me know. I’m not a parent and I really don’t know what babies are like when they’re that little. Leave me some love…**

 


	6. Godparents

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who gave me funny baby stories. I needed some inspiration for the interaction with Kyra and her parents.**

**Chapter Six: Godparents**

**BPOV**

I was holding my daughter. My perfect and beautiful daughter. Her angelic face was soft and adorable. Her reddish brown curls were sticking up every which way, making her look like her daddy. Her golden brown eyes were expressive and wise. “I love you, _principessa_ ,” I murmured as I stared at her.

Edward was asleep on the cot. His quiet snores were filling the room as I held my baby girl. I just finished feeding her and I was just looking at her. I was still in complete shock that I finally had my baby in my arms. I was also anxious to get home. Or rather, out of the damn hospital. But I’d stay here forever as long as I got to keep my baby. My perfect baby.

The last month of pregnancy royally sucked. I felt like total crap because of the medication that I was given to keep my blood pressure low. It was like I was underwater the entire time I was on it. My stomach was in knots and my head was pounding. Edward never left my side while I was in the hospital, though. He did his work on his laptop and slept on the cot. He tried to make my stay in the hospital comfortable. No matter what he did, it didn’t really help. It was sweet of him to try, but nothing could change the fact that I was stuck in a hospital bed with nasty meds flowing through my blood.

I turned to Edward who was shifting in the cot. He looked so uncomfortable. He was bigger than the cot by several inches and his feet hung over the edge. I felt so badly for him. He should have been able to sleep in his own bed. Not on a cot that was too small for him. But, I needed him. Especially now. I could move around. It was incredibly painful. My incision from my C-section was hurting me. I couldn’t exactly pick up Kyra very easily while I was still in bed. Edward had to put her back in her crib.

“Edward?” I called out quietly.

“Hmmm,” he mumbled as he looked over to me.

“I need your help,” I said with a frown.

He got up and ran his hands through his hair. He was sporting a few day old beard and I missed his chiseled jaw. He walked to bed and sat down on the edge. “Did you get her out of the crib?” he asked in a groggy voice.

“I did. I just can’t get up with her,” I replied. “I don’t trust myself. I hate to wake you…”

“Bella, it’s okay,” he said, looking at me with his gorgeous eyes. “You two are my world. I will always drop everything I’m doing for you. Both of you.” He gathered Kyra in his arms. She looked so tiny next to his body. Edward wasn’t a large man weight-wise but he had large hands. He could legitimately hold our daughter in one hand easily. “Were you good for momma?” Edward leaned down and kissed her forehead. His tenderness towards his daughter brought tears to my eyes. He got up gracefully and placed her into the crib. He covered her in the soft blanket that Esme brought from the house. “Go to sleep, _principessa_.”

“She is a princess, you know,” I laughed.

“That she is,” he smiled softly at his baby. “But you’re my queen.”

“Yeah. I really feel like a queen right now. I haven’t showered in nearly three days. I probably stink,” I grumbled.

“The nurse said you could if you were up to it,” Edward said quietly. “You just can’t get your incision dripping wet.”

“I’ll wait. Esme said she’d be here early. She can watch Kyra while you help me shower,” I said. “Though you might hate what you see. My boobs are huge, my belly is sagging and my incision is nasty.”

“Bella, you had a baby three days ago. Honestly, you look beautiful. A little tired, but beautiful,” Edward said with a wry grin.

“I wish I could say the same for you,” I said flatly. “The mountain man look is not becoming on you, Edward Anthony.”

“I’ll shave today. I promise. I hate the beard, honestly. I’ve just wanted to spend all my time with you and Kyra,” he said affectionately.

“Aren’t you sick of me?” I teased.

“Never.”

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. Edward put his arm around my waist and helped me to the private bathroom that was in the room. I relieved my bladder and moved slowly back to my bed. Edward covered my body with the thin blanket and kissed my forehead. “Are you excited about going back to the villa?” I asked.

“In sleeping in a bed that I can fit in? Hell yeah,” Edward sighed from his cot. “My back is killing me from this thing. However, I’ll be happier when we go home to Chicago. I miss our house. Our family. Renee calls me daily. She wants to meet her granddaughter. I offered to fly her out to Italy but she doesn’t want to intrude.”

“We’re here for another six weeks,” I said. “We need to get Kyra a passport. We have so much to do.”

“Marcus is handling the passport issue. Kyra will have dual citizenship because she was born here. He’s getting her an Italian passport since he has connections. Do you want me to try and fly your mother out?”

“She’s stubborn. Once she’s made up her mind, she won’t change it,” I grumbled. I looked up at him through my lashes. “Can you try with your Cullen charm?”

“Your wish is my command, gorgeous,” he said with a crooked grin. “I’ll even try to get Charlie out here.”

“Thank you, Edward. I hate that we have to…” I blushed. I didn’t want Edward to spend his money unnecessarily. “Um…”

“Bella, if this is about the money, then relax. I’d gladly trade all of the money in the world to see you smile. If having your mother and father here will get you to smile, then I’ll do it,” Edward said ardently. He kneeled next to my bed, cupping my face. “I’ll make the arrangements tomorrow. I love you, baby.”

“I love you more, Edward,” I sniffled, tears falling down my cheeks. He gently kissed my lips. His beard tickled my skin. I pulled away. “Yeah. Shave the rat off your face and you’ll get a real kiss.”

“Yes ma’am.”

xx TGGTP xx

The next morning, Esme came and watched Kyra. Edward helped me shower. We showered together and I was incredibly embarrassed about my body. It was not the same form as the last time Edward saw me naked. He didn’t say anything. He just washed my hair reverently and gently ran the washcloth over my skin. It felt nice to be clean and having Edward do it for me was very cathartic.

I dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I was still sporting a gut, but was able to wear some normal clothing if they were loose. Esme braided my hair and put on some makeup. I thanked her with a smile and she handed me Kyra. I was so happy that I was going home today. Edward was shaving in the bathroom. I walked to the rocking chair and adjusted myself to breast feed my baby. She latched on like a pro and went to town. I rocked back and forth, humming quietly as we bonded. Edward came out of the bathroom looking like himself. Not Grizzly Adams. He kissed my forehead before he snuck out of the room.

About a half hour later, Edward came back with Dr. Tufano. She did a quick check of Kyra and of me. She deemed us free to leave the hospital. We took a picture with her and we loaded up a cart with all of our belongings. Edward placed Kyra in the stroller that Esme and Marcus purchased for us. I was forced into a wheelchair. We left the hospital and got into Marcus’ SUV.

Marcus drove insanely slow. He was afraid of getting in a car accident while he was taking us back to his home in Tuscany. While I didn’t blame him for going slow, 15 miles per hour was a bit much. We finally got back to the villa. An hour and half later. The drive should have taken fifteen minutes. But Grandpa Volturi was insistent on going slow.

I learned some new Italian swear words today.

Thanks, Gramps.

When we got to the villa, I noticed a swarm of people. I looked at Edward. He just smiled sweetly over Kyra’s car seat. “What did you do, Edward Anthony?”

“He did absolutely nothing,” Esme laughed. “This was all me. So, surprise!”

Marcus stopped the car and we got out of the car. My mother came over and wrapped her arms around my neck, squealing in my ear. “My baby has a baby,” she shrieked.

“Your baby would like to keep her hearing,” I said as I returned her hug. “When did you get here?”

“Yesterday. Esme called once you went into labor. Marcus arranged for his private plane to fly us over,” Renee said with a wide grin. I pulled away and looked at everyone standing on Marcus’ front stoop. Renee was in front of me. Phil was leaning behind her. Next to him was Charlie and Sue. They appeared to be very friendly. Holding hands and smiling. Alice and Jasper were standing beside them. Jasper was wrapped around his wife with a happy smile. His hands were directly over her belly. _Were they?_

Rose and Tim were smiling next to Demetri and Alex. I noticed new rings on their fingers. “Wait a minute. What happened with you two?” I asked.

“We got engaged,” Demetri beamed. “We went horseback riding and we proposed to each other at the same time. We’re planning a fall wedding. Kyra is the flower girl.”

“We have another surprise for you,” Marcus said as he carried our suitcases into the house. We followed him to the bedroom we shared while we were in the villa. The sitting room had been transformed. It was now a nursery in soft blues, pinks and yellows. It had a fairy tale theme and it was beautiful.

Edward had placed the car seat on the dresser near the doorway and he blew out a breath. “Marcus…Papa…” he murmured. “Thank you.”

“I would do anything for my children,” he said. “Now, you have some place for your _principessa_ here in Italy. It’ll also be some place special for the other grandchildren we’ll have. But Kyra will be the first.”

“We’ll give you some time to get settled,” Esme said. “We have a huge dinner planned for your return. I’m so happy for both of you. I love you, Edward.” Esme hugged him and kissed his cheeks. “I love you, Bella. Thank you for being so strong for my son. Your daughter. For your family.” She hugged me fiercely and kissed my forehead. “I love you, _principessa._ Nana is going to spoil you.”

“Not of Gramma Renee gets to her first,” Renee snickered.  “I love you, Bellini. You too, Edward. Thank you for taking care of my baby girl when I couldn’t.” Renee hugged Edward so tightly that he nearly fell over. She released him and kissed Kyra on the forehead. “Nana Esme and Gramma Renee are going to have so much fun with you, princess.”

Renee, Marcus and Esme left the room. The door clicked shut and I looked at Edward. “Can you believe this?”

“Honestly? Yeah,” he snorted. He removed Kyra from her carrier and placed her in her new crib. “Your family’s crazy, _principessa._ Completely certifiable. And you’re stinky.”

She babbled and cooed at him. I walked over to the crib and scooped her up. I placed her on the changing table and removed her outfit. I took off her diaper and wrinkled my nose. “Oh, child. How can someone so small smell so foul? Perhaps Daddy should finish changing your diaper. He smelled you first.”

“You’re doing a great job, gorgeous,” Edward snickered by the crib. “Keep it up.”

“Do you value your balls?” I quipped.

He cupped them and bit his lip. I wrapped up the poopy diaper and threw it at his head. He swatted it away with a wrinkled nose. “You just threw baby shit at me.”

“Yes, I did,” I laughed as I finished changing Kyra. “Daddy’s a nerd.”

“A geek, Isabella,” he sighed as he picked up the poopy diaper. “Get it right. You are the nerd. I’m the geek. Kyra’s the princess.”

“You get the next poopy diaper, angel,” I said as I picked up my daughter. “Because Daddy needs to smell your noxious scent, little one. Yes, he does. You both are fart monsters.”

“Am not,” Edward pouted.

“In your sleep, you are,” I snickered. “Especially after you eat Chinese food. It’s called ‘Beano,’ Edward.”

“You had some foul scents coming from you, gorgeous. The night we found out Kyra was a girl. You were burping up dill pickles and Chunky Monkey ice cream. That was disgusting,” he laughed.

“I ate that?”

“Yes, you did,” Edward smiled as he took Kyra from my arms. He sat down in the couch in the room. I followed him and curled up next to him as he held our baby. “But, we have her despite your interesting food choices when you were pregnant. I hope the next baby, you’ll have more normal cravings.”

“Who says I’m having another one?” I quipped.  Edward pouted. “Oh, stop. She’s barely four days old. Let’s get her past her first birthday, Edward, before we start talking about second one. She could be a complete terror.”

“She’s been perfect so far. Hardly cries except when she’s hungry or needs her diaper changed,” Edward mused.

“Don’t jinx it, Edward,” I said. “Knock on wood or something. Watch, tonight she’ll be screaming all night long and won’t want anybody but her daddy. You’ll be roaming the halls at all hours of the morning.”

“You wouldn’t do that to daddy, would you, _principessa?_ ” he cooed. She gurgled and waved her hand. “I love you, too, my Kyra.”

“She’s such a daddy’s girl,” I whispered.

“She’s being locked up until she’s thirty,” he said seriously. “No, forty.”

“Oh, you’re going to be one of _those_ fathers,” I laughed.

“Yep. No one will be good enough for my little girl,” he murmured. Kyra yawned and her golden eyes drooped. “Sleep, Squirt.”

“Please don’t call her that,” I said. “It was cute when she was in the belly. But she’s a beautiful little girl. Not a squirt.”

“Okay,” he said as he put her in the crib. He came back to the couch and pulled me into his arms. “We probably should talk about the godparents.”

“Have you made a decision on the godmother?” I asked as I put my head in his lap.

Edward idly curled some tendrils that fell from my braid. “I’ve already asked her. When you were first admitted to the hospital. I was so scared and she was there for you and for me.”

“Rose?” I asked.

He nodded and gave me a smile. “She asked for us to use her middle name as her baptismal name,” he said. “Lillian or Lily.”

“I like Lily,” I said. “Kyra Marie Lily Cullen.”

“Have you decided on a godfather?” Edward asked.

“I’m torn. I was thinking about Demetri but also, Alex is such a special part of our lives.”

“Why not both of them?”

“I think she needs one. If you had to choose, who would you want? Demetri or Alex?”

“Demetri,” Edward said after he thought a few moments. “Alex can be the godfather to our next child.”

“When should we tell them?” I asked. Edward laced his fingers with mine and stared into my eyes. His thumb ran over my left ring finger. It was noticeably naked since I couldn’t wear my rings. I hated that.

“How about tonight at dinner?” Edward suggested. I nodded and curled up against his thigh. “Take a nap, love. This has been the most you’ve done in nearly five weeks.”

“Join me?” I asked.

“And sleep with you for the first time in five weeks? Hell yes,” he said as he gathered me in arms. He picked me up easily. I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I won’t drop you, gorgeous.”

“I’m still heavy,” I murmured.

“No you’re not,” he said sternly. He carried me to the bedroom attached to the nursery and placed me on the bed. He removed my shoes. He removed his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. He crawled between the sheets and I nestled up to his side. We fell asleep quickly.

I don’t know how long I was in the bed, but when I woke up, the bed was empty. I went to the bathroom and checked in the nursery. It was empty. I padded to the living room and found Edward with Rose and Alice. Rose was holding Kyra, completely enraptured with my angel. “Hey,” I said. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You were sleeping so soundly,” Edward said from his perch on the couch. “Being in the hospital is not conducive for good rest.”

“How is she?” I asked as I sat down next to Rose.

“Perfect,” Rose cooed. “I want one.”

“Then have sex,” I laughed.

“I do have sex,” Rose said dryly. “I am just not getting pregnant.”

Kyra heard my voice and she started fussing. Rose handed her over and deftly raised my shirt. Edward placed a blanket over my shoulder to hide my breast. Kyra latched on and began sucking away on my breast for her dinner. “What does it feel like, Bella?” Alice asked.

“Slight pressure but mainly she’s a Hoover,” I joked. “She takes after her daddy.”

“Hey. I’m right here,” he snorted.

“What? You like doing this, too,” I smiled.

“Too much information, Bella,” Alice blanched. However, she recovered quickly and watched me with Kyra. Her eyes were wide with curiosity. I looked at Edward briefly. He shrugged as he looked at his sister. We sat quietly as I fed Kyra. Edward went up to the bedroom. He said that he wanted to change for our dinner with our family. Since I was surrounded by my sisters, he dashed off.

I burped Kyra and held her in my lap. Alice just stared at her niece, afraid of her almost. “Do you want to hold her, Alice?” I asked.

“What if I screw up?” she mumbled.

“You won’t,” I said as I placed Kyra into her arms. Alice held her stiffly. Kyra began squirming, not comfortable in Alice’s embrace. “Relax, Alice. She won’t bite. She doesn’t have teeth.”

“I’m afraid that I’ll hurt her,” Alice whispered, looking at Kyra. Her niece stared at Alice with an intense stare. “Jesus, her eyes are just like Edward’s.”

“I see so much of him in her face,” I said. “However, she looks like she has my curls and nose.”

“And your chin and face shape,” Rose offered. “Edward’s face is more angular while yours is heart-shaped. Bella, she’s so gorgeous. I can’t believe that four days ago she was inside you.”

“Me neither. I mean, one moment I’m in pain and the next, I’m a mother. Talk about surreal.”

“Are you okay?” Alice asked as she caressed Kyra’s cheek. She stopped squirming and was now starting to snooze.

“I’m incredibly sore but very happy. I’m happy that Kyra is healthy. I’m happy that I’m okay and will be able to have more children if God deems us able to have them. I’m happy that I have a wonderful husband who is willing to help out with the baby.”

“You are so lucky, Bella,” Alice whispered. “You’ve made Edward so happy and now your family is complete.”

“Not quite,” I said. “All we need is a dog. But we’ll hold off until she’s able to take care of the dog.”

“Make sure you get a hypoallergenic dog. Edward’s very allergic,” Alice snickered. Edward came down a few moments after that. He shooed me away to get ready. I kissed his forehead and darted to shower quickly. I ran some mousse through my hair and put on some makeup. I dressed in one of my maternity dresses. It was cream colored with black embroidery. I didn’t have any regular clothes here. I was swimming in it. I’d lost a fair amount of weight since I delivered Kyra. I was down nearly ten pounds. However, breast feeding takes up a lot of calories.

I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and saw my wedding jewelry on the dresser. I put my necklace around my neck and put on my diamond wedding ring. It fit. I smiled brightly as I spun it on my finger. I missed it. I flipped my hair over my shoulders and grabbed an outfit for Kyra from her closet. I was shocked at the amount of clothing that she had. Esme went slightly overboard. She’ll probably never wear half of this. She’ll either grow out of it or we’ll be back in Chicago before she can wear it.

Edward was carrying Kyra back to the nursery. His nose was wrinkled. He tried to pawn off our smelly daughter to me. I reminded him about the fact that he had the next poopy diaper. He scowled and changed her. I handed him the outfit and she looked adorable. We went down to the family room. Everyone was seated there, including Aro and his wife, Caius and Francesca, Aro’s daughter who helped me at the wedding. She was incredibly eager to hold her. Edward passed Kyra to Francesca.

“Are you happy to be out of the hospital, BB?” Alex asked.

“Are you really asking me that, Alex?” I challenged.

“Yes. I am. I bet sleeping in an actual bed was quite pleasant,” he snorted.

“No lumps and I could move around without the issue of an IV and no one woke me up every fifteen minutes to check my blood pressure.”

“She’s so beautiful, Bella,” Francesca cooed. “Such unique eyes.”

“Just like Edward,” I said as laced my fingers with his. “So, what else did we miss while we were in Italy? I mean, Demetri and Alex get engaged.”

“Royce got arrested,” Rose said. “He was cheating his customers. He’s going to jail for a long time. I got out at the right time.”

“Whitlock is now a Fortune 500 company,” Jasper grinned.

“Edward already told me that,” I snickered.

“I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the article on the Forbes website,” Edward said. “But it’s more than a Fortune 500 company, we’re in the top 100. It’s insane! I could legitimately retire.”

“And you’re not going to,” I said. “You’re the type of guy who needs to have a million things going on.”

“Eh, this is true,” he said as he kissed my lips. “Hmmm, another one.”

“God, you just had a baby and you’re still insatiable,” Jasper snorted.

“Shut up, Jasmine,” Edward said.

“Boys,” I warned. “Don’t make me get a poopy diaper.”

“She already threw baby shit at me,” Edward laughed. “Not pleasant.”

“Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Jasper groaned.

“Sue and I are dating,” Charlie said as he put his arm around her waist. “We clicked at the shower and the rest is history.”

“That’s awesome, Charlie,” Edward smiled.

“We found a location for the foundation in the western ‘burbs,” Alex said. “It’s in Naperville. It’s an old restaurant in downtown. Esme gave me the go ahead to put an offer on it. We’re just waiting for the approval from the real estate agent.”

“Anybody else?” Edward joked. He shot a look at Alice and Jasper. She was strangely sedate and curled into his side. I furrowed my brow as I squeezed Edward’s hand. “Guess not. Well, we have an announcement to make.”

“Another baby?” Renee squealed.

“Mom, ugh. No. Just had one,” I said as I gestured to Kyra. “She’s going to be an only child for awhile. Relax.”

“Damn,” Renee grumbled.

Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist. “We’ve decided on our godparents for Kyra. And if possible, we’d like to have her baptized here in Italy.”

“I’ll make the arrangements,” Marcus said with a look of pride.

“Thank you, Marcus,” I said. “Anyhow, it was a tough decision. We love all of you but we could only pick two. So, for the godfather, we’d like Demetri to fill that role.”

“Me?” he squeaked. “Edward…Bella…I’m honored.”

“We love you, Dem. You’ve been so helpful in everything. You’re like my hot, Italian older brother. We can’t imagine anyone else.”

“How about the godmother?” Esme asked.

“The godmother is going to be Rose,” Edward said. “She’s known for awhile, but managed to keep it a secret.”

“Surprisingly,” Rose snorted. “I did tell Tim. But I threatened sex if he spilled the beans.”

“I love sex with Rose,” Tim said as he kissed her neck. “I didn’t breathe a word to anyone.”

“Excuse me,” Alice said as she darted out of the room. Jasper shot a look at Edward that was cold and distant. He followed his wife and we heard the door slam. The sound startled Kyra and she started crying. Francesca handed her back to me and I cradled her as she cried. I looked at Edward. He was staring at us and his eyes were sad. Our decision hurt Alice and Jasper.

_Did we make the right decision for the godparents?_

**A/N: The godparents are announced. Alice and Jasper are feeling a bit miffed. Up next will be a glimpse into Emmett’s (Mac’s) mind. He is a huge part of the story and unfortunately his voice needs to be heard. It will be told in third person. Leave me love…please.**

 

 


	7. Mac

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who gave me funny baby stories. I needed some inspiration for the interaction with Kyra and her parents.**

**Yeah, just warning you, ANGST WARNING and some really bad language! I don’t like using the words that Mac uses, but it’s a story. I apologize if I offend…**

**Chapter Seven: Mac**

The blonde haired man drove for three days straight. He drove until he reached the tiny Washington town of Forks. Thankfully, no one had recognized him. Once he arrived in Forks, he drove through the town and was shocked at how tiny it was.

“Why did I choose this place?” he groaned.  “Oh, right. Anonymity.” He sighed and pulled up to a broken down motel. Parking the car he stole, he went inside.

“Welcome to the Forks Motel,” said an older man.

“I’d like to check in.”

“For an hour, the night or long term?”

“Long term.”

“We’ll need the first week’s rent as a deposit,” he explained.

“How much?”

“Two hundred, cash or credit.”

“Cash,” the blonde man said as he paid. The proprietor handed him a key and he went to his room. He stripped out of his clothes and fell into the musty, mildew bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. And he slept for days. Driving for an exorbitant amount of time will do that to you. He only got up when his stomach wouldn’t stop snarling. He put on his clothes and drove to a local bar. He sat down at a table in the corner, watching the entrance.

“Hello. Welcome to Fork’s Tavern. I’m Lauren, your server. Can I get you something to drink?” she asked, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She was pretty, but had a harshness to her stance and face.  He smiled and ordered a beer. She sashayed back to the bar and looked at him with a seductive grin.

_I need some pussy. Perhaps she’ll put out._

“Here you go, handsome,” Lauren said. “What’s your name?”

“Mac,” he replied.

“You visiting someone or staying?” she asked, her blue eyes piercing through his.

“I’m staying for some time. A couple of months,” Mac answered. He gently ran his finger over her hand. “What about you? Are you a local?”

“Unfortunately,” she grumbled. “I’ve lived in this hell hole for my entire life. My husband is some bigwig in the city and refuses to leave.”

“Who’s your husband?” Mac asked.

“Tyler Crowley. The esteemed mayor of our piss-ant town,” she growled.

“I’m shocked that the mayor’s wife works in the tavern,” Mac mused.

“He doesn’t know I work here. Tyler does not allow me to have a job. So, I work swing shifts for the other girls while Tyler is fucking around on me,” Lauren shrugged. “Anyhow, can I get you anything to eat?”

“Burger and fries,” Mac said with a sly grin. “With you on the side.”

“Are you flirting with me?” she asked, batting her eyelashes.

“I am. I’m hoping that you’ll fuck around on your husband with me,” Mac said.

“You’re cute and you have a nice smile. Do you have condoms? I don’t want a baby. I’m on the pill but I don’t know who you are. You could be disease-ridden,” Lauren said, wrinkling her nose.

“I’ll pick up some condoms on my way back to my hotel,” Mac smirked. “Or rather, hole in the wall.”

“Where are you staying?”

“Forks Motel,” Mac replied.

“Are you opposed to moving? Port Angeles has a better motel,” Lauren suggested.

“I’m paid through the end of the week. After that, I’ll move,” Mac purred. “Are you still coming back with me?”

“Oh yeah,” she smiled. “Let me put your order in. I can leave once you’re done with your meal.”

“Then, I’ll feast off you.”

“Fuck,” Lauren moaned as she darted away. Mac’s food was delivered quickly. He scarfed it down, never breaking his gaze with Lauren. Once the bill was paid, Mac led Lauren to his stolen vehicle. He stopped at a convenience store to pick up condoms. Mac drove to the motel and nearly dragged Lauren to his room.

They fell inside, a tangle of lips, arms, legs and torn clothing. This was fucking. Plain and simple. They both were naked and falling onto the bed. Mac’s lips moved down Lauren’s body, over her huge and fake breasts, down her flat tummy to her bare pussy. He licked and finger fucked her until Lauren screamed loudly. Mac moved back up her body and kissed her lips. Her hand moved down to his cock and began  pumping him. Mac grabbed a condom and thrust it into her hand. She sheathed him in the rubber and pushed him onto his back. Lauren slid down his cock and began riding him with abandon. Lauren was warm and wet. However, she was not as tight as Mac had hoped.

_Whatever. You’re getting fucked._

Mac rolled them and threw her legs over his shoulders. He smirked as he pounded into her body. She moaned and squirmed. “Mac,” she moaned. “Harder, baby.”

“Fuck yeah,” Mac growled. “Play with your clit, Lauren.” She snaked her hand down to her clit and began rubbing it furiously. She grazed her fingers along his length as he fucked her. “That’s it, baby.”

“So, close,” she cooed. “Fuck me, Mac. Make me come all over your cock!”

He dropped her legs and fell over her. His hips moved quickly and she let out a guttural snarl as she clamped down around him. Her orgasm triggered his and he tensed up, releasing into the condom. _Ugh, I hate those._ Mac pulled out of Lauren and tossed the condom onto the floor. “Was that good, baby?” he smirked.

“Best I’ve ever had,” she smiled as she lay on her side. Her fingers idly traced on Mac’s chiseled chest. “Shall we make this a regular occurrence? Fuck buddies?”

“Works for me,” Mac smirked. “But I hate condoms. I’m clean. And you’re on the pill. Let’s forego those in the future.”

“Let me get on the shot and then we’ll lose the condoms. I have an appointment with my gynecologist later this week,” Lauren said as she kissed Mac’s chest. “I’m not the most reliable pill taker. I’m certain you don’t want to be a baby daddy.”

“Ah, no. My brother is about become one and he’ll soon realize that the sex ends after babies,” Mac grumbled.

“Younger or older brother?” Lauren asked.

“Younger by four years. I hate him, though. Complete asshole,” Mac snarled. “He ruined my life.”

“What did he do?”

“He was born. But, I want to remedy that,” Mac said with a sadistic grin.

“You want to kill your brother?” she squeaked.

“Maybe not  kill. Seriously injure? Definitely,” Mac chuckled darkly. “Hack off his legs or some shit like that.”

“You want to help me kill my hubby?” Lauren asked with the same sadistic grin. “I hate my life. I hate him.”

“Why are you with him?”

“Because he got me pregnant and my daddy insisted that Tyler marry me,” Lauren groaned. “I was still disowned by my family. My son was born with some serious birth defects and died a few days after he was born. So, now I’m stuck married to my dead baby’s daddy. And he’s a total control freak. I can’t work. I need to maintain a certain appearance. I need to be his fucking trophy wife.”

“What a jerk,” Mac spat. “We’ll get rid of your hubby. If you help me get rid of my brother.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Mac,” Lauren said with a sly grin. “Not very many men can resist this.”

“My brother resisted for a long time. He was a virgin until a year ago,” Mac snorted. “His now wife popped his cherry. Now they’re like rabbits.”

“What’s your brother’s name?”

“Edward. His wife’s name is Bella,” Mac seethed. “What a cunt. So sweet and innocent, but she’s not.”

“I had a girl in elementary school who made my life hell who’s name was Bella,” Lauren mused. “She got me expelled because she claimed that I pushed her. She broke her wrist because of my pushing her. Stupid cow. I had to go to private school for two years because of her. When I got back to public school, she was gone. Moved to Arizona with her crazy mother.”

“What was Bella’s last name?”

“Higginbotham,” Lauren said. “Why?”

“The Bella that Edward married was a Bella Dwyer,” Mac shrugged. “Do I need to drive you back to your car?”

“Probably. Tyler is coming home tonight,” Lauren said. “I should be home to welcome him properly. But know that while I’m fucking him, I’ll be thinking about you.”

“Good,” Mac said as he kissed Lauren. And they fucked again.

xx TGGTP xx

Mac and Lauren saw each other as often as possible, quenching their insatiable thirst for sex. There was no attachment, no love, no wooing…just sex. Fucking. That’s that. When they weren’t fucking, they were planning the demise of Tyler Crowley. It was decided that Lauren would poison Tyler with his dinner. Mac would drag Tyler out to his car and drive him to the cliffs in the nearby La Push reservation. Jimmy rigging the car, Mac would careen the car over the cliff and bye-bye Tyler.

But they needed to plan it just right. Mac wanted to back in Chicago by September. It was late May now. He’d have to bide his time while he waited to make his move. Lauren wanted to end Tyler sooner rather than later, but Mac encouraged her to see the wisdom his ways. With his tongue. Lauren loved it when he went down on her. She’d do absolutely anything for him.

A few more months passed and it was the middle of July. Mac had gone into an internet café to check if his family had made the news. Edward Cullen was quickly becoming one of the most sought after software designers in the country and his company, Whitlock Technologies, was rolling in the dough.

_That should be my money. Not his._

“Fuck!” Mac growled. He saw an article about his mother. She had remarried one of the esteemed Volturi brothers in Italy. There was a picture of Esme and Marcus Volturi in the article. They looked so happy and in love. He read further. Apparently there was drama at the wedding. Edward Cullen’s wife, Bella Cullen, passed out and had to be rushed to the hospital. Bella Cullen, who was seven and half months pregnant, was admitted to the hospital. “I hope she and her demon spawn died.”

Mac typed in Bella Cullen into the search bar. There were a few pictures of her and Edward. Some from the foundation opening, some from their wedding and the most recent pictures were from Italy. Bella and Edward were holding a baby. Mac clicked on the article from a gossip magazine.

_Software and Web Security Wunderkind Welcomes a Beautiful Baby Girl!_

_Edward Cullen, 32, and his wife, Isabella Cullen, 26, welcomed their first child. A bouncing baby girl, Kyra Marie Cullen, was born on July 15 th by C-section. Isabella suffered from a medical complication with her pregnancy that forced her to stay in an Italian hospital for the final month of her pregnancy. However, both mom and baby are perfectly healthy. _

_The Cullens are definitely enjoying their happiness. Whitlock Technologies, which Edward Cullen is one of the CEOs, has just cracked the Fortune 500 top 100 companies. In addition to that, Cullen has been named Philanthropist of the Year in Chicago. Isabella is one of the top editors for Eclipsed Sun Publishing and is working on her first novel,_ A Nerd Story of Love _, a semi-autobiographical tale of her relationship with her husband. It will be a fiction piece but she’s drawing on her real-life experiences to tell the tale._

_Edward, Isabella and baby Kyra are staying in Italy until the doctors release baby and momma to fly. An inside source says that they are anxious to get home and ready to begin their lives with their baby in Chicago. This picture perfect family has it all: looks, intelligence and money. Great things are heading your way, Cullens!_

“I’m an uncle,” Mac murmured. “I have a niece.” His heart stammered and for a brief moment he felt something. Not anger. Not resentment. But after another moment, Mac’s face turned back to its original sneer and he logged off the computer. “She’s inconsequential. She may lose her daddy, but I have no attachment to this brat.”

Mac drove to the tavern and demanded if Lauren was working. She wasn’t. Mac was so pissed and he needed some sort of release. He drove to La Push to sit on the beach. He threw rocks into the ocean. His heart was pounding and he needed to do more than throw rocks. A group of girls sat down and took out some alcohol. One of them was very pretty and Mac licked his lips.

_We’re not exclusive. Lauren’s fucking her husband. I can get one of these hotties to drop trou for me._

Mac sat down and introduced himself. They were all very young. Late teens and early twenties. He could tell that they were not comfortable with him and he had to fix that. He sat with them for awhile until the girls decided to go into the water. One of them stayed back. Emily explained that she was afraid of the water. Mac could also tell that she was afraid of him, too. He turned on the charm. Flirted with her. Complimented her. Teased her soft skin. She eventually warmed up to him.

“You want to go for a walk? I saw some really beautiful tide pools,” Mac said.

“Mac!” Lauren called. She jogged toward Emily and Mac. “Pete from the bar said you were looking for me.”

“Yeah,” Mac said. “I’ll see you later, Emily.”

“Bye,” Emily said, visibly relaxing. Mac and Lauren drove to his hotel room and he got his release after fucking Lauren for nearly two hours straight. However, he was still on edge from what he read. Will his mind ever be put at ease?

xx TGGTP xx

“Okay, we’re doing this shit tonight,” Lauren said. “Can’t we get out of this god-forsaken town?”

“Yes, Lauren,” Mac sighed. She was getting on his nerves but he needed her. Lauren had applied to be a receptionist at Whitlock Technologies. Jasper had hired her to be his personal assistant. Lauren was starting in two weeks. Mac was surprised at how easily she had been hired. No background check. Nothing. It was too easy. Way too easy.

Right now, Lauren was working on dying Mac’s hair. His brown locks were showing through and he needed to maintain his disguise. He was now a redhead. He also got some brown colored contacts to hide his hazel eyes.

“I’m going home after I’m done playing hair stylist,” Lauren said. “I have the rat poison. I’m putting it into his drink.”

“Did you get us a car?” Emmett asked.

“Yeah. It’s hidden behind the old ranger’s station on La Push. It’s a black Ford Edge. A friend from Daddy’s car dealership got it for me,” Lauren smiled.

“How did you get it?”

“I went down on her,” Lauren answered.

“I never knew you swung that direction, Lauren,” Mac said as his cock sprung to life in his lounge pants.

“I don’t, usually. But, we needed this car and she wanted me to lick her pussy. So, I did,” Lauren shrugged. “Why? Do you want a threesome, baby?”

“Fuck yeah,” Mac growled. “When we’re on the road.” Lauren nodded and Mac pulled her over his lap. He removed his cock from his pants. Lauren moved her panties to the side. Mac slid into her heat and fucked her. Hard. When she came, she bit down on Mac’s shoulder, drawing blood.

Lauren left Port Angeles and told Mac to be at her house by eight. Tyler should be home by then. Mac nodded and took a nap until then. Once he was awake, he packed his meager belongings and drove his stolen truck to the meadow behind Lauren’s home. He carried his bag and he peered through the window. Lauren, in her tight black dress, handed Tyler a drink. He cupped her ass and kissed her before he chugged his high ball of poison. A few moments later, Tyler collapsed into a heap on the floor. Lauren opened the door and dragged Mac inside. She said that she was going to change and grab her bag. Mac heaved the unconscious Tyler off the ground and carried him to his Lexus SUV. He tossed Tyler into the backseat and backed the car out of the garage. Lauren tossed her bag in the back and hopped into the passenger seat. They drove to La Push with huge grins on their faces. Once they got to the cliffs, Mac stopped the car. With Lauren’s help, they put Tyler in the front seat and readied the car for its demise into the Pacific Ocean.

Mac started the car and rolled down the window. He put the car into drive and pulled the rope through the open window. It was attached to the brake while Tyler’s foot was wedged on the gas. Lauren and Mac backed away. With a sharp tug, Mac pulled on the rope and the Lexus lurched forward. It sped over cliff, falling the nearly one hundred feet to the water below. Mac and Lauren watched as the SUV sunk beneath the salt water. They hugged and ran to the Ford Edge hidden behind the ranger station. Without looking back, they drove away from La Push, Forks and Washington.

They were heading back to Chicago. Back to make Edward’s life a living hell. Make him pay for the suffering that Mac endured. And he was not going to be let off easy. Edward will be screaming…begging for mercy.

Mac couldn’t wait.

Edward Cullen was a dead man.

**A/N: Yeah, Mac’s fifty shades of crazy, folks. Be kind with your reviews. I know that I irked some people with the announcement of the godparents. Now, this chapter is not one of my favorites to write. I hate writing inherently bad people because I’m good. Anyhow, Mac’s the major antagonist in this story and we needed to establish his fucked-upedness. (Is that a word? Eh, who cares…it is now ;-). Leave me some. If it’s really, REALLY bad, please PM me. Thanks!**

 

 

 


	8. Florence

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who gave me funny baby stories. I needed some inspiration for the interaction with Kyra and her parents.**

**Chapter Eight: Florence**

**EPOV**

The door slammed in the villa. Kyra started fussing and Francesca passed her to Bella. We shared a look. _Did we make a mistake?_ No, we didn’t. I loved my sister. Deeply. She was my advocate when I was too chicken shit to do anything. However, she was not ready to be a godmother. If anything happened to us, Kyra would be going to her godparents. Did I want my sister raising my daughter?

I’m not so sure.

I sighed and got up. “I’m going to check on Younger,” I said. Bella frowned and calmed Kyra. The rest of the family headed into the dining room for dinner. I went to their bedroom and heard Alice sobbing. It broke my heart to hear her cry. I blew out a breath and knocked on the door. Jasper threw it open and glared at me.

“What?”

“I’d like to talk to you and my sister,” I said.

“Too damn bad,” Jasper snarled. “We’ve been the closest to you for all or most of your life and this how you repay us?”

“Can we talk?” I snapped. “This isn’t about you. Or Alice. It’s about what’s best for my child.”

“Jasper, let me talk to Edward. Go outside and cool down. I don’t want any broken bones,” Alice mumbled. Jasper shoved past me and went out onto the veranda. “Why, Edward?”

“Ali, it wasn’t an easy decision,” I said as I sat down in her room. She was curled up on the bed, looking incredibly small. “I love you, Younger. So much. But, it’s about Kyra.”

“Are you insinuating that I’ll be a bad mother?” Alice asked, sneering at me.

“No. Never that. Rose has been Bella’s friend forever. She was the logical choice. Yes, she’s got a foul mouth and makes questionable decisions, but she loves Bella. She loves Kyra. I could see that when she was holding her this afternoon. You seemed scared.”

“I am, Edward. I’m so afraid of fucking up your baby,” she wailed. “I was pregnant, Edward.”

“What?”

“I was pregnant and I lost the baby. Right before we flew back out here,” she sniffled.

“Ali,” I said as I sat next to her. She crawled into my lap and sobbed into my shoulder. “Younger, I’m so sorry.”

“This is the second miscarriage that I’ve had,” she cried. “I had one right when Jasper and I started dating. That was a blessing in disguise because we were nowhere near ready to be parents. But now, I want it. My body is refusing to let me get it. And then to be denied…”

“Alice,” I murmured as I held her tightly. She gripped my shirt and wailed  against my chest. I just held her as she sobbed and cried. I felt for Alice. I truly did. But, I feel that the decision we made was the right one for our daughter.

Alice finally calmed down and pulled away. “I’m sorry for being such a bitch, Edward.”

“Alice, you are not a bitch. You are going through something that no woman should have to endure,” I said quietly as I wiped her tears from her face. “It’s not fair.”

“The doctors said that me having a baby is an impossibility. My frame is too small; I don’t weigh enough; my rH factor is incompatible…”

“Have you gone to a specialist?” I asked.

“Just my usual gynecologist,” Alice shrugged. “Dr. Michelle. She ran every test under the sun after I lost my second baby.”

“How far along were you?”

“Eleven weeks,” Alice cringed. “Having a D and C sucked.”

“Don’t know what that is but it sounds awful,” I said as I brushed her hair behind her ears. “But seriously, have you gone to an infertility specialist?”

“No. I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Alice sniffled. “This is second time I lost my soul and it’s killing me. Edward, I’m never going to be a mama.”

“Alice, you could always adopt. There are surrogates,” I suggested. “You’ll be a mama. I want a niece or nephew to spoil. Kyra wants a cousin to play with. Ali, you will be a mother. It may not be a conventional pregnancy, birth or welcome to the family, but it will happen. I have a feeling.”

“When did you get to be the voice of reason?” Alice joked with a small smile. “I’m always the one who had talk sense into you. Now the roles are reversed.”

“I’m invoking my older twin brother wisdom card,” I quipped. “But, Alice, it was not personal about the godparent thing.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I just wished you would have spoken with us prior to that… _that.”_

“We made a mistake. I am sorry about making such a private matter public. Even though you are not Kyra’s godmother, you’re still her aunt. Jasper is still her uncle. You both still have the right to love and spoil my daughter unconditionally. And when you do have a child, I will return the loving and spoiling rights on your child.”

“I will spoil your daughter. She’s m only niece unless Emmett fathered a child somewhere,” Alice said. “But, that kid would be like him. The spawn of Satan.”

“Ugh, don’t mention Emmett,” I grumbled. “I think I’m getting an ulcer from worrying about him.”

“Jasper is freaking out slightly,” Alice said. “I’m still mad you, Older.”

“I fully expect you to be, Younger,” I said. Alice sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder, lacing her fingers with mine. It was how we sat whenever we consoled each other. Usually my head was on her shoulder because I was the one who needed consoling. “I love you, Alice. You’re my sister and my best friend.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” Alice murmured. “You’re my bonehead older brother and resident pain in my ass.”

“No. That’s Emmett,” I snickered.

“He’s the thorn in my side,” Alice sighed. “Can you tell everyone that we’re going to skip dinner? I really want to be alone.”

“Okay, Ali,” I said as I kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I got up from the bed. I kissed Alice on the cheek and darted out of their room. I looked out into the veranda and saw Bella talking to Jasper. He was crying and holding onto my wife like she was going prevent him from dying. I decided that I would talk to him later. I went into the dining room and saw my family eating their food. Rose was holding Kyra, cooing quietly at my _principessa_.

“Oh, good. This one pooped a hammer and is stinky,” Rose snorted.

“You’re holding her,” I said as I sat down at my spot at the table. “Change your first poopy diaper.”

“But…” Rose squeaked. “She’s your offspring.”

“You’re her godmother,” I smirked.

Demetri rolled his eyes and got up, taking Kyra from Rose’s arms. He disappeared with her. Rose squeaked and ran after him.

“How’s Alice?” Esme asked.

“You’ll have to ask her,” I said with a frown. “It’s not place to say. But our announcement was the straw that broke the camels back, as it were.  She won’t be joining us for dinner.”

“I’ll send Maria with a tray for Alice and Jasper,” Marcus said. He got up and went into the kitchen. I tucked into my plate of lasagna. _Dear God in heaven…food. Real food. Not hospital slop._ I inhaled my plate of the goodness that is lasagna and begged for another piece. Bella had come back as I was wolfing down my third serving.

“Jesus, Cullen,” she snickered. “Miss your home cooked food?”

“Fuck yes,” I said as I damn near licked the fucking plate.

“Edward Anthony, watch your mouth,” Esme chastised. “You used to be so reserved and polite. Now you’re swearing like a truck driver.”

“Blame Rose,” Bella said. “She’s said things that’ll make a sailor blush. She’s got a potty mouth, that one. Speaking of Rose, where is she?”

“She and Demetri went to change Kyra. About a half  hour ago,” I said, arching my brow.

“Oh God,” Bella grumbled as she shot up from her seat. I was on her heels as we both jogged to the nursery. When we got there, about fifty diapers were on the floor by Demetri’s feet. Rose was holding a naked Kyra trying to stop her from crying. The room was filled with the stench of baby crap. Bella went over and swiped Kyra from Rose’s arms. Rose apologized profusely and said that she’d never changed a diaper before. Demetri was standing at the changing table in shock. Covered in piss.

_That’s my girl._

I shoved him away and told him to get us an economy sized pack of diapers. He woodenly nodded and tugged Rose’s shirt. They left and I began cleaning up the mess in the room. Bella had changed Kyra and put her in a sleep romper. “Did Auntie Rosie and Uncle Dem make a mess? Yes, they did,” she cooed. She picked up Kyra and stared at me. “We’re never having a social life again, Edward. If those are our built in baby sitters, we’re screwed.”

“It was their first diaper change,” I said as I tied the garbage bag.

“You only went through two diapers on your first diaper change. Demetri went through a whole damn package,” Bella said as she sat down in the rocking chair.

“I’m a genius,” I smirked. “I’m going to throw this out and get a candle or something. It smells like shit in here.”

“Yes it does. Baby shit,” Bella giggled. “And good job for peeing on Uncle Dem, _principessa_. Next time aim for his mouth.”

“You’re ruthless, gorgeous,” I laughed as I walked toward the door. Bella grinned wickedly and prepared to breast feed Kyra. I sighed and left the room. Esme was talking to Alice and Jasper in the dining room. I hid and listened to their conversation.

“…I know you’re upset, Alice. But, it was Edward and Bella’s decision. If you notice, none of your god parents are family members,” Esme explained.

“Demetri is our step-brother,” Alice whined.

“But he was Edward’s friend first. And I think that Edward chose the godmother while Bella decided upon the godfather,” Esme explained. “Alice, what you’re going through is making the decision a hundred times more delicate. But they didn’t know. How were they supposed to know? Edward and Bella have been here in the hospital for the past month. This is going to sound harsh, but the world does not revolve around Alice and Jasper Whitlock.”

“Esme,” Jasper growled. “I respect their decision but it’s the way they handled it. That pissed me off. Edward is supposed to be my best friend. And he blows me off like that?”

“I’m going to say this once,” Esme said sternly. “This is not about you. Not about Bella and Edward. It’s about that little baby that they just had. What’s best for her. If you can’t realize that…I feel for you both and I love you. I can’t imagine what it’s like to have a miscarriage. But you can’t expect to replace your lost baby with Kyra. She’s not yours.”

“I know,” Alice cried. “But, I want one. So badly, Mom. It’s just not happening.”

I shook my head and finished my eavesdropping. I went out into the garage, tossing the bag of diapers into the trash. As I was doing so, Demetri and Rose came back. He had noticeably changed into a t-shirt and jeans, removing the piss-covered shirt from his body. “Here are your diapers, Edward,” Demetri said as he tossed me a huge pack of diapers.

“Dem, these are the wrong size,” I grimaced.

“They come in sizes?” Rose shrieked.

“Yeah, these are for kids who can crawl. The diaper is as big as my daughter,” I laughed. “She’s a newborn. She can barely stay awake for more than twenty minutes. Come on, let’s head back. I’m going with you.” Demetri nodded. I went inside to tell Bella that I was going to Rose and Demetri to get diapers. She smiled and said that she was going to put her down and go to sleep herself.

An hour later, I have more diapers than I know what to do with. Demetri and Rose insist on learning and if it means that they have to use a million diapers, then so be it. I went to my bedroom and ran into Kyra’s pack and play. “Son of a bitch,” I griped. Kyra started shrilling. “ _Principessa_ ,” I cooed as I picked her up. Bella roused on the bed and turned on the light.

“Sorry, Edward. I couldn’t sleep without her in the room. Jasper and Marcus moved her pack and play in here,” she said sleepily. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I said as I sat down next to Bella on the bed. “I just stubbed my toe and woke up our angel. Jasper helped?”

“Marcus tried to move it by himself but he struggled. Alex had too much vino at dinner and was passed out on his bed. So, he got Jasper. It looked like he calmed down. Jasper, that is. What’s going on? Other than the obvious.”

I scooted back on the bed and balanced Kyra on my knees. I made goofy faces at her as lightly tickled her belly. She babbled happily and grasped my pinky with surprising strength. “Alice had a miscarriage,” I said as tickled Kyra’s toes.

“What?” Bella whispered. “When?”

“Right before they came out here,” I answered. I caressed little Kyra’s cheek. Like Bella, she pressed into my touch. Her soft golden eyes close and she cooed. “My sweet baby. I love you, Kyra. I can’t imagine life without you.”

“Alice and Jasper must be heartbroken,” Bella murmured. “When I spoke with Jasper, he just started sobbing. I couldn’t get any words out of him. He hugged me tightly and cried. It was so sad to see him like that. He’s usually so funny and goofy.”

“They’re pissed, understandably,” I sighed, leaning down to kiss Kyra’s forehead. “I overheard them talking to Esme and she laid into them for their selfish behavior. She’s sympathetic to their problem, but said their reaction was not justified, essentially. It’s what’s best for Kyra.”

“I stick by my decision,” Bella said as she put her head on my shoulder. “Though, I’m seriously concerned about our daughter if we ever leave her with Demetri or Rose. She’ll have the worst diaper rash.”

“I’m giving them diaper changing lessons tomorrow,” I deadpanned. Kyra was snoring slightly on my lap. I gently picked her up and placed her in the pack and play. I stripped out of my clothes. Slipping between the crisp sheets, I wrapped my arms around my wife. “I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you, too, angel,” she said as she kissed me sweetly. She nestled against my chest and soon was snoring like Kyra. I held her tightly, kissing her fragrant hair before falling into my slumber.

xx TGGTP xx

The next few weeks were pretty low key. Jasper and Alice flew back to the states along with Alex, Tim, Charlie and Sue. Renee, Phil, Rose and Demetri stayed in Italy. Jasper said he needed to train his new assistant that he hired. I asked him what happened to his old assistant. He explained that she up and quit. So he hired this woman, Lauren from Washington. She was moving to Chicago to be closer to her family apparently.

Things between Alice and Jasper were strained at best but we were healing. Alice had mostly forgiven me and Bella. Jasper was okay with Bella but still pretty distant with me. We would have a long way to go to get our relationship back to what it was.

Kyra was growing like a weed. Each day she was getting stronger and more beautiful. I could see the changes in her face and body. It was so amazing to see how this little person was a perfect combination of Bella and me. All of our best traits were in our daughter. She had Bella’s curls, nose, face shape and over all delicate stature. Kyra had my eyes, skin and hair color. At each doctor’s appointment, the nurses coo at how beautiful our baby is, rambling in Italian that she’s an angel sent from heaven.

_I couldn’t agree more. She is an angel._

_Daddy’s angel._

The day of Kyra’s baptism has been arranged. It was going to be the Sunday before we return to the states in the church where Esme and Marcus got married. Dr. Tufano said that Kyra was perfectly healthy and that Bella’s blood pressure had finally normalized. She also explained that if we did have more children, we’d have to monitor Bella’s pressure to not have a repeat of what happened with Kyra.

Before I knew it, we were at Kyra’s six week check up and Bella’s final appointment. She was getting antsy and staring at me like I was a steak again. She was almost down to her pre-baby weight. Bella had a tiny pooch in her belly and her breasts were huge. We got to Dr. Tufano’s office. Waiting in reception, Bella took Kyra out of her carrier and adjusted her outfit. “Hopefully this will be our last appointment here in Italy, _principessa_ ,” Bella crooned our baby. “Then we can go home.”

“I can’t wait. I love Marcus’ villa, but I miss our house,” I said as I wrapped my arms around Bella’s shoulders. “As weird as it sounds, I miss going to work.”

“You’ve been working, Edward,” Bella said as she cradled Kyra in her arms.

“Telecommuting is not fun,” I grumbled.

“That’s what I’m going to do once we get back,” Bella said, arching her brow. “I’m taking another six weeks off in Chicago and then I’m telecommuting four days a week and going into the office one day.”

“You want to go back to work?” I asked.

“I do. I love our baby, but I need to do what I went to school for. I’ll be home with her four days out of the five work days.”

“I’ll try to arrange my schedule that the day that you’re working, I’ll telecommute,” I suggested.

“Isabella Cullen?” the nurse called.

“You’d do that?” Bella asked, picking up Kyra. I pushed the stroller into the room.

“Bella, I’d do anything for you and Kyra. You two are my life,” I said quietly.

“Okay, Papa…You come with me and we weigh Kyra,” the nurse said as she took the baby from Bella’s arms. “Mama, you take off your clothes and Dr. Tufano check you out. Okay? This room right here.”

I followed the nurse and she took measurements on Kyra. She asked me questions about her eating habits, sleeping habits, and diaper habits. I explain to her that she is perfect in every way. The nurse snorted and rolled her eyes. I shrugged and picked Kyra up from the scale. I pressed my lips to her soft forehead, inhaling her soft baby scent. I followed her to another room, sitting down on a chair and cradling Kyra in my arms.

Bella came in a few moments later rubbing her hip and wearing a grimace. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot how much I hate needles,” she grumbled.

“Needles?”

“I asked Dr. Tufano to put me back on the shot. I want to have more babies with you, Edward, but not now,” she snickered.

“Damn,” I pouted. “But, are you okay?”

“All clear,” Bella smiled. “But, we’ll have to use condoms for a few weeks until the shot takes effect.”

“That’ll be a challenge. It’ll be weird to make love to you and not feel everything,” I said as I caressed Kyra’s cheek. She gurgled and smiled at me.

“I know, angel. But we can make love,” she said with a waggle of her brows. “Tell me you’re not incredibly horny.”

“Yes, I’m horny and jealous of our daughter. She sees more of your boobies than I do,” I said with a pronounced pout.

“Perhaps you’ll see them tonight,” Bella purred as she nibbled on my ear. I groaned and shifted in seat, adjusting for growing monster in my shorts.

“Hello?” Dr. Tufano said as she breezed in. I gave her a smile as she took Kyra from my arms. “Oh, she is getting so big and I’m amazed at her eyes. I’ve never seen such unique eyes. She totally takes after you, Edward.”

“According to Esme, Edward was a terror when he was a baby,” Bella said. Dr. Tufano removed all of Kyra’s clothes and checked her out thoroughly.

“Excuse me for having colic,” I grumbled. “Is everything okay with Kyra?”

“She’s wonderful. She’s at the top of the charts growth wise. You’re both free to leave Italy,” Dr. Tufano chuckled. “I know you’re anxious to get home.”

“We are,” Bella said. “However, what are you doing on Sunday?”

“Spending it with my husband. Why?”

“Would you like to come to her baptism?” Bella asked. “You have been so wonderful the past few months. You’re more than just a doctor to us. You’ve become part of our crazy wacky family.”

“What time?”

“The service is at two,” I answered. “After all of the regular church services. We’re having a barbeque at my step-father’s villa once it’s done. Please say that you can come?”

“I’ll be there. Can I bring my husband, Roberto?”

“The more the merrier,” Bella smiled.

“We’ll be there,” Dr. Tufano said as she hugged Bella tightly. She did the same to me and kissed my cheek. With a wave, she darted out of the room. We packed Kyra into the carrier and went down to the car. We drove home by way of the grocery store. I picked up some condoms.

_Magnums, baby. Economy pack._

_Daddy’s horny._

We got back to the villa. Esme and Marcus took Kyra from us and told us to go to Florence for a date. Marcus even got us a hotel room at one of the swankiest hotels, Villa San Michele for three days and two nights. Bella was torn about leaving Kyra. However, Marcus and Esme were adamant on us having some time to ourselves since it would come very rarely in the coming months.

We noticed that there was a packed suitcase by the door. Marcus took the carrier and Esme pushed us out the door while pressing a set of keys in my palm. Bella was so flummoxed, she didn’t even cry. She just sat in the car with her jaw hanging open. Oh, did I mention that she handed me the keys to the orange sports car.

I love that car. I may have to get one of my very own.

_Bella would kick your ass, Edward._

No, she wouldn’t.

“Don’t even think about it, Cullen. We have a child. You do not need a sports car,” she said blandly.

“How?”

“You were mumbling, angel. You’re too young to be having a mid-life crisis.”

“I’m not having a crisis. I’m just in serious car envy. This is a wonderful piece of machinery,” I said, rubbing the soft leather of the dashboard. “I want one.”

“There’s no room for a car seat, Edward. We have a baby. You know? Small, squirmy thing that sleeps, poops and makes our lives complete?” she snorted. “Get a new tattoo.”

“I am. Kyra’s birth date tattooed on my wrist,” I said. “Along with our wedding anniversary.”

“Hmmm, I’ll join you when you get it,” she smiled.

“Once we get back to Chicago, I’ll call Thor and make the appointment,” I smiled as I laced my fingers with hers.

“Also, I am in desperate need of clothes,” she mumbled. “My maternity wear is falling off my body because I don’t have the massively huge bump in my belly. These shorts are Esme’s and even they’re big. Just a few things.”

“Bella, you can buy the entire store of whatever and it wouldn’t matter,” I said as I kissed her knuckles.

“But, I don’t want to waste…”

“Love, we’re millionaires. You can use hundred dollar bills to wipe your ass,” I snorted.

“That would not be comfortable,” Bella said, rolling her eyes. I pulled into the hotel’s opulent parking lot and blew out a low whistle. “Holy hell.”

“Tell me about it,” I whispered. I got out of the car and grabbed the suitcase from the trunk. The valet pulled the car away after he handed me a ticket. I laced my fingers with Bella’s and went into the hotel lobby. The counter dwarfed my wife. She barely could see over the top. I snickered quietly which earned me a smack on my belly. I spoke to the receptionist in Italian and said we had a reservation. He smiled and said that our room was already ready for us. He personally escorted us to our suite. He also handed me a sheet of paper of the specials at the hotel’s restaurant, Loggia. Which were going to be made specifically for us. Courtesy of Marcus Volturi.

 _Thank you, Papa!_ __

We unpacked and went into Florence to get Bella some clothes. We ended up in Gucci and spent a small fortune. Same thing in Prada. I was a pack mule with all of the bags filled with her clothes. I could tell that Bella was struggling with what she was spending, but it was not a worry. I just smiled as she signed the credit slips.

We finished our shopping spree and went back to the hotel. Bella was dragging on her feet so I suggested a nap. Bella sighed and nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion. We crawled into the bed. I curled my body around my wife, holding her to my chest. Within moments, she was sleeping soundly and I was watching her like a perv.

_What? She’s fucking gorgeous. Can you blame me for wanting to watch my wife sleep?_

_STALKER!_

_I’m not a stalker if I’m married to her._

Eventually my own eyes started to droop and I fell into a deep slumber. When I woke up, the bed was empty. I heard Bella quietly talking on her cell phone. From her voice, she was talking to Kyra. Bella’s beautiful voice morphed into a soft lilt whenever she interacted with our daughter. It sounded like a lullaby when she spoke and I think that was part of the reason why Kyra was so quiet. Hell, that shit calmed me down.

I stretched in the bed and got up. I padded through the suite, listening for her voice. She was sitting on the balcony, holding the phone tightly. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was curled up on the chaise lounge. I slipped behind her and pulled her against my chest. She was still talking on the phone, sniffling as she did so. I gently rubbed her back until she hung up. “What’s wrong, gorgeous?”

“I miss Kyra,” she said as she buried her face in my chest. “We should be going at it like sex-crazed lunatics, but I can’t help but think about our baby.”

“Bella, I would be concerned if you didn’t think about Kyra. I miss her tremendously. She’s wrapped me around her tiny finger, but I miss you, too. Our time has been spent with diaper changes, talking about Kyra, planning the baptism, feeding Kyra, sleeping and playing with our angel. I miss holding you. I miss kissing you.”

“We cuddle and we kiss,” she said, arching a brow.

“I miss kissing you everywhere, Bella,” I said as I nuzzled her neck. “I see the way you’ve been staring at me, baby.”

“And what way is that, Cullen?”

“Like I’m a steak,” I purred as I nibbled on her ear.

“You are a grade A piece of man meat,” she giggled.

 “Oh lord,” I said dryly.

“What? You’re ripped, sexy as hell and not mention incredibly intelligent. And you do this amazing thing with your tongue,” Bella said as she knelt in front of me. Her own tongue was tracing circles down my neck. I was groaning at her sensual assault on my skin.

“Bella, unless you want me to have you on this chaise lounge, stop. For the love of holy, please stop,” I choked out.

She pulled away and gave me a pout. “You don’t want me?”

“What? Bella, I want you. In every way and I intend to. Just not outside on a chaise lounge. This is the first time we make love after our little girl. I don’t want it to be some quick fuck. I want to worship and cherish you, gorgeous,” I said as I cupped her face. “After we go out to dinner at the restaurant here at the hotel.”

“Oh,” she said as she sat back on the chaise lounge, sitting her legs folded in front of her. “Do we need reservations?”

“Nope. Marcus had that already arranged. On the sheet of paper that the concierge handed me was our personal menu for dinner. We can head down whenever we’re ready,” I smile as I tucked some of her thick, soft hair behind her ear. “So, how about we go down early so we can come back up…early.”

“I love the way you think, Edward!” she shrieked as she kissed me. “I’m going to pump and then shower.”

A few hours later, I was changed in a pair of black trousers, dark gray dress shirt and black tie. I was trying to tame the mess on my head. It was too long. I was in need of haircut. I noticed that there was a spa menu in front of me. I called down and made an appointment for Bella and me for a couple’s massage and some pampering. Manicure/pedicure for her. Haircut for me.

I heard a quiet cough behind me. I finished my phone call and turned around. Bella was standing before me in beautiful pink dress that hugged her curves, but was loose enough to be incredibly alluring. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face. In her ears were a pair of pink earrings that matched the dress. “You look exquisite, love.”

“It feels nice to not wear empire waisted clothing,” she laughed.

“What?”

“The clothes that has the waist right under my boobs,” she said with an eye roll. “If I never see another empire waist shirt or dress, I’ll be incredibly happy.”

“Oh,” I said as I scratched my head.

“Shit, Edward. You’re hair is like a hippie,” she teased.

“I’m know. I’m incredibly shaggy. I was actually on the phone with the spa. I made appointments for a couple’s massage for us. Mani/pedi for you and a haircut for me.”

“Really?” she sniffled. “That’s so sweet.”

“No crying, gorgeous,” I said as I took her hand. “We’re both in need of some pampering. I have a permanent crick in my neck from the damn cot and you delivered our beautiful little girl. Come on. Let’s get some delicious grub.”

We went down to the restaurant and we were led to a romantic table overlooking the gardens of the hotel. A small candle was flickering in front of us. As soon as we were seated, a bottle of wine was delivered and our first course was placed in front of us. We laughed and reconnected over dinner. Real adult conversation. It was perfect and the location was a dream come true. Sitting across from the love of my life was even better than the dream come true.

The meal was wonderful and there was entirely way too much food. Bella barely got through the first course and a half. What she didn’t finish, I nibbled on. For dessert, we split some tiramisu. I ate most of it but Bella wanted a taste. We finished our dessert and I motioned for the check. Our waiter explained that it was already paid for. I furrowed my brow and thanked him. I threw some Euros on the table for a tip and we headed back up to our room.

Once we were inside, Bella got very quiet. She was nibbling on her lip and shifted on her feet. “Bella, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“I’m nervous,” she mumbled.

“Why? It’s just me,” I said as I caressed her cheek. “We’ve seen each other naked.”

“I’m different, Edward. My body isn’t the same. What if you hate what you see?” she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Bella, you are the most beautiful in the world. I don’t care if you have lumps, bumps or sags,” I said. “I have no ass. Do you hate me because I have no ass?”

“Edward, you have a nice ass,” she retorted. “But that’s different. You were born that way. My body has changed. I’m not as skinny as I used to be. My boobs are huge.”

“I love that,” I said as I pulled her against my chest. “I hope you don’t lose those.”

“You like boobs?”

“Are you serious? I’m a straight man. Of course I like boobs. I love boobs,” I snickered. “I especially love your boobs.”

“God, you’re a perv,” she giggled as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “But I’m still nervous.”

“What can I do to help you not be nervous? Shave my head?”

“Fuck no. Your hair is your crowning glory. If you shave your head, that’s grounds for divorce,” she said seriously.

“Okay, no shaving of the head. I could get some random piercing?”

“Edward, stop,” she said as she pushed me to the couch. I sat down and pulled her over my lap. “It’s all in my head. You’re a fucking Greek god and I’m a lowly human with stretch marks and saggy boobs.”

“A Greek god? Really? A Geek god is more like it, gorgeous. Remember, I’m Sexy GEEK Boy,” I laughed. “Greek god…that’s rich.”

“Edward, you always say that I don’t see myself clearly. Now it’s my turn to let you in to a little secret. You’re fucking hot. You have this amazing face with a chiseled jaw, slightly crooked nose that makes you look rugged and not too pretty. Your eyes are golden pools that I want to drown myself in. Your hair is a million facets of bronze, copper, red, gold and brown. Your body is fucking sick. I mean your abs have abs. I may have to have Ricky and Johnny work with me to get me back into shape. But what makes the most attractive is your mind. You are so smart and loving and funny and perfect, it’s maddening how wonderful you are,” she said as she tugged on my hair. She kept her hand in my locks, forcing me to stare into her eyes. And I did. Before I pulled her face down to mine and crashing my lips against hers.

Bella melted against me and moaned quietly as her tongue slid between my lips. Her fingers moved from my hair and went to my tie, frantically tugging it until it was thrown across the room. I pulled away, “Hold on, gorgeous.” I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. I moved away and grabbed the plastic bag with the condoms in it, placing it on the nightstand.

_Fuckers._

Bella rose to her knees and began unbuttoning my shirt. Quickly, it was tossed onto the floor and she was doing that licking tongue thing on my chest, on my nipples. _Fuck me. Do that lower…_ I moaned and wrapped her hair around my fingers. She kissed up my chest and stared into my eyes. “I love you, Edward,” she murmured.

“I adore and love you, my Bella,” I said as I punctuated each word with a soft kiss. I reached behind her and lowered the zipper of her dress. “You are the most beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous, brilliant, loving, exquisite woman in the world.” I held her gaze as I lowered her dress. She was blushing fiercely and tears were in her eyes. “It’s just me. The man who loves you more than his own life. You are everything to me, Bella.”

“Edward,” she whispered  as her dress fell around her knees. Keeping my eyes on hers, I ran my hands up her arms. Her skin erupted in gooseflesh as did mine. My body was trembling with excitement, desire and love for the woman kneeling before me. I crawled onto the bed, pushing Bella gently onto the pillows. Our gaze never broke as our hands ghosted over each other’s bodies. Her fingers moved to my belt and deftly tugged at it until it was loosened. Her hands unbuttoned my pants and I slid them down my legs. We were both in our underwear. “Look at me, Edward. Please?”

“I am, gorgeous,” I smiled, as I caressed her face.

“No. Look at me,” she said. My eyes moved down her body and the differences were there. But it didn’t detract from her beauty. Her curves were softer but she was still absolutely gorgeous. Her breasts were in a deep pink bra and they were hoisted to new heights thanks to said bra. I moved my eyes further south over her belly. Before it was toned and flat. It was still flat but had a slight bump between her hips. There were some silvery lines along her stomach. I leaned down and kissed her belly, moving up her chest. I kissed and licked every inch of her skin. I reached her neck and gently suckled on her flesh behind her ear, circling my tongue in the way I knew drove her crazy. Her arms reached around my body and she pulled me close. “Edward…I need you.”

“I need you more, gorgeous,” I said as I kissed her earlobe, pulling it between my teeth. Her hand moved down my torso and slipped inside my boxer briefs. Her hot hand wrapped around my cock. I groaned loudly, burying my face against the crook of her neck. My lips were attached to neck and I was nibbling her skin. I reached behind her and went to unclasp her bra.

I flipped the clasp open and I gently pulled her bra from her body. Her now voluptuous breasts fell into my hands. I gently kneaded them. Bella arched her back, pushing her breasts further into my hands. _I really hope that these don’t go away when she stops breast feeding._ Bella pulled me back up to her face and crushed her lips against mine. Her hands pushed my boxer briefs down my legs. I kicked them rest of the way off. Bella shoved me onto my back and kissed down my chest. She reached my cock and pressed a soft kiss to the tip.

“Holy fuck,” I groaned as I watched. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and smiled at me. Her tongue swirled around the head. My hips were bucking as I watched her tease and taunt my poor, lonely dick. Her eyes were gazing into mine as she moved her mouth over my cock. She began bobbing her head and pumping her hand along my length. I wanted nothing more than to explode in her mouth, but I wanted to be buried in her warmth when I came. I was wound so tightly, I was about to break. “Bella, stop.”

She released my cock with a loud pop and looked at me. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to come in your mouth, baby,” I said as I guided her back to my face. I kissed her soft lips. I pulled off her panties and reached between her legs. She was so wet. “Fuck baby…”

“I’ve been wanting you since we left the doctor’s office,” she said as she pushed against my hand. I circled her clit with my fingertips and she moaned against my mouth. I dipped one finger into her core and she was so fucking drenched. I swallowed convulsively. “I need you, Edward. Now, baby.”

I removed my fingers from her body and reached over to grab a condom. I fumbled as I opened the package and slid the offending piece of latex onto my cock. _Yeah, this is not ideal…_ I rolled onto my back and Bella straddled my legs. She bit her lip. “It’s just me, gorgeous. Nothing has changed with us. I love you and you love me,” I soothed. She smiled and positioned herself over my cock. Grasping it with one hand, she slowly slid down my length.

_Holy mother fucking Jesus._

“Oh, GOD,” she moaned as she settled over my cock. “Two and half months is too long to go without this. Fuck, baby.”

“Bella,” I said in a strangled moan. I sat up and angled her so I reach deeper inside her body. Our hips were moving in concert and our eyes were latched onto each other.  Being inside of my wife was pure heaven. Her body hugged mine and I loved feeling her warmth around my cock. Granted it was a subdued warmth thanks to the condom. I was so spoiled by the fact I’d only ever gone bareback with my girl. I missed it and couldn’t wait until I could do so again.

“Edward, I’m close,” she said. “Harder, baby.” I arched a brow and pushed her back. Her legs were over my shoulders and I pounded into her. “Fuck!” Her hand reached between us and she circled her clit with her fingers. Her hips were bucking and her muscles were clenching around my cock.

“Shit, love,” I groaned as I felt the coil in my belly get painfully tight. And just like that, the coil sprang loose and I exploded. The guttural snarl that came out of my mouth was not human. Bella let out her own scream as her pussy clamped down throbbing cock, milking me for all I was worth. Her legs fell off my shoulders and I collapse off to the side of her. I buried my face in the bedspread, breathing heavily. Bella curled up next to me, running her fingers through my sweaty hair. “I’m Jello, baby. But, fuck that felt so good. I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she said, staring into my eyes. “And you’re right about being Jello. I do not have any feeling in my body. Thank you for being so perfect.”

“I’m not perfect, baby. I just loved you,” I said as I caressed her heart-shaped face. “I’ll always love you.”

“Like the Whitney Houston song?” Bella giggled.

“Dolly Parton performed it first. Get it right, gorgeous,” I smirked. I took in a deep breath and began singing. “And I – eee – I will always love you-hoo-oo!”

“Edward!” she hissed. “You are such a nerd.”

“Geek, baby. I’m a geek. A geek who loves you immensely.”

“I love you more, SGD,” she smirked.

“SGD?”

“Sexy Geek Daddy,” she said as she curled against my chest. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead. She grew heavy on my body and was dead to the world. I gently picked her up and put her between the sheets. I went to the bathroom to address the issue of the condom. I washed up and went to bed next to my sleeping, beautiful wife. I kissed her neck softly before falling asleep, dreaming and reliving our reconnection as lovers. Holding Bella to my chest, I fell into deep sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Bites lip…well? I breezed over a lot of time in this chapter. About seven weeks or so. Anyhow, up next will be the baptism and the return to Chicago. I was going to get that into this chapter, but it’s already nearly 7500 words. So, yeah. That’s up next. Leave me some. Also, check out my blog for pictures for the hotel where they are staying at. Hugs!**

 


	9. Home

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who gave me funny baby stories. I needed some inspiration for the interaction with Kyra and her parents. A special thank you to Isabelle Masen for her help with research about appropriate baby ‘movements’ and milestones. Check out her story, Welcome Home Soldier when you get a chance! Also, another rec for you is Resisting the Inevitable by Emotion Masen! I’ve read the first chapter and it draws you in!**

**Chapter Nine: Home**

**BPOV**

After our three days of bliss in Florence, Edward and I drove back to the villa. I was anxious to see my little girl. I hadn’t held her for three days. THREE DAYS. That is sacrilege, I tell you. When we left the hotel, I begged Edward to break every speeding law in Italy. And he did. He was as anxious to see Kyra as I was.

Now, don’t get me wrong. Reconnecting with Edward in the way that we had was amazing. I mean, completely euphoric. I forgot how much of a sex god my husband was. We went through an economy pack of condoms. In a day and a half. Edward had to go out and buy more because I needed him. Desperately. And we went through a second economy pack of condoms.

  1. I rode my hubby’s baloney pony into oblivion. He had a satisfied smirk on his face and I was positively glowing. I had me some wild monkey sex. In every which way we could have sex. There was not a flat surface that we didn’t christen. Multiple times. I will definitely miss that once we’re back home with our little one, but I’m so happy that my husband still found me attractive. Actually even more so. He loves my new boobies. I personally hate them, but Edward can’t get   enough of my engorged tatas. 



We were nearly back to the villa when Edward sighed. “What’s wrong, angel?”

“I’m kind of dreading our return. To the states, you know? We’ve been in this Italian bubble for the past two months. No worries about Emmett or his fucked-upedness. But, we have to go back in two days and I’m scared, Bella. There’s so much to be scared about. My psycho brother is on the loose. My psycho brother who murdered his own father and is out to kill me. I can’t even imagine anything happening to you, baby. Or Kyra. If something happened to either one of you, I’d die. I can’t…”

“Edward, we’re protected,” I said as I took his hand. “We have Ricky and Johnny. You’re a killer shot. I’m getting better. I get why you’re freaking out. I’m scared, too. But, I can’t let it control my life. Emmett will get what is coming to him.”

“Hopefully a life sentence with no chance of parole,” I grumbled. “So he can be a bitch to some inmate named Cletus. He can take in the ass.”

“It’s really not that bad,” I giggled.

“When we have anal sex, love, it’s consensual. Plus we’ve worked up to it,” Edward said. “Emmett, will probably just be drilled and he’ll be walking funny for life.”

Edward pulled into the driveway and we headed into the villa. Esme was standing by the door with a huge grin on her face, holding Kyra. “My sweet girl,” I cooed as I took my daughter from Esme’s arms. Kyra smiled as she saw me, flapping her arms excitedly. “Momma’s here, _principessa_. So is Daddy.” Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and tickled Kyra’s belly with his finger. Kyra squealed gleefully.

“Where you a good girl for Nana?” Edward asked her. Kyra replied with a loud fart. “Oh, my sweet, flatulent daughter.”

“She was quite good. Only one night of fussiness,” Esme said as she kissed Kyra’s forehead. “I think she didn’t like the formula. We ran out of breast milk last night at dinner and had to use formula.”

“Was it organic?” I asked.

“Yes, Bella,” Esme giggled.

“I don’t want that overly processed shit,” I said. “Come on, little one. Let’s get you some real milk, not powdered crap.”

I went out onto the veranda and breast fed my daughter. She curled next to me, sucking the milk from my breast. I sat and caressed her cheek as she ate. Her golden eyes drooped. I hummed quietly. Edward came outside and placed a glace of lemonade on the table. “Happy to have her in  your arms?”

“Incredibly,” I said as I looked at my gorgeous husband. “We’re so lucky, Edward.”

“We are,” he said as he kissed my lips sweetly. “Are you ready for her christening tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Where is everyone?”

“Alice and Jasper are coming in later today. Marcus took Renee, Phil, Charlie and Sue to some vineyard. Demetri and Alex are horseback riding and Rose is passed out. She took care of Kyra while we were gone. Esme said she was practicing for when she had babies.”

“I think that she and Tim are trying for a baby, but it’s not clicking. But then again, Rose was on the shot for several years and her body is getting used not being on it,” I said.

“How long were you on it before you got off it?” Edward asked.

“Less than a year. I was the worst pill taker. I got the shot to stop cramps. Debilitating, I tell you,” I grumbled. Kyra finished her lunch and was nestled against my chest. “I can’t believe we’re going home on Monday.”

“I can’t believe that she’s six weeks old.”

“Actually seven weeks,” I said as I kissed her forehead. Edward crouched down in front of us and smiled sweetly. _My perfect family._

xx TGGTP xx

The next day dawned early with a screaming infant. I hadn’t even registered it. Edward had hopped up when she started wailing. I saw him huddled over the changing table, cooing quietly to our little one. “Is she okay?”

“Perfectly fine. Just didn’t like smelling like Uncle Jasper’s butt,” he snickered. He scooped her up and put her on the bed between our bodies. We just stared at our baby as she cooed and squirmed on the bed. Her hand was tightly wrapped around Edward’s finger. We were laughing and giggling with her until we heard the rest of the house wake up. Edward watched and cuddled with us while I fed her. His eyes were glazed over as he watched her suckle on my breast. The love pouring off him was palpable. He put his head on my shoulder and sighed, kissing my neck.

I got up and went to shower. Edward played with Kyra. Or rather played for Kyra. He had gotten a guitar in Florence was singing some silly songs to her while she babbled and cooed on the bed. When I was done with my shower, I watched him play for his little girl. His voice was husky and rough, but sounded perfect to me. His long, slender fingers moved along the fretboard of the guitar. He looked like a rock star, singing for his audience of his baby girl.

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and to hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
You're mom-my's bright and shi-ning star.  
You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,  
You're the Easter Bunny to mommy and me;  
You're sugar, you're spice, you're ev'-ry-thing nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl.  
  
You're the treasure I cherish, so sparkling and bright;  
You were touched by the Holy and beautiful light.  
Like angels that sing, a hea-ven-ly thing,  
And you're daddy's little girl._

 

“I love you, my sweet little baby,” he whispered as he leaned the guitar on the nightstand. He picked her up and held her on his knees, gazing adoringly on our daughter. “You and Momma are the most important people in the world to me, _principessa_. I’d do anything for you.” She responded with a shrill shriek. He smiled as he tickled her belly. “I promise to keep you safe, Kyra. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise.”

“You know you’re a wonderful father, Edward,” I whispered. “The love you feel for is so amazing.” A few tears fell on to my cheeks.

“I want to make sure that she knows that her daddy loves her,” he replied with a small smile. “Which is more than I had when I was a kid.”

“Carlisle was not normal,” I said. I crawled onto the bed, looking at Kyra. She watched us with inquisitive eyes, wiggling on Edward’s knees. “But you got some closure with his letter, right?”

“I did. I wished he had the balls to say that to my face,” he said as he kissed Kyra’s foot. “The past is past. You and Kyra are my future. And it’s a bright future. I’m going to shower so we can finish getting ready for the christening.”

“I’ll take her and get some breakfast,” I smiled. I gathered her and kissed him on his lips. “Love you, Edward.”

“I love you both, too,” Edward replied against my lips.

 I carried my sweet angel out to the kitchen. I put her in a bouncy chair, pouring some coffee for myself. Jasper was sitting on the couch, clacking on his keyboard. “Morning, Jas.”

“Morning, Bells,” he said with a sad smile. “How are you?”

“Good. When did you get in?” I asked, sitting down next to him.

“LATE last night. Our flight was delayed because of some hurricane,” he grumbled. “It was directly in our flight path so we had to tack on nearly four hours on our flight to go around it.”

“That sucks,” I frowned. “How are you and Alice?”

“Honestly, we’re struggling. Alice is incredibly depressed about the whole baby thing. And that was doubled because the fertility specialist told us that there was really nothing we could do to have children. She can get pregnant, but her body cannot sustain a full term pregnancy. She’s too small.”

“Have you considered adoption?” I asked. “A friend of mine from high school had similar fertility issues and ended up adopting with her husband. They got an adorable little boy from a woman who got pregnant because she was raped. She didn’t want to keep the baby for obvious reasons. Their son is loved incredibly and the woman went on with her life.”

“We’re looking into it,” Jasper said. “I’ve put in preliminary paperwork. But the social worker said it could months if not years to get a baby.”

“You could also adopt an older child?” I suggested.

“Alice wants a baby,” Jasper sighed. “I want a child. I don’t care what age they are. I really don’t. I just want a child.”

“You’ll get it,” I said as I took his hand in mine. “Until then, you can snuggle with Kyra all you want.”

“I’m okay with that, but Alice is so skittish around her,” Jasper said. “In a way, you and Edward made the right decision about the godparents. We got so upset because we had just been through a D and C. Alice was trying to recreate our baby with yours. That’s definitely not healthy. We were hurt about it, but I’m slowly understanding your rationale behind it.”

“Are you ever going to talk to Edward?” I asked. “You haven’t said more than two words to him since that night.”

“I’m working up to it. I was hurt and pissed. Plus, I’m embarrassed at my childish response,” Jasper shrugged.

“Jas, I get why you got so pissed,” Edward said quietly from the kitchen. He was leaning against the door jam. “And your need to distance yourself. I’m sorry about what happened with you Alice. We had no idea that happened.”

“It took Esme pointing that out for us to realize that you didn’t,” Jasper said as he looked at my husband who looked sinful wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a tight t-shirt. His hair was damp and flopping into his eyes.

_Nom nom nom…my husband, the sex god. Come here, big boy._

“Bella, you’re drooling,” Jasper snickered.

“What? Am not,” I said as wiped my face.

“Yes you were, gorgeous. Staring at me like I was steak again,” he laughed.

“Excuse me for ogling my hubby’s hotness,” I retorted.

“Edwina is not hot,” Jasper laughed. “He may have toned up his physique but he’s still all geek.”

“Well, Jasmine, you’ve added a few sympathy pounds around the belly,” Edward snorted. “You’re the epitome of fat man in a little coat.”

“I’ve only gained ten pounds, douche,” Jasper said as he tossed a pillow at Edward.

“Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that, pudge,” Edward guffawed. “And I’m proud that I’m still a geek.”

“My geek,” I quipped.

“And damn proud of it, Momma,” Edward said as he blew me a kiss.

“Edwina?” Jasper asked as he got up.

“Yeah, Jasmine.” Edward turned and looked at his friend. Jasper pulled him into a hug and they finally made up. “I’m sorry about being a douche.”

“I’m sorry for everything you’ve gone through, Jasper,” Edward said, his voice shaking. “If you ever want to talk…”

“I know,” he said, pulling away. “Maybe we’ll chat when you drag me to the gym to lose these sympathy pounds.”

“I’ll kick your ass, Jasmine,” Edward said as he ruffled his hair.

“Not if I don’t kick yours first, Edwina,” Jasper snickered. He pulled Edward into a noogie. Edward tried in vain to pull away.

“Now boys,” I chided. Jasper released Edward’s head and they both mumbled sorry. Jasper hugged Edward again and he went to go check on a sleeping Alice. Edward made us some breakfast. We ate it while Kyra snoozed in the bouncy chair. A few more people came in and out of the kitchen as they got ready for the christening. Rose said she’d watch Kyra while we got dressed. She was wearing a pair of yellow dress pants and a purple top. Her blonde hair was in curls falling down her shoulders. Tim who had flown in with Alice and Jasper was wearing a suit, looking at her lovingly.

Edward and I took the opportunity to change into our outfits for the christening. I wore one of my new dresses, a sage purple wrap dress with some flowers on the skirt. Edward wore a pair of navy blue dress pants, a light purple shirt and a purplish tie. His hair, which was finally cut while we were in Florence, was style with some gel and stuck up in its usual disarray. He looked like sin and I wanted to have him. Edward started mooing. I arched a brow. He said that I was looking at him like he was a side of beef. Hence the mooing. I smacked his arm and went to curl my hair.

After we were dressed, I took Kyra from Rose. Alex was snapping pictures with his new fancy camera that Demetri got him to document the growth of his goddaughter. Alex followed me into the nursery as I changed her into the christening outfit that Esme and Renee had bought for my baby.  We finished changing Kyra and we went out into the living room. Alex was taking pictures left and right. After nearly a half hour of smiling, we piled into four cars and drove to the church where Marcus and Esme got married.

We got into the church and went to the baptismal font. The same priest who married Marcus and Esme was leading the baptism. Alex was a damn photo journalist as we went through the ceremony. Kyra was perfectly quiet until she had the water spilled onto her curls. She shrieked loudly for a few moments but then calmed as Rose hummed softly. The priest congratulated us after the ceremony. I took Kyra from Rose and quickly changed her into a girly dress and out of her christening gown. I made sure I chose an outfit from Alice. It was a black checkered skirt with a pink dog appliqué on it with a matching pink jacket. Her spankies matched the skirt.

We drove back to Marcus’ villa. While we were gone, the veranda had been transformed into baby central. Balloons, flowers and brightly covered tables were scattered on Marcus’ property. A buffet had been set up in the kitchen and a bar was located by the pool house. Renee took Kyra from her carrier once we got back. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the shade, on Edward’s lap. He idly traced patterns on my arms. Rose and Tim were sitting with us. You could tell that Tim’s eyes were just for Rose.

Kyra started wailing and I went to get up. Rose hopped up, saying she’d check on her. Tim watched as Rose left. “God, she’s wonderful,” he murmured.

“When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?” Edward asked.

“She doesn’t want to get married,” Tim said. “And I’m okay with that. We talked about at length but Rose doesn’t want to be married because of what happened with Royce. Theirs was a marriage of convenience. Not love. Rose and I love each other and we don’t need a piece of paper telling us that.”

“Makes sense,” I said. “Are guys trying for a baby?”

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but she’s already pregnant,” Tim blushed. “It’s very early but we think that the baby will be born after the first of the year. My guess is our bean was conceived on your shower day. We went at it like fucking animals.”

“Yay! Tim, I’m so happy for you,” I squealed.

“Me too. Rose was afraid that she couldn’t get pregnant but she was feeling incredibly sick right before we left for Marcus and Esme’s wedding. She went to the doctor and they ran a test. She was pregnant.”

“She’s been in Italy this entire time. How is she keeping up with her prenatal care?” I asked.

“Dr. Tufano took her under her care while she was here,” Tim explained.

“I’m kind of bummed that she didn’t tell me,” I frowned.

“Tell you what?” Rose said as she held Kyra. I blushed and looked at Tim. Rose sat down. Tim and Rose had a conversation with their eyes. “You told them?”

“Yeah,” Tim said, running his hand through his hair.

“Oh,” Rose said as she cradled Kyra. “I was going to tell you, Bellini. But I wanted to get through the first trimester. I’m at nearly eleven weeks now. I was going to take you and Alice out to lunch and make the announcement. Now, that’s a moot point thanks to Mr. Looselips.”

“Sorry, Rosie,” he frowned. Rose kissed his neck.

“It’s okay, Timmy. I won’t kick your ass. Yet. Anyhow, we’re already planning ahead. We’d like you two to be the godparents to our bean,” Rose blushed. “Bean loves her Auntie Bella and Uncle Eddie. Please?”

“We’d be honored, Rose,” Edward said. “But please, not Uncle Eddie. I’d almost want your child call me Uncle SGB.”

“SGD, baby,” I laughed.

“SGD?” Tim asked.

“Sexy Geek Daddy,” Edward said dryly.

“Yes, Kyra. You’re daddy is sexy. I just hope you don’t get his sex hair,” Rose cooed.

“Nope. She’s got his hair color but she has my curls,” I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder, whacking Edward in the face with my ringlets.

“Thanks, baby. I’ve always wanted to inhale your mane,” Edward snorted. He moved my hair and blew a raspberry against my neck. I squeaked and wiggled on his lap. His lips moved to my ear. “Keep it up and I won’t be held responsible for fucking you on this chair, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I heard that, SGD,” Rose said, arching a brow. “There are children present. You kiss your daughter with that mouth.”

“Yes, Rose. I do. I’ll rein in my swearing,” Edward said. “Before she starts talking.”

“Watch, her first word is fuck,” Tim laughed.

“Or computer,” Rose chortled.

“You both suck,” Edward growled.

The rest of the party was a lot of fun. Edward and Jasper were finally laughing and talking like normal. Alice was still a bit bereft, but she was definitely getting better. She was able to hold Kyra without freaking out. Alex and Demetri spent most of the time talking about their upcoming nuptials. They were getting married at a Michigan vineyard in October. Edward was the best man and I was the matron of honor. Once we got back to the states, Alex was going to take me shopping for my dress along with Rose and Alice.

All too soon, everyone started leaving and the party wound down. After the last guest left, Marcus and Esme offered to watch Kyra while we packed all of our clothing. Marcus said that he’d ship anything that we didn’t get or bring it back with them when they flew into Chicago a month from now. They were going on their honeymoon before they returned to the states since they lost their chance because of my condition. Marcus made arrangements for a two week stay in the south Pacific, off the coast of Fiji. Then two weeks back in Italy before flying home to Esme’s house in Chicago.

After much debate, Esme put her house on the market. She said it was the house that she shared with Carlisle and it didn’t seem right to bring her new husband there. Marcus was looking for homes nearby to our home so they could be a phone call away if something happened with Kyra. A few larger homes in our neighborhood came available and Marcus looked at them online. Esme and Marcus were still discussing their options but were close to putting an offer on one of the homes after Edward and I check it out for them.

I gave Rose all of my maternity clothes that I brought with me. She gave me a grateful smile. Rose was incredibly tall and statuesque but we wore the same size clothes. At least tops. My pants would be too short for her but I remembered how expensive maternity clothes were. Plus getting them altered. Not fun.

We went to bed early as we had a flight at o’dark thirty. Edward packed and repacked the diaper bag with our passports, books, bottles, diapers and extra clothes for Kyra before we went to bed. He was paranoid that something was going to get lost. Like his kid. Those fears were in the back of my head, but watching him become undone was almost humorous. He ran around like a chicken with his head cut off as he checked the bags for a fourth time.

“Edward! You’re making me sick with all of the pacing,” I said from my spot in the rocking chair. Kyra was nursing.

“I’m just thinking I forgot something,” Edward pouted.

“You have your wife. Your daughter. And yourself,” I smirked. “Relax. Whatever we forgot, Marcus will ship. Or we could buy. Do I need to call Dr. Tufano to get you a tranquilizer?”

“No. I’m fine,” he said as he sat down on the ottoman facing me. “We’re just heading home. Into the battle zone.”

“Edward, we are protected. Ricky and Johnny will be with us,” I said as I put my feet in his lap. He massaged my arches and pouted.

“I just have a bad feeling,” he sighed. “Something bad is going to happen. I feel it in my bones. Someone’s going to get hurt. I would fucking die if it’s you.”

“I’m in the same boat if it’s you. Edward, you’re my best friend, my husband, my lover, my EVERYTHING. If anything happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do,” I sniffled. “Kyra needs her daddy.”

“And her mommy. She doesn’t need her Uncle Emmett, though,” Edward growled.

“Let’s go to sleep, Edward. We can’t perseverate over this. It sucks that it’s looming over our heads, but we have to keep living our lives,” I sighed as I tucked my breast back into my shirt and burped my girl. With a resounding belch, she nestled on my chest to sleep. I put her in the pack and play. I cleaned up my chest and crawled into bed with Edward. “I love you, Edward. We’ll get through this.”

“At what cost, Bella,” he said solemnly. “If he lays one hand on you or Kyra, Emmett is a dead man. No jury will convict me either. It was self fucking defense.”

“Same for you, Edward,” I murmured, cuddling into his arms. Edward sighed and kissed my forehead.

“I love you, gorgeous.”

“You too, Edward,” I said sleepily.

xx TGGTP xx

Flying with an infant sucks. Kyra, my normally quiet and sedate girl, screamed the entire flight home. We got a ton of evil glares from the other passengers. We tried everything to get her to stop crying: feeding her, holding her, walking with her, but nothing helped. We all took shifts in trying to calm her for those of us who flew home on the flight that we took to Chicago. Edward and I took the first shift. Rose and Tim took the next one. Renee tried to no avail to get her to quiet down while she cared for her. No dice. Alice and Jasper took the penultimate shift while Edward and I took the last one.

Once we landed and were in O’Hare, Kyra konked out in her stroller. Crying for eight hours straight will knock you out, I tell you. Mommy and Daddy were spent as well. We got through customs with no issue and went to baggage claim. Waiting for us at the escalator was both Ricky and Johnny. We hugged them, saying that we missed them. Using their muscles, we got our shitload of bags and went out to the short-term parking lot. I buckled Kyra into my superbeast and crawled into the backseat. Johnny got in the third row while Edward sat in the front with Ricky. He did ask if Edward wanted to drive. Edward’s response was a hell no. He was exhausted and didn’t want to crash the car. Ricky smiled and got into the driver’s seat.

I didn’t realize that we had gotten home. I was held against Edward’s chest as he carried me up the stairs of our house. I burrowed closer to his body until he placed me in our bed. I feigned sleep as he set up the pack and play in our bedroom, placing our sleeping daughter into it. He stripped out of his clothes and curled up around me. Once I felt his arms around me, I fell back into a deep but fitful slumber. My dreams were not dreams but nightmares.

Of losing my husband.

Losing my daughter.

Losing myself.

By Emmett’s hands.

“Noooooooooooo!” I screamed.

**A/N: They’re home. Is this a good thing? You’ll have read and find out. Up next will be Edward’s return to Whitlock Technologies and his introduction to Lauren. Will he recognize that she’s up to no good? Anyhow, leave me a review/suggestion for what you want to see to happen to Mac and Lauren. The most creative option will be used in the story. With your permission, of course. Pictures are posted on my blog; linky on my profile. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Birthday

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who gave me funny baby stories. I needed some inspiration for the interaction with Kyra and her parents. A special thank you to Isabelle Masen for her help with research about appropriate baby ‘movements’ and milestones.**

**Chapter Ten: Birthday**

**EPOV**

“Bella! Wake up, gorgeous,” I said as I shook my wife awake. She looked at me blearily and wrapped her arms around my neck. “What is it, love?”

“Emmett,” she sobbed against my chest. “He got us all. We were all dead. Where’s Kyra?”

“I’ll get her, baby,” I cooed as I got up. I scooped up my baby girl and carried her to our bed. Bella took her from my arms, burying her nose into her curls. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she held our _principessa_. I put my arms around my girls and held them. I wanted to take Bella’s pain away. But, the only way I could do that is to make Emmett go away.

And that ain’t happening.

Fuck my life.

Bella slumped against me as Kyra nestled against her mother’s chest. I gently picked my daughter up and put her in the pack and play. She whimpered slightly as I put her down. “Shhh, love. Daddy’s here. I love you, _principessa_.” She stopped her cries and conked out. I slipped back into the bed, holding my wife to my body. I was willing the bad dreams away. But they wouldn’t truly dissipate until Emmett was behind bars or dead.

I was secretly praying for the latter. He needed to get his just desserts for killing Carlisle. I may have hated my sperm donor, but he didn’t deserve to die.

I eventually drifted to sleep. I woke up to Bella cooing to Kyra in the rocking chair in our bedroom. I checked the clock and groaned inwardly. Today was my first day back on the job at Whitlock Technologies. I had done as much as I could while in Italy but I needed to actually be in the office. “Are you going to be okay while I’m at work?” I asked as I slipped out of the bed, watching Bella nurse Kyra.

“Yeah. Rose is coming over to pick up some maternity clothes,” Bella said quietly. “Then Johnny is going to work with me to get me back in shape. Because Momma’s got a pooch, little one. Yes. She does.”

“I love your body, gorgeous,” I said as crouched in front of her.

“You may. But I don’t. I hate seeing my stomach jiggle,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “Besides, I want to work on being able to incapacitate a grown man. I can’t do that by sitting on my fat ass.”

“Bella, you are not fat,” I said sternly. “Jasper is fat. You are a mom.”

“Fat,” she said flatly. “My rolls have rolls.”

“Whatever, gorgeous. You’re absolutely beautiful and I love you and your body,” I said as I kissed her cheek. “I’m going to shower. Then off to work. Yay!” I gave a mock fist pump before pouting.

“Try to contain your enthusiasm there, Cullen,” she snickered. “Daddy is silly, Kyra.”

“Yep. I’m a clown,” I said. “Do you need anything?”

“Nope. I’m good,” she smiled. I stood up and padded to the bathroom. I stripped out of my boxers and slipped into the shower. I quickly washed off the grime of the plane from my body. I dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. I was flipping through my ties when my phone rang. I jogged to the charger and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Edwina! When are you coming in? We’re having server issues. I need your brains,” Jasper wailed.

“I’m leaving in like ten minutes,” I said.

“Good. Oh and you have to meet my new assistant. Remember? I told you about her. Lauren is her name,” Jasper said excitedly.

“Did you do a background check on this girl?” I asked.

“Yeah. Came back clean,” Jasper said quickly.

_He’s so lying._

“What’s her name?” I asked as I pulled out a piece of paper.

“Lauren Mallory,” Jasper said exasperatingly. I jotted down her name and slipped into my pocket. “Come on, Edwina. Tick tock. I’m waiting for you. The servers are getting fried.”

“Shut it, asswipe. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” I said. I clicked off the phone. I finished getting dressed. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Bella was chatting with both Johnny and Ricky. Johnny was holding Kyra while Bella was cooking some breakfast.

“Morning, Mr. Edward,” Ricky said with a smile.

“Morning,” I replied. “How was everything last night?”

“Good,” Johnny said as he held Kyra’s little hand. “She’s so adorable, Mr. Edward. Like a tiny doll.”

“I see my daughter has already got you wrapped around her finger,” I snickered as I clapped his back.

“I love kids. I can’t wait to have ‘em,” Johnny said with a wide grin. “But, I have to find me a nice woman before I do.”

“You’ll find one, Johnny,” Bella said, placing a plate of eggs in front of him. She turned and placed plates in front of all of us. I was honestly not hungry but forced the food down my throat. “What time will you be home, Edward?”

“I’m hoping to be back around five. I’m still highly jet lagged. Perhaps once I get the servers functioning properly, I’ll leave. What time is Rose coming over?”

“She’s going to call,” Bella smiled. “I think Alice is coming over too. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a girl’s day.”

“Try not to have too much fun,” I smirked. Bella rolled her eyes and kissed my lips softly. Ricky tossed me my car keys and we headed into my Volvo. We drove to the city and I parked in my usual spot. “Ricky, I need you to do me a favor.”

“What, Mr. Edward?” he asked.

“Run a background check on this woman. She just started at Whitlock. Maybe I’m paranoid, but…” I said as I handed him the sheet of paper with Lauren’s name on it.

“I get it, Mr. Edward. I’d do the same thing,” Ricky said. “I’ll do that for you today while you are at work. It’s good to have you back, sir.”

“Yeah. Don’t call me that,” I said flatly. “You’re older than me. I should be calling YOU sir.”

“Got it, Mr. Edward,” he chuckled. I got out of the car and we rode up the elevator. Ricky was always watching the doors, ensuring my safety. His hand was twitching near his gun that was hidden by his jacket. We got to Whitlock Technologies and we walked to my office. Eric looked up and gave me a relieved grin.

“Mr. Cullen am I glad to see you,” he breathed. He hopped out of his chair and wrapped his skinny arms around my waist. _Ummm…Yorkie? Why are you hugging me?_ “Mr. Whitlock has been a holy terror the entire time you’ve been gone.”

“Eric, you’re hugging me,” I said as I patted his shoulder.

“Sorry, Mr. Cullen,” he said. “You know how there’s a good parent and a bad parent?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the good parent. Even keeled, nice, pleasant, you don’t really yell,” Eric said. “Mr. Whitlock has been on a rampage.”

“He’s going through a tough time, Eric. Cut him some slack,” I said.

“I’m going to run that background check, Mr. Edward. I’ll send you the results,” Ricky said. “Good luck with, um, Mr. Jasper.”

“Thanks,” I sighed. Ricky left and I stared at Eric. “Was he really that bad?”

“I nearly quit,” Eric grumbled. “Mr. Whitlock’s assistant DID quit. He’s got this new woman, Lauren. Yeah, there’s something about her that just doesn’t sit right with me. Not the sharpest tool in the shed, if you catch my drift.”

“Great. I’m going to log on and then meet this Lauren before I bitch out Jasper,” I muttered. I unlocked my office, staring at its familiarity. I dropped my bag on my couch. _I miss my naked fun times with my wife on that couch. Fuck, I want her. Maybe she can bring in Kyra and I can get a blow job?_

“Mr. Cullen?” Eric called from the doorway.

“Yes,” I replied, subtly adjusting my erection. My wife was not even here and I was fucking hard. What the hell?!

“Mr. Whitlock is demanding to see you. He’s threatening your Aston Martin,” Eric cringed.

“Tell him that if lays one finger on my Vanquish, I’m pouring sugar into his fuel tank of his Ducati,” I growled. “I’ll do it.”

“Yes sir,” Eric said as he closed the door.

_Can I go back to Italy? Please?_

I logged onto the computer and switched off my voicemail. I checked my inbox and surprise, surprise, it was full. Almost all of the phone calls were from police departments, asking for the mini microphone and status updates about their orders. I rattled of a quick email to Eric asking if he took care of that. His response was immediate, saying that it was all covered.

I loved Eric. In a platonic, boss loves his employee way.

Sighing, I grabbed a pad of paper and trudged to Jasper’s office. Sitting at the desk was a bleached blonde bimbo who was filing her nails. She was snapping her gum. Her too large breasts were spilling out of her too tight top. My guess was her skirt was also too short. She looked like a hooker. I plastered on a neutral mask and walked up to her. “Hello, is Jasper in his office?”

“And you are?” she asked rudely, eying me with her ice blue eyes.

“Edward Cullen. One of your bosses,” I snapped.

“Oh,” she said. “Let me see if Jasper is available.” She stood up and like I predicted, her skirt barely covered her ass. She walked into his office and purred that I was outside. I rolled my eyes. Blondie turned around and smiled at me seductively. “Jasper said to go right in. I’m Lauren, by the way. I’m sorry about being so rude. Are you single?”

“Nope,” I said as I waved my left hand in her face. “Happily married. So is Jasper. I know that he’s your immediate boss, but we do have a dress code here. Please come to work wearing something more appropriate. Less revealing.”

“Well, shit,” she pouted, squeezing her melons together. “I need to shopping, then. Do you think the company can front me my check so I can buy some more appropriate clothing?”

“No,” I said coldly. “We get paid on the 1st and 15th of the month. You’ll just have to wait.”

“Fine,” she frowned. “Go on in, Eddie.”

“It’s Mr. Cullen,” I spat. I pushed the door open and slammed it shut. Jasper looked up at me, giving me a grin. “Don’t smile. You’re assistant is trailer trash.”

“Well someone is awfully snobby today,” Jasper snickered.

“Did you see what the hell she was wearing?” I asked. “Kyra could fit into her outfit. She’s two months old. What the fuck? Where you thinking with your dick, Whitlock? If you are fucking around on my twin sister, I will not hesitate to kick your lily white, FAT ass.”

“Don’t hold back, Edwina,” Jasper said, arching his brow. “I’m not fucking around on Alice. Relax. You’re going to gray. I don’t think they make your color at the salon.”

“Jasper,” I growled.

“I ran into her at Starbucks. She was sobbing about she lost her last job as an assistant and was going to be evicted,” Jasper explained. We chatted and she knew everything that was necessary to be my assistant after Cherie left.”

“I’m calling Cherie and begging her to come back. I’d rather see her and her horrible sweaters and smelling like cat piss than Spandex girl,” I grumbled. “Eric told me that you were a first class douche. That’s why Cherie left.”

“I was falling apart because of Alice and the miscarriage. Plus with you being gone,” Jasper said, his voice laced with venom.

“My wife was in the hospital, Jasper. Her blood pressure was dangerously high. I could have lost both her and Kyra. What would you have me do? Leave my wife and child in Italy while I come to work?” I yelled. “I telecommuted as much as I could have. I managed to get a lot done.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” Jasper sighed. “I was out of line.”

“Yeah, you were. I get that you are saddened by the loss of your baby. I really do. If I could do anything to make it better, I would. But, you can’t turn into an asshole because the world falls apart around you,” I said.

“I know,” Jasper said. “If you can get Cherie back, I’d give you my right nut.”

“Um, ew,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “Why would I want your right nut? That’s gross. You kind of need them to have babies.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Jasper grumbled. “The fertility specialist gave us a resounding thumbs down.”

“There’s adoption. Surrogacy. Jas, there are options,” I said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

“Try telling your sister that,” Jasper said despondently. “You and Bella popped out a kid without any problem. Alice can GET pregnant but not STAY pregnant.”

“I can’t imagine what you’re feeling, Jas. But you cannot let this consume you,” I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and nodded. “I need you to fix the servers. I can’t get them to function properly. They need the Cullen magic touch. Please?”

“Sure, Jas,” I smiled. Jasper gave me a tiny smirk. I got up and headed toward the door. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but obviously the whole miscarriage thing is getting to you. Talk to someone.”

“Like a shrink?”

“Yeah. You need someone to help channel your anger and sense of loss,” I said.

“Didn’t you used to see someone?” Jasper asked, looking up at me.

“I did. I’ll give you his number,” I said. “I’m going to fix some servers.” I slipped out of the office and ignored Lauren. She cooed a good bye. I cringed. I didn’t even want to imagine what she had. She just looked skeezy. I needed to shower just being within a few feet of her. I walked to the server room, rolling up my sleeves. I went to the diagnostic station to check what was wrong. It was an easy fix. Jasper could have handled this. I went to work and spent the morning adjusting and fixing the servers for Whitlock Technologies.

I was leaving the server room when I bumped into Lauren. “I’m sorry,” she tittered. Her breasts jiggled in her too tight top. “I’m just a little lost. Where’s the employee lounge?”

“On the other side of the office, Lauren,” I said tersely. “No food around the servers.”

“Oh, I didn’t know,” she giggled. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

“No thanks. I think I’m taking a half day and do the rest of my work at home. I miss my wife. And my child.”

“You’re a daddy? I bet your son is adorable. Looks just like you,” she cooed, rubbing her hand up and down my forearm.

“I have a daughter,” I said curtly. “Excuse me.” I gently pushed past Lauren and stomped to my office. I sent an IM to Jasper saying that I was not feeling well. I was lightheaded from being in the server room and I was jet lagged. He told me to go home. I thanked him and logged off the computer. Before I left, Eric asked if we would work on finance day tomorrow. I nodded and left the office. I texted Ricky, explaining what was up. He said that he’d catch a cab home or have Charlie drive him back to the house. He was at the police station doing the background check on Lauren.

I left the parking garage and drove back to the house. As I was driving past, Rose was leaving. We rolled down our windows. “Hey, SGD,” she smirked.

“Hi, Rose,” I said dryly. “How are you?”

“Fucking exhausted. I hate jet lag. How did you go to work?”

“I only went in for a half day,” I said. “Did you get all of the clothes you wanted?”

“Yes, I did. Your wife has definitely gotten better at choosing clothing,” Rose laughed. “Okay, I’m going. I’m feeling slightly nauseous and I do not want to puke in the car. Morning sickness sucks. Or rather, all day sickness.”

“Sorry, Rosalie,” I said. She waved and drove off. I pulled into the garage, noticing that my sister’s car was still in the driveway. I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and padded to the family room. Bella was on the floor with Kyra while Alice was on the couch. “Hey.”

“Edward, what are you doing home?” Bella asked.

“I took a half day. I’m not feeling well,” I lied.

“Have you met Lauren?” Alice asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Ugh, yes. She’s a piece of work,” I snorted.

“Is this Jasper’s new assistant?” Bella asked.

“Yes. She’s a total skank. In desperate need of a makeover,” Alice said flatly. “Spandex is a privilege, not a right.”

“What’s her last name?” Bella asked.

“Melanie? Maugieri?” Alice replied.

“Lauren Mallory,” I said.

“Fuck,” Bella squeaked. “Did you say where she was from?”

“Washington,” I replied.

“State or DC?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged.

“I used to know a Lauren Mallory when I lived in Forks,” Bella said. “Evil wench. Blonde, pinched face, kind of bitchy.”

“She hasn’t changed,” I answered. “Except she’s got fake boobs. Like worst boob job I’ve EVER seen.”

“That cannot be a coincidence,” Alice said. “I had a bad feeling about her. She’s too flirty and yeah. Gross.”

“Did she hit on you, Edward?” Bella asked, her face turning bright red. “If she did, I will deflate her bad boob job with a rusty spork.”

“She tried,” I said.

“Alice, can you and Edward stay with Kyra? I have a skank to kill,” Bella said as she hopped up. She breezed past us and ran up the stairs.

“Watch her,” I said as I scooped Kyra up and put her in Alice’s arms. “Please, Younger?” She nodded. I followed my wife into the bedroom. She was changing into a pair of jeans and a conservative but sexy top. “Bella, what are you doing?”

“Edward, you’re mine,” she said simply. “This ring on your finger, proves it. The tattoo on your neck, along your hip, that little girl downstairs, proves it. Lauren Mallory is NOT going to even want to look at you when I’m done with her.”

“Baby, I don’t want to bail you out of jail,” I said as I cupped her face. “If you want, I’ll get ‘Property of Bella Cullen’ tattooed on my forehead.”

“In bright pink letters,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “Flashing neon would be better.”

“Whatever makes you happy, gorgeous,” I said as I kissed her hair. “My eyes are only for you. I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, too,” she sighed. “Seriously, can I deflate Lauren’s boobs?”

“You’re responsible for the cleanup. I’m not sure how silicon comes out of carpeting,” I laughed.

A loud shriek filled the house. “You left Kyra with Alice, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I needed to check on my beautiful and fiercely possessive wife.”

“Mine. You’re mine. Say it, Edward,” she said as she pulled on my hair.

“I’m yours,” I said as kissed her nose. “You’re mine.”

“Yep. Only yours, angel,” she said.

“YOUR DAUGHTER SHIT ON ME!” Alice screamed.

“I got the last one,” Bella said as she pulled away.

“But I’m all dressed up,” I whined.

“Too bad, so sad,” she snorted.

“ANYBODY! MY VINTAGE DOLCE AND GABBANA BLOUSE IS RUINED!” Alice sobbed.

With a grumble, I went downstairs and took Kyra from my sister. Kyra pawed at my face as I carried her to the sink. “Damn stinky child. It’s amazing how someone so small can make such a HUGE mess,” I snickered. Alice glared at us. “She’s two months. Relax. Perhaps Bella can give you something to wear.”

“Vintage,” she cried.

“Wear grubbies next time you come over, Ali,” I said. I stripped my child naked and washed her messy bum. Alice went upstairs, swearing as she did. I cleaned Kyra and changed her diaper. I needed to get a fresh outfit for her. I kept it simple and grabbed a purple ‘Daddy Loves Me’ onesie. I put her in the crib as I removed my shirt that was now stained with her shit. I tossed it into the garbage, knowing that it would NEVER get clean. It would be better just to buy a new shirt. Alice poked her head in and said she was leaving. I turned and saw that she was in a pair of Bella’s yoga pants and a hoodie. Alice scowled at my daughter and left. “Auntie Alice just doesn’t understand, _principessa_.”  Kyra babbled and put her foot in her mouth. A loud fart came from her along with a tinkling giggle. “Oh, Kyra Marie.”

_My daughter. The fart monster._

xx TGGTP xx

The next few weeks flew by. Before I knew it,  Bella’s birthday was coming up. She hated celebrating it but was actually looking forward to it this year. We were spending the afternoon with our families and then I was taking her to a hotel to properly wish my wife a happy birthday. Now, don’t get me wrong, our sex life is quite healthy. But I find it a little weird making love while my three month old infant is in the pack and play by the foot of our bed. It’s not like she’ll see anything, but it’s still odd.

Watch, Kyra is the only infant who is aware when her parents are making love. Next thing you know, she’s critiquing my form and giving me pointers.

“Bella, how much longer do you think Kyra is going to spend in the pack and play?” I asked, trying to hide the panic rising in my voice.

“She’s almost sleeping through the night. Pretty soon. Why?” she asked as she curled her hair.

“No reason,” I gulped.

“Are you freaking out that she’ll know when we make love?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“No,” I lied.

“Edward, your ears are pink and you’re pinching your nose. You are definitely freaking out,” she giggled. “Kyra only knows when she’s hungry, our voices, when her ass is wet and yeah. She does not EVEN know we’re doing it.”

“It’s still weird,” I said as I sat down on the bed. “I remember walking in on my parents having sex and I was scarred for life.”

“How old were you?”

“Like six,” I answered. “I think that’s when Carlisle started hating me because I thought my dad was killing my mom. I started sobbing and ran into my room. Esme came and calmed me down, probably leaving my dad with one hell of a case of blue balls.”

“Asswipe mother fucker,” Bella grumbled. “You were six.”

“Bella, I’ve accepted that my father didn’t like me. He tried to make amends with the letter and to some extent, he did. But, we deal with what we’ve got, you know? And I’m buying locks for our bedroom door. I do not want my daughter thinking that I’m killing you,” I said.

“With pleasure, maybe,” Bella purred. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me, Edward. Tonight, we’ll be like animals.”

“Fuck yeah,” I said as I dipped her, kissing her deeply. Her fingers tangled into my hair as her tongue pushed past my lips. She groaned and bucked her hips against mine. “Happy birthday, my love.”

“I’m old,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“Twenty seven is not old. What does that make me? Ancient? I’m 32,” I said as stood up, caressing her cheek.

“Men get better with age. Like a fine wine,” she said. “Women sag, get cellulite and have hair growing out of their faces.”

I ran my hand over her cheek, turned her around and pinched her butt. “Nope. Perfectly fine. Nice and perky.”

“Ass,” she said as she shoved at me playfully. “You’ll probably get the distinguished gray at the temples and get subtle laugh lines. I’ll look like an old hag by the time I hit forty.”

“Whatever, Bella,” I said.

“So, what are we doing for my birthday?” she asked as she went back into the bathroom. I pulled on a yellow v-neck t-shirt, flattening it over my jeans. “Other than each other.”

“That’s a given. I didn’t give you nearly enough orgasms for your birthday last year. Mentally, my goal was to give you an orgasm for each year you were alive,” I smirked. “I was four short.”

“Same goal this year?” Bella asked.

“Yep. But that will be after our day o’fun. We’re having lunch with Marcus, Esme, Rose, Tim, Alice, Jasper, Demetri and Alex. Esme and Marcus are watching Kyra for the night because we’re spending it at the Ritz Carlton,” I smiled. “I also made an appointment with Thor for our baby date tattoos. We’re going there at four, prior to check in at the hotel.”

“Edward, the Ritz Carlton? I don’t have anything packed,” she said as she raced past me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her to my chest. “Edward Anthony, let me go.”

“Do you really think I’d let you not be prepared?” I asked, kissing her neck, swirling my tongue over her pulse point. She melted against my chest. My hands moved up to her breasts, gently cupping them under her black and blue striped sweater.

“Edward, we have to go…” she moaned. “I need to pack.”

“Already done,” I murmured as I reached for her jean waistband. I unbuttoned them and slipped my hand into her panties. “Fuck, baby. Did you get waxed?”

“Yep. Rose took me,” she purred. I pushed her jeans and panties over her hips. I lifted her up onto the bathroom counter. Bella reached for my belt, quickly unfastening it. She reached into my boxer briefs and removed my cock from their cotton prison. “We have to be fast and quiet. The guys are downstairs watching Kyra.”

“I know,” I said as I reached between her legs, coating my fingers with her wetness. “So ready for me.”

“Take me, Edward,” she said. I lined up my cock with her entrance and pressed into her. Our eyes were on each other as we became one. Bella’s mouth dropped open. “Fuck, Edward. So good.”

“That would be you, love,” I said as I kissed her lips softly. “I love you, baby. So much.” Her muscles clung to my cock, holding me to her body. I moved in and out of her, staring into her chocolate brown depths. Bella’s fingers danced along my jaw and down my chest, tracing the ink under along my hip proclaiming my eternal love for her. I felt her muscles flutter around me. She was close. I leaned forward and pulled her leg higher around my hip so I could reach deeper. Her warmth, her tightness, her love was all encompassing. I felt fucking amazing as I made love to my wife. She captured my lips with hers, squeezing my ass with her fingers.

“Edward,” she murmured against my lips. “Harder, angel.”

My hips moved faster and with more vigor. Our skins slapped against each other as I kissed her fervently. She nibbled on my bottom lip, making quiet whimpering noises. Those noises were my undoing. Hearing her sound like that caused me to explode. My release triggered hers. Her fingernails scratched up my ass. She let out a silent scream, her head falling back against the mirror of the bathroom. I breathed against her neck while she massaged my shoulders. “One down, twenty-six to go.”

“I look forward to it, baby,” she giggled. I slipped out of her, happy that I didn’t need the condoms anymore. I gently wiped down between her legs with a towel. I pulled my pants up, hissing quietly as my boxers went over my new scratches from my wife. “Turn around, Cullen.”

I sighed and turned. “Shit, Edward. I got you good. Like drew blood.”

“I guess I bring out the animal in you,” I laughed.

“Do you want me to bandage you up?”

“Nah, I’ll wear my scratches with pride,” I smirked. I pulled up my pants and buckled my belt. I helped Bella off the counter and she finished getting ready. While she finished beautifying herself, I grabbed the garment bag filled with our clothes for tonight. I also loaded up Kyra’s diaper bag and dressed her in a cute fall outfit. “Who’s the most beautiful little girl in the world? That would be my Kyra. Come on, little one. Let’s get you fed. Today’s Momma’s birthday and deserves a day off.” I readied a bottle and sat down with her in the rocking chair. Kyra hated the bottle and preferred Bella’s breast. But, I wanted the opportunity to bond with my daughter. After several failed attempts, Kyra finally took the bottle from me while Bella was out of the house in Italy. I fed her as often as she would let me. I’d hum and sing to my angel as she ate. Her golden eyes were becoming more and more inquisitive and aware.

“Your sister called me while you were feeding her,” Bella said. Kyra spit out the bottle and whimpered for her mom. “Be good for Daddy. He wants to feed you too, _principessa._ ”

“What did Alice want?” I asked as I got Kyra to take the nipple again.

“She’s bugging me about when we’re coming,” Bella said as she sat down on the ottoman opposite of me.

“Once this one is done with her bottle,” I replied. “We’re almost done.”

“Good. I’m going to finish primping and text her back saying that we’re leaving in a half hour,” Bella said as she kissed Kyra’s forehead. Then she kissed mine. Kyra finished her bottle and I carried her down to the kitchen, placing her into her car seat. I slipped on my beige herringbone jacket and put my sunglasses on my head. Bella came down looking absolutely sinful in a pair of dark skinny jeans, her black and blue sweater and black blazer. Her makeup was put on subtly and her hair was curly and wild. I smiled as I looked at the gorgeous creature that was my wife. I felt in my pocket, finding the velvet box that held her birthday present. I got her a ruby and diamond eternity band. I went to visit Stan to get it made for my wife.

I swear, my family keeps that man in business. With me, Jasper and Marcus, he’s rolling in the dough. I even think that Alex and Demetri got their promise bands from Stan.

We loaded up the car and followed Ricky and Johnny to my mom’s house. Johnny was going to be staying with us at the hotel in a separate room on the same floor while Ricky went home to spend time with his own family tonight. Another member of the security firm was staying at the house while we celebrated Bella’s birthday.

I parked behind Tim’s large truck and helped Bella out of the car. She picked up Kyra’s carrier. I slung her bag over my shoulder. Walking up the cobblestone sidewalk, we entered the house. Everyone was standing in the foyer, wishing my beautiful wife a happy birthday. Bella blushed furiously and buried her face against my chest. Kyra shrilled loudly from her carrier. Demetri took the carrier from Bella’s hand and we were led into the family room. It was bedecked with blue, silver and white balloons, streamers and decorations wishing Bella a happy birthday.

“Thank you, everyone,” Bella said, tears filling her eyes.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Bella,” Esme said as she sat her down on the couch, putting a crown on her head proclaiming her the birthday girl. “You only turn twenty-seven once.”

“I appreciate it. Immensely,” she said.

We spent the afternoon talking, eating food and opening up Bella’s presents. Esme and Marcus got her a pair of sapphire earrings. Bella gushed that it was too much but they wouldn’t hear anything about it. Rose and Tim got Bella a new personalized journal. She had filled up both of the journals I had gotten for her for her present. Alex and Demetri got Bella a spa package at the resort where they were having their wedding in less than a month. Alice and Jasper got her a huge purse for all of the baby craziness. I gave Bella Kyra’s present which was a new charm for her bracelet. It was Kyra’s birth stone and it said, ‘World’s Best Mom!’ Bella sobbed at that one. I told Bella that she would get my present at dinner tonight.

Renee called from Arizona. She had taken off so much work that she couldn’t take any more time off. So, Bella had to just deal with a phone call. Renee also said that she sent a card from her and Phil. Charlie and Sue were going to take Bella and me out for dinner the following weekend. They said that they had news. I was curious as to what the news was, but I had to wait.

After we ate some cake, Bella and I got up to leave. We kissed and hugged everyone, saving the most loving for our baby girl. She wailed as we left. Bella was in tears as we were pulling away from the house.  But then again, she wanted some time with her SGD.

_That’s right. I’m her Sexy Geeky Daddy._

 We were getting Kyra’s birthday tattooed on our wrists. I still couldn’t believe that I, Edward Cullen, had tattoos. Three of them. About to get my fourth. I was so conservative growing up. Now, I have three, soon to be FOUR tattoos. I parked my car in front of Thor’s shop. He hugged us both and got us set up for our tattoos. Bella was going first as it was her birthday. Thor tattooed Kyra’s full name and her birthday on the inside of Bella’s wrist. I went next and was pleased with the result. The script looked like a perfect combination of my handwriting and Bella’s.

I went to pay Thor and he said that Bella’s was free of charge. He wished her a happy birthday, ringing me up. I made sure that I included the amount equal to Bella’s tattoo as a tip, and then some. With a hug from Thor, which was ODD to say the least, we left the shop and drove to the Ritz Carlton. Using the valet, I dropped off the car and grabbed the garment bag with our clothes. Bella’s jaw unhinged when she saw the hotel. It was luxurious, elegant and highly overpriced.

I checked us in and we went up to the Presidential Suite. Johnny had already checked in the adjoining Executive Suite across the hall.

“It’s so beautiful, Edward,” Bella breathed. “I can’t believe this. What a view!”

“I’ll say,” I purred as I looked at the beauty that was my wife.

“Not me, Edward. Out the window,” she said.

“Eh, it’s alright,” I shrugged. I scooped her up and pinned her to the couch. “You’re far more beautiful. I believe I owe you some orgasms, birthday girl. How many this time?”

“Shoot for five.”

“Done, gorgeous,” I whispered seductively. Our clothes were thrown from our bodies and we were quickly a tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy panting. I managed to give her seven orgasms. Plus two for me. I had never rebounded so quickly but when Bella wanted me from behind, my dick woke up.

After our mini-marathon sex session, we both showered and changed for our dinner reservations at The Grill on the Alley. I dressed in my navy blue suit, white shirt and royal blue tie. I was coordinating with my wife who had a royal blue dress with her jewelry from Emmett’s party. I was completely flummoxed at how beautiful she looked. I dipped her and kissed her pink lips. She giggled against my mouth. “You look absolutely exquisite, Bella,” I murmured as I cupped her cheek.

“Thank you, angel,” she smiled. “I’m definitely enjoying this new tradition you’re doing on my birthday.”

“What’s that? Spoiling you rotten? Treating you like the queen that you are? Making you happy?” I asked.

“The orgasms,” she giggled. “Food for thought for YOUR next birthday. Thirty-three orgasms. Can I do it?”

“With the way you make me feel? Hell yeah,” I said as kissed her nose. “Come on, gorgeous. We have reservations before I finish giving you the rest of your orgasms. Perhaps I’ll give you one in the car.”

“I’m not wearing any panties so it’s doable,” she smirked.

“You’re killing me, Cullen,” I moaned. She pulled away and wiggled her ass at me. I adjusted my erection and followed my incredibly sexy wife out of the hotel room. I arranged for a limo for us. Johnny was driving us. In a black suit, Johnny helped Bella into the stretch Hummer. I spoke to him briefly, telling him to circle the streets so I could give my wife more presents.

_Orgasms. But Johnny doesn’t need to know that._

I’d text him when we were done.

Once we pulled away from the hotel, Bella and I were on each other like white on rice. I managed to give her orgasm numbers eight through thirteen. I almost got to fourteen but I was busting out of my pants and I didn’t want to muck up my $3000 suit. Alice would so kick my ass.

We pulled up to the restaurant and were seated in a private dining room that I had reserved. I wanted to spend some quality time with my wife. Eat her out. Um, eat out with her.

_God, you are turning into Jasper more and more every day. What the hell, Cullen?_

“Edward? You’re spacing out,” Bella said as she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

“Sorry, just imagining our night tonight. Giving you the rest of your pleasure,” I smiled.

“You’re insatiable,” she laughed.

“For you,” I said as I kissed her neck. “Love you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I love you, more, Mr. Cullen,” she cooed. “I got the results from the foundation’s fundraiser with those figure skaters.”

“You did?” I asked. Bella had stepped up her role in the foundation once we got back from Italy. She had worked out some sort of deal with a number of figure skaters to perform for a portion of their costs for a fundraiser. The biggest draw was a new couple. An American female skater paired up with an English male skater. But he was an American citizen. Anyhow, I didn’t care who was there as long as we got our money for the foundation. We needed to raise funds for our new location in downtown Naperville. We could purchase the building, but the renovations and staffing was the bigger issue. “What was the final tally?”

“With the overhead costs deducted, we made enough to start renovations and hire a skeleton crew staff,” Bella said excitedly.

“That’s great news, love,” I said as I kissed her lips.

“Plus, the couple, the British guy and American girl, donated a huge amount to the foundation,” Bella said. “We can hopefully have it open by the spring time. Won’t that be exciting?”

“It is, baby,” I said. “Thank you for putting that together.”

“The foundation is a huge deal, Edward. It’s your baby,” she said as she kissed my nose.

“Our baby,” I smirked. “Well, our philanthropic baby. Our real baby is at home getting spoiled by Nana Esme and Papa Marcus.”

“Speaking of babies,” Bella said. “My mother is already on me to get pregnant. Again.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” I pouted.

“Edward, you were with me when I spent the last month of my pregnancy with Kyra in the hospital. That sucked. Royally,” she sighed. “We’ll have more babies, Edward. Just not now. And definitely not at the whim of my mother, your mother, your sister and the neighbor’s dog.”

“I thought they neighbors had a ferret or some rat looking thing,” I said, scrunching my nose.

“It’s a Chihuahua,” Bella said, arching a brow. “It looks sadly like a rat but it’s a dog.”

“And why would their rat dog have any say on whether or not we have another child,” I snickered.

“Not the point, Edward Anthony,” Bella said. “Were you dropped on your head as a child?”

“Nope. That was Emmett,” I laughed.

“You are such a dork, Edward.”

“Geek, baby,” I said as I kissed her neck. We ordered our food. Bella told me about the plans that she had for the Naperville foundation location as we ate our meals. She had spoken with Tim about the design. They were working collaboratively to create a space that was welcoming, fun and happy for the kids. I had arranged with the restaurant to make Bella’s favorite dessert for her birthday. The waiter came out with a huge slice of red velvet cake, placing it in front of her. I sang to my gorgeous wife and she blew out her candle. We split the piece of cake before I gave Bella her present. I placed the ring box on the table.

“Edward, you didn’t need to get me anything,” she protested. “The hotel, having dinner with you, the orgasms were presents enough.”

“Shush and enjoy it,” I said as I pushed the ring box closer to her with my pointer finger. She shot me a look and opened the ring box, gasping quietly.

“Edward,” she breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s an eternity band with rubies. You will have Kyra in your heart for all of eternity,” I smiled as I placed it on her left hand, above her wedding band.

“Thank you, Edward,” she said quietly, admiring her new ring. “I love it. I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you,” I said as I leaned forward, kissing her perfect lips. As if beckoned, the waiter came with the check. I paid the bill and we headed back to the hotel. Bella and I made love all night. And I reached my goal of giving her twenty-seven orgasms for her twenty-seventh birthday.

Plus one to grow on.

**A/N: Yay, Bella’s birthday. Fun sexy times for the Cullens. I want my own SGD to give me orgasms on MY birthday. Oh well…a girl can dream. Anyhow, up next will be a confrontation with Lauren and the wedding of Alex and Demetri. Check out my blog for pics of Bella’s presents and outfits. Leave me some!**

 


	11. Confrontations with a Blonde Skank

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who gave me funny baby stories. I needed some inspiration for the interaction with Kyra and her parents. A special thank you to Isabelle Masen for her help with research about appropriate baby ‘movements’ and milestones. Another special thanks to ‘Starbucks.’ He doesn’t know that I’m sending him a shoutout because he’s not a part of the fandom, BUT he saved my files on my now defunct computer. You rock, dude!**

**Chapter Eleven: Confrontations of a Blonde Skank**

**BPOV**

After my birthday, Edward dove headlong into work. The demand for the mini-microphone was staggering. Nearly every major city was banging down Whitlock Technologies’ door for this technology. Edward even received money from the government to work on some high-tech camera that could be installed in something as small as a ballpoint pen.

 Edward also was determined to nail Lauren on something to get her fired. The background check proved to be fruitless on Lauren. The only thing that Ricky found was that she was a resident of Forks. He thinks that the social security number listed for her was not the correct one and was currently on a trip to Forks to find out some information. Johnny was flying solo with us for a few days. He currently went to work with Edward while I mainly stayed locked up in the house.

That. Sucked. Royally.

_When can Emmett be found?? I’d like to live my life._

Kyra was growing by leaps and bounds. She was babbling when we talked to her. She especially loved when Edward sang to her. Her golden eyes glazed over and she looked at her Daddy with such love and adoration. We also moved her into her nursery. I slept with the baby monitor on the night stand; ready to help her if something was wrong. But, she didn’t need me. She slept through the night.

The one thing that was troublesome was Alice. I understand that she was going through a difficult time, but she wouldn’t hold or bond with Kyra. Alice stayed a few feet away from her niece, eyeing her warily. Jasper had finally warmed up to Kyra and was actually a doting uncle. He loved Kyra. Jas spoiled her as often as he could, bringing her a new outfit or toy. He also pulled on his own musical talents and strummed Edward’s guitar for our little girl when he visited. Jasper wrote the funniest lullaby about my daughter. The first time I heard it, I was on the floor in hysterics.

_Only Jasper would use moonshine, cigarettes and baby bottles in a song and make it work._

“Bellini!” Rose called as she came into my home. “Is gas normal when you’re pregnant?”

“Hello, Rosalie. I’m fine, thanks for asking,” I snickered as I watched her waddle into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of pregnancy skinny jeans, a tight black top and red leather jacket. Even while pregnant, Rose still looked like a fucking supermodel. I just looked fat.  Kyra was in her swing, playing with some toys.

“Hi, Bella,” she said dryly. “Seriously, gas?”

“Feeling flatulent, Rosalie?”I asked, arching a brow.

“My ass is on fire, Bellini. Tim refuses to sleep with me because it’s apparently the worst while I’m sleeping,” she pouted. “It’s so gross.” With a grimace, Rose farted loudly and let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s foul, Rose,” I said.

“And they’re smelly,” Rose said, wrinkling her nose. With a flourish, she waved her hand, sending her stench in my direction. I threw a towel at her which she batted away. “Have you gotten your dress for Alex and Demetri’s wedding?”

“Yep. Esme watched Kyra when I picked it up yesterday,” I answered. “You?”

“Yeah. Alex was panicking that the dresses he picked out wouldn’t work with my pregnancy bump,” she said as she put her hand on belly. “I’m growing really fast. My doctor is concerned. Kind of.”

“Have you had an ultrasound?” I asked.

“I have, but it’s fuzzy,” Rose said with a furrow between her brows. “I have an appointment to get a 3D ultrasound done before we leave for Michigan.”

“Could you be having twins or something?” I questioned.

“I don’t know. My mom was a twin. She had a fraternal twin brother. However, I didn’t get a chance to meet him. He was killed in the first Gulf War. He had a falling out with my mom and my grandparents when he decided to join the military. He was the black sheep of the family.”

“That’s so sad,” I frowned. “He never reconciled with your mom?”

“Nope. I never got to know my Uncle Grady,” Rose said with a pout. “Anyhow, I was wondering if you and Miss Kyra wanted to join me for some lunch? I’m taking some time off from writing and I need to get out of my condo. Tim is in Naperville working on the latest foundation location. I’m bored.”

“You want to go to visit Edward? I want to check out this skank to see if it’s the Lauren I grew up with. Plus, I want to show off Kyra to Tia and the girls,” I suggested.

“You just want to give your hubby a blowjob at work,” Rose said with a wry grin. “Atta girl!”

I blushed a deep crimson, shooting Rose a glare. She widened her grin and gave me a wink. _I did want to give my hubby some relief. Perhaps, stake my claim to him at work. Is this a bad thing?_

“No, Bella. It isn’t,” Rose answered.

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked, laughing quietly.

“Yes, you did. Go put on a sexy top and show off those melons. And wear heels. I’ll watch Kyra. Besides, I need to change her into something cuter. She has more clothes than God and you dress her in a pink onesie?”

“Rose, I wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” I said with a dramatic eye roll. Rose shoved me toward the stairs and I quickly went to my bedroom. I changed into a black sweater that had one shoulder. I put on a black camisole underneath it so I wouldn’t feel like a complete skank. I slipped on a pair of green suede booties that Rose gave me. She didn’t want to wear heels while she was pregnant. So, she gave them to me. I suggested that she give them to Alice, but the midget has midget feet. I mean, who wears a size four shoe? Alice Cullen Whitlock, that’s who.

I applied some light makeup, curled my hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. I went downstairs. Rose had changed Kyra into a cute purple outfit with green accents. She was sitting with my daughter and helping her to sit up unassisted. I cleared my throat and smiled. “Lovely, Bella. I approve. Personally, I’d lose the cami, but it’s still sexy,” Rose said. “Can I drive?”

“You don’t have a car seat,” I replied.

“Yes, I do,” she winked. “If I need to take care of my goddaughter, I need to have a car seat. Besides, I have my own baby that I’ll need to prepare for.”

“Or babies,” I countered.

“Shit.”

We loaded Kyra up in her carrier and got into Rose’s new Volvo. She traded in her BMW after her first snow storm in Chicago. She hated having rear wheel drive in the nasty weather. Edward sold her on the Volvo. It wasn’t as ostentatious as her BMW but she didn’t feel like she was going freak out when it rained.

We pulled into the parking garage of the Hancock building, parking in my assigned spot for Eclipsed Sun. I picked up Kyra’s carrier and we rode up to Edward’s floor in the Hancock. I smiled at the receptionist and walked toward Edward’s office. Eric was typing furiously on his computer. “Hey, Yorkie,” I said.

“Bella!” he squealed. He hopped out of his chair and gave me a fierce hug. “You look good, girl!”

“Thanks,” I said. “This is my best friend, Rosalie Hale.”

“Wait a minute, THE Rosalie Hale?” Eric asked, his thin brows shooting to his receding hairline. “Fuck, I love your books. Can I get your autograph?”

“Sure,” Rose said. Eric thrust a pad of paper into her hands along with a pen. She signed the paper and even posed for a picture with Eric. “I’ll make sure you get an advanced copy of my latest book, Eric. Thank you for being such an avid fan.”

As Rose was speaking, Kyra let out a shriek. Eric looked at the bundle in the carrier. “Is that Kyra?”

“Yes. Do you want to hold her?” I asked.

“Definitely,” he replied, bouncing on his toes. I unstrapped my _principessa_ and placed her into Eric’s waiting arms. He melted when he held her. He got the ‘Daddy rock’ and his facial features softened as he gazed at my baby. Edward poked his head out of his office. He saw me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I thought I heard your voice, gorgeous,” he said as he kissed below my ear. I turned around and pressed a soft kiss to his pouty lips. “Hmmm, another one.”

“Hey! What about me?” Rose asked with a smirk.

“Hi, Rosalie,” Edward said dryly as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “How are you?”

“Good. We’re on skank patrol,” Rose replied, rubbing her hands together. “Have you fired this Lauren chick?”

“No,” Edward grumbled. “I swear, Kyra is smarter than Lauren. She’s four months. That’s just wrong.”

“Eric, can we take our baby?” I asked. With a pout he handed her over into Edward’s arms. Edward kissed Kyra’s forehead, smiling crookedly at her. Rose squealed and started bouncing on her toes. “What the hell, Hale?”

“SGD is so sweet,” Rose said.

“What am I going to do? Drop her on her head?” Edward asked, arching his brow over his reading glasses. Yes, he had Lasik but he needed some assistance to read for long periods of time on the computer. The prescription was much lighter and subsequently, his glasses were actually trendy and handsome. Not that his usual glasses weren’t trendy and handsome, but when you are almost legally blind, the frames become a bit cumbersome.

“Bella! You’re spacing, girl,” Eric said.

“Sorry,” I muttered. “Kyra had me up at the ass crack of dawn, begging for food.”

“You could have woken me up, gorgeous,” Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“Nah, I’m fine,” I said. “We had mommy/daughter bonding time.”

“Come on, Cullens. We need to see this skank!” Rose said as she pulled on my hand. “Later, Eric!”

“She said my name,” Eric murmured wistfully. “Rosalie Hale said my name.”

Edward shook his head as we traveled to Jasper’s office. Sitting at the desk outside of Jasper’s office was my arch nemesis, Lauren Mallory. The years had not been kind to her. She had tacky makeup caked on her obviously tanned, leathery skin. Her platinum blonde hair was thin and stringy. Edward was right, she had the worst boob job ever. The right boob was significantly larger than left. Her clothes were inappropriate for anything besides stripping and she was snapping her gum like a high school girl.

“Lauren?” Edward asked curtly. “Is Jasper in his office?”

“I don’t know,” she asked in a bored tone. She looked at my husband and licked her lips. _Mine! He’s mine, bitch._ I nestled closer to him, glaring at her. “Isabella Swan? Is that you?”

“Isabella Cullen,” I replied tersely.

“Cullen? Oh, right, you’re married to Eddie,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Have you gained weight? You look a little chubby, darlin’.”

Edward growled lowly, “Lauren, this is my wife you’re speaking. Please treat her with respect.”

“Sorry, Eddie,” she said.

“It’s Mr. Cullen, Lauren. If I have to remind you again, I will write you up. One more letter in your file and you’ll be fired,” Edward snarled. “Come on, gorgeous. Jasper is dying to see this little one.” Edward pushed into Jasper’s office with Rose and I following him. Jasper was working on the computer.

“Hey guys!” he said with a wide grin. “You brought Kyra! Come here, sweet pea! Come to Uncle Jazzy!” She squirmed in Edward’s arms. Jasper scooped her up and nestled her against his chest. “Don’t you look adorable, sweet pea. Is this a new outfit?”

“Courtesy of Auntie Rose,” Rose smirked. They sat down on the couch in Jasper’s office. Edward pulled me to the corner near the door. He hugged me tightly, apologizing for Lauren’s rude behavior. He, then, kissed me deeply. His tongue swept inside my mouth as his fingers glided up my bare arm.

“Yo! Porn stars!” Jasper called out. “I hate break up the make out session, but Kyra had an ‘oops.’

With a groan, we separated and walked to the couch. Jasper was holding Kyra away from his body, wrinkling his nose. Rosalie was sitting at Jasper’s desk actually plugging her nose. “What did you do, _principessa?_ ” I wailed. “How long were we kissing?”

“Long enough for your daughter to shit all over herself and on my couch,” Jasper chuckled.

“Ugh,” I grumbled as I threw my baby bag over my shoulder. “I’ll take her to the bathroom. Edward, here are some baby wipes to clean up the couch.”

I carried Kyra to the bathroom and stripped her out of her new outfit. I washed her as best as I could in the sink and changed her into another outfit. I faintly heard the door open and I saw Lauren come into the bathroom. “You really haven’t changed, Isabella. You’re still plain, ugly and smell funny. I can’t even imagine why a sex god like Edward would want to be with you. I mean, really. Your hips are wide. Your boobs are flabby and let’s face it. You’re fat.”

“At least my clothes fit,” I spat. “And my boobs are the same size. Where did you get yours done? Tijuana?”

“Bitch. I paid good money for these tits,” she said as she grabbed her chest. “Edward loves to bury his face between them.”

_What?_

“Edward would never do that. He loves me,” I snarled.

“Whatever,” Lauren smiled. “He doesn’t say that while he’s fucking me. Makes me come, every single time. His dick should be bronzed. Besides, you’re not as tight as you used to be, Isabella. Pushing out a kid does that.”

“Well, for your information, I didn’t push out Kyra. I was sedated and had a C-section. Secondly, I know that Edward would never cheat on me. Especially not with you. You’re a slut and a skank and incredibly stupid to even bring it up. It would behoove you to stay away from my husband. If you so much as lay a fake acrylic nail on his body, those fingers will not be attached to you anymore. Am I clear, bitch?” I spat. I picked up my daughter and pushed past her. I carried Kyra to Edward’s office. I sank down onto the couch and sobbed against my daughter’s shoulder.

Edward came into his office and found me crying. He ran over to us. He pulled me onto his lap and held me as I sobbed. Kyra was crying too. She knew that Momma was sad. _Evil skanks tend to do that to a person._ I finally calmed down and looked into Edward’s golden orbs. “What did she say?” he asked as he caressed my cheek.

“That I’m not worthy of you and that you’ve fucked her,” I muttered, looking down at my daughter who was in my lap.

“She’s so fired,” Edward seethed. “I’m not worthy of you, gorgeous. You and Kyra are my life. I’d give anything for you. Do anything for you. As for ‘fucking’ her, I wouldn’t do it with Emmett’s dick. She’s just nasty.”

I snorted and looked at my husband. The look of disgust on his face was comical. I giggled at his expression. “Nice face, baby.”

“She’s probably got every single bacteria and sexually transmitted disease in her body. I can’t be certain but I think she fucked Harold, the copy machine guy,” Edward said as he scrunched his nose. “Harold’s sixty and has back hair.”

“And you would know this how?” I asked, arching a brow.

“It pokes out of his shirt,” he shuddered. “Thank GOD I don’t have that problem. Ew!”

“Are you really going to fire her?” I asked, staring at my husband’s eye.

“Yes. She’s been reprimanded several times by me and twice by Jasper,” Edward said as he cupped my face with his large, warm hand. “Can you type up what Lauren said to you in the bathroom? I want to submit it to HR and have her gone by the end of the day.”

I nodded and handed Kyra to him. I went to Edward’s computer and typed up what happened between Lauren and me. I saved it to Edward’s computer and printed off three copies: one for me, one for HR and one for our records at home. I signed the HR copy and handed it to Edward. His face grew red with fury. His hands were balled in tight fists. “Do you think that Rose can watch Kyra while we attend to this?”

“I don’t see why not,” I answered. “I think even Eric is over the moon for Kyra.”

“I’m not leaving Kyra with Yorkie,” Edward shuddered. “I love the man, but yeah, he’s weird. Like weirder than me.”

“Oh, stop it,” I said with a roll of my eyes. Edward gave me a look that pretty much said ‘don’t fuck with me.’ I decided to not push it and I called Rose. She came into Edward’s office and watched Kyra while we went to Jasper’s office. Edward had called the head of HR, a man named Gregory. All of the staffing decisions were ultimately up to Edward and Jasper, but Gregory covered their asses against potential lawsuits. He also maintained employee records. Apparently, he had been quite busy with the acquisition of Lauren.

I told my story about what happened with Lauren in the bathroom while Edward explained what happened prior to that outside of Jasper’s office. Gregory, Edward and Jasper decided that Lauren wasn’t a good fit for the company. The letters in her file were proof of that. She had received three reprimands for inappropriate attire, two for bitching out another employee and there was the incident with Harold, the copy guy.

What she said to me was the final blow. Gregory, Jasper and Edward made the decision to let her go. I was asked to leave the meeting after that decision. I told Edward that I was going to bring Kyra up to Eclipsed Sun. He kissed me and I left. I grabbed Kyra and Rose. We went up to the publishing company. We spent an hour up there while my staff cooed and cuddled Kyra.

My phone vibrated from my pocket and I saw a text from Jasper.

_Lauren has been canned. She went bat shit crazy and wailed on your hubby. I think she broke his nose. Edward’s giving a statement to the police as she’s getting arrested for assault and battery – Jas_

_You may want to come down, Bella. I’m so sorry about what she said to you – Jas_

With a sigh, I pulled Kyra away from Tia’s arms. I promised to bring her back before I came back from my maternity leave. I was tentatively coming back after the first of the year. With a hug, I went back down to Whitlock Technologies. Eric told me to go to Jasper’s office. With a frown, I walked to the office. Charlie was standing there, taking statements from Gregory. An EMT was addressing the situation on Edward’s face. Lauren had clawed her nails into his cheek and his nose was swollen, obviously broken.

“That fucking bitch,” I spat.

“She’s in jail, Bells,” Charlie said. “Edward is pressing charges. Relax.”

“I will not relax. It’s one thing to call me plain but another thing to hit my husband. What the hell?” I snarled as I sat down next to my husband. He smiled painfully then winced. He put the ice pack he was holding back onto his face. “What did she do, Edward?”

“She flew at me. Used her talons to scratch the hell out of my cheek and then started pounding on me with her fists,” Edward said in a nasally voice.

“Why do you sound like Elmer Fudd?” I asked, arching my brow.

“I have gauze shoved up my nose,” he grumbled. “It won’t stop bleeding. If they can’t quell the blood, I have to go to the hospital to get it cauterized. I don’t want that. No, no, no…I had that done when I broke my nose in fourth grade. That like, sucked.”

The EMT checked Edward’s nose and said that he didn’t need to go to the hospital. He visibly relaxed and thanked him. The EMT did suggest that Edward see an ear, nose and throat doctor to get his break looked at, but said that he was fine. Charlie had Edward sign some paperwork, along with Jasper and Gregory. Before Charlie left, he went to Edward’s office with us and spent some time with his granddaughter. Eventually, Charlie left. His partner was itching to get back to the precinct to type of the charges against Lauren. Edward packed up his stuff and we decided to head home. Rose gave me a hug and drove back to her condo.

Johnny, who had been at lunch while this whole situation had happened with Lauren, came to the office. He was contrite and apologized profusely for what happened. Edward told him to not worry about it. What was Johnny going to do? Hit a girl? Edward was adamant that no woman should ever be hit by a man. It’s just wrong. We drove back to the house in Glenview. Jasper told Edward to go home after what had happened.

Once we got home, I put Kyra down for her nap. Edward guided me to our bedroom and we made love while Kyra slept in the nursery. We both needed it. I desperately needed his reassurance that he did love me and still found me desirable. Edward needed it to forget Lauren and her skanky ways. Our love making was pure and sweet. Edward peppered my face with kisses as he gently thrust into me. I just stared into his beautiful eyes, conveying my devotion to him. Even though this was not about our releases, the orgasm that I had was intense. And it came out of nowhere. One moment I was moaning at how good he felt. The next moment, I  was biting down a scream as my body clenched around him.

We curled up and took a nap after our sexual activities. Edward’s grip around my waist was tight. Almost like he was afraid that something was going to happen to me. However, something happened to him and I wasn’t there to stop it. I could kill Lauren for putting her hands on my love. I cried quietly until I eventually fell into a fitful, not restful sleep.

_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?_

xx TGGTP xx

The rest of the week went by quickly. Alex had a minor heart attack, though. He saw Edward’s swollen nose and slightly black eyes from Lauren’s punch and he freaked out. Alex didn’t want Edward’s huge ‘schnoz’ ruining his wedding pictures. Admittedly, the swelling had gone down a great deal, but we still had the black eyes to contend with. To appease Alex, Edward said he’d have me put some of that ‘concealer makeup shit’ to hide the bruises.

On Thursday, we piled into my beastly car and drove up to northern Michigan for Alex and Demetri’s commitment ceremony. Ricky had come back from Forks and was coming with us to the wedding. Johnny got some much needed time off. Ricky sat in the back seat with Kyra while I sat in the front with Edward. He was almost tempted to get a private jet to shuttle us to the vineyard. With scheduled stops for Kyra, the drive time was roughly eight and half hours to the vineyard.

I pretty much told Edward that was not necessary and that we were driving. He grumbled and agreed.  After our trek through Michigan, we arrived at the vineyard. There was a large house where we would be having the reception. Surrounding the house were tiny cottages. Each family member got their own cottage. We got the largest one, after the ‘honeymoon’ cottage because we had Kyra and Ricky with us. Once we got to the resort, Alex bounced toward us.

“Oh MY GOD! You’re here,” he squealed as he pulled me into a tight hug. “I need my MOH. I’m having some floral issues. They put BABY’S BREATH in the center pieces. I fucking hate baby’s breath. What should I do?”

“First thing you need to do is breathe, Alex,” I laughed. “The second thing is to just remove the baby’s breath from the center pieces. It’s not that hard, sweetie.”

“Oh,” Alex said as he scratched his head. “You’re brilliant, BB! I love you! Oh, and hi, straight boyfriend.”

“Hello, Alex,” Edward said with a crooked smirk. “What do you have against baby’s breath?”

“It smells like cabbage,” Alex responded, wrinkling his nose.

“Baby’s breath doesn’t smell like anything, Alex,” I snickered.

“No, it doesn’t,” Edward agreed.

“Whatever, kids,” Alex said with an eye roll. “I’m going to rectify this situation. Demetri is in the main house, talking to Papa. Oh, and Bella? All of us girls having a spa day tomorrow before the rehearsal. You will be glowing once we’re done with you.”

“Who will watch Kyra?” I asked.

“I’ve arranged for an au pair while you all are here,” Alex said as he kissed my cheek. “Love you, girl!” He danced to the reception area while we walked to the check in desk. Demetri was standing, talking to his father. There was a look of concern on Demetri’s face and Marcus was attempting to comfort him.

“Hey guys,” Edward said as he put Kyra’s carrier on the ground. “Is everything okay?” Marcus hugged Edward and me. Demetri clung to me a bit too long and he appeared to be almost defeated. “Something’s wrong. Tell me, please?”

“We were getting ready to drive up here when I got a phone call from my brokerage firm. This economy has been brutal and it’s hitting us hard. I was let go by my boss,” Demetri said with a frown.

“That’s horseshit,” Edward spat. “How long have you been working for them?”

“Since I graduated from college,” Demetri explained. “I was a finance major and did my internship with their firm. Now, after nearly nine years of working there, I’m done.”

Edward pursed his lips and arched his brow. “Give me a minute, Dem,” he said as he handed the carrier to Ricky. Edward whipped out his cell phone. He stepped away and I faintly heard him hissing to Jasper.

“Other than the work drama, are you excited about marrying Alex?” I asked as I rubbed my hand along his muscled arm.

“I am. I just wish that I was more into it,” Demetri frowned. “I love Alex. With all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But, I feel like a leech now. Mooching off of him because I’m fucking unemployed.”

“You can work for me,” Marcus said.

“Papa, I am not cut out for what you and your brothers do. You all have these shrewd business minds and that’s not me. I can be shrewd when pushed, but I’m too nice,” Demetri mumbled dejectedly. “I mean, Pop, you’re nice too. But when you get involved in a business deal, you’re a complete prick.”

“I know,” Marcus said, wrinkling his nose. “But, the offer is still there, Demetri.”

“Thanks, Papa,” Demetri said with a sad smile.

“Hey, brother,” Edward said as he ran toward Demetri. “Let’s get a drink. I saw a bar in the town outside of this place. Is that okay, Bella?”

“That’s fine, Edward,” I smiled. “Can you carry the suitcases to the cottage, though?”

“Sure, gorgeous,” Edward said with his crooked grin. We got settled into the cottage and I put Kyra down for a nap while I washed the grime off my body from our drive. After my shower, I sat down in the living room. Ricky plopped down on the chair opposite me.

“Ms. Bella?” he asked.

“What’s up, Ricky?” I replied.

“I have some information about Lauren. I’ve already shared it with Mr. Edward but I wanted to talk to you personally with the information that I found.”

“What was it, Ricky?”

“Well, the social security card that Lauren used to get the job at Whitlock was fake. The Lauren Mallory that was attached to that social security number had died in a car crash three years ago in Reading, Pennsylvania. Secondly, Lauren was originally from Forks. I pulled some strings from an old war buddy who lived in Port Angeles to gain access to her information. She was married to a man, Tyler Crowley, who mysteriously disappeared in early August. Tyler was the mayor of Forks. They are investigating Lauren for the disappearance. There was also a man linked to Lauren that was not her husband. The description is almost like Mr. Edward’s brother, Emmett, but not quite. When I questioned about the guy, no one could tell us who he was. The closest answer I got was from a bartender at Forks. He said that the guy that was with Lauren was named ‘Mac.’”

“Mac?” I asked.

“Yep,” Ricky replied. “Anyhow, Lauren left Forks shortly after Tyler’s disappearance. That is a clear indication that she has something to do with it. My guess is this Mac is involved too.”

“If you had to make an educated hypothesis, would you think that Mac is Emmett?” I asked, my blood running cold.

“I would, Ms. Bella,” Ricky said as he patted my knee. “I’m really worried at how close Lauren got to Mr. Jasper and Mr. Edward. We’re going to step up our protection.”

“If Lauren’s here, then Emmett or Mac or whatever his name is close by, too,” I said with a feeling of dread. “And we’re not safe?”

“No, Ms. Bella. Johnny volunteered to stay back at the house while you were at this wedding for Mr. Alex and Mr. Demetri,” Ricky said. “He feels responsible for what happened to Mr. Edward and now he’s trying to make amends. We’re also hiring another security guard, Matthew, for you and Mr. Edward. He’s a former Navy SEAL. He’ll be assigned to Mr. Edward permanently while Johnny and I protect you and Kyra. None of you will be out our sight. We can’t lose you. You’re too important, Ms. Bella. You and Mr. Edward are like family to me and I refuse to let Emmett get you. If I have to kill to protect you and your family, then I will.”

“Thank you, Ricky,” I said, tears falling down my cheeks. “I just pray that it doesn’t come to that.”

“Me neither,” he said with a sad smile. I stood up and hugged him fiercely. He gently patted my back. “You will be safe, Ms. Bella. I promise you.”

I nodded and pulled away. “I’m going to lay down for awhile. Can you let Edward know that I’m going to rest?”

“I’ll send him a text. Also, if Miss Kyra wakes up, I’ll take care of her. You need time to absorb what I told you,” he said.

I nodded woodenly and climbed into the king sized bed. I curled around a pillow and allowed my sobs to overcome my frame. The brevity of the situation just got a whole lot worse.

**A/N: So, I had planned on having the wedding in this chapter, but it just didn’t fit. When we pick up, it’ll be when Edward and Demetri left for the bar. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it. As always, picture teasers and sneak peeks are on my blog. The link is in my profile. Also, if you have a suggestion of what should happen to Mac and Lauren, leave me a review! I’d love to hear your thoughts.**

 


	12. Mr. and Mr. Alex and Demetri Volturi

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who gave me funny baby stories. I needed some inspiration for the interaction with Kyra and her parents. A special thank you to Isabelle Masen for her help with research about appropriate baby ‘movements’ and milestones. Another special thanks to ‘Starbucks.’ He doesn’t know that I’m sending him a shoutout because he’s not a part of the fandom, BUT he saved my files on my now defunct computer. You rock, dude!**

**Chapter Twelve: Mr. and Mr. Alex and Demetri Volturi**

**BPOV**

_Alex danced to the reception area while we walked to the check in desk. Demetri was standing, talking to his father. There was a look of concern on Demetri’s face and Marcus was attempting to comfort him._

_“Hey guys,” Edward said as he put Kyra’s carrier on the ground. “Is everything okay?” Marcus hugged Edward and me. Demetri clung to me a bit too long and he appeared to be almost defeated. “Something’s wrong. Tell me, please?”_

_“We were getting ready to drive up here when I got a phone call from my brokerage firm. This economy has been brutal and it’s hitting us hard. I was let go by my boss,” Demetri said with a frown._

_“That’s horseshit,” Edward spat. “How long have you been working for them?”_

_“Since I graduated from college,” Demetri explained. “I was a finance major and did my internship with their firm. Now, after nearly nine years of working there, I’m done.”_

_Edward pursed his lips and arched his brow. “Give me a minute, Dem,” he said as he handed the carrier to Ricky. Edward whipped out his cell phone. He stepped away and I faintly heard him hissing to Jasper._

_“Other than the work drama, are you excited about marrying Alex?” I asked as I rubbed my hand along his muscled arm._

_“I am. I just wish that I was more into it,” Demetri frowned. “I love Alex. With all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But, I feel like a leech now. Mooching off of him because I’m fucking unemployed.”_

_“You can work for me,” Marcus said._

_“Papa, I am not cut out for what you and your brothers do. You all have these shrewd business minds and that’s not me. I can be shrewd when pushed, but I’m too nice,” Demetri mumbled dejectedly. “I mean, Pop, you’re nice too. But when you get involved in a business deal, you’re a complete prick.”_

_“I know,” Marcus said, wrinkling his nose. “But, the offer is still there, Demetri.”_

_“Thanks, Papa,” Demetri said with a sad smile._

_“Hey, brother,” Edward said as he ran toward Demetri. “Let’s get a drink. I saw a bar in the town outside of this place. Is that okay, Bella?”_

_“That’s fine, Edward,” I smiled. “Can you carry the suitcases to the cottage, though?”_

_“Sure, gorgeous,” Edward said with his crooked grin._

**EPOV**

I dropped off our suitcases to the cottage and dragged Demetri to this little bar I saw in town. It wasn’t fancy or anything, but it will serve its purpose. Jasper was going to meet us there as soon as he got in from Chicago. When I called him, he said that he was about a half hour away from the vineyard. Demetri and I drove to the bar. We ordered some greasy bar food and waited for Jasper.

“How are you, Edward?” Demetri asked. “Nice face.”

“Yeah, I had a run-in with a slut,” I sighed. “Jasper’s new assistant got into Bella’s face, saying that she was sleeping with me and calling my beautiful wife fat. Plus, there was something about her that I just didn’t trust. She was let go and she went completely crazy, flying at me and scratching my face and breaking my nose. Alex is adamant that my bruises by my eyes are covered up. Bella’s putting some of her makeup shit on my face.”

“Dude, that’s gay,” Demetri snorted.

“I know,” I said flatly. “That’s ironic that you’re calling me wearing makeup ‘gay’.”

“Eh,” he shrugged as he sipped his beer. “I don’t look like  a raccoon and have to wear concealer.”

“Fuck you,” I said as I threw a fry at Demetri. “I can pummel you and give you matching black eyes. Alex would love that.” Demetri flipped me off and we fell into a comfortable conversation about the upcoming wedding.

Jasper breezed in after our conversation of ‘gay concealer.’ He looked a little worse for wear. “I’m so tempted to just hire a helicopter to take us home. Alice was…ugh! I’m about ready to strangle your sister, Edward. I love her, but she can’t get over this baby shit.”

“What’s she doing?” Demetri asked.

“Well, she won’t hold or do anything with Kyra. She’s avoiding Rose at all costs and she’s not even really eating or taking care of herself,” Jasper mumbled. “I have to practically drag her out of bed each morning to go to work. She’s been seeing a counselor and it’s helping, slightly. But, I miss my Alice.”

“I’ll try to talk to her this weekend,” I said as I patted Jasper’s shoulder. “I miss my sister. She’s a shell of her who she used to be, Jas. Something needs to give.”

“Well, we’ll come back to that problem. It’s not an easy fix. Let’s go to your problem, Dem. I can handle that one,” Jasper said amiably. “Edward told me about what happened with you and that’s a load of crap.”

“Heaping, steaming pile of shit,” I added.

“And it’s runny,” Jasper quipped.

“That’s foul, Jasmine,” I said, shooting him a look.

“Too far?”

“Yep.”

“Enough with the goofy routine,” Demetri said exasperatingly. “I was canned. We know this.”

Jasper and I shared a look and then stared at my brother, “Work for us.”

“Holy fuck,” Demetri snorted. “That was scary. What would I do? I am NOT technicologically savvy like you guys.”

“Edward is constantly banging his head against the wall with payroll. He does a phenomenal job, but if we have someone with a finance background, it would be so much more smoother,” Jasper said. “Essentially, you’d be the Chief Financial Officer of Whitlock Technologies.”

“Jasper is the face of the company. He makes the announcements for Whitlock. He also heads up the software portion. I’m the head of hardware, my main focus being our version of the tablet and the connection between the law enforcement offices that use our mini microphone and the camera I’m developing.”

“Who is the CEO?” Demetri asked.

“Edward is,” Jasper answered. “Our partnership is 70/30. I may have had the idea for Whitlock, but it was Edward’s genius that made it what you see today: a multi-billion dollar corporation. Please, Dem?”

“Brother?” I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t want be offered this position because of my predicament,” Demetri said, his eyes flashing with anger and pride.

“Demetri, you are brilliant and it would be an honor to have you work for us. With us,” I said. “We had been toying with offering the position to you for awhile but this job situation pushed our hand. It is not nepotism.”

“Yes, it is. But, you are more than qualified,” Jasper replied. “I’ve seen your transcripts from school and your work at your firm.”

“What would I be in charge of?” Demetri asked, arching a brow.

“Payroll, finding and maintaining investors, some minor advertising and all the tax fun,” I answered. “Yeah, taxes suck. Blech.”

“Can I think about it?” Demetri questioned. “I don’t want to jump into this without discussing it with Alex.”

“Take all the time you need,” I said. “Demetri, we want you. It’s a family company and you’re part of the family. You’d fit in perfectly at Whitlock.”

“Thank you for the offer. I’ll let you know my decision once I get back from my honeymoon, okay?”

“And just know that whatever you decide, Dem, I’ll still love you and support you,” I said sincerely.

“Enough sappy shit. Let’s talk bachelor party,” Jasper snickered. “We can’t take you to a strip club because, yeah, that wouldn’t work out too well for you. You don’t really like boobies.”

“If it was a male strip club, I’d be happy as a clam,” Demetri laughed. “The closest male strip club is in Detroit. Four hours from here. I checked.”

“And why did you check?” Jasper teased.

“Alex was thinking about getting some ‘man meat’ for his bachelor party with the girls. But it was too much a hassle,” Demetri shrugged. “Why would he want some random man meat when he has me? I’m the fucking bomb. That man is not unsatisfied.”

“Don’t really need to know about your sexual exploits with Alex,” Jasper shuddered. “I’m glad you’re happy and have a healthy sex life, but yeah…”

“Whatever, sexual deviant. You think with your dick all the time,” I teased, smacking his head. “It’s rubbing off on me. I’m constantly imagining my wife in various positions…and I’m going to shut up because I’m getting turned on.”

“It hasn’t changed since Kyra?” Demetri asked.

“No. Well, we had that time off after she was born, but we’re perfectly happy in the bedroom,” I said with a wistful smile. _Very happy. Can I make love to her tonight?_

“Have you tried what we suggested to Jasper on his wedding day?” Demetri asked with a suggestive waggle of his brow. I blushed a bright red and ducked my head. “You did…holy fuck, SGD has had anal sex.”

“Shut the fuck up and say it ain’t so!” Jasper said as he smacked my arm repeatedly. “You…PRUDE BOY…had anal sex?!”

“Jasper, shut up!” I hissed. “I don’t think the entire state of Michigan heard you.” I buried my face in my hands, trying to will the earth to open up and suck me into its depths. “Well, I have an early tee time for golf tomorrow with Papa,” I offered, trying to change the topic of conversation. “We can go out tonight for a more ‘ruckus’ night on the town.”

“Nah. I’m happy I’m getting married. I don’t need a bachelor party. Golf sounds perfect,” Demetri winked.

“So, no getting drunk? No debauchery? No hazing?” Jasper whimpered. “We’re getting soft.”

“Sorry, Jasmine,” I said. “What the groom wants, the groom gets. You had your debauchery for your first marriage. Besides, out of the three of us, I have an infant waiting for me at the vineyard. I can’t get blitzed.”

“Ugh,” he pouted. “I don’t even remember it. My bachelor party…Can’t I live vicariously through you? Please, Dem?”

“No, Jasmine,” Demetri snickered. “The type of debauchery that I want would freak you out, slightly. I’m certain that nearly naked men grinding their junk on your face would not put you in your happy place.”

“Really? Fuck no!” Jasper bellowed. He sidled up to me, whimpering quietly. I smacked him upside the head, telling Jasper to grow up. He scowled at me but managed to give me back my personal space.

We finished our meals and watched some baseball on the flat screen in the bar. About nine, we decided to head back to the vineyard. I wearily dragged my body into my cottage. Ricky is holding Kyra, staring at my daughter with a goofy grin on his face. “Hi, Ricky. Where’s Bella?” I asked.

“She’s sleeping. I told her about the information that I shared with you,” he said, cooing at Kyra. She babbled happily. “Such a beautiful little one. Yes, you are.”

“Are you having fun with Uncle Ricky?” I asked as I gently tickled my daughter’s belly. “What was her reaction?”

“Fear. Overwhelming fear,” Ricky said. “Her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She’s terrified, Mr. Edward.”

“I am, too,” I whispered as I sat down, running my hand through my hair. “We need to have Emmett be caught and have it be soon. Like yesterday. How long has she been up?”

“Had her bottle about a half hour ago,” Ricky answered as he handed my daughter to me. “I was just trying to get her to fall asleep. She’s riled up tonight. Not crying or anything, just really awake.”

“Go to sleep, Ricky. Nowhere in your job description does it say ‘nanny,’” I said as I cradled my very awake daughter to my chest. “Besides, you need your ‘A’ game tomorrow. We’re going golfing. Woo hoo!”

“I’ll just be driving the cart,” he said flatly. “I hate golf.”

“Why?”

“I go from zero to insanely pissed in point two seconds. It is not a game that I’m good at. Most pointless thing ever. Chasing a miniscule ball around the course for what? The lowest score? No, thank you. I’d rather be bowling or watching football or knitting,” he said, arching a brow.

“Knitting? I never would have pegged you as a knitter,” I snorted.

“Try it. Very soothing,” Ricky said as he patted me on the shoulder. “I’ll see you in the  morning, Mr. Edward. Good night, Miss Kyra.” He slipped into his bedroom, clicking the door shut.

“Okay, _principessa,_ you need to sleep for daddy,” I said sternly to my daughter. She giggled and kicked her feet. “Or giggle at me. Devil child.”

xx TGGTP xx

Kyra managed to fall asleep a little after eleven. But she woke up again around two. Bella stirred and took care of our angel, nursing her in the bed with me holding them both. We didn’t speak as she fed Kyra but I could tell that she was completely terrified about what Ricky had told her. After our baby fell back asleep, Bella and I curled up with each other. I held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

Bella eventually fell into a fitful sleep. I couldn’t get back to sleep. Each time I closed my eyes, I saw and imagined the worst with Emmett. Exhaustion finally claimed me near five in the morning. Too bad my alarm was set for seven. Two hours of sleep makes a very cranky Edward. I dragged my ass out of bed and showered, trying in vain to wake myself up. I heard Bella and Ricky speaking quietly in the kitchen of the cottage. I dressed in a pair of khakis and a black polo shirt. I swiped my jacket and padded toward the kitchen. Bella handed me a mug of coffee which I eagerly accepted. She looked at me, worry marring her beautiful face. I smiled crookedly as I sipped my coffee.

“Edward, are you going to be okay?” Bella asked.

“I’ll be fine. The coffee is helping,” I answered.

“You barely slept,” she whispered. Her brown eyes were cast downward on the granite of the countertop.  “I’m sorry, angel.”

“Why are you apologizing?” I asked as I cupped her cheek. “You weren’t the reason why I didn’t sleep. Our lovely daughter refused to fall asleep.”

“For awhile. Edward, I felt you moving around until the sun came up,” she murmured. “What were you worrying about?”

“Emmett…or Mac…or whatever he’s calling himself,” I said as I pulled Bella to my chest. She melted in my arms. I felt tears seeping through my shirt. “I just want this over. You know?”

“Me too, angel,” she sniffled. Her hands were clenching my polo, almost tearing the fabric. Something had to give. This was driving me crazy and making Bella scared. I needed to protect my family. Ricky, Johnny and the new guy, Matthew, were awesome but we couldn’t keep living like this.

After a brief kiss, I pulled away from my wife. She was still upset, but put on a brave face. I just wanted to take Bella and Kyra and fly to Isle Esme. Stay there until Emmett was caught. But, that is not a possibility. I reluctantly left the cottage to pick up Demetri, Jasper and Papa from their respective cottages. They all piled into Bella’s car, tossing their golf clubs into the back of the SUV. I drove us to the golf course. Once there, we all got into two golf carts and began our eighteen holes of golf.

I personally was with Ricky about golf. I never really played while I was younger due to my vision. Now, I had no drive to play because of my exhaustion and fear of Emmett. I did keep on a pleasant mask for Demetri. He was my brother and deserved a good time. My brother by blood would not ruin my brother by choice’s wedding. We finished our round of golf. We decided to go to lunch at some semi-posh restaurant near the golf course. At lunch, Demetri told us where he was taking Alex for their honeymoon. They were spending two weeks in Fiji. He had purchased the vacation prior to his lay off and was looking forward to time away with his new husband.

Lunch was a somewhat subdued affair. I was half asleep. Demetri was still pondering our offer. Jasper was focused on Alice and Papa tried, in vain, to get us all to cheer up. We finished our meals and Jasper drove us back to the vineyard. He didn’t trust  me with my glazed over expression and two almost-falls into my Rueben sandwich. I gladly handed him the keys and we drove back to the resort. The girls and Alex were still at the spa. Thanks to Alex, we had an au pair arranged for Kyra. I had the cottage to myself. I crawled between the sheets after I stripped down to my boxer briefs. Setting my alarm clock for five, I fell into a deep and thankfully, dreamless sleep.

My alarm buzzed and I heard Bella puttering in the bedroom. I poked my head up. She was wearing a nude lacy bra and matching panties. My dick sprang to life when I saw my beautiful wife’s body. I stealthily slipped out of the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. “Edward,” she giggled as she melted against my bare chest. I moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. “Hmmm, feels good, angel. Nice nap?”

I nodded and kissed up to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. “Do you know how sexy you are, Isabella?” I purred against her fragrant skin. “I wake up from my nap to a vision of an angel…a goddess…in our bedroom.”

“Well, you’re a god,” she giggled. “But we’re late. No nookie. Don’t pull the panty dropper smile, eye lash pout or the Cullen hip-thrust/twirl combo to get me to buckle. We need to be at the ceremony site in like an hour and I’m not even remotely ready. Plus I have to pump and too much to do.”

“But Bella,” I whined, jutting out my lower lip and looking at her through my lashes.

“What did I say? No eye lash pout,” she said sternly, smacking my belly. “Shower, jerk off, shave and put on the suit that’s in the bathroom.”

“Did you just tell me to jerk off?” I snorted.

“Yes, I did. I’m not blind or paralyzed. I feel the vestiges party you’re having in your boxer briefs, Cullen,” she laughed as she palmed my arousal. “Have fun. Say hi to Rosie Palmer for me.”

“You’re evil, Cullen,” I grumbled. I stomped to the bathroom and stuck my tongue out at my wife before I closed the door. I heard her maniacal laugh through the heavy door of the bathroom. I hosed off and jerked off in the shower. I was scowling that I had to control my own pent up release. I finished my shower and quickly shaved using my electric razor. Bella banged on the door saying that we needed to hurry. I flew through the rest of my routine and dressed in the chocolate brown suit along with a white dress shirt, orange tie and some brown wingtip shoes. I ruffled some gel into my hair and sprayed on some cologne. “As good as it’s going to get…”

I darted out of the bathroom and saw my wife. She was in this asymmetrical brown dress that hung every curve over her delectable body. I bit back a groan as I watched her sashay around the room in her light brown heels. Bella’s hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with soft curls framing her face. “You’re gorgeous,” I blurted out.

“Thank you, angel. You’re not so bad yourself,” she said with a wink. “Nina, the au pair, is going to stay with Kyra. Ricky is also going to stay here. Ralph, Jasper’s bodyguard, is going to be with us at the rehearsal. Demetri texted and said that there was also extra security for us here.”

“I really wish that we didn’t have to contend with all this bullshit,” I sighed. “Why does my brother have to be a freaking whack-job? Ugh!”

Bella frowned. I strode over to her and pulled her to my chest, burying my nose in her neck. The scent of strawberries, lavender and Bella assaulted my nostrils. “Can’t we just go away, Edward?” she whimpered.

“Sure. Let’s hide in Alex and Demetri’s luggage and go to Fiji,” I quipped. “We’ll stay there and become one of the natives.”

“Tempting.”

We were interrupted by a banging on the door. Bella pulled away and we went out into the living area of the cottage. Alex was talking a mile a minute before he grabbed Bella’s arm. I don’t even think he was speaking English. It sounded like tongues. In a blink of an eye, Bella was whisked away by a very frantic Alex. I looked at Ricky who just arched a bushy brow while he held Kyra. “Have fun, Mr. Edward. Mr. Alex…um, Ms. Alex, is a handful.”

“Ms. Alex?” I asked.

“He insisted. He considers himself to be one of the girls,” he shrugged. “See you later, sir.”

“Ricky…”I warned.

“Sorry, Mr. Edward,” he blushed. I clapped him on the shoulder and went to the ceremony site. It was already decorated with fall foliage and twinkle lights. Alex was speaking with the officiant, trying to nail down the wording for the vows. Demetri was standing next to him, rubbing his hand on his fiancé’s back comfortingly. I walked over to Bella who was talking to Rose and Tim. They were blissfully in love. Tim had his hand resting on Rose’s baby belly, caressing it absentmindedly.

“…So, I had my special ultrasound yesterday,” Rose said with a wide grin. “We found out why I’ve gained so much weight.”

“You’re eating more?” I teased.

“Yes, I am eating more, you ass,” Rose quipped, smacking my arm. “That’s because I’m eating for three! I’m having twins!”

“Twins?” Bella squeaked. “Rosalie!” They embraced tightly, squealing loudly. Tim was grimacing at the sheer volume of their wails. I was smiling politely. Alice was nearby with Jasper, heard the news and darted off. Jasper went to follow her but I shook my head. I ran to follow my sister. She was stumbling back to her cottage. When she fell to her knees, I managed to catch up with her. Her body was wracking with sobs.

“Younger,” I cooed as I crouched down. I picked up my elfin sibling and carried her to a nearby bench. Her knees were bloody. I took out a handkerchief I had in my pocket. I gently dabbed down her knees as she cried against me. Talk about a role reversal; she was always comforting me and now I was the stronger sibling. “Talk to me, Ali.”

“It hurts, Edward,” she mumbled pathetically. “I want so badly to have a baby and I’m so fucking pissed off that I can’t. I shouldn’t be jealous like this, but I see what you have with Bella and what Tim and Rose have and I need it.”

“Have you explored adoption?’ I asked as I held Alice to my chest.

She nodded and put her head against my shoulder. “But it’s not the same. Yes, I’d love the child like my own but they’re not from MY body. Why, Edward? Why am I such a fucking freak?”

“You’re not, Alice,” I soothed.

Our hands twined together and we seemed to converse mentally. Her hazel eyes filled with all of the sadness of a mother who can’t have children. My eyes filled with the anguish of not being able to fix her problems. She shuddered against me. I slipped off my suit coat and wrapped it around my sister. She curled up against me, new tears falling down her cheeks. “Do you hate me, Edward?”

“No, Alice. I could never hate you. You’re my sister and I love you, very much,” I answered as I kissed her temple. “I want to make you happy.”

“I guess I wasn’t clear. Do you hate me because I don’t associate with Kyra?” she murmured. “I love my niece but being near her is too much, you know?”

“I understand why you are distancing yourself, Younger,” I said. “But, you’re alienating yourself from your family. From Bella, Mom, Rose…everyone. We miss you. I need my younger sister back. The one who could stand up to the tallest, scariest bully ever and bring them to their knees.”

“That’s your job, Edward,” she said sadly. “You’re stronger than me, now.”

“I’m not strong, Ali. I put on a good front but I’m worried. I’m so close to breaking,” I whispered.

“Why?”

“For you, right now. I want to make things better for you, Alice. However, everything is fine between Bella and me. Kyra is happy and healthy. But…”

“Emmett,” Alice answered. “That’s another thing that’s freaking me out, too. I’m worried for you, Older. Emmett’s close. Too close, you know?”

“Trust me, I know,” I said. “But, what about you? Will you be okay?”

“I’m trying, Edward,” she said sadly. “I need to get better. For Jazzy. For you…”

“You need to get better for you,” I said as I tipped her chin, forcing Alice to look at me. “Jasper and I are an important part of your life, but you need to get over this for your own happiness and sanity.”

“How did you get to be so smart, Older?” she asked, a crooked grin spreading over her face.

“I learned from my brilliant baby sister,” I said with a saucy grin. “Are you ready to head back?”

“I need to get something for my knees, but yeah,” she whispered. “Thank you for taking care of me, Edward. I love you, Older.”

“I love you, too, Younger,” I said as I stood up. Alice had hopped off my lap we walked to the lobby of the vineyard. The concierge dressed her knees and we went into the rehearsal. It was nearly over when we arrived. Alice took her spot behind Rose while I slid in next to Demetri, assuming my role as best man. Jasper looked at me, beseeching me with his eyes. I squeezed his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. Hopefully, Alice will push past this and come back to us. We finished the rehearsal and went to the small restaurant on the vineyard property. Alex and Demetri shared stories of how they got together and early days of their relationship. Marcus gave Demetri shit for waiting so long to make Alex an honest man. Demetri scowled at his father who just smiled sweetly.

After the distribution of thank you gifts, we all headed back to the cottage. Bella held the box with her jewelry in her arms while gently ran my fingers over the cuff that Demetri had made for all of the groomsmen. Nina, the au pair, explained that Kyra was a complete angel and explained that she would be at the cottage bright and early so Bella and I could get ready. Bella fed Kyra after she changed into her pajamas. Our baby was tired from being so squirrely from yesterday. Kyra went to sleep easily. So did Bella and I.

The next morning came too quickly. The incessant banging on the door was our wakeup call. Alex greeted Bella and nearly dragged her from my arms. She glared at our friend and said that she still needed to shower before she could get ready with him and the other women. Nina was cowering behind Alex, who was let in by Ricky, freaking out about his outburst of enthusiasm. Alex pouted but trudged back to his room to finish getting ready. Bella went into the shower while Nina went to care for Kyra. Bella rushed through her morning routine and kissed me hastily before she darted to Alex’s cottage to get ready. Nina stayed in our cottage while I played and fed Kyra.

A half hour after Bella left, Demetri and the rest of guys came to my cottage to relax and watch some television before the ceremony. Also, Demetri was banned from his cottage which was now bride-central, with Alex being a total bridezilla. But, Demetri took in stride as he sat down, holding Kyra while we watched Northwestern battle it out with Michigan State on the flat screen in the living room. We all took turns getting ready. Once we were all dressed in our brown tuxedos, Esme came in with our boutonnieres and pinned them to our suit jackets. She then cooed at her granddaughter before breezing back to Alex’s cottage to finish getting ready.

We headed over to the main building to take pictures before the ceremony. Victoria, our close friend of the family, was supposed to take the photos but ended up getting sick and she sent her assistant, Riley, in her place. He had us pose in the meadow behind the building and along the vineyard. It was a lot of fun. Nina came out with Kyra, who was the ‘flower girl.’ We took pictures with her. She babbled and giggled as Demetri held her, tickling her belly and kissing her forehead. Marcus took Kyra from Demetri’s arms and we were walking toward the altar.

“Edward, I’ll take the job,” Demetri said abruptly.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“The job…if you still want me, I’ll take it,” he said, looking into my eyes. “I’m sorry about not saying yes immediately but it was my fucking pride that got in the way. I didn’t want to think that you and Jasper were offering me this opportunity because of my situation with my old job.”

“Demetri, Jasper and I were talking about this while I was in Italy with Bella, waiting for Kyra to be born,” I explained. “Trying to handle the finances of Whitlock remotely was a pain in the fucking ass. Eric, my assistant, he stepped in at the last moment but it wasn’t perfect. We need someone, on staff, to handle the books. I trust you, Dem. We wouldn’t have offered it to you if we didn’t believe that you could do it. The whole situation with you getting laid off was just the impetus to get us to offer it to you. I’m so glad, though, that you accepted it.”

“I’m glad that my brother is giving me the opportunity to do this,” he said with a smile. “When do I start?”

“Let’s shoot for November fifteenth,” I answered. “You’ll get your two weeks in Fiji and a few days to recover.”

“Awesome,” Demetri smiled. “Thank you, Edward.”

“No, thank you,” I said as I gave him a ‘man-hug.’ “I can’t wait!”

“Me, neither,” he said excitedly. “Now, let’s get me hitched!”

“Ready to make Alex your hubby?”

“Oh yeah. And I’m ready for the wedding night. I got the extra large tube of lube,” he smirked.

“Yeah, don’t need to know that,” I deadpanned.

“What the fuck ever, Cullen. You’ve dipped into the anal recesses,” he snickered.

“And you don’t need to know about that either,” I said, a crimson blush covering my skin. Demetri’s snickers turned into a full out guffaws and we walked into the reception hall.

The guests were slowly starting to file into the seats. Alex had invited a bunch of his friends from work and his one sister that he still was on somewhat speaking terms with. Alex’s parents had disowned him when they found out he was gay. Demetri had several friends and family members from Italy and his old firm. His sexuality was something of a taboo at his job and he didn’t flaunt his relationship with Alex. For all he knew, his bosses thought that Alex was a woman. Or rather, former bosses.

The wedding coordinator came up to Demetri and explained that we were ready to go. The groomsmen scrambled to the back of the reception hall to escort the bridesmaids. Tim was walking down Rosalie, who was looking a little green. Alice was being escorted by her husband and obviously, Bella and I were walking together being the best man and matron of honor.

The string quartet began playing some classical piece and our processional began. Tim and Rose waddled up the aisle. She was heavily leaning on Tim, trying not to hurl.

“Thankfully, I never had the whole morning sickness to contend with,” Bella whispered in my ear.

“No. You didn’t,” I replied. I looked down at my wife and smiled at her absolute beauty. She was wearing a brown satin dress with straps. Around her slender waist was an orange sash that matched with the jewelry that she was wearing. She was holding a large bouquet of autumn colored flowers. Her hair was curled and pinned back from her face. “You look exquisite, Mrs. Cullen.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Cullen,” she replied, kissing my cheek. “You look absolutely divine yourself. Then again, you always look so damn sexy in a tuxedo. Or naked. Or…”

“I get it, gorgeous,” I snickered. “We’re up.”

She snaked her arm through mine and we walked down the aisle together. With a squeeze of her hand, we separated and took our spots on the altar. Demetri was smiling radiantly, staring down the aisle to see his groom…bride…gride…broom?

_What do you call the other groom in a commitment ceremony? UGH!_

Bella and I took our spots and turned to the doors of the reception hall. The string quartet began playing a traditional wedding march and the doors opened up. Alex was walking down the aisle by himself, proclaiming that no one needed to give him away. Alex was walking toward his future. He held a bouquet of white roses and strode to Demetri in his white, completely white tuxedo. He had an impish grin on his face, knowing that he was going to finally marry his love. It sucked that it wasn’t legally recognized in Illinois but this commitment ceremony was for them.

The officiant gave a pretty standard but beautiful service. Rose was a blubbering mess over the vows. Alice hugged her as she passed her a handkerchief. I smiled at Alice’s actions. I saw a glimpse of my younger sister and who she used to be. Not this shell of a woman.

The officiant proclaimed Alex and Demetri to be married. Alex jumped into Demetri’s arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. Demetri clung to Alex, his fingers digging into Alex’s hips. It was a very hot kiss. I caught Bella’s eyes and she blushed while biting her lower lip. Their kiss was filled with such passion. I wanted to pull Bella into a dark corner and have my way with her, share in the passion and love emanating from my brother and his husband. The officiant cleared his throat quietly and they jumped apart. Alex smiled smugly while Demetri blushed. “I’d like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Alex and Demetri Volturi,” the officiant announced.

We all clapped and they bounded down the aisle, hand in hand. Bella and I met in the middle and I dipped her into a deep kiss before walking back down the aisle. She giggled against my lips and tangled her fingers into my hair. I pulled away and we walked down the aisle in front of Alex and Demetri’s friends and family.

We were herded into the small bride’s room. Alex and Demetri were making out like horny teenagers. I smirked, thinking that they had the right idea. I crashed my lips against Bella’s soft, pliant mouth. She moaned and pulled on my lapels of my coat, dragging me closer to her tiny body.

“Fuck…all you horny couples,” Rose bellowed. “Get a room.”

Alex and Demetri broke apart as did Bella and I. Alice and Jasper were still mauling each other like rabid, horny animals. Apparently they were well on their way to reconnecting and fixing their relationship.

“Hey, we’re newlyweds,” Alex quipped. “We’re allowed to be horny, damn it.”

“And these two need it,” Bella said as she gestured to my sister, who was close to dislodging her jaw to swallow Jasper whole. His hand moved to her breast and I groaned.

“Hey, stop molesting my sibling, Jasmine,” I griped. “I do not need to see that shit.”

“Oops,” he laughed against Alice’s mouth. She smiled and snaked her hands down to his ass, grasping his cheeks.

“Alice!” I snapped. “Stop manhandling Jasmine. I’m assuming Alex doesn’t want him sporting a chubby in his wedding pictures. Right, Alex?”

“She could block it with her body,” Alex snickered. “Keep going, darling. Make your man feel good.”

“Ugh,” I moaned, covering my face. “I need to gouge out my eyeballs and bleach my brain.”

“Don’t do that, angel. I happen to love your beautiful eyes,” Bella said, putting her hand on my shoulder. She pulled down slightly, pressing her lips to my ear. “Besides, I’ll be doing that, plus much more tonight. Your mother agreed to watch Kyra for the night and we can have some fun later. Alex gave me a large bottle of lube…”

_I’m a puddle of Edward goo…GAH!_

**A/N: Alice is getting better and will finally bond with her niece. Demetri and Alex are married. Dem took the offer to work with our favorite Sexy Geeky Daddy. Bella is promising her hubby some smexing. And Rose is expecting twins. Chock full chappie. Damn.**

**Up next will be some citrusy goodness in BPOV. Then the return to Chicago. BUT, I need your help. What should I do with Lauren? Leave me a review with your suggestion for her. Also, should Emmett/Mac be seen by Bella or someone else in the family? I have some ideas, but I am curious what you all think. As always, teasers on my blog…Leave me some.**


	13. Smexy Times

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**I want to send out a special shout-out to all of my girls who ‘flamed’ a plagiarist. Someone tried to pawn off ANSOL as their story. Suffice it to say, the story was reported and subsequently removed. It was all thanks to tropicnebula, Emotion Masen, Li-Li D. Meadows, Wyrmie Fanfiction, Trish Villani, Remmy Kins, Tami Birkes and Chersti who originally alerted me to the plagiarism. I’m not usually one to ‘preach’ but if it’s not yours, don’t take it. We don’t take kindly to stealers…**

**Also, thank you for everyone who gave me funny baby stories. I needed some inspiration for the interaction with Kyra and her parents. A special thank you to Isabelle Masen for her help with research about appropriate baby ‘movements’ and milestones. Another special thanks to ‘Starbucks.’ He doesn’t know that I’m sending him a shoutout because he’s not a part of the fandom, BUT he saved my files on my now defunct computer. You rock, dude!**

**Angsty moment at the end, folks…**

**Chapter Thirteen:  Smexy Times**

**BPOV**

The reception for Alex and Demetri’s wedding was a lot of fun. Edward and I gave our respective speeches being Best Man and Matron of Honor. Alex and Demetri danced in each other’s arms all night. Their lips were permanently attached to each other’s faces. It was borderline disgusting, but they were happy and in love. I couldn’t blame them. They deserved their happiness.

_So do you and your geek charming…Mac needs to fucking disappear. Can’t Charlie make him go ‘poof?’ He’s a cop._

The final song that the DJ played was Etta James’ “At Last.” Edward pulled me to his chest and we swayed to the music. “I love you, gorgeous,” he said as he kissed my neck softly. “I’m so happy that we’re together and that you gave me a chance online.”

“I’m glad that you flew out to see me,” I blushed. “Look how far we’ve come.”

“I know. Married for almost a year with a beautiful four month old daughter,” Edward said with a crooked grin. “Want to get out of here?”

“We need to get Kyra ready to spend some time with Nana Esme,” I said in a sultry tone.

_Momma’s getting some sexy times._

“Mom!” Edward bellowed.

“Give me your keys, sweet boy,” Esme laughed as she held out her hand. Without breaking his gaze from my eyes, he placed the key into Esme’s waiting palm. “Marcus and I were getting ready to leave anyway. Try not to have too much fun.”

“We won’t, Esme,” I smiled, still holding Edward’s penetrating gaze.

_That’s not all that’s going to be penetrating you, sweetheart._

Esme let out a quiet laugh and left with Marcus. Edward and I danced until the end of the song. We hugged Demetri and Alex good bye, giving them our congratulations. Alex squealed like a pig, thanking us for our involvement in their wedding. He hugged me fiercely and kissed both of my cheeks. Alex then turned to Edward and hopped into his arms. Edward’s amber eyes popped out of his head as he held the tiny man to his body. Alex kissed every available spot on Edward’s face, thanking him for a wonderful husband and that he loved him. Demetri snickered and pulled Alex off my hubby, proclaiming that Alex was incredibly drunk. Edward nodded and hugged Demetri. They spoke in hushed tones in their embrace. With a smile, they pulled apart and we send good bye to the rest of our family.

We walked back to our cottage. Edward slipped off his tuxedo coat and wrapped it around me. We walked briskly through the grounds of the vineyard. As we were doing so, Nina, Esme and Marcus bid us good night. Kyra was asleep in Esme’s arms while Marcus carried her pack and play and Nina pushed her stroller. I kissed my baby girl’s forehead while Edward gently tickled her feet. She babbled quietly against Esme’s chest but fell back asleep.

Once we got back to the cottage, Edward pinned me against the door. His normally bright eyes were darkened with desire. “Do you know how absolutely gorgeous and perfect you are?” he growled quietly. I whimpered quietly, staring up into his eyes. “So fucking beautiful.” His lips caressed mine softly. It was so different than the feral look he had in his eyes. This kiss is filled with love, reverence, adoration and devotion. Everything that encompasses my husband.

“I need you, angel,” I whispered. “Make love to me.”

“Your wish is my command, Isabella,” he crooned as he picked me up. He carried me to our bedroom and gently placed me on the king-sized bed. Edward’s hands moved down my body, teasing my breasts. He had a confident smirk on his face and it couldn’t be any hotter. His fingers reached the hidden zipper of my dress and pulled it down, loosening the satin. I pulled on Edward’s tie and he fell on top of me, caging my body with his strong arms. Our lips met in a flurry of bites, nibbles and tongues. I frantically untied his tie and threw it over the side of the bed. Edward pulled on the strap of my dress and soon it was pooled around my waist. I tried, unsuccessfully, I might add, to unbutton Edward’s shirt. With a grunt, Edward tore the fabric apart and buttons went flying onto the bed.

“Eager much, Edward?” I giggled.

“Fuck yes,” he said with a crooked smile. His lips attached themselves to my neck and he suckled gently on the skin behind my ear. I ran my hands up his taut belly, playing with his nipples. His arousal was poking me in the thigh and his hips were gyrating against me. Edward’s soft lips moved down my neck until he reached the swell of my breasts. He moved me so he could take off my strapless bra. With a flick of the wrist, my bra loosened and he threw it over his shoulder. His mouth moved to my chest and he gently kissed my still large breasts.

I pushed on his shoulder and Edward rolled off me. I sat up and pushed my dress down my body. Gracefully, I stood up. I smiled sweetly at my husband. “Do you trust me, baby?”

“You know I do,” he breathed, arching a brow.

“Scoot back on the bed,” I commanded. He gave me a look. I pointed to the bed and he moved back. I walked to our suitcase and pulled out three silk scarves. “Arms by the headboard, stud.”

“What?” he squeaked.

“You said you trusted me,” I cooed. With a pout, Edward raised his arms by the headboard. I straddled his waist and tied his wrists to the wrought iron headboard.

“Bella,” he said. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t touch me, baby,” I said as I gently kissed his lips. “Or see me.”

I tied the final silk scarf over his eyes and he groaned. Loudly. I smiled. I kissed his chiseled jaw, careful not to press myself to close to him. I wanted to make him come with my lips, tongue, mouth, and hands. Then ride him into oblivion. I ran my tongue down his chest, swirling it over his nipples. His back arched and he pressed closer to me. I smiled as I bit down gently on his left nipple, eliciting a growl from my husband. My hands glided over his muscular torso, teasing his body. Each muscle rippled under my touch. I felt so powerful to have my strong man melt under my sensual caresses.

“Bella,” he moaned. “You’re killing me here.”

“I know, baby,” I snickered as I moved to the waistband of his pants. I traced along the band before unbuttoning the brown trousers and easing them over his hips. His boxer briefs were tented with his prominent erection. I palmed his arousal. Edward’s hips bucked at the feeling. But, I didn’t want to do that yet. I wanted to play with my husband’s body some more. I pressed soft kisses along each of his fingers, nibbling on the tattoo of our daughter’s birthday on his wrist. I kissed further up his arm and licked his collarbones. I straddled Edward’s waist to move to the other hand and I drew his fingers into my mouth. I ran my tongue over his wedding band before leaving a blazing hot trail of kisses and nibbles to his pectoral muscle. I moved down to his tattoo on his hip and swirled my tongue along the black letters of his Italian phrase on his pale skin. “What do you want, Edward?”

“You,” he answered simply.

“More specific, Mr. Cullen. What. Do. You. Want?”

Edward shifted underneath me and he bit his lip, a trait he picked up from me. “Your mouth, baby,” he rasped out.

“Just my mouth, Edward?” I cooed.

He whimpered and shifted on the bed. “I want all of you, Bella,” he murmured. “I want to make love to my wife. All. Night. Long.”

I felt my body respond to his erotic whisper. I wanted to remove the blindfold and bindings at his hands so he could have his way with me. But I was in control. This was my show. I pulled down Edward’s boxer briefs. Tossing them onto the floor, I looked at the perfection that was his cock. I slipped off my lacy boy shorts and ran my fingers over my slick folds. I sat back on my haunches, still rubbing my pussy. I removed my hand from between my legs and traced Edward’s lips with my fingers.

“Fuck,” he groaned when he tasted my fingers. “You’re so wet, baby.”

“All for you, angel,” I said. I put my fingers back to my core and continued rubbing. “You make me this way. Imagine me playing with myself as I give you the most amazing blowjob. Ever.” I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around his arousal. My fingers moved along my core as I began bobbing my head along his length. Edward’s hips moved with my mouth, pushing his cock deeper into my mouth. I used my other hand to play with his balls while sucked him off.

“Bella…” Edward croaked. “I’m so…Fuck!”

I hummed against his skin and increased the speed of my bobbing. I felt his dick twitch in my mouth. His body was moving uncontrollably. I moved so I was in between his legs and I put an arm over his hips while I moved my mouth over his cock. I removed my mouth and traced my tongue along the large vein on the underside of his shaft. I toyed with the sensitive head with my fingers while I nibbled along his soft skin. I plunged his cock back into my mouth and dragged my teeth along his erection. With a guttural snarl, Edward released his seed into my mouth. His cock pulsated between my lips. I kept my mouth on his cock until he finished coming. Once he was done, I released him. His skin was covered with a slight sheen of sweat. He was breathing heavily, pulling on his bindings above his head. I watched him as he tried, in vain, to pull the scarves from his wrists. _Thank you, Rosalie, for showing me how to tie a secure knot._

“Bella?” Edward breathed. “Are you going to keep me tied up to the bed or…?”

“Hmmm,” I crooned. “I rather like seeing you like this. Naked. Bound. Blindfolded. Naked. Mine. Naked.”

“Yes, Bella, I’m naked. I’m guessing you are too and I want to see my gorgeous, naked wife,” Edward said dryly. “So I can do wicked things to her with my tongue. Payback for what you just did to me.”

I bit my lip and removed the tie from his eyes. Edward blinked a few times before turning to look at me. “That’s better,” he said with his signature crooked grin. “These too?”

“What’s the magic word, Edward?” I asked coyly.

“Now,” he snickered. “I need to touch you, Isabella. Please. Let me love you.”

“When you put it that way,” I said as I got up from the bed. I straddled his waist and removed his bindings from his wrists. With a roll of his hips, I was on my back with a squeal. His mouth was attached to my breast as his hand reached between my legs. I hadn’t come when I was going down on him but I was definitely turned on. “Edward…”

“Jesus, Bella. I never knew how much giving me head made you wet,” he purred against my chest. “Perhaps I’ll return the favor, gorgeous.” He kissed down my body and spread my thighs. With a long, slow lick, he ran his tongue along the length of my slit. _Holy motherfucking hell…_ As soon as his tongue made contact with my sex, I arched my back and came suddenly. Edward chuckled quietly against my body as he continued his ministrations. My hands twined into his soft hair, holding his face between my legs. His tongue flicked and nibbled at my clit. Edward lifted my body off the bed and he licked me from my asshole to clit. I moaned loudly. Edward repeated the action again. His golden eyes were black with desire. He removed his mouth from my body and smiled seductively. He looked over to the nightstand and swiped the lube from  it. I noticed that his cock was already hard, ready for round two. “I need you, Bella.”

“I need you more, Edward,” I cooed. He slipped his cock into my folds and pumped in and out of me. My eyes rolled back in my head at the feeling of my husband making love to me. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, Bella,” he said softly. He pulled out of me and grabbed the lube from the bed. He coated his cock with it and moved to my ass. I relaxed and stared into his eyes. Slowly, he entered me. We both moaned loudly. Edward’s fingers moved to clit and he played with me as he filled me. “Fuck, baby. So tight.”

“So big,” I giggled as I ran my hands along his chest. My ass was slightly off the bed and we were nose to nose. My legs were draped over his hips as he moved his cock in my ass. Edward’s lips moved to mine. This position was so intimate. I felt like I was surrounded by him, loved by him. My arms were around his neck as we languidly kissed. Edward’s thrusts got faster and I felt myself getting close to my own release. Edward’s fingers were still toying with my clit as he pounded in me. “Edward, so close!”

“Come for me, beautiful,” he commanded against my mouth. “I need to feel you come, baby.”

His velvety smooth voice, his soft caresses of my clit, his loving gaze and insistent kisses all came together and I cried out in pleasure. Within a few moments of my own release, I felt Edward’s warmth fill me. He let out a strangled groan until he slipped out of my body. He collapsed next to me, pulling me to his chest. “I love you, angel,” I cooed, kissing his muscular chest.

“I love you, too, gorgeous,” he said as he caressed my cheeks. I yawned and cuddled against his body. He pulled the duvet cover over our naked bodies and we fell into a deep, restful sleep.

xx TGGTP xx

We got back from the wedding and Edward went back to work. I started telecommuting. I loved my baby girl but I needed to keep my mind focused on something besides her. I worked while she was asleep. It helped that I had our new body guard, Matthew, with me helping out. He was actually a ‘manny’ prior to joining the military. He needed the money and found out that he was good with kids. I asked him if he considered being a teacher. He was saving money up to go to school to go to college and get his education degree.

Before we knew it, Halloween was on us. Kyra was going as a ladybug. I was a butterfly and Edward was a bee. Johnny wore a beekeeper’s costume to go with our garden theme while we went trick or treating. Thankfully, it was a warm Halloween or I would have frozen my ass off.

November flew by quickly. Renovations for the foundation in Naperville were well underway. It looked like we would have our grand opening by the end of March.

Alice had improved greatly since the wedding. She was actually able to hold Kyra and I could finally see the sparkle back in her hazel eyes. The therapist that she was seeing was finally getting her to work through her grief of losing her baby and coming to grips that she may not be a mother by natural means. They also began looking into adoption with Jasper. The preliminary paperwork had been submitted and they were just waiting until a social worker could come and inspect their home.

Rose was getting bigger and bigger every day. She was already outgrowing traditional maternity clothes. Almost of all of my clothes that I had given her were too small. She had taken to wearing Tim’s clothes and yoga pants. It was a hoot to see her like that the first time. Ms. Fashion Plate, Rosalie Hale, wearing something less than her best.

One day, after Thanksgiving, I was out to lunch with Alice, Esme and Rose with Kyra and Matthew. I felt sorry for the poor guy. He looked so bored as we prattled on about the upcoming benefit for the Foundation to be held at the new location in Naperville in the end of December, right before Christmas.

“What should the theme be for benefit?” Esme asked. “That’s going to put a lot of things into play. I don’t want to be planning for ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside,’ when our theme is ‘Frosty’s Hat.’”

“Why not ‘Angels, We Have Heard on High?’” Rose offered. “Bella calls Edward her ‘angel.’”

“I don’t think so,” I said, shooting Rose a look. “Religious connotations. This is a private foundation but we are not associated with any church and I don’t want our benefactors thinking that we are affiliated with a church or religious faction.”

“I agree,” Alice said.

“Me, too,” Esme concurred. “What about ‘Winter Wonderland?’”

“Lame,” all of us chimed in. Matthew included.

“Oooooookay,” Esme giggled.

“What about ‘White Christmas?’” Matthew suggested. “Make it a ‘white ball?’ Everyone needs to wear white with a splash of red or green.”

We all stared at my body guard like he was the next coming of Christ. “That’s brilliant, Matthew,” Alice breathed. “Let’s roll with it!”

Esme took out a notebook from her purse and we came up with a whole bunch of ideas for the foundation benefit. By the time our lunches were done, we had all of the preliminary planning done. We even had a hefty invite list of future benefactors. Esme said that she’d have the invitations sent out by the end of this week while Alice and I worked on décor. Rose was going to be in charge of the RSVP’s and catering.

As we finished our plans, my phone rang from my purse. Alice’s phone was doing the same. I picked it up, seeing it was Edward. “Hey baby,” I smiled.

“Oh, thank GOD,” he breathed. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for the past half hour. I’ve been sick with worry.”

“What’s wrong, Edward?” I asked.

“Two things, gorgeous,” he said quietly. “One, Lauren’s dead. She was fished out of the Chicago River earlier today. The police think it was murder. Well, they know it’s murder.”

“How?” I whimpered.

“It brings me to my second thing,” he cried. “It’s Emmett. He killed Lauren. Carved in her belly was the words, ‘I’m back. EMC.’”

I don’t remember what happened next as I became acquainted with the floor of the restaurant.

**A/N: And he’s back…and he killed Lauren. (Raise your hand if you’re secretly happy about that. I am.) Up next will be some angsty moments regarding the return of Emmett/Mac. He’ll be playing with Edward’s mind and making him a little crazy. Also, we’re going to be planning the benefit for The Cullen Children’s Foundation. Leave me some! Picture teasers on my blog, folks. Link on my profile! ;-)**

 

 


	14. Boundaries Pushed

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**I want to send out a special shout-out to all of my girls who ‘flamed’ a plagiarist. Someone tried to pawn off ANSOL as their story. Suffice it to say, the story was reported and subsequently removed. It was all thanks to tropicnebula, Emotion Masen, Li-Li D. Meadows, Wyrmie Fanfiction, Trish Villani, Remmy Kins, Tami Birkes and Chersti who originally alerted me to the plagiarism. I’m not usually one to ‘preach’ but if it’s not yours, don’t take it. We don’t take kindly to stealers…**

**Chapter Fourteen: Boundaries Pushed**

**EPOV**

“Edwina,” Jasper grumbled over the phone. “I can’t get this bug out of the latest update for our firewall program. Can you take a look at it?”

“Jasmine,” I sighed, “you are better at finding bugs than I am.”

“Not today. I can’t keep my eyes open, man,” Jasper said. “Your sister is nearly back to normal, if you know what I mean…”

“Fuck, gross, Jasper!” I spat. “I do not need to know that. That’s my sister. SISTER! I do not need to know about your sordid love life, perv!”

“What the fuck ever, Edwina,” Jasper snickered. “Look for the bug, please?”

“Fine,” I said as I hung up the receiver. I told Eric that I was going to Jasper’s office to address some issues. He smiled and continued clacking on his own computer keyboard. I waved at the temp sitting at Jasper’s assistant’s desk. We had yet to hire a permanent replacement for Lauren. The current temp, Naomi, was actually looking pretty promising. She was conscientious and smart. Plus, she was like in her forties and married. She had been let go from her previous position job and was temping to get extra money. Naomi gave me a pleasant smile and told me to go right into the office. I opened the door and saw Jasper sitting at his computer, tearing at his blonde hair. “Dude, you’re going to go bald.”

“No, I’m not,” he groaned. “I’m ready to chuck it all and move to Lake Titicaca in a modular underwater unit. You can design it and Alice and I will live there permanently.”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic, Jasper,” I said as I pushed him out of his chair. “It can’t be that bad.” I looked at the screen and I had no idea what I was looking at. Jasper had fucked up the code beyond all recognition. “What the fuck? Are you trying to confuse our customers and have them read directions in ancient Sanskrit?”

“This is my problem, Edward,” Jasper grumbled. “My eyes are fucking crossing I’m so tired. Can’t I just go home?”

“If this is the work you’re doing, then yes,” I said as I ran my hands over his computer keyboard. “You’re worthless if you are writing gibberish. Kyra can do better than this, asshat.”

“I can really go?” Jasper asked quietly.

“Leave, douche,” I said, arching my brow over my reading glasses. “I’ll fix this enormous mess. Hopefully by tonight.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Jasper squealed as he kissed my temple. He moved his lips to my forehead and continued kissing me. “I love you, brother from another mother. My brain and my cock thank you…”

“Stop kissing me,” I deadpanned. “I don’t want to junk punch you. You’re acting too much like Demetri’s hubby. It’s bad enough I get molested by him. I don’t need to another in-law to my do-not-touch list.”

“Leave my husband alone,” Demetri snickered from the doorway. “He loves his brother-in-law. A little too much, but he loves you.”

“Hi, Dem,” I smiled as I shoved Jasper away. “You stay on the couch. No kissing your boss.”

“I’d rather be whipped, lover,” Jasper said with a coy grin. “Come and get me, big boy.”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up,” I said, taking off my glasses and rubbing my face. “I swear, my sister fucked out all of his intelligence from his brain.”

“Nice,” Demetri snorted. “I have this quarter’s financial report to go over with you, bossman.”

“Don’t call me that,” I said.

“You are the bossman,” Jasper giggled. “Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, CEO of Whitlock Technologies and Founder of The Cullen Children’s Foundation. You’re the shit, man. The bossman! Bossward! We should make t-shirts.”

“Don’t make me come over there, Jasmine,” I said, arching a brow. “Just…just…I have no words for you. Hold on. Demetri, can we meet in like an hour to discuss the financial report. I have to fix the pig Latin Mandarin that Jasper was trying use for our firewall program.”

“First it’s ancient Sanskrit and now it’s pig Latin Mandarin. Nice,” Jasper bellowed.

 Demetri rolled his eyes and covered Jasper’s mouth with his hand. “Is he high?”

“Onf Falaice’s puffy,” Jasper said through Demetri’s hand.

“Was that English?” Demetri asked.

Jasper nodded and pulled his hand away. “I’m high on Alice’s pussy!”

“That’s it!” I groaned as I got up, stomping over to Jasper’s perch on the couch. “Purple nurple or swirlie?”

“Purple nurple you can do on your own. The swirlie, I’d have to help you,” Demetri said with a solemn frown.

We shared a look and then smiled deviously, “Swirlie,” we laughed.

“NO!” Jasper squeaked.

We walked over to Jasper and as we were about to put our hands on him, my cell phone rang. I sighed and reached into my pocket. “Saved by the proverbial bell, Whitlock,” I said. I answered the phone, “Edward Cullen.”

“Edward! It’s Charlie.”

“Hey, Charlie. What’s up?” I asked as I leaned against the desk.

“Are you sitting down?” he asked.

“I’m leaning, Charlie,” I said. “What is it? Is Bella okay?”

“She’s fine, as far as I know. But, I have some information about a former employee of yours,” Charlie said.

“Can you hold on, Charlie? I want to put you on speaker phone. I’m with Jasper and Demetri, our new Chief Financial Officer. If it’s about the company, they have a right to know, too,” I said.

“Sure, sure,” he said quietly. I pulled the phone away and pressed the appropriate button, encouraging Charlie to talk. “Okay, earlier today we received a phone call from one of the architectural boat tours that one of their boat captains saw something floating in the river. I was called in with a recovery team and that something was a woman.”

“Who?” Demetri asked.

“Lauren Mallory,” Charlie replied.

“How did you identify her?” I asked. “She used a fake social security card to get a job here.”

“Finger prints,” Charlie answered. “There’s more, though.”

“What?” Jasper squeaked, nibbling on his thumbnail.

“She was naked and had something carved into the skin of her stomach,” Charlie mumbled. “It said, ‘I’m back-EMC.’”

“Emmett,” I choked out. “Charlie, I need to let you go. I have to call Bella. See if she’s alright.”

“Of course, Edward. You stay safe, son,” he said, worry evident in his voice.

“I will. Thanks, Charlie,” I rushed out as I hung up the phone. “I’m going to call from my office.” The guys nodded and they already had out their cell phones, calling their husband and wife. I sent a text to Ricky and Johnny, explaining the newest predicament about Emmett. I then dialed Bella’s cell phone. It went straight to voicemail.

_No…Bella. KYRA. I’ll kill him._

“She probably has her phone off. Breathe, Cullen,” I chanted to myself, leaning against my desk. I dialed Matthew’s cell phone and it too went straight to voicemail. “What the hell?”

I called Ricky and Johnny and asked one of them to try and locate my wife. Johnny mentioned that Bella was going out to lunch with Esme, Rose and Alice, but he wasn’t sure where. I tried each of their phones, but they wouldn’t answer either. Where they in some sort of cell phone black hole? “Relax, Edward. She has Matthew with her. He’s a trained killer. He’ll protect my family,” I murmured, clutching the cell phone to my chest. My heart was stammering against my ribs. I took a calming breath and dialed Bella’s number again. It rang. No voicemail.

But she didn’t pick up.

I started pacing in my office, getting very upset. Bella and Kyra were my world. If they were hurt or killed, I don’t know what I would do. As I was wearing out my carpet of my office, Demetri came in and had a relieved look on his face. “Were you able to get a hold of Alex?” I squeaked out.

“Yeah. He was at the foundation site in Naperville with Tim,” Demetri said with a smile. He looked at me and arched a brow. “You haven’t gotten a hold of Bella, have you?”

“No,” I wailed as I sank onto the couch, shaking like a leaf. “What if he got her, Dem? He could be murdering my wife…”

“Edward,” Demetri said sternly, “You need to calm down. Your heart is racing.” Demetri’s hand was pressed to my neck. “Bella’s fine. Let me try on my phone, okay?”

I nodded, biting my lip to quell the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. Demetri dialed Bella’s number and held it in his hand as it rang. Again she didn’t pick up. I clutched my stomach and whimpered quietly. Demetri put the phone on the table and took my hands in his. “Edward, you’re making yourself sick. You need to be strong for your wife and baby. You’re letting your imagination run wild.”

“Demetri, he fucking bludgeoned my father to death,” I spat. “Yes, Carlisle was a douche but he didn’t deserve that. I can just imagine what he’d do to Bella. He’d probably carve her up into little pieces after he had his way with her. Fuck, I need to get my wife micro chipped.”

“Like a dog?” Demetri asked dryly.

“Sort of,” I said. “I’ll get a microchip installed into some of her jewelry and I can see where she’s at with a program we have her at Whitlock. I’ll have it added to her necklace. I’ll do the same to mine.” I got up and went to the computer, checking to see if I had the microchips at the ready. I did. I dialed Eric and asked him to get two, along with a kit for me to install them to take home. Before I hung up, I asked for a third microchip to put on Kyra. But where? She’s a little young for jewelry.

“Try calling her again, Edward,” Demetri pressed as he handed me my cell phone.

I nodded and picked up my cell phone, hitting number one on my speed dial. Demetri rubbed my shoulders as I waited for her to pick up, begging with my mind to hear her voice.

“Hey, baby,” she cooed.

“Oh, thank GOD!” I breathed as I slumped in my chair. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for the past half hour. I’ve been sick with worry.”

“What’s wrong, Edward?” she asked, panic lacing her voice.

I gulped and looked at Demetri who smiled sadly. “Two things, gorgeous. One, Lauren’s dead. . She was fished out of the Chicago River earlier today. The police think it was murder. Well, they know it’s murder.”

“How?” she whimpered.

“It brings me to my second thing,” I cried. “It’s Emmett. He killed Lauren. Carved in her belly were the words, ‘I’m back. EMC.’” I heard a scuffle and the phone drop. “Bella? Bella!”

“Edward, it’s mom,” Esme said frantically. “Bella just fainted. What happened?”

“Emmett’s back,” I croaked out. “Where are you?”

“Greek town, at Greek Islands.”

“I’m on my way. Don’t. Go. Anywhere,” I said sternly. “I love you, Mom.” I stood up and grabbed my suit coat, throwing it on my body. I also grabbed my overcoat, rushing out of the office. Eric thrust my microchips into my hands as I raced out of the office. Ricky was on my heels while Johnny was already on his way to Greek Islands. I noticed that Jasper’s car was already gone. Ricky pushed me to the passenger seat of my Volvo and he sped out of the parking garage of the Hancock building toward Greek Town. Once we got to Greek Islands, Ricky had barely stopped the car before I had the door open, running into the restaurant. I bypassed the hostess and ran toward the back of the restaurant. I found my family in a private room. Bella was sitting on one of the chairs, kissing Kyra’s head, tears falling down her cheeks. I reached my wife and daughter and fell to my knees. I wrapped my arms around both of them and held them tightly. “I’ll protect you, gorgeous. If I have to kill him, I’ll make sure your safe, Bella. I love you. I love our Kyra.”

“Edward, I’m so scared,” she murmured against my neck. “He’s so close. He killed Lauren. He could kill you. I don’t know…”

“I’m not going let my asshole brother touch me or touch you,” I snarled, looking into her sad brown eyes.

“Miss Bella?” Johnny said quietly. Bella looked over my shoulder at him. “We all took an oath to protect you, Mr. Edward and Miss Kyra. We will not rest until Emmett is in custody or swimming with the fishes. I have connections that can make that happen.”

“Is he going to wake up with a horse head in his bed?” Rose snickered.

“That can be arranged, Miss Rosalie,” Johnny said with a devious grin. “But he needs to be found, first.”

“Mr. Edward, it would probably be in the best interest to add some security to Bella’s family as well,” Ricky suggested. “I can make the arrangements in Phoenix for Miss Renee and Mr. Phil.”

“I’ll do it here in Chicago for Mr. Charlie,” Matthew said. “Though, he’s probably the best protected out of all of us since he’s a cop.”

“Or the most vulnerable,” Esme said. “He knows all of the details of each of the attacks on both Carlisle and this poor girl, Lauren.”

“She’s not a poor girl,” Bella snapped. “She was a she-beast but she didn’t deserve to die.” Kyra started crying in Bella’s arms. She held our _principessa_ and kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, little one. Momma’s here.”

“Let’s get you all home,” Ricky said sternly. “Matthew, you take Mr. Edward’s car with Johnny. I’ll drive Miss Bella’s car back to the house in Glenview. Do a sweep of the property once you get there, okay?”

“Got it, boss,” Johnny said as he left with Matthew. Ricky took Bella’s car keys and drove the car to the rear of the restaurant. So did Jasper’s bodyguard. Esme was going to ride home with them while Rose was coming with us. The management of the restaurant let us out of the kitchen and we piled into Bella’s car. Rose sat in the front seat while I was in the back with Bella and Kyra. I held Bella in my lap as Ricky drove us back to our house in Glenview. I wanted to hold Kyra but we needed to keep her in the car seat.

“Miss Rosalie,” Ricky said quietly, “Do you have protection?”

“Should I?” she asked, laying her hand on her belly.

“You were an integral part of Emmett’s downfall,” I said from the backseat. “You should have some sort of protection. Ricky, arrange it for her, please?”

“You don’t think that Emmett would hurt me? Or my babies?” she sniffled.

“Rose, let us help you,” I said fervently. “You are in a secure condominium but having an extra set of eyes is beneficial.”

“I’ll speak to the firm and get two bodyguards for Miss Rosalie and Mr. Tim,” Ricky said as he captured my eyes  in the rearview mirror.

“Thank you,” I said as I tightened my hold on my wife.

We got back to the house. Ricky told us to wait until he checked the perimeter. He removed his gun from his holster and spoke into his earpiece. Johnny and Matthew said that the house was clear. I took Kyra out of the car seat and we walked into the kitchen. Bella was comforting a very distraught Rose, who was on the phone with Tim. I carried Kyra into the family room and took her out of the carrier. I quickly changed her and held her to my chest. “Daddy loves you, Kyra,” I said against her soft skin. “I’ll do everything to make you safe, little one. I promise you. You and Mommy are my world.” I hummed quietly and rocked her as she fussed against my body. “I know, little one. Are you hungry?” She let out a loud wail and I chuckled. “Let’s get you some food, _principessa_. No boobies from daddy, but I do have the goods,” I snickered. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle from Bella’s diaper bag. I expertly released the lid and placed the nipple to Kyra’s lips. She latched on immediately and began suckling.

Bella came downstairs and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. “Is Rose okay?” I asked.

“She’s very upset. I set her up in the guest bedroom to get some rest,” Bella explained. “But she’s afraid that Emmett is going to kill her and her babies. I don’t blame her. I’m afraid of the same thing. Why can’t he just…fucking disappear? You know, ‘poof’ and he’s gone?”

“I wished that all my life,” I sighed. “Emmett was always mean spirited. I mean, I was younger than him by four years. He never saw me as a brother, but a nuisance. A thorn in his side. I was his nerdy younger brother who cramped his style. I mean, I was skinny, gangly, blind as a fucking bat and I used multisyllabic words. The epitome of geek. Emmett was the ‘big man’ on campus. He was on the football team, had a ton of girlfriends, a ton of friends and had it all. But he made everyone’s life that was not exactly like him a living hell. I wasn’t the only one but I got the brunt of his teasing.”

“How can someone be like that? I mean, Esme is a saint,” Bella said as she sidled up next to me, staring out daughter. Her eyelids had drooped and was getting heavier in my arms.

“You remember Carlisle? My sperm donor?” I snorted.

“But he eventually saw that he was a douche,” she reasoned.

“Too late, though,” I sighed. “Some people are just inherently evil. Emmett is the prime example.”

“But some people are inherently good,” Bella said as she kissed my cheek. “You are the example of that. You are a good man, Edward. I love you, angel.”

“I love you more, gorgeous,” I said as I put the bottle on the counter.

xx TGGTP xx

After that scare with Emmett, things slowly returned to normal. I telecommuted two days a week. Bella did the same. However, we telecommuted on separate days. I had the microchips installed onto our necklaces. Bella was not happy about that. She said she felt like a golden retriever. I then explained how I felt when I couldn’t get a hold of her that day when we found out about Lauren. She quickly changed her tune after I told her about how I nearly lost my shit that Emmett had gotten her and Kyra. I took her to the tech man cave and showed her how to track our microchips. She caught on quickly and kissed me at the brilliance of my plan. I also told her that I had a microchip installed in Kyra’s carrier.

Despite my protests, we still went ahead with the benefit for the foundation at our location in Naperville. Alice said that Emmett was a douche but he was not going to ruin our fun. I arched my brow but let it continue. We needed to spread the word about The Cullen Children’s Foundation in the western suburbs. This was the best way to do it. We also invited several local performing groups to sing at the benefit. Two local high schools and a small chamber group from the Naperville Chorus were slated to sing. Bella was in contact with them to make the arrangements.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom, playing with my now six month old daughter. Alice was curling Bella’s hair for the benefit as I cared for Kyra. She was rolling all over the floor and smiling as she held my attention. “My little roly poly,” I snickered. She giggled and reached up for me. I scooped her up and blew a raspberry to her belly. “I love you, _principessa._ ”

“You need to get ready, Edward Anthony,” Alice yelled from the bathroom.

“I just need to put on my tuxedo, Younger,” I crooned back. “Daddy has it so easy. Just put gel on my hair and a fancy suit and I’m done. Right?” She babbled incoherently and grabbed at my nose. “Smart girl. Please promise me that you’ll be more like me than Auntie Alice. Can you say shopaholic?”

“I heard that, Older!” she squeaked. “I may have been late coming into the game but my niece will be spoiled beyond all recognition. She will never wear the same clothes twice if Auntie Alice has anything to say about it. OW! Bella! That hurt!”

I scooped up Kyra and walked into the bathroom. Alice was nursing her arm and scowling at my wife. “Do I need to break it up?”

“Your wife pinched me,” Alice said, glowering at Bella.

“Your sister will not be spoiling Kyra,” she challenged. Bella reached up and pinched Alice’s other arm. “When you have your children, spoil them.”

“Oh, speaking of which,” Alice said excitedly.

“Wow, ADD much?” I laughed as Kyra was making farting noises with her mouth. I kissed her nose and cradled her to my chest.

“Shut it, Older,” Alice scowled. “Anyhow, we got preliminary approval to become foster parents and we’re working with an adoption agency to get a baby. We will more than likely get a baby from China or somewhere else overseas. I was speaking with Bridget, our social worker, and she showed me pictures of these orphanages that were horrible and decrepit. I wanted to take all of the children home with me. It was so sad.”

“That’s great news, Ali,” Bella smiled. “Do you have any idea when?”

“No, but things are looking up that we may have a child after the first of the year,” she said giddily. “Or at least, the paperwork started…but that might fall through if there’s evidence of abuse. Damn, Bella. I bruise easily.”

“No, you don’t,” I said. “You just complain easily.”

“Ugh, you both suck,” Alice grumbled. “I’m going to take the one person who doesn’t tease me and give Kyra her bottle. Because you love Auntie Alice.” She took Kyra from my arms and nuzzled her nose.

“Alice, you’ve curled half of my head,” Bella said as she pointed to her hair.

“Use Edward,” she shrugged. “He used to play with my curling iron when we were kids. I think secretly he wanted a perm. Or be a hair stylist.”

“Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock!” I sputtered.

“Love you, Older,” she giggled as she darted out the door.

 Bella picked up the curling iron and handed it to me. “I have more hair than god and I can’t reach the back. Start curling, hubby of mine.”

“This is wrong on SOOOOOO many levels,” I groaned. “I’m a guy. I don’t even know how to use this damn thing. What end do I use?”

“The hot one goes on the hair,” Bella snorted. “Oh fuck it. I’ll just pull my hair up.” She ran her fingers through her long, mahogany tresses and twisted it into some sort of something. With a few pins her hair was elegantly off her neck and she was using the curling iron to add some wispy things around her face. “Is it okay in the back?”

“You’re exquisite,” I blurted. My jaw was undoubtedly scraping the floor. The fact that she could pull that off in a handful of minutes shocked me and made me hard.

“You’re not so bad yourself, stud,” she said as she poked my belly. “Jesus, Edward, I fart and you get turned on.”

“What? Can I help that my wife is gorgeous? And trust me when I say that you farting is not all that romantic,” I laughed. “Especially when you were pregnant. God the smells that came from you were…indescribable.”

“At least I was conscious,” she said as she ruffled my hair. “You have a propensity to let them blow while you are sleeping.”

“Do not.”

“Do to.”

“Do not!”

“Do to!” Alice giggled as she held Kyra on her hip.

“Ugh!” I said as flopped down on the edge of the bathtub. “Emmett was so much worse. There was nothing that he didn’t do when it came to his bodily functions. I think he even peed in mom’s fake ficus.”

“I know he took a colossal dump behind the shed because he had already stopped all of the toilets in our house when he was sixteen,” Alice said, wrinkling her nose. “He ate enough food to feed a god damn army. What did you do to your hair, Bella?”

“You left me high and dry so this is what we get,” Bella smirked. “Deal with it, Midget.”

“I love you, Bella,” I said in an awestruck voice. “You tell my pain in the ass sister how it is.” Alice’s fingers made contact with my nipple and she twisted. “Fuck! Alice!”

“You are mean, Older,” she scowled, but the scowl falling quickly. “But you are right. You are the first person, Bella, to not let me get my way. I love you for it!”

“I love you, too, Ali. But, I seriously hope that you didn’t rip off my husband’s nipple. I don’t handle blood well,” Bella deadpanned. “Come on, _principessa._ You’re hanging out with your boyfriend, Matthew tonight!”

“God, don’t say that. I’m keeping her in a tower until she’s fifty,” I groaned.

“Oh relax, Edward. Matthew is like a big kid,” Bella said. “We are not locking her in a tower until she’s fifty. I’d like to have grandchildren.”

“Bella, gorgeous, she’s six months old. If she pops out a grandchild now, that would be very disturbing,” I whimpered. Bella rolled her eyes and twisted my other nipple. “You all are evil with your fingers from hell.  My nipples are going to be fucking  bruised.”

Alice and Bella shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. I growled and shut the door once they left so I could hop in the shower. I took off my clothes and sure enough both of my nipples were a lovely shade of purple. I hissed when the water ran over them. After taking the fastest shower in the history, I went to put on my tuxedo. Bella was in our bedroom, nursing Kyra. Her hair and makeup were fancy but she wore a pair of flannel pants and one of my old dress shirts. She was humming quietly and gently caressing Kyra’s cheeks with her fingers.

“You know, you’re really a fantastic mom, Bella,” I said quietly.

“And you’re a wonderful daddy, Edward,” she said, looking up at me. “Kyra is so lucky to have us as her parents. I am sorry about hurting you, though.”

“You’re just stronger than you think,” I said as I crouched down next to my wife and daughter. Kyra’s eyes were staring intently at Bella as she ate. The love that she had for momma was evident and no, it was not because she had my wife’s boob in her mouth. “God, I want another one.”

“A baby boy,” Bella said, looking at me. “Edward Junior.”

“God, no. Perhaps as a middle name, but I will not use Edward as my son’s name,” I said. “Do you know how many different twists of my name I’ve heard? Nerdward, Geekward, Pukeward, Techward…”

“Sexward, Studward, Daddyward,” Bella cooed. “My Geekward. My Geek Charming.” Her eyes darkened and the most alluring blush covered her face.

“We’re not going,” I rasped out.

“Yes. We are. Get your mind out of the gutter, Cullen,” she said as she kissed my cheek.

“But I want to practice making a baby brother for Kyra,” I whined.

“Later, Sexward,” she laughed. “Can you take her so I can get dressed? Alice left to get ready.”

I took the blanket from behind Bella and put it over my shoulder. I was wearing an Armani tuxedo and I didn’t want to show up to the benefit wearing spit up. I carried Kyra to the nursery and changed her into her pajamas. She was getting sleepy and was a puddle of goo in my hands. I put her in her crib and grabbed the baby monitor.

“Edward! I need your help,” Bella called out. I followed her voice to the massive closet and saw her fumbling with her dress. “Can you zip me?”

“I’d rather unzip you,” I quipped.

“God, you’re turning into Jasper more and more every day,” she said. “Sexual deviant.”

“I resent that remark,” I smirked as I zipped her dress. “I’m just a perv with you, Bella. My mouth is all but welded shut in public.” She turned and looked at me. I kissed her lips softly. She just rolled her eyes. “Back to the baby remark.”

“Edward, let’s get Kyra past one and then we’ll talk more babies, okay?” Bella said quietly. “Besides, I just had my shot. We’ll have to wait at least three months before we can start trying. Without protection. Also, I want this whole ordeal with Emmett to be past us when we start trying for a second baby. I’m a nervous wreck, Edward. I’m afraid that he’s going to pop out of nowhere and hurt you, hurt Kyra…hurt you. Kill you.” When she was done talking, her voice was barely above a whisper. A few tears fell down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

“Bella, I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, gorgeous,” I said as I put my cheek against her soft hair. “I promise. I love you.”

“I love you, too, angel. I just pray that this all would end soon.”

“Me, too.”

_If only I could make the nightmare of my brother go away, then my life would be perfect. Now, would be ideal. That’s all I want for Christmas…for my family to be safe and protected. Is that too much to ask?_

**A/N: Foundation benefit will be in Bella’s point of view. We had a nice mix of angst and humor, yeah? Anyhow, the chamber group that I mentioned in this chapter is real. I’m a part of it. I wanted to insert myself (besides my writing) into my story, so yeah…Anyhow, no smexy times but it’s not all about sex. They are still parents of an infant. You know? Also, as requested there was more daddy/mommy/Kyra time. Pictures on my newly facelifted blog. I’m kind of pleased about the new look. It’s BLUE! Yeah, I’m a dork. Leave me some love…**

 


	15. I'm Dreaming of a White Benefit

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Warning…Angst Alert. Just sayin…**

**Chapter Fifteen: I’m Dreaming of a White Benefit**

**BPOV**

“Jesus, this traffic is insane,” Edward grumbled. “It’s five on a Saturday. We should not be stuck in gridlock on the Eisenhower.”

“Edward, we’ll get to the benefit when we get there,” I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder. “We are the guests of honor. The party can’t start without us.”

“I know,” he said. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home. I hate being away from Kyra. Especially now.”

“Matthew is with her, along with Johnny,” I soothed. Though, I was with Edward in the fear I felt being away from my baby. I just wanted to take her and disappear. A tropical island sounds really good about now.

“Admit, Bella. You’re thinking the same thing I am,” Edward said, arching a brow. “Disappearing?”

“Yes,” I whispered, playing with my wedding ring. “I just wish that Emmett…”

“I know,” Edward said quietly as he cupped my cheek. “Let’s just have fun tonight, gorgeous.”

“Okay,” I said with a shaky smile. Edward laced his fingers with mine and idly played with my fingers as we crept along the highway. “What do you want to do for Christmas, Edward?”

“Our first wedding anniversary,” Edward corrected.

“Well, both,” I giggled.

“Let’s have it at our house,” he suggested. “We have enough room and I want to keep Kyra in someplace familiar. What do you want for Christmas, gorgeous?”

“You, wrapped in a bow?” I quipped.

“That can be arranged,” he laughed. “Anything else?”

“Freedom,” I sighed.

“Me too, baby,” he said as he pulled me closer to his chest. “I wish…I pray every night for this to be over. Once Emmett is caught, I’m seriously going to take the entire family and we’re going away for a month to reconnect with each other. Perhaps we can go back to Maui. Visit Irina and Kelly?”

“That sounds like fun,” I smiled. “I miss them. Have you spoken with them recently?”

“Not with them. Kyle has been emailing me a lot. He’s struggling at school, being teased and all,” Edward explained.

“Are you offering him words of wisdom, angel?”

“Just telling him to be patient and that one day, he’ll be his tormentor’s boss,” Edward said as he kissed my forehead. “I feel for the kid. He’s a nerd, like me. Plus, he’s got two moms. That makes him an even bigger target. It just boggles my mind how cruel kids can be, you know?”

“I know. But people change. Take Tim for example.”

“Yeah, that’s just weird. I mean, he teases and torments you all through middle school, confesses that he likes you on your graduation day, you date, briefly and now he’s dating and having twins with your best friend,” Edward snorted. “Oh, the irony.”

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. A comfortable silence. Edward would kiss my temple or play with my fingers arbitrarily as we drove. Eventually, we pulled up to the Foundation location in Naperville. The roads were closed off and the press was there en masse. I blew out a breath and looked at my husband. He gave me a tight smile. “Let’s do this shit.”

“The timing sucks, Edward, I know. But it’s for a good cause,” I said.

“I know,” he said as he screwed on his publicity grin. The limo stopped and Ricky opened up the door. He was wearing his own tuxedo and an earpiece. He gave Edward a terse grin as he got out of the limo. Gallantly, Edward helped me out of the limo and we posed for pictures. The press was barking out questions as we smiled for the cameras. Ricky was standing off to the side, very close to me. I saw close to the entrance of the benefit, two other body guards that were hired by Edward and Jasper. They were watching us like a hawk.

I tugged on Edward’s arm. “Something’s up,” I said through clenched teeth.

“I know,” Edward replied. “Ricky’s tight grin says everything. We’ll have to wait until we’re inside before we can discuss it.”

The press yelled out to Edward who just smiled graciously, explaining that there will be a brief press conference inside of the benefit in roughly a half hour. We eventually were herded inside to the benefit. The room, which had been a warehouse before, had been transformed into an opulent white, red and black wonderland. Alice was speaking with a tall woman while Jasper looked on. Marcus and Esme were sipping some specialty cocktails while Rose and Tim were seated near the doorway.

“Wow,” Edward murmured. “This is beautiful.”

“It’s amazing what you can do when you’re bored out of your mind,” I giggled. Edward shot me a look. “Oh, not me. Rose. She handled the decorations. Originally she was in charge of the guest list and catering but since she’s been taking time off from her writing, she commandeered the whole shebang. I’ve been busy with Kyra, managing my team at Eclipsed Sun and working on editing this new book by an author, Stephenie Follett.”

“I thought you were going to wait until after the first of the year to go back to work,” Edward said.

“I am. It’s all part-time. I’ve only ever done this stuff from home,” I explained. “It’s amazing what you can do via a wireless internet connection.” Edward smiled and went to the bar, getting us some drinks.

“Hi, Bella,” Alice chirped as she hugged me. Her black hair was curled and she was wearing an elegant green floor-length dress. “I love your dress. Did you pick it out yourself?”

“I did,” I smiled. “I’m not completely hopeless.”

“That’s because you learned from me,” she smirked. “What do you think?”

“It looks beautiful, Alice,” I said. “You and Rose really pulled off something else.”

“It was mainly Rose. I just gave her the phone numbers of my connections,” Alice explained. “I only came in yesterday for the final check with her. She did all of it. Are you alright, though? You seem a bit jumpy.”

“Ricky was very…I don’t know. Something is up, Alice,” I said as I looked at my sister-in-law.

“You’re right,” Alice sighed. “Come on, Bella. Let’s head into the office.”

Edward came up with our drinks and Alice nodded toward the rear of the building. We all headed into the office, closing the door behind us. We looked like we were a very holiday themed funeral party. Our clothes were festive in red and green but our expressions were somber and solemn. Ricky knocked on the door and slipped inside. So did the other two security guards.

“Hey,” Ricky began. “Before we tell you about why we’re so tense, we just want to reassure you that everyone is safe. We’ve hired extra security for the party and have surveillance vehicles around each of your homes. Including your new home, Marcus and Esme.”

“You bought a new house?” Alice squeaked, looking at Esme.

“We just closed on the property, Alice. The house that I shared with your father was _tainted._ We decided to get a new home, closer to Edward and Bella,” Esme explained.

“What about the other house?” Jasper asked.

“It’s available,” Marcus smiled. “If you’re looking.”

“We are looking but we don’t want that house,” Alice frowned. “I love it, but you’re right, it’s tainted.”

“Back to the situation at hand,” Ricky cut in. “I don’t want to alarm anyone but while we were sweeping the premises earlier today, one of my guys saw or think he saw Emmett. He was staring at the building from across the street. They took off after him and he bolted, hid in the crowd. We spent nearly two hours scouring downtown Naperville for him but came up empty. We then checked the foundation for any tampering or listening devices.”

“Were there any?” Edward asked, his jaw clenching.

“We found evidence of some increased foot traffic in the unfinished part of the building,” explained another security guard. “We asked Tim if anyone had worked on the building while the benefit was being set up.”

“Work on the project was shut down while Rosie was setting all of this up. We have security cameras near the entrance where we came in, but in the unfinished portion, there aren’t any. It looks like someone was staying here while the work was shut down,” Tim said quietly, running his hand through his hair. “There was food containers in the garbage can along with hair dye and footprints covered in mud.”

“In addition to our security around our houses, I want additional security here,” Edward demanded. “This is supposed to be a safe haven for children. Not a hiding place for my fucktard of a brother. God damn it! He needs to be found.” Edward turned around and punched the wall, forcing his hand through the dry wall.

“My sweet boy,” Esme cooed as she went to hug Edward.

“How much more can we take? I mean, really,” he croaked. Esme put her arms around Edward, gently scratching his back. “Mom, I’m so worried. This is our lives he’s fucking with.” He shrugged his mother’s embrace off and he walked to the window of the office, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If he’s been here, then he knows about the foundation,” I murmured. “He’ll figure it out about our homes and…we’re not safe anywhere.”

“Miss Bella, you are safe. We are going to ensure your safety,” Ricky promised.

“But at what cost?” Jasper asked. “This security is not cheap. Not like we have to worry about the monetary costs, but our nerves are fried. I can’t speak for everyone else, but I can’t sleep at night without checking my door to see if it’s locked. I can’t walk down the street without seeing if Emmett is lurking in the shadows. He’s not after me but I’m about ready to lose my mind. I can’t even imagine what Bella and Edward are experiencing. Something has to fucking give.”

“He’s a god damned coward,” Edward said. “He needs to show himself so we can get this over with. He has a bullet with his fucking name on it.”

“Edward!” Esme chided.

“Mom, he killed Carlisle. He killed Lauren. For all we know, he helped kill that mayor in Forks. Emmett has a fucked up mind and he won’t stop until he’s arrested or killed. I’m leaning toward the latter,” he growled. “I know he’s your son but he needs to atone for his sins.”

“Edward, you are not the judge and jury,” Esme said a she turned Edward around, grabbing his face. “Emmett did unspeakable things and continues to do so, but we do not make these decisions. It’s in God’s hands what he will receive as his punishment.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Edward,” Ricky murmured as he put his hand on Edward’s shoulder. “It’s not fair. We are going to install a security system to the foundation and we will increase our surveillance to both locations, okay?”

“Find my brother, Ricky,” Edward said coldly. “Make this nightmare end. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“Guys, why don’t we give Edward some breathing room?” Rose suggested. “I can tell he’s close to his breaking point and we have a benefit that we need to take care of. Bella, do you think you can speak on behalf of Edward and his family?”

“I’ll try,” I said as I looked at my husband. “I’ll be out in a little bit to make the welcoming address, okay?”

Everyone left the office while I stayed back with Edward. He was seething. His normally pale skin was pink with anger and the vein in the center of his forehead was throbbing. His normally warm golden eyes were distant and cold. His hands were clenched by his sides in rigid claws. I was actually afraid of my husband at this moment. His life was spiraling out of control and there was nothing he could about it. Walking slowly, approaching him like I would a cornered animal, I put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed and closed his eyes.

“Edward,” I whispered.

“I hate him, Bella,” he cried, tears falling down his cheeks. “I hate what he’s doing to our family. I hate what he’s doing to our lives. I especially hate what he’s doing to me. In all of my life, I never felt so much anger. Even when I was teased relentlessly, I wasn’t this mad. This pissed off. Filled with rage.”

“I know, angel,” I said, almost inaudibly. “But, you can’t let him get to you, Edward. You’re better than him. You’re a good man, Edward Cullen. Don’t let this rage consume you, baby. Please?”

“I’m trying, Bella,” he muttered. “I need a moment, to myself.”

“I’ll take care of the speech, angel. Take all of the time you need,” I comforted as I took his hand. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you, Bella,” he whispered. He turned to look at me. His eyes were dead, empty. Seeing his eyes like that, his defeated posture, and broken expression killed me. I squeezed his finger and gave a reassuring smile before I left the office. I took a few deep breaths before heading back into the dining room of the benefit. I couldn’t fall apart. I needed to be Edward’s rock right now.

Once I got into the dining room, I walked to Rose. She saw my face and pulled me into a hug. “You can do this, Bellini,” she murmured against ear.

“I don’t know, Rose,” I sniffled. “It’s killing him. He’s slowly dying inside because of what his brother is doing.”

“Get through this speech and then go home,” Rose said as she cupped my face. “We’ll make up some cock and bull story that your daughter was sick. Do you know what you’re going to say?”

“I have no fucking clue. But, I’ll get through it,” I pouted.

“Okay, I’m going to welcome everyone and then it’s all you, Bellini,” Rose smiled. She kissed my cheek and walked to the podium, adjusting the microphone. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Rosalie Hale and I’d like to welcome you to the Cullen Children’s Foundation Holiday Benefit, I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas. Thank you everyone for coming on the brisk evening. Your support and donations are greatly appreciated. A few things before I introduce one of your hosts. Number one, we have a cash bar located in the rear of the dining room. In addition to that, we also have a silent auction running in the room to the left of the bathrooms. Thank you to our donors of the lovely items up for auction. A ‘menu’ as it were of the items up for auction are in your program at your seats. Finally, thank you for our performers and musicians for this evening. It has added to our festive feel of our benefit. Without further ado, I’d like to introduce Mrs. Isabella Cullen, one of the co-founders of the foundation.”

The crowd applauded and I smiled at them. Rose hugged me before I stepped up to the podium. I looked out to the crowd of donors and attendees, smiling nervously. “Good evening and welcome. As Rosalie said, my name is Isabella Cullen and I’m one of the co-founders of the Cullen Children’s Foundation. My husband, Edward Cullen, is the other co-founder. This foundation was the brainchild of ours for children and teenagers who are struggling to find a place in the world. Children and teenagers who are taunted and teased by their peers. At the foundation, children will experience many different things, ranging from music therapy to organized sports. The children also get the opportunity to meet other children with similar needs and experiences, working with our in-staff psychologists and trained social workers.

“Last year, in October, we opened the first location and it’s been incredibly successful. The children and teenagers are thriving and growing as individuals. Many of them receiving experiences that they would not have gotten. It is with your donations and support that we are able to keep this location and this newest location open. The children appreciate this more than you can possibly imagine. I hope that you enjoy the evening we have planned for you and should you have any questions, don’t hesitate to contact Edward or myself via the foundation’s website, listed on your programs. Thank you again for your support and happy holidays.”

The crowd applauded and I smiled appreciatively. The mayor of Naperville came up and shook my hand. I gave him a look of gratitude and smiled with him as the press took our pictures. Once I was done with my speech, the guests took their seats and dinner was served. I went back to the office to check on Edward only to find the office empty.

“Edward?” I called out. “Edward! Where are you?” My heart was pounding in my chest and I looked frantically for my husband. “Angel! Please!” Tears began falling down my cheeks as I searched for him in the crowd of the benefit. I looked at each man who had tousled hair. Each tuxedo.

“Please,” I whimpered. I stumbled back to the office and fell apart. Tears falling down my cheeks and gut wrenching sobs filling the tiny room. “Where are you?” I fell into a chair and covered my face, bawling uncontrollably. I was being irrational. He was probably fine.

“Bella?”

I looked up and saw a very distraught Edward in front of me. I flew up from the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying against his chest.

“Shhh, baby. I’m here. I’m okay,” he soothed as he caressed my back.

“Where were you?” I moaned. “I came back in here to look for you and you were…you were gone. I was afraid that Emmett…”

“No, Bella,” he said as he sat down on the chair, holding me in his lap. “I watched you give your speech, gorgeous. Then, I went up to the front to congratulate you.” I clutched to his neck, burying my nose against him. “I’m sorry. So sorry.”

“No, I’m a mess,” I sobbed.

“So am I,” he sniffled.

“Can we go?” I cried. “I can’t do this. I just…”

“I know, baby. I’ve already called the limo and they are coming to pick us up. Rose is going to cover it that our daughter is ill and we needed to go,” he said as he cupped my face. “I’m also sorry for…”

“Edward, we’re both at our wits end,” I sighed. I leaned my forehead against his and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Something has to give. I mean it when I say that all I want for Christmas is freedom. Freedom from this power that Emmett has over us.”

Edward nodded and kissed my lips. I felt his coat vibrate and he pulled out his phone. “The limo is in the back. We’re going to go.” I sniffled and moved to get off his lap. “Oh, no. You’re mine, baby. I’m holding you for the rest of the night.” I wrapped my arms around his neck as Edward gently picked me up. Normally, I’d fight it but I just spent fifteen minutes thinking that he was taken by his lunatic brother. I’ll happily stay in his arms all night. We walked through the rear of the foundation and slipped into our limo. We stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for the entire drive.

**A/N: I know it’s shorter than usual, but it was a good place for us to stop. I was toying with the idea of having the holidays but it’s Edward and Bella’s first wedding anniversary. I don’t want to rush that. If any of you have any suggestions about what we should do with Emmett, please leave them in a review. Also, if you have any suggestions about what they should give each other for Christmas/First anniversary, let me know, too. I’m coming up blank. Leave me some! Happy New Year, folks!**

 


	16. Merry Pre-Christmas, Geekward Style!

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Merry Pre-Christmas, Geekward Style**

**EPOV**

The entire ride home from the benefit, I held Bella in my arms. We stared into each other’s eyes, tears flowing freely. She was so upset when I wasn’t in the office. She thought that…that…that Emmett had gotten me. Thank god, he didn’t. However, if he had, I wouldn’t have hesitated to put him in his place. I was no longer that shy, geeky, unsure Edward anymore. I had this strength inside me to protect my family. If I had to fucking die while I was doing it, then so be it. I don’t want to die. I want to grow old with my wife and see my little girl get married. I want to see my grandchildren. Okay, I’m not dying. If anyone is dying, it will be Emmett. Hopefully in jail.  

Once we got back to the house, we changed out of our dress clothes and held Kyra. Well, Bella held Kyra and I held Bella. Johnny asked why we came home early and I answered with one word, “Emmett.” He nodded curtly and went to do his rounds of our property.

Kyra also knew something was up, too. She was very cuddly with Bella. Even more so than usual. Bella asked me if she could put the pack and play in our bedroom. Little did she know that while she was changing, I had already done so. I needed my baby girl with me just as much as Bella. We went to bed early, placing Kyra in her pack and play. Bella crawled into bed and clutched the angel lion I had gotten her when were first dating. I slid in next to her, holding her close to my heart.

She turned in my arms and kissed my lips. I could feel the terror and need to be close in her kiss. My responding kiss was equally as needy. Soon, our clothes were removed and we were making love. We needed to connect with each other. Needed that assurance that we were with each other. Forever. We both reached our peak and fell over the edge in tears. Bella sobbed against my naked chest, begging for the nightmare to end. Tears fell onto my cheeks, wanting to protect my family and desperately needing to make my brother disappear. Shortly after Bella’s outburst, she cried herself to sleep. Her grip on me was vice-like. I couldn’t sleep. I just held her until the sun came up.

The rest of the weekend was pretty sedate. Bella and I spent it in our pajamas for the  most part. On Sunday, Esme and Marcus came over to see how we were doing. I said as good as can be expected. Bella was very quiet. Too quiet. Hell, I was quiet. Anyhow, Marcus and Esme said that for Christmas, they wanted to have it at their home. Sort of a housewarming, as it were. I looked down at Bella to see if she was amenable to the idea. She nodded and kissed my shoulder. Bella and Esme discussed the menu while I spoke with Marcus about his latest investment venture.

Before they left, Esme made plans with Bella to go Christmas shopping during the week. Begrudgingly, Bella agreed. With a hug and kiss, Marcus and Esme left, heading to their new house to do some measurements. Once my parents left, Bella went to put Kyra down for her nap and said she would do the same. I kissed her sweetly and went to change into some workout clothes. I trotted to the loft we had above our garage to check on our bodyguards.

“Hi, Mr. Edward,” Matthew said from his perch at the security monitors. “Looking for Ricky or Johnny?”

“I am,” I said. “I would like to work on some self-defense moves.”

“Well, they’re adding some additional security cameras and doing a perimeter sweep. I can help you,” Matthew offered.

“Okay,” I said. “Meet me downstairs in fifteen?”

“Sure,” he smiled. I jogged downstairs to our gym in the basement of our home. I swiped a bottle of water and did some stretches as I waited for Matthew. He came down a few minutes later in a pair of workout shorts and tight t-shirt. Before we began ‘sparring,’ he wanted to see how much I knew. We spent an hour going over the basics that Ricky and Johnny taught me. “You’re actually really good, Mr. Edward.”

“Thank you. I had two great teachers,” I answered honestly.

“You could be better, though,” Matthew said. “You have a very textbook way of fighting. When you are up against an opponent, they might not use standard attack patterns. Well, let me rephrase. They won’t. You need to be able to improvise. I know I’m the newest member of your team but do you trust me?”

“I do,” I said, arching a brow.

“Then, defend yourself,” he snarled. He came at me and I twisted out of his way. My arms went up to block my face and I glared at him. Matthew grabbed my left arm and twisted it behind my back. I stomped on his instep and backed away. Our sparring was intense and I managed to improvise my way out of some pretty sticky situations. After a half hour of working with Matthew, his snarl dropped and he held out his hand. “You’re fast, Mr. Edward. And strong. Emmett will be hard pressed to beat you in a fist fight.” We shook and went to get our water.

I slumped onto a workout bench. “He’s huge, Matthew. Like you and Ricky combined,” I sighed.

“But, does he have your knowledge of self defense?” Matthew asked.

“Doubtful. He’s easily five times as strong as me,” I mumbled.

“Then use your speed to your advantage,” Matthew suggested. “Most men wouldn’t have been able to dodge my first attack. You managed to twist away. Trust your instincts, Mr. Edward.”

“Will my instincts be enough to save my wife and child?” I asked.

“With our help, they will be, Mr. Edward,” Matthew said quietly. “Now, I’m going to shower and ice down my shoulder. You got me good when you flipped me.”

“Sorry,” I said, grimacing.

“Don’t be. I’m proud of you, Mr. Edward,” Matthew smiled. “Want to do this again?”

“Definitely. I learned a lot from you, Matthew. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Edward. And for what it’s worth, you and Miss Bella don’t deserve this. You are both the nicest people that I know. The most loving, too. I pray every night that Emmett is caught and that there is some sort of resolution for you. I can’t even imagine…I’m sorry,” Matthew said as he got up, squeezing my shoulder. “I’ll talk to you later, Mr. Edward. Don’t forget to stretch.”

I nodded and watched him head up the stairs. Taking his advice, I stretched my body, groaning as I did so. I used muscles I didn’t even know that I had. After my stretches, I went upstairs to shower and work the knots out of my back and shoulders. I finished my shower and checked on my girls. Bella was still asleep, as was Kyra. I kissed my wife’s cheek and grabbed my computer. Sitting in the overstuffed chair in our bedroom, I loaded up the interface with Whitlock Technologies. I downloaded the most recent upgrade to our security program and went on adding it to my personal computers at home.

I also did some work on a software upgrade for the tablet I had created while my girls slept. My fingers flew over the computer keyboard while they were dreaming. However, as I worked, my fingers were getting slower and slower. My eyelids were drooping. I didn’t even realize that I had fallen asleep until I felt Bella remove my computer from my lap and put a blanket over my body. “Love you,” I murmured.

“Love you, more,” she replied as she kissed my forehead. I sighed and let sleep overtake my weary body and soul.

xx TGGTP xx

I was working at Whitlock Technologies. I had been working from home for the past week but there was some blow up and it needed my attention. Jasper tried to stop the issues from blowing out a proportion but when something happened with the servers, he called for my assistance. To say I didn’t want to leave Bella and Kyra, was an understatement. I knew they were well protected. Plus, Bella was shopping with Esme, Alex and Matthew today. Alex muttered something about a life half-lived and fear or something when he breezed into our bedroom this morning. He handed me some clothes, my toiletry bag and pushed me out of my bedroom.

_He’s worse than my sister…_

I grumbled as I showered in the guest bathroom and barely got to kiss my wife and daughter before I drove with Ricky to the office. I was a cranky, cantankerous ass at work. Eric was giving me fearful looks all morning as I stomped around my office. I knew I was being unbearable but this whole thing with Emmett was driving me insane. My goal was to finish my work and go back home.

That idea was quickly squashed when my sister came into my office. “Older,” she chimed.

“Younger,” I replied.

“Are you done with your upgrades and stuff?” she asked as she perched on my desk.

“Nearly. Then I’m going home,” I said tersely.

“No. You’re not. We’re going shopping,” she chirped. “You’re turning into a god damned hermit, Edward. Have you gotten Bella her Christmas present? Kyra? Mom?”

“No. There’s this wonderful thing, Alice. It’s called the internet. You can get pretty much anything you want delivered to your house,” I said flatly.

“Nonsense. You can’t get into the holiday spirit when you use the internet,” Alice said as she pulled me from my seat. “I want to go shopping with my dashing and wonderful older brother.”

“By what five minutes?” I snickered. Alice smacked my belly and handed me my jacket. “Alice, I really want to get home. What if…?”

“Stop, brother mine,” she said as she took my face in her hands. “Bella is well protected. She’s out with Esme, Alex and Tim. Rose was supposed to go but she’s bigger than a house and is on bed rest until she pops out these two kids.”

“She’s barely six months along,” I replied.

“Nearly seven,” Alice chimed. “But she’s having twins. It’s not complete bed rest like Bella. She can get up to go to the bathroom and go out if she’s not walking. However, the doctors want to make sure that her babies are safe. You know? So, Tim volunteered to go with them to go shopping for Rose. He has a list that is nearly three feet long of what he needs to get.”

“Oh lord,” I snickered. “Fine. I’ll go shopping with you. But I want to be home by no later than seven. Got it?”

“Got it, Older,” she chirped as she put her hand through my arm. “Off to Water Tower Place, Edward.”

_Shoot. Me. Now._

Alice and I rode down to the parking garage and met up with Ricky and Steven, Alice’s bodyguard. I explained what was going on and we decided to take my car since it was better equipped for more people. I loved my sister, but trying to fit four adults, three of which are men taller than six feet tall, into her tiny Porsche was not something I wanted to endure. I drove us all to Water Tower Place and used the valet parking. We wandered around the shopping mall, looking for presents for our family.

For Rose and Tim, we ended up getting a bunch of stuff for their twins. Rose wasn’t going to have a baby shower, per se. She had the money and didn’t really want it. If they were having a shower, it would be more of a party before she had her babies. It was driving Alice crazy, though. Rose refused to find out what she was having. So, Alice was stuck buying clothes in green and yellow. I just ended up purchasing a ton of books and things that I know we liked with Kyra.

For Marcus and Esme, we decided to go into a present together. With the new house, they needed new furniture. So, Alice and I decided to gift them a room of their choice with furniture, decorations and the whole nine yards. We didn’t buy that. Alice said she’d make a ‘gift certificate’ for that. It would be from Alice, Jasper, Bella, Kyra and me.

I sent Bella a text while Alice was looking for Jasper’s gift. I asked her if she had gotten anything for Alice. Her response was immediate in saying that she had. I was grateful because trying to hide a present from my sister is next to impossible. I swear, she’s omniscient or something. I’d pick something up and she would say, “I love that,” or “Fuck, really? Just, no.” I gave up buying her presents years ago and gave her cash. She could buy whatever she wanted anyway.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to get Bella for your anniversary, Older?” Alice asked as she wandered through some high end perfume shop. We were looking for something for Alex. He said that he loved this certain lotion crap and we were on a search for it. “Ah, I found it. Oh, and there’s some other things in the line.” She flagged down a sales  attendant and asked for everything that Alex wanted. “Well?”

“I honestly have no clue. I’ve been so fucking wrapped up with this whole Emmett drama,” I grumbled as I idly picked up some perfume. It smelled nice; a combination of strawberries, linen and cream. Bella would love it. I paid for a bottle and looked at my sister. “I got her a Christmas present.”

“Dude, really?” she snorted. “God, you really are fucked up in the head, Edward. Okay, let’s think. First anniversary…that’s paper.”

“Excuse me?” I asked as I signed the credit slip for Bella’s perfume.

“For each anniversary, there’s different presents you give to each other. First anniversary is paper, second is cotton, third is leather, twenty-fifth is silver and so on. Hmmm, you could give Bella a fresh journal?” Alice suggested.

“She hasn’t even touched the one she got from Tim and Rose from her birthday,” I said.

“Do you know what her favorite book is?” Alice asked.

“ _Wuthering Heights_ ,” I answered. I looked at my sister who gave me a sly grin. “A first edition?”

“Can we get in time?” Alice asked.

“I’ll pay whatever it costs,” I said. “But, I can’t get that here. I’ll have to resort to the internet.”

“Damn. I guess the internet isn’t all that bad, Older. But you can get your wife and your daughter their Christmas presents here,” Alice said. “Come on. I know the perfect place.” We left the perfume shop and went to another store, picking up several items for Bella and Kyra. By this time, we had been in the mall for nearly four hours. Ricky had a glazed over look and Steven was about ready to gnaw off his arm in boredom. We took our purchases and headed back to the car, placing them into the trunk of my Volvo. I drove Alice back to the Hancock Building. She and Steven got into her car and sped off to her townhouse. I drove Ricky back to my home in Glenview. After enduring the marathon shopping extravaganza, I told Ricky to take the night off.

Bella was not home when I got back. Johnny was eating some dinner in the kitchen. I used the time to wrap my presents I had purchased and put them under the tree. I also scrounged for some food. I ended up heating up some leftover chili after I wrapped the presents.

_Put them into gift bags._

I’m a guy. I think it’s genetically encoded into our DNA that we can’t wrap presents.

I washed my dishes and grabbed my laptop. I needed to find a first edition of _Wuthering Heights._ Perusing the internet, I found several good copies. One was actually in pretty decent condition. But, it was in London. I couldn’t call the owner now; it was in the middle of the night. I jotted down the number so I could call tomorrow.

In my research, I did find a copy of the first edition printed in the United States. The owner was in California. I contacted her right away and said I wanted to purchase the book. She eagerly accepted my offer and said it would be sent out the following day once she received the funds. Using PayPal, I wired her the money once I got off the phone. As I got an alert from my email from the seller, saying she received my payment, Bella came into the house. She was carrying Kyra while Matthew was laden with tons of packages and bags. He put them in the living room before heading upstairs to check in with Johnny.

“Jesus, gorgeous. Buy out the whole store?” I chuckled.

“Kind of,” she giggled. “Our daughter is going to be drowning in presents.”

“Are all these from us?”

“Some are from Alex,” Bella said. “The rest are from your parents. But they are with Esme at her new digs. Nice, by the way. The house is enormous. It dwarfs this one.”

“Why would they need a huge house?”I snorted.

“They’re trying to get us to make more grandbabies for them,” Bella said dryly. “Your mother hinted more often than not that she wants a grandson. Or twenty.”

“We’re not the Duggars,” I cringed.

“No. We’re not. I think Esme will be placated once Rose has her babies, but she wants more from us and from Alice and Jas,” Bella giggled as she quickly changed Kyra. “Do you want a younger brother or sister, _principessa?_ ” Kyra babbled and reached for Bella’s ears which were glistening due to her earrings. “Not momma’s earrings, little one. Silly girl. Did you have fun with Alice?”

“How did you know?” I asked.

“Your text and besides, Esme told me that Alice was kidnapping you,” Bella said as she handed me Kyra. I kissed my little girl’s forehead and nestled her in my arms. “I know that you’re going bat shit crazy with this whole Emmett thing, but we can’t stop living our lives. We’re letting him win.”

“I know. I’m just so fucking afraid,” I grumbled.

“Edward, you know, we need to watch what we say. She’s going to start talking and I do not want her first word to be fuck,” Bella said as she slapped my shoulder.

“How about computer? Or gorgeous?” I quipped.

“I was thinking more along the lines of ‘Dada’ or ‘Mama,’” Bella said as she kissed Kyra’s foot. “I can’t believe that Christmas is only a week away.”

 “I know. I didn’t even realize it until Alice dragged me to Water Tower Place,” I snickered. “Our anniversary is also a week away, too, gorgeous.”

“Six days, Edward,” she smiled. “I got your present today. Or rather, it was delivered. It’s wrapped up underneath the tree, already.”

“Damn. It’s not you in a bow,” I pouted.

“You’ll get that on Christmas Eve, once our little elf goes to sleep. Besides, I want you to wear the bow,” she smiled as she cupped my cock with her hand.

“That…could be arranged,” I squeaked out. Bella winked and went upstairs to shower and change for bed. I kissed my daughter and went to put her down to sleep after I changed her into her pajamas. Once I got into the bedroom, I stripped off my work clothes and crawled between the sheets. I found my _naked_ wife smiling at me. Before I knew it, her mouth was on my cock while I licked at her clit. My wife was frisky and horny and who am I to deny her?

xx TGGTP xx

“God, I feel like I’m moving,” Bella grumbled. It was the day before Christmas Eve and we were packing to go to my parents’ new home. “We’re going to be there for four days and we’re bringing how many bags?”

“Plus all of the bins with the presents,” I sighed, running my hand through my hair. “Why did we agree to go to my mom’s place?”

“Because she wants to show off her new home, Edward,” Bella said as she finished folding the twentieth outfit for Kyra. “Besides, we need to get out of here. I’m getting cabin fever.”

“This shitload of snow is not helping matters, either,” I grumbled as I looked out the window. “At least we’re getting a white Christmas.”

“As opposed to a sandy Christmas from last year,” Bella giggled. “It’s a shame that my mom couldn’t make it out for the holidays. She had the tickets bought and everything then she gets the flu.”

“That sucks, Bella,” I frowned. “I know you miss your mom. Hell, I miss Renee. She’s a hoot.”

“Renee said she’d try to come out for Valentine’s day weekend,” Bella shrugged. “Okay, I think Kyra is set with clothes.”

“For a year,” I said under my breath. Bella smacked my stomach. “Ow! Have you been working out?”

“Matthew has been teaching me some self defense techniques,” Bella said as she flexed her arms. “I’m strong like bull!”

“Yes, you are, gorgeous,” I laughed at her continued posing. “You can kick my ass any day.”

“Damn straight, Cullen,” she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Can you get Kyra ready to go?”

“After I carry down our entire house,” I snickered. She rolled her eyes and went to finish getting ready. I loaded up Bella’s car with the bags, bins and food for the party tonight, Christmas Eve tomorrow and Christmas Day. “Fuck, we are moving. God damn.”

The car was loaded up. I headed upstairs to get Kyra from her pack and play in our bedroom. I held her to my chest as she chattered randomly and tugged at my shirt. I sang a silly song for her while I put her coat and shoes on, snapping her in the carrier. “Are you ready for your first Christmas, _principessa?_ ”

“Gaaaaaaaah,” she wailed, giving me a crooked grin.

“I’ll take that as yes,” I snickered. Bella came down and pulled her red coat over her body. “You are so beautiful, Bella.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Cullen,” she winked. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” I smirked. “Ho, ho, ho and all that shit.”

Bella smacked my shoulder and swiped the keys from my pocket. I picked up Kyra, loading her carrier up in the car. Matthew got in the backseat with her as I slid into the passenger side. We drove to my parents’ home, parking in the massive garage. Ricky, Matthew and Sean, Esme and Marcus’ bodyguard, unloaded our car while Johnny went to do a perimeter search. I unbuckled Kyra and carried her into my mom’s home. Esme kissed my cheek before she stole Kyra away from me. Marcus was hugging Bella. I heard voices in the family room. Removing my coat and taking Bella’s as well, I hung them up in the hall closet.

“…and then this guy goes up, plops down on the Santa’s lap, asking for a woman. He was a good boy, he begged. All he wants for Christmas is a woman who will give him blow jobs,” Alex laughed hysterically. “I was flummoxed. All of this in the middle of Woodfield Mall!”

“It was disgusting,” Esme said as she held Kyra. “This man was the size of a small country, sitting on this poor Santa’s lap. The Santa looked like he wanted to hurl.”

“I think he did,” Matthew chuckled. “Once security dragged the guy away, the Santa ran off. Poor guy.”

“Do I even want to know?” I asked, arching a brow and sitting by Bella’s feet.

“Just a nightmare at the mall while we were shopping,” Alex chuckled. “We were in line to get Kyra her first Santa picture when this lard ass plops down on the Santa’s lap, begging for a woman to give him blow jobs. Sad, really.”

“We got out of that line REALLY quickly,” Tim snickered.

“I’m kind of bummed, though,” Bella frowned. “Kyra didn’t get her Santa picture.”

“Mom, do you still have the Santa costume from when Dad was Santa for Cullen, Denali and Associates?” Alice asked.

“I think so,” Esme said. “Edward’s too tall but Jasper could fit into it.”

“You want me to be Santa?” Jasper squeaked. “Come on! I have this overwhelming fear of beards.”

“Really, Jasmine?” I snorted. “Beards? Were you attacked by Blackbeard when you were a kid?”

“No, Edwina,” Jasper said as he smacked my head. “The whole idea of hair growing out of your face freaks me out.”

“I bet you love shaving,” Demetri laughed. Jasper shuddered. “Come on, man. It’s for your niece. You can put on the damn costume for ten minutes, let Bella snap a few pictures and then burn the thing.”

“Yeah,” I said, shooting Jasper a look. Esme got up and ran up the stairs, after grabbing Jasper’s ear. He groaned loudly as he followed my mom to presumably her bedroom. Alice got out this ridiculously large camera and handed it to Alex. She then took Kyra from Marcus’ arms to change her into an outfit that was more suitable for a picture with Santa. As we sat around waiting for Santa Jasper to make his big entrance, the doorbell rang. I hopped up and answered the door. Standing on the doorstep was Charlie. I hugged him and ushered him inside.

“Your mom called me and invited me for Christmas but unfortunately I have to work. So, she said for me to come today,” he said as he handed me his coat. “Sue, unfortunately, couldn’t make it. She is in California with her kids for Christmas.”

“That sucks, Charlie,” I said as I led him into the family room. “How are things going with Sue?”

“Good. Very good. Like phenomenally good,” Charlie blushed.

“Really?” I asked. He nodded and sat down next to Marcus. “You’re not going to share with the class?”

“Later, Edward,” he snorted. I smiled as I sat back down by Bella’s feet.

“I look like a damn fool, Esme,” Jasper wailed.

“Shut the fuck up, Jasmine,” she snapped. All of our jaws dropped when we heard my mother drop and f-bomb. “This is important for Kyra. Deal with it. Put your big-girl panties on and smile for the camera.”

“Did she just call him Jasmine?” Alex whispered.

“Did she just drop an f-bomb?” Tim replied.

“She so just told my husband to put on his big-girl panties,” Alice guffawed.

“Jasmine! Let’s see your sexy self,” I bellowed.

Esme dragged Jasper into the family room by his beard. His posture was defeated and he looked like the saddest Santa Claus ever. Esme looked at him and smacked his belly. “Look like your happy, Jasmine.”

“Esme,” he whined. “I have hair coming off my face.”

“No, you don’t. It’s fake, Jasper,” she chided. “Come on. Let’s go into the living room to take the picture. Where’s my granddaughter?”

“Here,” Alice said as she held Kyra in her arms. She had changed our baby into a red gingerbread outfit with brown leggings. Wrapped around her head was a bright red bow. She handed Kyra to Esme and we all walked to the living room. The décor was very traditionally Christmas. I shoved Jasper into the chair next to the Christmas tree. He scowled at me. Esme placed a very curious Kyra on Jasper’s lap. I was waiting until Kyra was going to break out in tears. But, she didn’t.

Alice held up her camera and began snapping pictures. Jasper was glowering until Bella smacked his head, demanding he smile. With a growl, he acquiesced to her demand. Eventually, Alice pushed Bella and I into the picture with Kyra and Santa Jasper. The rest of our family decided to play with Jasper and sit on his lap. He complained with each and everyone who bounced on his knee. The funniest was when Alex and Charlie were perched on Jasper’s leg. Alex was overtly flirting with Jasper while Charlie was leaning away, trying to get out of the picture.

I laughed hysterically at their antics and was happy for the first time since the birth of my daughter. Though the whole fiasco with Emmett was still in the back of my mind, I enjoyed spending time with my family.

 Joking with my best friend.

 Bonding with my brother and his husband.

Caring for my sister.

Laughing with Rose and Tim about her bouts of gas and overall discomfort of being the size of one of the Himalayas. That earned me a sharp smack to the head.

Talking with my wife’s father about the horrendous season that the Cubs had.

Discussing politics with my adoptive father.

Cuddling with my daughter.

Loving my wife.

A perfect holiday…

**A/N: Yeah? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Anyhow, we needed some light and happy times since the previous chapter was pretty heavy. The next chapter will also be pretty fluffy, too. It’ll be Christmas. However, just a heads up, Emmett will be coming back. He may have his own chappie after Christmas. His plans will be laid bare. Pictures of their presents that they get for each other for Christmas, along with outfits are on my blog. Leave me some!**

 


	17. Happy Anniversary

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Happy Anniversary**

**BPOV**

“Edward? Can you zip me up?” I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

“I’d rather unzip you,” he said, his golden eyes smoldering into my soul. _My husband is so fucking sexy. Why do I want him to zip up my dress?_

 _Oh yeah, Christmas._  

 “Behave, Mr. Cullen,” I chided. He did manage to zip me up in my red and green floral dress.

“Come on, gorgeous. It’s our first wedding anniversary,” he whined. His lips glided over my neck sensually, making my girlie bits quiver in anticipation. Every so often, he’d nip at my flesh playfully. I squirmed at his sensual attack on my skin.

“Relax, Edward. You’re getting some tonight,” I giggled. “Esme and Marcus are going to watch Kyra for the evening after we go to church.”

“Yeah, going to ‘midnight mass’ at eight in the evening is kind of fucked up,” Edward snorted. “Besides, we don’t even go to church. At least, not since I had my first communion in second grade.”

“Edward, we went to church when your mom got married. When Kyra was baptized,” I sighed.

“Minor technicalities,” Edward said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “Have we been since? No.”

“Your mother wants to go. Buck up and deal with it, Edward. It’s an hour. One hour will not kill you. Besides, we need everyone on our side regarding Emmett. A little prayer and divine intervention can’t help.”

“This is true,” Edward said. “God…Are you there? Please smite my brother since he’s an asstard! Amen.”

“That is one fucked up prayer, Edward. Come on. Let’s head downstairs with _principessa_. I’m guessing that someone wants to spoil her.”

“Five bucks says it’s Demetri,” Edward said with a wry grin. “He’s been jonesing for a Kyra fix.”

“Nah. It’ll be Papa,” I smiled. “He barely had any time with Kyra yesterday since Charlie was here.”

“You’re on, Mrs. Cullen,” Edward smirked with his hand out. We shook on it and carried Kyra down the stairs. It was Christmas Eve and we had spent a majority of the day preparing the meals for the holiday. Esme had actually done most of the work while Rose and I assisted. Alice was banned from the kitchen. That girl can burn water.

“Where’s my goddaughter?” Demetri asked as he bounced toward us.

“Back off, son of mine,” Marcus admonished. “You got to hold her a lot yesterday. She’s mine” He waggled his fingers at Kyra who gurgled happily at her grandfather from Edward’s arms. Once she was safely with Marcus, I held out my hand. Edward grumbled as he passed over a five dollar bill. I tucked it into my bra with a wink.

“You bet on us?” Demetri whined.

“Yep,” we both replied.

“I won,” I giggled. “Well, actually Edward won. He gets to search for the money later.”

“Sweet!” Edward squealed with a fist pump.

“God, you two are so perverted,” Demetri gagged.

“We are newlyweds,” Edward countered.

“You’ve been married for…holy crap. A YEAR! Today’s your anniversary. God, I’m a moron,” Demetri yelped as he palmed his face.

“What are you doing for your anniversary?” Tim asked as he sat down next to me.

“Sleeping,” Edward snorted. Tim’s brows shot to his hairline. “Don’t act surprised. When you have two of ‘em, you’ll be begging for sleep, too. And Kyra’s a good sleeper. Thankfully.”

Rose waddled over to us and sank into the couch, then farted. “Sorry. Tim’s devil spawn children are pressing on my stomach. Again. Give me numbers, SGD. How many hours of sleep do you all get a night?”

“No words,” Edward murmured. “Rosalie Hale farting…no words.”

“Tell me about it,” I giggled.

“Yo! Lovebirds,” Rose demanded, snapping her fingers. “Sleep time? How long? Two hours? Three?”

“When she was a newborn, Kyra slept for three hour spurts before she had to be fed or changed,” I explained. “But she wasn’t finicky or colicky.”

“What about now?” Tim asked.

“About six hours,” Edward shrugged. “And she’ll take a bottle. When she was a newborn, Bella almost exclusively had to breast feed.”

“I’m not breast feeding,” Rose said sternly. “I have fabulous tits. Even Tim can’t latch onto them. He can lick but no suck.”

“Rosie!” Tim hissed. “I want to crawl into a hole and die.”

“No, you don’t. You get to squeeze the titties. You’re a happy man,” Rose giggled, patting his head. Tim groaned.

“Filter, Rose. It’s called a verbal filter,” I said dryly. “I think pregnancy has made your filter disappear.”

“Yeah, pot. Meet kettle,” Edward laughed. “You turned into a sailor. You used words that no woman should ever utter. But it was hot. Can we get pregnant again so I can get Dirty-Talking Bella back?”

“February is when my shot wears off, Edward. Be patient. We’ll have more babies,” I giggled.

“More babies?” Esme chirped as she scurried into the family room. “You’re pregnant?”

“No,” Edward and I both said. Esme pouted and stomped back into the kitchen.

“But you want to try for more?” Tim asked. “So soon?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, looking up at my husband. “We’re kind of good at this parenting thing. Especially you, Edward. You’re an awesome Daddy.”

“You’re the best Mommy,” Edward murmured as he kissed my lips softly.

“And you’re nauseating,” Rose snorted. “God, Bellini! I think I need to go do the dentist because that was so nauseatingly sweet. I have cavities.”

“Excuse me for being sweet,” I giggled. Rose just rolled her eyes and settled back on the sofa. Tim adjusted a few pillows to help support her. They kissed _sweetly_ and sat quietly as we watched some television. “You know…you and Tim are just as sweet.”

“My teeth are rotting out of my head,” Edward laughed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Rose bellowed as she tossed a pillow at Edward. “We’re not sweet. Tim just dotes, right baby?”

“Yep,” he smiled. When Rose turned her head he mouthed, “ _We’re sweet.”_ Edward bit his lip and laughed against my shoulder. I hid behind my hand. Rose smacked Tim in the shoulder, arching a brow.

Alice and Jasper came down stairs an hour later, adjusting their clothes. Jasper had an expression of complete ecstasy while Alice’s visage had a satisfied smirk. Jasper sat down next to Tim and elbowed gently. He and Tim fist bumped. Edward growled and smacked Jasper on the head. “Perv. That’s my sister,” Edward barked.

“My wife. I’m allowed,” Jasper laughed.

“Just don’t brag,” Edward snapped. “Ass.”

Esme came into the family room with a tray of food. She gave Edward and Jasper a stern look. “Boys, be nice. It’s Christmas. Can’t we all just get along?”

“Yeah, Edwina,” Jasper snickered.

“I swear I’m going to throttle you, Jasmine,” Edward sighed. “I’m going to check on Kyra before I shove your nose up into your brain.”

“You break Jasper’s nose and I castrate you with a rusty spork, Edward,” Alice glowered. “I love Jasper’s nose.”

“Too big,” Edward laughed as he ruffled his sister’s hair. She looked at him sharply while he walked to the kitchen to check on our daughter.

Eventually, we all settled in the family room. Edward was holding Kyra who was playing with his green tie. She was so enamored with her daddy as he cuddled and cooed to her. There was some quiet holiday music piping through the house as we all talked about life, love and politics. Alex and Tim were in a heated discussion over something for the newest foundation locale. Apparently when Emmett was staying there, he caused some sabotage to the pipes and they had to replace a lot of drywall and repair the extensive water damage.

Esme puttered around the kitchen until it was time to eat. We were actually using Marcus’ recipes for dinner tonight. He was very Catholic and on Christmas Eve, they enjoyed eating seven different fish. For our appetizer, we had shrimp cocktail. Dinner consisted of Italian fish salad which included lobster, crab, mussels, shrimp, cod, scallops and squid. The main course was linguine and clam sauce. The meal was going to be a struggle for Jasper since he hated seafood. I think Esme made him some other dishes so he could enjoy his meal without the fear of retching his food onto the table.

Esme made sure to include enough food for our security detail. They were all taking shifts in watching the cameras and sweeping the perimeter of Marcus and Esme’s new property. Esme wanted them to eat with us at the table, but they insisted on staying in the kitchen while taking turns watching over the house.

Dinner was a loud affair. Jasper complained the entire time despite the fact that Esme made him some lasagna. Alex was very drunk on two glasses of wine and was hanging off of Demetri, begging him to take him upstairs so they could make love. Demetri hung his head in shame, elbowing Alex to behave. Alex ignored him and turned to my husband, making goo-goo eyes at him.

“No, Alex. You’re happily married,” Edward deadpanned. Alex pouted and clutched his wine glass to his chest.

After dinner, Marcus smiled softly at each of us. “Typically, blessings are done at the beginning of the meal but Demetri looked like he wanted to eat his own leg in order to not starve.”

“Papa,” Demetri hissed. “I wasn’t that hungry.”

“Yes, you were, Demetria,” Jasper snickered.

“Fuck off, Jasmine.”

“Boys,” Esme chided. “Language. It’s Christmas.”

“Ha! Ha!” Edward chortled. “Somebody got in trouble.” He snorted and kissed Kyra’s head. Alice smacked Edward upside his head and glared at him. “Younger! What the hell?!”

“Act your age, Edward. Not your shoe size,” she laughed.

“Do you need to be separated?” Esme sighed. “I feel like you guys are regressing until you were twelve when all you did was bicker.”

“Was your dinner table always like this, my love?” Marcus asked, arching a brow.

“It was worse with Emmett. He’d constantly antagonize Edward. And not in a good way,” Esme growled. “I tried to stop his behavior but, he was so stubborn. Edward still got the brunt of his teasing and…” Esme gave Edward an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, my sweet boy.  I should have done more.”

“It’s okay, Mom,” Edward replied, squeezing her hand.

“NO! It’s not. How could I raise such a horrific child? A man who is capable of killing his own father in cold blood? Who killed that girl?” Esme cried. She scooted away from the table and ran up the stairs.

Edward and Alice shared a look. Kyra was gently passed into my arms. Both of them went to follow their mom as she cried.

“Why don’t we wait until Esme calms down before we do the blessings, Papa?” I suggested.

“Wonderful idea,” he smiled. “Demetri, Alex and Tim, why don’t you start the dishes since Bella and Esme did most of the cooking, okay? Alex, you handle the dishes. I don’t trust the other two. These are my grandmother’s plates from Italy.”

“Got it, Pops,” Alex winked.

Marcus helped Rose to the living room. She was moving much slower and needed assistance getting up from a seated position. _I remember that well. I hated it_. After Rose was situated in the living room, we sat and waited for our families.

“Bella?” Rose asked.

“Yeah?”

“I know I asked you and Edward to be the godparents of my baby,” she smiled. “You’re like a sister to me and by default; your sexy, geeky husband is like my brother. But, I don’t know who I should ask for the other set of godparents.”

“Have you and Tim talked about it? Doesn’t he have anyone in his family that he wants as the godparents?”

“Not really. He doesn’t really talk with his family. His dad kind of left the family around the time he was a sophomore or junior in college. Found himself a mistress. Bastard. In regards to the rest of his family, Tim’s mom doesn’t approve of our relationship since we’re not married. Ever since Tim left Arizona, he’s been a persona non grata…”

“There’s no one that he’s close with?” I asked sadly.

“Nope. It sucks,” Rose shrugged. “I was thinking about having Alice and Jasper as the other set of godparents. Their tune has changed since Alex and Demetri’s wedding. But, I’m not sure how they would take it, you know?”

“I’m certain they would be thrilled. Yes, it made for a very strained relationship with Edward and me, but in the long run, we made the right decision for the godparents for Kyra. You could always ask Alex and Demetri, too?”

“No. Alex drives me nuts. Don’t get me wrong. I love him but he’s on speed or something. And Demetri, we’re friends but nowhere near as close as you and he are,” Rose said thoughtfully. “You and SGD as the godparents of Baby A while Alice and Jasper the godparents for Baby B.”

“And if there’s a Baby C in there, Alex and Demetri get the job,” I snickered.

“Fuck. I hope there’s not a Baby C in here. I’m dying right now. I think our children are going to be soccer stars with how they kick my spleen and shit,” Rose groaned. “Just a kidney jab right now.”

As we finished our conversation, Esme, Edward and Alice came into the living room. All of them had red-rimmed eyes but were smiling. Esme sat down next to Rose and kissed her cheek. Rose smiled softly at Esme. I arched a brow at Edward mouthing, ‘Everything okay?’ He nodded and gave me a lopsided smile. He gently kissed my lips and tickled Kyra in my lap. She giggled, reaching for Edward. He scooped her up and held to his chest, speaking quietly to her in Italian. I could understand a few words, but mostly he was saying that he loved her. With another smile, Edward carried Kyra to the kitchen to help with the dishes.

The guys finished the dishes and came into the living room. Kyra was in Demetri’s arms, playing with his hair. “You may need to grow out your hair, Edwina,” Jasper snickered.

“Hell. To. The. No,” Edward said as he sat down next to me, lacing his fingers with mine. “Even now it’s too long. I need a haircut. I feel like a damn hippie.”

“You don’t look like one, brother mine. You actually shower. And don’t smoke reefer,” Alice giggled.

“I tried it once. Made my asthma act up something awful. Thanks, Jasper,” Edward said dryly. “After that little experiment, smoking was undoubtedly not my vice.”

“What is your vice?” Alex asked from his spot at Demetri’s feet, playing with Kyra’s toes.

“Bella,” he smirked.

“Hey,” I scowled, smacking him on the chest. “Be nice to your wife.”

“I’m kidding, gorgeous,” he said as he kissed my neck. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, angel,” I said as I ruffled his too-long hair.

“Back to the blessings, Marcus,” Edward said as he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. “What were you going to say?”

“I was going to say that we all go around and say one thing in which we were blessed in the past year and one thing that wish to be blessed in the coming year, okay?” Marcus said. “Who would like to go first?”

“I will,” Rose said. “This past year has been filled with many blessings for me but the biggest one that I’m grateful for is my relationship with Tim. I love you, sweetie. For the future, I’m so lucky for my little ones that we’ll meet in a few weeks. I love you, babies.”

“Have you discussed names?” Alice asked.

“Not yet. We’ve tossed around a few ideas but nothing too serious,” Tim said.

“Yeah. We’re not naming our child Beatrice or Barney, Timothy,” Rose snarled. “Really?”

“I like Beatrice. It’s pretty,” Tim pouted. Rose rolled her eyes. “Anyhow, for the past year, I’ve been blessed with Rose’s news about our babies. I can’t wait to meet them. And well, for the future…” Tim reached into his pocket and knelt in front of Rose. “I was hoping, Rose, if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife? I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you. Having more children. Making a family. Please, Rosie?”

Rose’s eyes were filled with tears and she stared at Tim. She bit her lip and nodded minutely. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Tim,” she blubbered. “After our babies are born, though. I’d like to have my waist back.”

“Got it, babe,” Tim smirked as he slid a diamond eternity ring onto Rose’s slender finger. He kissed her passionately as the rest of us applauded. “You’re going to be Mrs. Tim Napleton.”

“Tim, I love you, babe. But, I’m always going to be Rosalie Hale,” Rose snickered. Tim sighed and nodded. “Okay, who’s next?”

“Rose, you are too much,” Edward laughed. “You just got engaged…and you’re so blasé about it.”

“SGD, Tim and I love each other. We know that. I have physical proof of it kicking me in the ribs right now,” Rose said dryly. “Besides, have you ever known me to be overly romantic?”

“No.”

“Then, why should I start now?” Rose asked simply.

“Gotcha,” Edward said, nodding his head.

“We’ll go next,” Alex chimed from his spot on the floor. “I’m blessed to finally have Demetri as my husband. For the future, we are looking forward to possibly adopting a baby. Things are very much in the air but by this time next year, we may have a child. Wouldn’t that be exciting?”

“Congratulations!” Esme squealed. “A new grandbaby to spoil. Boy or girl?”

“We don’t care as long as the baby is healthy,” Demetri said as he cradled a now sleeping Kyra against his chest. “And as perfectly behaved as Kyra.”

“She is a good baby,” Alice smiled. “In regards to our blessings for this past year, I’m blessed with my Jasper. He’s been my rock all through my depression. I love you, Jazzy.”

“I love you more, darlin,” Jasper drawled. “For our future blessings, Alice and I have received word from our adoption agency. In February, we’re flying to China to pick up a baby boy from an orphanage from the Hunan Province.”

“A boy?” Esme sniffled.

“Yes. We’re naming him after Jasper’s dad,” Alice whispered. “Adam Harrison Whitlock.”

“When did you find out, Ali?” Edward asked.

“We got the call earlier today. We were celebrating,” Alice giggled. Hugs and kisses were spread all around. Alice seemed truly happy and excited about her son. Rose and I began planning for Alice’s baby shower and we discussed ideas for Adam’s room.

“So many blessings,” Esme whispered. “Edward and Bella, why don’t you go next?”

“Our biggest blessing this year,” I said, “was obviously our little one. Our _principessa._ ”

“Such a blessing,” Edward murmured as he stared at Kyra as she nestled against Demetri’s chest. “Now, we don’t have any big news or anything. But our future blessing is hopefully a peaceful resolution with the debacle with Emmett.”

“I think all of us wish that, Edward,” Demetri snarled. “He’s a coward and an asshole for doing this to our family.”

“Let’s kick his ass,” Alex sneered. “I’ll break out my new steel toed boots to do the kicking.”

“You have steel toed boots?” Alice asked, arching a brow.

“For when I go to the foundation site in Naperville. I have to look the part,” Alex said seriously.

“God, Alice. He shows up in a pair of designer jeans, a hard hat and those damn boots. He complains about the blisters he gets more than actually doing any work,” Tim bellowed. “The other construction workers are so distracted by his walk and his insistence on helping when he has no clue what he’s doing.”

“I do too know what I’m doing,” Alex pouted.

“Alex, you didn’t know what a hammer was,” Tim said dryly.

“It’s the thing drills stuff into the walls, right?”

“No, Alex,” Tim said as he ran his hand through his hair. “Stick to psychology, man.”

“Ugh, fine,” Alex grumbled.

“What are your blessings, Mom?” Edward asked.

“So many,” she smiled. “I have a new daughter with you, Bella, a new son with Jasper, a new granddaughter, a new husband and a gorgeous new home. For future blessings, we have Rose and Tim’s babies, Alice and Jasper’s little one on the way and hopefully a resolution with my other son. I love all of you and we’re so lucky to call you family.”

After Esme finished her blessings, we decided to head to church. It was the large Catholic parish in our neighborhood. Once we got to the church, our family took up two whole pews. The half hour leading up to the mass was a sing-along of Christmas carols. We all agreed that Jasper should not be allowed to sing. His rendition of The First Noel was horrific. My ears were bleeding.

Kyra started crying as she stared at her Uncle Jasper. Edward just scowled at his best friend, begging him to shut up. He just sang louder. Edward gently bounced Kyra and hummed in her ear with his velvety smooth voice. She continued to wail. “I hope your happy, Jasmine. You made your niece cry with horrendous singing,” Edward hissed.

“Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o’er the plains…” Jasper yelled in Edward’s ear.

“I will not commit a mortal sin in church on Christmas Eve,” Edward repeated over and over again.

Eventually, Marcus clamped his hand over Jasper’s mouth. He mumbled something in Italian, giving Jasper the stink eye. Jasper quickly shut up after that. Demetri snickered from his spot behind us, burying his head against Alex’s shoulder. Kyra calmed down and fell asleep in Edward’s arms. I draped a soft blanket over her body as the mass started. The service lasted a little over an hour. Jasper didn’t sing anymore, thankfully.

After mass, we all put on our coats. Edward put Kyra into her carrier and we headed out to our cars. Navigating the newly covered streets of snow, we drove back to Marcus and Esme’s home. Upon our arrival, Esme took the carrier from Edward’s hands. She gently pushed him toward the stairs with a suggestive waggle of her brows. “Go make some more grandbabies for me, Edward.”

“MOM!” he barked.

“What? Can you blame me?” she laughed.

“Come, now, Esme,” Marcus chided as he guided Esme away. “Let them be. It’s in God’s hands when they are blessed with another baby.”

Edward shook his head and dragged me up the stairs. “My mom is obsessed with babies. She already has Kyra. Soon, Rose and Tim will have two children. Alice and Jasper are adopting baby Adam. Alex and Demetri are starting the process,” Edward grumbled.

“Well, think about it, Edward. Out all of those children only Kyra is related to Esme biologically,” I murmured. “Because of your super sperm.”

“My sperm is not super,” Edward deadpanned.

“The ONE time we make love after I’m off the shot in the kitchen and I’m pregnant,” I said. “You have super sperm.”

“If it was so super, I’d get past your shot and you’d still get pregnant,” he snorted. I shot him a look as we reached the bedroom we were staying in, on the opposite side of the house.

“It doesn’t work like that, Edward. But, if it’s any consolation, I won’t go back on it,” I said, blushing furiously. “I know you want a boy.”

“Baby, I don’t care what we have as long as our children are happy, healthy and know that they are loved,” Edward whispered. “I want to be the opposite of Carlisle.”

“You already are,” I said as I took his handsome face in my hands. “You are an angel. The most loving, generous, kind-hearted man I’ve ever known. I love you, Edward.” I kissed him softly but pulled away.

“Where are you going?” he pouted.

“I’m getting your anniversary present,” I smirked as I went to our bags, pulling out the ornately wrapped gift. Edward smiled and he got his own gift bag. “No wrapping paper?”

“That shit scares me. Paper cuts…ugh,” he laughed as he led me to the bed. “I can’t wrap presents to save my life. So, I use gift bags.”

“A very pretty gift bag,” I said, winking at my adorable hubby. He blushed and handed me my present. “You go first, Edward.” He tore into my present and gasped quietly. “It’s our story. While I was on bed rest in Italy, I started writing it and contacted Tia. Once it was finished, she edited it for me and that is the only copy in existence.”

“ _A Nerd Story of Love?_ ” Edward laughed.

“What? We’re both nerds,” I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Geek, Bella. I’m a geek. You’ve called me your ‘Geek Charming’ more often times than not,” Edward said seriously. “I can’t wait to read it, baby. You are so amazing.”

“So are you, Edward,” I murmured. Edward leaned forward and just like the first time we kissed, my stomach erupted in a million butterflies. Probably even more so. He wrapped me in a warm embrace, burying his nose in my hair. I felt a few tears on my bare shoulder. “Angel, don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry, gorgeous,” he said shakily. “I’m just so lucky to have you but so…afraid.”

“I know, baby,” I whispered. “We’re not going anywhere. We’re stuck with each other until we’re old and gray. For the rest of our lives. Emmett is not going to get us.”

“I hope so,” Edward said as he pulled away. His golden eyes were rimmed with tears. “I just have this bad feeling, Bella. The shit is going to hit the fan.”

“Probably but right now, I want to celebrate our first year of marriage,” I said, smacking his shoulder. “Don’t you?”

“I do, baby. I’m sorry. I’m just so focused on…yeah, I’ll shut up. Emmett has no place here tonight. It’s about you and me. Celebrating our love. Anyhow, here’s your present from me. I hope you like it,” he said shyly. I smiled and removed the large amounts of tissue paper. I think Edward killed a few rainforests with his present. After removing all of the tissue paper,  I pulled out two books. One was a first edition of _Wuthering Heights_ and the other was first edition of _Jane Eyre_.

“Oh my God,” I whispered. “Edward? These are priceless antiques. How did you get them?”

“The _Wuthering Heights_ came from a woman in California. It’s the first edition printed here in the states. The other book is a first edition of _Jane Eyre_. It’s directly from the descendents of Charlotte Bronte. I had it shipped from England,” he explained. “I know you love both of these books. Originally, I was going to get you both first editions of _Wuthering Heights_ but it seemed silly to get you two of the same book. I modified my idea. There’s also one more thing in the bag, though.”

I furrowed my brow and stuck my hand inside of the bag. I felt around until my fingers closed around a small box. I took it out of the bag and saw it was the robin’s egg blue of Tiffany. “Edward,” I chided.

“Hush. It’s not a lot,” Edward chastised. “Tiny, even.”

“Just because it’s tiny doesn’t mean that it’s not ridiculously expensive.”

“Bella, you saw our tax return last year. What I paid for this is pocket change,” he snorted. “Just open it, please?”

I opened the tiny blue box and gulped. Inside was a pair of diamond stud earrings, surrounded by platinum. “Edward…”

“We met online in April. The birth stone for April is the diamond,” Edward explained. “If we had met in May, I would have gotten you emeralds. Anyhow, I wanted to commemorate the month when we met. There is not a day that I’m so thankful for talking with you ‘ARomanticatHeart86.’”

“You too, PianoCompGeek81,” I giggled. “I love you, baby.” Edward smiled crookedly and gently put our presents on the chest at the end of the bed. Edward grasped my hands and stood me up. His fingers glided up my arms until he reached my face and cupped my cheeks in his warm, large hands. He regarded me like I was the most perfect treasure. Someone to be revered and cherished. The world fell away and it was eventually just Edward and me. His golden eyes smoldering into my brown orbs.

So much has changed since I first met him. We were insecure, nerdy and unfamiliar with the mechanics of a relationship. I was a bit more experienced with my relationship with Jacob, but it wasn’t truly a relationship. It was a hot mess, really. Together, our relationship grew. Our bond was so strong. The pull I had toward Edward was undeniable and I loved him so much.

We changed, physically, as well. My body was now softer thanks to the birth of my baby girl. I was not as toned as I used to be. My belly had a slight well where I held my daughter for a little less than eight months. My hair had gotten longer and I wasn’t a ‘girl.’ I finally matured to be a woman. Edward’s change was much more radical. His body was always toned but now he was muscular. His eyes, which were constantly covered with thick glasses, now were free of the frames thanks to his Lasik procedure. Edward’s face was always insanely beautiful but now had a more chiseled look to it.

“What is it, gorgeous?” Edward whispered.

“You’re beautiful, Edward. In every way. I’m so blessed to have you as my husband,” I muttered.

“I’m just as blessed, if not more, to have you as my wife, my exquisite Bella,” he smiled as a touch of pink covered his cheeks. “My perfect bride. Mother of my child. I love you. Only you. It will only ever be you, baby.” He bent down and kissed my lips chastely. His fingers tangling into my hair. I moved my own arms around his waist and our kiss became more heated. Edward’s hands moved down to my ass and pressed me flush to his hard body. His arousal was trapped in his dress pants, poking me in the belly. “I need you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“God, I need you so badly, Edward,” I moaned against his mouth. “Make me yours.”

“I can finally unzip you,” Edward smirked as he reached the back of my dress. Swiftly, the zipper was released and my dress was on the floor. I stood before him in a red bra and panty set that left little to the imagination. “Fuck me.”

“Not tonight, Edward. I want to make love,” I cooed as I reached for his green tie. Deftly, I removed it and dropped it on the floor next to my dress. Slowly, I unbuttoned Edward’s shirt, revealing his muscular torso. I leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses along his warm skin. _God, he smells so good._ Nibbling on his nipple, I looked up at my husband. His mouth was open slightly and his breathing was ragged. Gently, Edward lifted my chin and kissed my lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth. He shrugged out of his shirt. Grasping my thighs, he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried us to the bed.

Once my back was on the bed, Edward kissed down my body. His hands gently kneaded my breasts as he moved to my panties. My barely-there panties. “Jesus, Bella. You are so fucking perfect,” he growled as he looked at my pussy that was hardly covered by my red thong. He pulled the red fabric aside and with his wet, velvety tongue licked along the length of my sex.

“FUCK!” I moaned as I arched my back.

“Now, I know why we’re on the far end of the house. You’re loud, Bella,” he murmured against my thigh. He sucked on my inner thigh causing me to moaned loudly again. My fingers tangled into his hair as I tried to guide him back to my soaking wet pussy. “Anxious, are we?”

“Edward, you’re driving me nuts,” I whisper-yelled. “Please, baby. I need you.”

“What do you need?” he growled erotically.

“Right now? Your fucking tongue,” I snarled. “I want to come all over your face, Edward.”

“Holy hell.” He dove into my pussy with fervor. His tongue slid in and out of my entrance as he rubbed my clit with his fingers. My hips were moving erratically as Edward tongue fucked me. “So fucking sweet,” Edward said huskily as he pulled on my outer lips with his mouth. He slid two fingers into my body, curling them up against my g-spot. My body shuddered at his divine fingers and his fucking perfect tongue.

_My geeky husband is a fucking sex god with a tongue that should be bronzed._

His ministrations on my body were relentless. Soon, I was biting back screams as Edward licked me to oblivion and beyond. I didn’t feel Edward pull away because I was floating from the most amazing orgasm I’d ever had. The next thing I knew was I was covered by Edward’s long, lean body and his erection nuzzling my entrance. _When did he get naked?_

“After you came all over my face,” he said as he kissed my lips. He slid into my body, filling me with his love.

“Did I say that out loud?” I mumbled.

“Yep,” Edward laughed as he languidly moved in and out of my body. “You feel amazing, my love.”

“So do you, Edward,” I moaned as I kissed his lips, tasting my essence on his tongue. “God, we taste so good together.”

“Yeah, we do,” he said as he continued to kiss me, massaging his tongue with mine. I pushed on his shoulder. Edward gathered what I wanted and rolled us so I was perched on his lap. We never broke our connection as we made love. My hands cradled his face as we moved together, lost in each other’s arms and locked into each other’s gaze. Edward’s strong arms wrapped around my waist as I rode him, feeling him fill every inch of my body. “Bella, I’m so close…come with me.”

I felt Edward twitch in my body and I swiveled my hips. The familiar coil in my belly of my impending release increased my movements. Edward reached between us and ran his fingertips along my swollen clit. His hips met mine, deepening his thrusts. I moaned loudly as my body reacted and I clamped down around Edward’s cock. I crashed my lips against his as I came. Edward’s hands tightened around my waist as he spilled into my body. Our bodies remained connected intimately as we caught our breath. I was leaning against Edward’s shoulder while he lazily kissed my shoulder. “It keeps getting better and better, Edward. Whenever we make love, it’s like the world falls away,” I murmured into his ear, nipping at his lobe.

“I know, gorgeous,” Edward smiled as he held my face in his hands. “I wish we could just go away and just make love all day long. It would cure all of our problems.”

“What about food? A house? Our child?” I giggled.

“Minor technicalities,” he smirked. “When we’re like this, I feel like nothing can hurt us.”

“Nothing will, Edward. I promise,” I said as I kissed his lips sweetly.

He sighed and pulled us to the edge of the bed. We crawled under the sheets. Our limbs tangled together and soon my eyelids were drooping. As I faded into unconsciousness, I heard Edward’s voice. “God, I know I was being a smart ass earlier but please, don’t take away my family. It’s all I want for Christmas. For my wife to be happy and for my daughter to know that she’s loved. I can’t bear to be without them. Please?” With a shuddering breath, he kissed my forehead and held me closer to his chest.

“Me, too, Edward,” I whispered against his skin. He let out a quiet sob as we clung to each other.

**A/N: First anniversary/church/Christmas Eve…lots of stuff packed into one day. Up next will be a peek into Emmett’s brain. We’ll finally see his plans for Edward, Bella and his family. Pictures and sneak peeks are on my blog, my lovelies. Still looking for ideas on what to do with Emmett, though. Leave me some, love! MUAH!**

 


	18. Frustrations

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Angst Warning…It’s an Emmett chapter. Fucktard that he is.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Frustrations**

**EmPOV**

God damned fucking golden boy. I hate my brother. Stupid philanthropist. Opening a ludicrous foundation for kids who get bullied and teased. What the hell? Those fucking kids need to grow a fucking backbone. Man up. Deal with the teasing. Hell, when they reach the real world, they’re in for a rude awakening. No one will coddle them.

But, that stupid foundation did allow me a warm place to sleep for a few weeks. And for me to sabotage.

And sabotage, I did. They will be finding the little presents in that building for years to come. But, the biggest present is a package of C4 in the ventilation system. It was so well hidden that no one will be able to find it. Until I decide to make it go boom. My plan was to lure my fucktard brother to the warehouse and make him go bye bye with enough explosives to make a large crater in Naperville.

He deserves it.

Edward is too fucking perfect.

And don’t get me started on his wife. She was a hot piece of ass. I’d tap that. Plus, she looks like a wildcat in the sack. Perhaps, I’ll try my hand at her before I kill him. Show her what a real Cullen is capable of. Not that pansy ass shit that my brother does. He probably just fucks her missionary with the fucking lights off.

Pussy.

_But, your brother is now a father. What kind of animal would you be if you killed him? Taking his child’s father away from her? Are you really that callous?_

Fuck off.

I don’t need my god damned conscious telling me what to do. Edward was fucking perfect for so long, now he had to pay. With his life.

Not that I was perfect. Hell, I fucked _Lauren_. What a stupid cow. She got the job at my asshole brother’s company without any reference checks. Within a month of being there, she gets fired because she can’t hack it. Sexual harassment or some shit like that. Plus, she pissed off my brother’s wife.

So, I got rid of her. We had one last fuck for old time’s sake. After she came sloppily on my cock, I shot her in the head. Then I left my mark on my stomach. I needed to instill the terror of my imminent return to my brother with Lauren’s, um, death. I hefted her body into the Chicago River, chuckling as I did so. I wouldn’t miss her. Sure, she was a warm body and convenient pussy but she was more trouble than she was worth.

Now, I had to bide my time. Christmas had come and gone. Now, it was nearly the middle of February. I was trailing my brother’s wife. Fuck, she was protected. Two body guards with her at all times. Plus, she had the kid with her most days.

_Your niece is pretty cute._

She’s not my niece. She’s…she’s not my concern.

_Yet, you feel a slight amount of guilt about taking away her daddy…_

“Shut up!” I hissed. An older woman looked at me like I was crazy. I just narrowed my eyes at her as I continued to follow my sister-in-law and her very pregnant friend, Rosalie. That stupid bitch who humiliated me at my own birthday. Unfortunately, she was off limits with the massive baby belly she had.

Too bad I couldn’t exact my revenge on her, too.

Perhaps next time.

_You and I both know that there will be no next time, asstard. This scheme you have concocted in your head has one of two outcomes…you in jail or you dead. And you’re not that cold and heartless that you’d off a pregnant woman._

Unfortunately, not. I draw the line at killing unborn children. That is just cruel.

Bella and Rosalie went into a restaurant. Rosalie looked a bit uncomfortable, complaining that her back was hurting. I followed at a safe distance, sitting in a booth that faced them. I hid behind a menu, glaring at both of them. Bella took out her daughter from the stroller while one of her body guards did a quick perimeter search. He wouldn’t notice me since I’d changed my look. Again. I wore thick glasses, dyed my hair red and adopted a geeky persona. I was channeling my inner nerd to get into Edward’s fucking head. The geek won’t know what hit him.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” asked a pretty blonde waitress.

“Coke and fries,” I barked out.

“Anything else?” she huffed.

“Nope but I want to keep my menu in case I change my mind,” I said, giving her a Cullen smirk. She blushed and nodded. I continued watching Bella, Rosalie and the baby. The baby looked to be about seven or eight months old. She had deep auburn curls and a pale complexion. She looked a lot like Bella but had a lot of my brother in her features as well. The biggest surprise I saw was in her eyes. She had gotten Edward’s freaky golden eyes. Poor kid will be teased for the rest of her life. Just like my fucktard brother.

_If you weren’t such a moron, you’d actually get a chance to know your niece. She is cute and probably would love you. You know, love? It makes you feel happy?_

I don’t need that shit.

Pretty waitress dropped off my drink and fries. I inhaled them as I continued to watch Bella and Rosalie. It appeared that Rosalie was getting more and more uncomfortable. She let out a yelp. Bella quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed someone. The baby started crying. One of the body guards picked her up and cooed at her while Bella was on the phone. Soon, they were pulling on their coats and rushing to the exit of the restaurant. I tossed some cash onto the table and followed them.

“Fuck! These kids are going to kill me,” Rosalie yelled. “Tim better not expect any more babies after these two. I’m in hell.” They piled into a large SUV and sped away.

_Twins?_

I groaned and hailed a cab, barking to the cabbie to follow the SUV. He grumbled but complied with my request. The pulled up to Northwestern Memorial Hospital. I asked the cabbie to make a loop around the block before dropping me off. Once I paid the cabbie, I slipped into the hospital and ran up the stairs to labor and delivery. I found a supply closet. I changed into a pair of scrubs and covered my face with a surgical mask. I wandered around the labor and delivery ward until I found Rosalie. Bella was with her while a dark haired man was holding Rosalie’s hand, apologizing for causing her pain. She snapped at him saying that he was getting snipped.

I turned abruptly and ran into a solid wall of man. I looked down and saw that it was my brother. I wanted to punch him but I just glared at him as he pushed toward the room.

“Watch where you’re going, man,” Edward said tersely. He narrowed his eyes at me and slid past me. He’d gotten stronger. His glasses were gone. He had a fucking backbone. He finally grew a pair.

_Okay, Edward grew a pair. Do you need to kill him? Imagine what that would do to his wife? His daughter?_

I left the room and went into a conference room. I could hide out in here until Rosalie had her babies. Plus, the room had a killer view of the hospital room. I could watch the comings and goings of the family.

I sat in the darkened room for several hours, watching as my sister came with her lanky husband. Soon after, my mother came with an Italian looking fucker. I hated my father for ratting me out but to see my mother move on so quickly after I killed him pissed me off. She should be mourning Carlisle. Not fucking some Italian asshole.

I couldn’t stew for long. Rosalie was wheeled out of the room as she screamed that something was tearing her apart. Rosalie and the dark haired guy headed into the elevator with the doctor and nurse while everyone watched in shock. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella who held her baby. They looked worried.

If they only knew the danger that lurked less than twenty feet away from them. Too bad I didn’t have my gun and silencer. I could shoot Edward right between the eyes and he wouldn’t even know it. Instead, I wracked my brain of how to lure him to the foundation. He needed to be on site for some sort of emergency. We’d have our final face-off and kaboom. No more Eddie.

Later, baby brother. See you in hell.

“Sir, you’re not allowed in here,” said a burly nurse with a unibrow. “You need to leave.”

“This isn’t the bathroom?” I asked. “Well, shit!” I breezed past the nurse and left the ward, not without taking one more look at my brother and his family. He had changed drastically. His stance was taller. His eyes were colder. He was determined to protect his family. But could he protect himself?

I don’t think so.

Soon, Edward. Very soon, you’ll get your comeuppance. Say your prayers, pretty boy.

_Don’t, Emmett…leave him be. Turn yourself in._

No. God, I’m so frustrated and fed up with the crap my brain is spouting. This needs to end. Soon.

**A/N: Another glimpse into Emmett’s mind. What a fucktard, right? Plus, Rosalie is in labor, in case you didn’t figure that out. When we come back, we will pick up where Rose left the room. You will find out what she has and how she reacts to Tim. When should Edward and Emmett have their showdown?? Suggestions? Anyhow, leave me some.**

 

 


	19. Twins, Foundations and Kitchen Counters

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Twins, Foundations and Kitchen Counters**

**EPOV**

“How long had she been complaining about her back hurting, Bella?” Esme asked.

“Almost all day,” Bella answered as she finished changing Kyra. “She insisted on going out for lunch. She needed to get out of the condo. Stubborn ass.”

“She’s Rose,” I snickered.

“She is. Once she gets something in her mind, nothing stops her,” Bella sighed. “Okay, so random thought. That doctor that ran into you, did he seem familiar?”

“Sort of,” I answered. “Something about the eyes. I haven’t seen him since, though. Maybe we’re imagining things. Alice, did you see that doctor?”

“No. I didn’t. But, I’ve had a weird feeling all day,” Alice shuddered. “Something’s going to happen. Soon…you know? It’s bugging me, Older.”

“Me too, Younger,” I said, giving her a sympathetic smile. “Did you and Rose get a chance to eat lunch?”

“No. We ordered but left soon after once her water broke,” Bella sighed.

“Go get some food,” Esme encouraged. “We’ll watch Kyra.”

“Can we join you?” Alice asked.

“Sure, Ali,” Bella replied. “It’s been too long since we’ve spent time together.”

“Can we not go to the cafeteria? There’s a diner down the road,” Jasper said. “I can’t handle eating cardboard pizza and stale coffee. Nasty foul shit.”

“So, you’d rather eat grease?” Alice chirped.

“Yes. So much tastier than cardboard. Let’s go, punks,” Jasper said as he linked his hands with Alice. I rolled my eyes and offered my arm to my wife. We left the waiting room of the maternity ward. We walked briskly in the chilled February night to diner that Jasper so desperately wanted to eat at. It was open seating and we piled into a large booth in the corner. As I was taking off my coat, my cell phone chirped.

_Is it true? Rose is having her baby? – Alex_

_She’s in labor now. All of us are at the diner right around the corner from the hospital if you and Dem want to join us – Edward_

_Sweeeeeeeeet! On our way, Edward! Love ya! – Alex_

_You too, Alex. See you in a bit – Edward_

“Alex and Demetri are joining us here,” I said as I settled next to Bella. I gently kissed her cheek. “Apparently in all of the craziness, we forgot to call them.”

“I bet Dem was a little confused when he came up to our offices and found them shut and locked,” Jasper said with a smirk. “We blew off our monthly meeting on salaries. Oops.”

“Man, I feel like an ass,” I said, rubbing my face. “We need to get Demetri an office on our floor. Having him a floor below us is not conducive.”

“He can switch with Larry, the cable guy,” Jasper snickered.

“God, will you stop that? Larry is our personal IT guru in the office. He makes sure all of the connections are good in Whitlock’s office. Jasmine likes to call him Larry, the cable guy, after that comedian. Larry hates it. Each time Jasper calls him that, the glare that he’s thrown is not pretty,” I explained to Alice and Bella.

“Jasper! Quit being mean to Larry!” Alice fumed.

“What? It’s funny,” Jasper shrugged.

“Do you particularly like it when Edward calls you Jasmine?” Bella countered. “How would you feel if he called you that during a huge board meeting in front of your employees?”

“Like I wanted to pummel Edwina’s pretty face,” Jasper mumbled pathetically.

“That’s how Larry feels when you call him the cable guy,” Alice said, smacking Jasper’s shoulder. “Jesus, Jasper. Grow up.”

“Sorry,” he sighed.

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Larry and don’t call him that again,” Alice said sternly. Jasper nodded and kissed Alice’s cheek. “What do you think Rose is having? Predictions?”

“Two boys,” Jasper answered. “Rose is such a girly girl; she’d have two boys.”

“I’m going with two girls,” I laughed.

“A boy and a girl,” Alice and Bella predicted. They giggled when they had answered at the same time.

“Want to wager on it?” Jasper asked.

“What’s the wager?” Bella responded.

“If we win, how about we choose a vacation spot?” Jasper smiled. “As a family, you know?”

“Okay, what’s your choice for vacation, Jasmine?” Bella said, leaning forward. “Keep it kid-friendly.”

“Damn it. Vegas is out,” Jasper scowled.

“You want to go to Vegas?” I snickered. “Remember what happened last time? You got married.”

“Best trip ever,” Alice smiled, kissing Jasper’s lips. “Okay, how about if Bella and I are right, we go to Europe. Visit London, Paris and actually see different parts of Italy. You like that, Bells?”

“Love it. It’s perfect,” Bella smiled. “It’ll be nice to go to Italy without the huge baby belly. Actually enjoy the trip. Edward, where do you want to go?”

“As silly as it sounds, Disney World,” I shrugged. “We went when I was like four or five and loved it. Especially Epcot. Yes, Kyra will be about one when we go, but I still want to take her.”

“I remember that trip, Edward. Emmett was particularly nasty to you,” Alice pouted.

“He tore apart my passport from the different countries in Epcot. He said it was stupid and flushed it,” I grumbled. “Asstard.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” Bella said as she nestled closer to my side.

“It probably seems petty but when you’re five, it was a big deal, you know?” I asked as I nuzzled hair chestnut brown hair. “But, thank you, gorgeous.”

“What about you, Jas?” Alice asked. “Where do you want to go?”

“Some secluded island in the Caribbean,” he smiled. “Someplace where we can only walk around in our swim trunks and bikinis.”

“You’d look damn hot in a bikini, Jasmine,” I snorted. “A bright blue one to bring out your eyes.”

Jasper threw a napkin at me while Bella and Alice fell over in a fit of giggles. The waitress eventually came and took our order. Alex and Demetri arrived shortly afterward. They gave their predictions for the babies that Rose was having. Demetri was with me and thought that she was going to have two girls. Alex was adamant that she was going to have one of each. The bill was paid. Bella was whispering to Alice. They both had looks of glee on their faces with a touch of mischief.

We were putting on our coats when Bella’s phone rang. “Hello?” she asked. “Great! We’re on our way back. That’s wonderful news!” Bella hung up her phone and smiled. “Rose had the babies. Tim is cleaning them up while they’re working on Rose in the delivery room.”

“Did she have a C-section?”

“No. It was a vaginal birth,” Bella explained as we walked toward the hospital. “I can only imagine what she was screaming while she was pushing out her little angels.”

“Do you know what she had?” Demetri asked. “I want to know who won the wager.”

“No. Esme didn’t tell me,” Bella replied. “Let’s boogie.” Some snow was falling as we damn-near jogged to the hospital. The atmosphere in the elevator was tingling with excitement. Alice was bouncing on her toes. Bella was twisting my wedding band anxiously. Alex and Demetri were making out like horny teenagers. Once we got to the labor and delivery floor, we were greeted by a very excited Esme and Marcus.

“Well? Do you know?” Alice chimed.

“We do but Tim wants to be the one to tell you,” Marcus smirked. “He’s in the lounge around the corner.”

With bated breath, we walked to the lounge and saw Tim in a rocking chair, holding two bundles of joy. He was smiling softly at both of them. We ambled in, not wanting to disturb the babies. “Hey guys,” Tim said wearily. “I’m a dad.”

“We can see that, Tim. You’re holding two pooping machines,” Jasper laughed. Alice elbowed him, shooting him a hard glare. “What? They are. Kyra was crazy with the shits.”

“Do you value your balls, Jasmine?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“Yes,” he squeaked, cupping his junk.

“Then, don’t say that my baby was crazy with the shits,” Bella snapped.

“Edward, your wife is scaring me,” Jasper whimpered.

“Don’t get too close, Jasmine. I’m on her side,” I said. “Back to Tim and your children. Ignore the blonde haired moron.”

“Right,” Tim said wistfully. “Bella, can you take the baby in my right arm?”

“Sure, Tim,” Bella smiled, picking up the tiny baby. It was smaller than Kyra.

“Alice, can you pick up the other baby?” Tim asked. Alice nodded and held the baby in her arms. “Now, each of you is holding your godchild.” They both cooed softly at the babies. “Bella, please meet Ava Isabella Napleton.”

“Beautiful name,” Bella crooned. “Hello, Ava. I’m your Auntie Bella and this is your Uncle Edward. We love you, sweet girl.” She kissed her forehead and cradled Ava in her arms, rocking gently.

“And Alice, this is Lucas Cullen Napleton,” Tim smiled.

“Hi, Lucas,” Alice sang. “You’re so handsome. You look like your daddy. I’m your Aunt Alice and this is your Uncle Jasper.”

“Who chose the names?” Demetri asked.

“Once we figured who was going to be the godparents, we decided to use the first name of the godmothers as the middle names. However, I don’t think Lucas Alice worked. I suggested Cullen since it was your maiden name, Alice. Plus, you still use it professionally.”

“They’re perfect,” Alice and Bella breathed.

“Oh, god. They’re talking at the same time,” Jasper groaned. I elbowed him and gave him a hard glare. “What?”

“You can be so dumb, Jas,” I sighed. “Looks like we’re going to have to get the babies passports.”

“No, we don’t,” Bella said. “Alice and I changed our mind. We want to go to Disney. We’ll still get our passports stamped in Epcot. Right, Ali?”

“It’ll be even better since you have your daughter with you,” Alice cooed. “Plus, we’ll all have our children.”

“When do you leave for China?” Tim asked.

“Actually, tomorrow,” Jasper answered. “But, I changed our flights to leave in two days so we could meet your babies, Tim.”

“How long will you be in China?” Bella asked as she shifted Ava in her arms.

“A month,” Alice answered. “There is a ton of legal jargon and issues we need to address. We should be back in the middle of March.”

“How old is Adam?” Alex asked.

“When we bring him home, he’ll be a little over one year old,” Jasper answered. “Fifteen months, right, Ali?”

“Yep,” Alice said, mesmerized with baby Lucas. “We’re starting a blog once we get there to keep everyone appraised to our information. Phone calls are expensive and you can’t really get the visual, you know?”

“But, we’ll Skype,” Jasper said as he ran his fingers through Lucas’ thick main of dark brown hair.

“How’s Rose?” Bella asked, handing Ava to me. Her features were a perfect combination of Tim and Rosalie. Her hair was lighter than her brothers. Her lips were a soft pink and her cheeks were pudgy and adorable.

“Tired but fine,” Tim answered. “As soon as Ava was born, Lucas was ready and raring to go. They were only two minutes apart. It happened so fast after we left the room.”

“Why did they move you?” Alex asked.

“Lucas was in distress,” Tim pouted. “His heart rate was falling and they wanted us in a surgical suite in case they needed to do an emergency C-section. But, we didn’t need to do that, thankfully.”

“Have you and Rose talked about your wedding?” Demetri questioned, looking over my shoulder at Ava.

“We’re probably going to have a civil ceremony in May. Nothing too elaborate. Just all of you and some of Rose’s family.”

“What about your family, Tim?” Bella asked.

“My dad and I haven’t spoken in years. My mother and sisters were disappointed in me that we were having a child without being married. They are very conservative after my dad left with his girlfriend. I haven’t spoken with them since I moved to Chicago. I’ll invite them but I doubt they’ll come,” he shrugged.

We spent the next hour or so holding Ava and Lucas. Ava definitely favored Tim’s features while Lucas looked like a male version of Rosalie, but with dark hair. Ava was intrigued by Demetri’s long hair while Lucas took to me immediately. He was having a crying jag in Jasper’s arms. Poor Jas didn’t know what to do. I scooped Lucas from Jasper and began humming quietly. His eyes widened and his lips formed a round ‘o.’ I rocked him slightly until he fell asleep. Tim begged me to come home with Rose and the twins if I could do that so easily. I chuckled and said I had my own daughter to put to sleep. He sighed.

Rose was back in her room fifteen minutes later. Her eyes were tired but she looked happy. Bella handed Ava to Rose, who just melted at seeing her daughter. Tim was holding Lucas, smiling lovingly at his son. We all stayed for a few moments longer, leaving Tim and Rose time to bond with their children. I sent a text to Ricky to come pick us up. His response was immediate, saying he was in the parking garage. Johnny had taken the Volvo back to the house so we could drive home in Bella’s car.

With hugs and kisses, we finally left the hospital around eleven and drove home. Bella was curled up in the backseat with Kyra. I was in the front with Ricky. I shared the news about Rose’s babies. Ricky was genuinely pleased. We got home and took care of baths and bed. Well, for Kyra, that is. We just changed her and placed her in crib in the nursery. In our bedroom, my wife pounced into my arms. We spent several hours ‘practicing’ in making a new baby. _Apparently, having her best friend go into labor makes Bella horny._

_Not that I’m complaining or anything…_

xx TGGTP xx

“Edward, we’re going over to Rose and Tim’s in an hour. Get dressed!” Bella bellowed from Kyra’s nursery.

“I’m sick, Bella,” I whined. “I don’t want to get Kyra, Ava or Lucas sick. I can’t breathe. I’m hacking up my left lung and I’m running a fever. Just go without me, gorgeous.” I was laying in bed. It was about a week since Rose had the babies. Bella had gone over almost every single day since their birth. I had to stay back at work since Jasper and Alice had flown to China to get Adam. I was working fourteen, fifteen hour days and it was catching up with me.

Bella came into the bedroom, placing her cold hands on my face. I shivered. “Hmmm, you are warm,” she pouted. She darted off into the bathroom. She returned a few moments later with a thermometer.

“That better not be Kyra’s rectal thermometer,” I cringed.

“No, Edward. It’s the kind that goes in your ear,” she said, rolling her eyes. She put the thermometer into my ear and waited a few moments. It beeped. “Hmmm, 102.7. How long have you been feeling icky, Edward?”

“A few days but the fever started today,” I answered. “You go and visit Rose and the twins. I’ll be fine.”

“No, Edward. You’re sick. I’m calling Rose to tell her that I’m not coming,” she said. “I’m sorry, angel. I’ve been so wrapped up with Rose and the babies, plus going back to work at the office and all that craziness, I haven’t spent much time with you and Kyra. What are your symptoms? I’ll send Ricky or Johnny to the store to get you some medication.”

“Matthew already went. I talked to him while you were showering,” I said, sneezing loudly. “Ugh, this sucks.”

“I wish I could make you feel better, Edward,” she frowned. “Let me call Rose and then I’ll be back, okay?”

I nodded and curled up around her pillow. Apparently, I dozed off as I felt Bella wiping down my face with a damp cloth. “Feels good,” I mumbled. My voice was much deeper due to my cold or whatever it was. “Thank you, gorgeous.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Matthew brought some Dayquil, Nyquil and various other cold medications. What do you want?”

“Dayquil is fine. I have to get some work done for a security upgrade in Whitlock,” I sighed.

“No. No work for you,” Bella said sternly. “You’re sick. You need to rest. The only thing you are allowed to do is shower, cuddle, eat the soup that I’m making for you and sleep. Work will be there tomorrow. If your fever is gone. If not, you’re going to the doctor. You may have an upper respiratory infection or something like that.”

“But, Bella…” I whined.

“Edward, don’t test me,” she said, arching a brow. “Just relax, please?”

I scowled at her. She smiled triumphantly, handing me the Dayquil and a bottle of PowerAde. I took my medication and decided to shower. Perhaps that would work out the aches and pains I was feeling in my bones. After my shower, I headed downstairs in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a fleece. Bella was playing with Kyra on the floor of the family room. She was standing, unsteadily, holding the cocktail table. When she saw me, she squealed. Then promptly fell on her butt.

“Are you saying hi to daddy?” Bella cooed, placing Kyra in her lap. My daughter babbled adorably, reaching for me. “Not today, _principessa_. Daddy’s sick.”

“Bella,” I grumbled.

“You can hold her when your fever breaks,” Bella said, daring me to defy her. I huffed and sat down on the couch.

“Da!” Kyra squealed, continuing to reach for me.

Bella and I looked at each other, our faces in matching masks of shock. “Did she?”

“Da! Da! Da!” Kyra began wailing. I crawled onto the floor, closer to Bella and Kyra. Her crying stopped and then she smiled crookedly, clapping her hands.

“Oh my god, Kyra said her first word,” Bella blubbered. “Who is that, _principessa?_ ” Bella pointed to me.

Kyra looked at me. “Da! Da!” she shrieked. Her tiny arms reached for me. I couldn’t deny my baby girl. I picked her up. I kissed her cheeks. Her giggles filled the family room as she squirmed in my arms. “Da! Da!”

“I’m your Da, _principessa_ ,” I cooed. “My smart girl. I love you, baby.”

“I can’t believe she’s talking,” Bella sniffled. “She knows who you are, Edward.”

“Who’s that, Kyra?” I asked. “Is that Mama? Say ‘Mama.’”

“Ma!” she said, mimicking my voice. Bella gasped. Kyra clapped her hands, reaching for Bella. She was taken from my arms and Bella buried her nose in Kyra’s shoulder. I heard her whimper that she was proud of her. I moved closer to my girls. Pulling Bella into my lap, I held both of them. Despite the fact that I felt like total ass, I couldn’t have been happier. Kyra was chattering randomly, saying ‘Da’ and ‘Ma’ every so often while we held her.

“This is so much better than going to Rose and Tim’s,” Bella snickered.

“It is,” I said as I tightened my hold on her. “If only I could breathe through my nose, life would damn near close to perfect, you know?”

“Shit, you’re still sick,” Bella frowned.

“Dit!” Kyra copied.

“Looks like we need to police what we say around our parrot, now,” I laughed. Bella glowered at me. “Mama’s got a potty mouth, _principessa._ ” Bella stuck out her tongue and slouched next to me. As the day progressed, I started to feel better. Kyra had babbled herself to sleep and was curled on Bella’s chest while we watched television. The rest of the day was spent lazing around the house. I told Matthew to go home. He said that he’d rather be here so he offered his time off to Ricky, who had not been to his house in a few days. He eagerly accepted and dashed to his family.

After dinner, Bella got a frantic phone call from Rose. One of the twins was running a fever and she didn’t know what to do. Bella calmed down Rosalie, explaining how to handle a newborn with a fever. To say that she was nervous taking her temperature was an understatement. “The thermometer goes WHERE?! Her ass? Hell no.”

Even with my plugged ears, I could hear Rose’s bellows about not wanting to put the thermometer in Ava’s butt. Bella suggested putting the thermometer under her arm. There was no yelling so my assumption was that Rose complied with Bella’s suggestion. Apparently, Ava’s temperature was high and she wouldn’t stop shrieking. Bella told her to take her to the ER. Ava may have an ear infection. With a few more soothing words, they hung up and we put our own baby to sleep.

“How are you feeling, Edward?” Bella asked, feeling my forehead.

“Still achy. My throat hurts but not as badly as earlier,” I answered. “The soup helped. So did the Vicks and Dayquil.”

“Your turn for your temperature, Cullen,” she said, sticking the thermometer into my ear. “99.9. Not bad, but not great.”

“I’m going to work tomorrow. Demetri and I are doing the taxes for the company,” I said stubbornly. “If I still feel like ass, I’ll call my doctor. Okay?”

“I don’t want you to get sicker, Edward,” Bella pouted, straddling my flannel-clad thighs. “If you get worse, take a half day, Edward Anthony. Got it?”

“Yes, gorgeous,” I said as I kissed her cheek. I didn’t want to infect her with my funk. “I’m tired, though. I’m going to get some rest.”

“You do that. I’m going to do some editing. I was supposed to finish two books this weekend. Yeah, that didn’t happen. Someone decided to get SARS,” Bella giggled. “Sleep well, baby. I love you.”

“Love you more, Mrs. Cullen,” I said, dipping my voice in a lower register. She moaned, slumping against my chest. I chuckled.

“God, I hate when you’re sick but I love what it does to your voice. It’s normally smooth as velvet but now it’s velvet dipped in chocolate with a topping of Barry White,” Bella whimpered. “I’m going before I rip off your flannels and take you, SARS and all.” She hopped off my lap, casting a forlorn look at me before leaving our bedroom. I stripped off my gray hoodie but decided to keep on my pants and gray Henley. I was cold. I chugged some Nyquil before curling up in bed. Before I knew it, I was down for the count, doing my chainsaw impersonation.

xx TGGTP xx

“Mr. Cullen?” Eric’s voice piped through my intercom. “Tim is on line one for you. Something about the foundation location in Naperville.”

“Thanks, Eric,” I said. I got over my cold and was back working fifteen hour days after two days of sniffles. I picked up the phone. “Hey Tim. Back at the site already?”

“Yeah. Alex tried to step in for me but that was a hot mess,” Tim snickered. “He created more problems then helped. I love the guy but he’s not an architect or contractor. Stick with psychology.”

“How are the twins?”

“Good. Ava got over her ear infection once we found the right antibiotic. Turns out she’s allergic to penicillin. Thank goodness we waited before we left the ER. She got some nasty hives and started having trouble breathing. Rose nearly had a heart attack when the doctor started mentioning intubation. However, she was okay after they gave her an antihistamine. We stayed the night and were released later that afternoon.

“Rose is curious when you’re going to bring Kyra over,” Tim continued.

“How about this weekend?” I suggested.

“Sounds good to me. Have your wife confirm with Rosie,” Tim said. “Anyhow, there are some things here at the new location that are going to hold up the scheduled opening on May 1st.”

“What’s up?”

“Weird shit, Edward. Electrical wires that are being crisscrossed, plumbing issues, and a litany of other crap. I’m sending you a detailed email tonight. I don’t have the patience to tap it all out on my Blackberry.  Alex thinks it’s nothing but this is too detailed. Possibly sabotage?”

“Have you looked at the security tapes?” I asked.

“One of the security guys is pouring over them as we speak,” Tim answered. “The weirdest thing is that all of the issues were in part of the building that was already done. Now, we have to tear out walls to fix the problems. Fucking bizarre, man.”

“When do you think the opening can happen?” I sighed, pinching my nose.

“Earliest is the middle of May. However, I’d feel more comfortable waiting until after Memorial Day,” Tim said. “I’m sorry, Edward. I wish I had better news.”

“You can’t help the fact that someone was fussing with the wiring,” I grumbled. “But you have no idea who is doing it?”

“Nope. Once we find out, we’ll put a stop to it or have the culprit arrested for trespassing,” Tim said.

“Do you think that it’s Emmett?” I murmured.

“I hope not. If it is, we may have to look for more than just fucked up wiring. There may be more buried,” Tim griped. “I’ll get more of my guys scouring the foundation. God damn it.”

“You’re telling me. Shit, I’ll try to come out tomorrow if I can rearrange my schedule, Tim,” I said, putting my head in my hands. “However, I will definitely be there the day after.”

“Thanks, Edward. I’ll talk to you later and look out for my email of all the stuff that we need to fix,” Tim said sadly.

“Right,” I replied. “Perhaps we’ll see  you, Rose and the twins this weekend.”

“Cool. Later, Edward.”

“Bye, Tim.” I hung up the phone and banged my head against my desk. “Fucking Emmett.” _Bang. Bang._ “Can’t he just poof – disappear?” _Bang. Bang. Bang._

“What did the desk to do you, angel?” Bella giggled from my door. She was holding Kyra in her arms while she pushed in the stroller. “You don’t want to leave a dent, do you?”

“Not really. How are you doing, love?” I asked as I swiveled my chair so Bella could sit on my lap. She sat down gingerly angling Kyra in her arms. “Hello, my _principessa._ Daddy missed you.”

“Da! Da!” she cooed, reaching for my nose.

“I’m fine. Tia called me and said that I have to go on a business trip to Los Angeles,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “I’m acting as Rose’s ‘agent’ while she’s on maternity leave. Remember when we first started dating? One of Rose’s books was being considered by several movie studios. Well, it’s been bought by Summit.”

“Which book?”

“ _Eternal Love_ and _Forever Yours, Always Mine_ ,” Bella answered. “They’re making a trio of films from those two books. Rose is trusting me with all decision making abilities until she’s able to step in.”

“How long are you going to be gone?” I asked.

“I leave in two weeks,” Bella answered. “The studio sent over a copy of the script. They want Rose’s input before making a final draft. I’m reading it, as is Rose. Plus, we have complete control over the actors we want playing the main roles. Anyhow, it should be roughly a week in LA. You should come with me.”

“I can’t, gorgeous,” I pouted. “We’re unveiling the newest version of the tablet that week and I need to do a press conference.”

“Da!” Kyra squealed from Bella’s lap. “Ma!”

“Are you going to take Kyra?” I asked as I kissed my daughter’s forehead.

“Probably not,” Bella answered. “I’ll be in meetings from the moment I arrive until I leave. I’ve already spoken with Esme and she’s willing to help you out while I’m gone. Plus, you’ll have Matthew and Ricky.”

“Johnny’s going with you?”

“Yeah. He’s never been to LA and volunteered his time,” Bella said. “Talk about jumping into the job feet first. No sticking my toe in. Big old cannonball. I really don’t know how I’m going to handle it being away from Kyra. The longest we’ve been separated is those three nights in Italy. I’m going to be a mess.”

“Me too, gorgeous,” I said as I kissed her neck. “It’ll be the longest we’ve been apart since your trip when Rose was on her book tour.”

“There are many positives with me being out of town, though,” Bella purred. Her eyes darkened and she smiled seductively. “Phone sex. Skype sex. Sexting…”

“Bella,” I rasped.

“Don’t forget we can go back to our roots…chatting,” she said as she kissed me briefly but deeply. “I need to hear from PianoCompGeek81.”

“Hmmm, I need me some ARomanticatHeart86,” I cooed.

“DA!”

“And this one needs to get home for her nap,” Bella giggled. “What time will you be home?”

“Six. I’m going to be home for dinner since tomorrow I may not be. There was some issues at the foundation in Naperville,” I sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Tim suspects sabotage. Possibly Emmett?” I said, arching my brow. Bella snarled. “Down tiger. Relax, baby.”

“Why can’t he just be swallowed up by the earth?” Bella seethed. She sighed and clamped her eyes shut. “I hate this hovering our heads, Edward. It sucks.”

“I know. Believe me, gorgeous, I know,” I said, leaning my forehead against hers. Kyra squirmed in Bella’s arms. She then let out a loud fart, giggling happily. “Lovely, _principessa._ You expect to find a guy with that toxic stench?”

“She’s nine months old, Edward. We’ve got awhile before we have to marry her off. Perhaps, Lucas will be her dream guy,” Bella smiled. “I’m going, stud. See you at dinner. Steaks okay?”

“Perfect,” I said as I kissed her lips softly. “Love you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“Love you more, Mr. Cullen,” she purred. “Say bye bye to Daddy, Kyra.”

“Da!” she squealed, reaching for me. I scooped her up and peppered her face with kisses. She giggled and smacked at my cheeks. Bella scooped Kyra from my arms and placed her into the stroller. With one more searing kiss from my wife, she left my office. Once the door was closed, I adjusted my hard-on in my dress pants. _Much better than smacking my head against the desk. I’d rather be taking her on said desk. Come back, wife!_

She ignored my mental cries. With a heavy sigh, I turned back to the computer and spent the rest of my time agonizing over an upgrade for the security software plus looking over different applications for the tablet. At five fifteen, I log off my computer and head out of my office. I pretty much push Eric away from his desk, begging him to go home to his family. He begrudgingly agrees and we left together with Ricky standing in the elevator.

Dinner was quiet with Bella, Kyra and our three bodyguards. As much as I appreciated their help and protection, I’ll be happy once they are no longer a constant presence in our home. I would definitely consider them to be friends but I want my house to be my _house_. Not a secured compound. __

_Fucking Emmett._

The next day, I spend the afternoon in the foundation doing inspections with Tim and a friend of his from the city. The damage to the foundation is extensive. No wires were left untouched. Plumbing is fucked up. Dry wall is ruined because of the fucked up plumbing. Tim’s friend confirms that it was sabotage. These issues would not have been random. Also, some of Tim’s crew find evidence of Emmett being the saboteur in the older videos of the foundation. He was living there prior to the holiday benefit. It wasn’t confirmed until evidence was found on the videos.

I asked Tim if he can give me a solid date for the opening. He told me that it would definitely be after Memorial Day. I pinched my nose before sending an email to Eric to make the necessary changes to the paperwork and press releases. Tim apologizes profusely. I try, unsuccessfully, to get him to not feel guilty. He didn’t cause the sabotage. It’s not like he could spend every waking hour at the foundation. He has a fiancée and two new babies at home.

After a tiring afternoon, I drove back home with Johnny in tow. Once I got back to my house, I called my mom to pick up Kyra for the night. I needed my wife. In the worst way. I pulled into the driveway. Marcus’ Lexus was parked behind the garage. Entering the kitchen, I saw Bella talking to my step-dad with a bag on her shoulder.

“…she likes to cuddle after drinking her bottle. She’s also been on a banana kick, too,” Bella giggled. “I have enough clothes in her bag for a few days in case she has an accident or something. Also, at night, before she goes to bed, put in the white noise CD to calm her. She’s been fussy lately.”

“Bella, I’ve raised Demetri. He turned out okay,” Marcus chuckled as he tickled Kyra in the carrier. “Let me love my granddaughter. Enjoy your time with your husband.”

“Thank you for taking her on such short notice, Marcus,” I said as I clapped him on the shoulder.

“Edward, Kyra is always welcome in our house. You just say the word. I know what it was like being a newlywed and having a new baby. You want to make love. All of the time but a screaming infant is a bit of a hindrance. With my Di, we didn’t have the luxury of having our in-laws close by. My parents lived in Italy and Di’s parents didn’t exactly approve of our relationship. Let’s just say there was very little sleep in the Volturi household when Demetri was a baby.”

“Marcus, I really don’t want to hear about your sex life,” I said, wrinkling my nose.

“If I thought what I had with Di was special, then what I have with Esme is magical…the thing she does with her tongue,” Marcus continued as if he didn’t hear me.

“Papa, please,” Bella croaked. “There was a line and you sooooooooooo crossed it.”

“Oops,” Marcus said with an impish grin. “Come on, _principessa_. Let’s have some fun with Nana and Papa.”

“Pa!”Kyra chirped from her carrier. Marcus’ eyes widened and he chuckled as he left our house.

“Now, why did we send our daughter to Marcus and Esme’s?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“Because I need my wife,” I growled, picking her up and placing her on the kitchen counter. Our clothes are thrown from our bodies into a pile on the floor. I pulled her creamy thighs to the edge of the kitchen counter. Kneeling before her, I lick the length of her dripping sex. Bella’s moan was loud and fucking hot. I dipped my tongue into her entrance, tasting her arousal. It spread along my tongue, spurning my own need for her. I was painfully hard and all I wanted to do was to bury myself in her heat.

“Edward, I need you. Get inside of me. Now,” she snarled.

_Yeah, that was the hottest thing. Ever._

“Your wish is my command, Mrs. Cullen,” I smirked as I stood up, lining myself up with her center. I eased into her body and did my own moan. Her muscles clenched around my cock as she sat up, grabbing at my hair. “Do you know how fucking perfect you feel around me, Bella?”

“As perfect as you being inside of me, Edward,” she said, crashing her lips against mine. I began slamming into her body, filling her to the hilt with my cock and my love. Bella’s legs locked around me as I pounded into her heat. _Fuck, she’s so tight._ “Harder, Edward. Fuck me, baby,”

“God damn,” I grunted as I thrust into her with abandon. Her hips meet mine, thrust for thrust. She reached between us and began toying with her clit, pinching and rolling it with her fingers. I looked between us, watching as I slid in and out of her body. Her arousal was coating my cock. “Fuck, baby. You’re so perfect. Keep playing with your clit, gorgeous. I need to feel you come around me.”

Bella looked up at me as she continued playing herself. She added a seductive swivel to her hips. My cock reached deeper into her body, brushing against her g-spot. “Shit, Edward. Keep doing that. Feels so good,” she moaned as she leaned back on the counter. Her hips continue to swivel which causes me to keep brushing against the spot that makes her gush all over me. Every time.

“Let go, Isabella,” I commanded, staring into her darkened eyes. “Come for me.”

She bit her lip as her fingers stilled above her clit. Her body undulated as she began to clench around my cock. Her muscles hugged my arousal, milking me of everything that I had. She lets out a guttural scream, clamping down on me. Her body twitches and spasms as I continue to pump into her core. Soon, my balls tightened. My cock twitched inside of my love, spilling into her body. My roar filled the kitchen as I finished my orgasm. A few more thrusts and I collapse with my head resting on Bella’s chest, listening to her heart. It was rapidly pulsing against my ear.

“Not that I’m complaining, Edward, but damn, where did that come from?” Bella giggled, playing with my now damp hair.

“Can’t I fuck my wife?” I snorted, nipping at her left nipple.

“Yes, you can fuck me anytime, Edward. However, this is not comfortable. The mail is sticking to my ass,” Bella said as she wiggled on the counter.

“Nice,” I chuckled. “Hopefully it’s the credit card bill. I can’t pay it since my I fucked my wife on top of it.”

“You’re a dork, Edward.”

“Geek, baby. Geek.”

“Right, Sexy Geek Boy,” Bella said as she kissed my forehead. “My Geek Charming.”

“Damn right.”

**A/N: Yeah, I wanted to get a baby playdate into the chapter, but I didn’t want the chapter to be a gajillion pages long. Plus, this seems like a safe place to end it. I do want to hear Rose and Bella’s interaction through Bella’s eyes. Not Edward’s. I hoped the citrus made up for it. Also, Bella’s trip to LA will be in the next chapter. I’m also guessing that the showdown between Emmett and Edward will be happening soon. Two, maybe three chappies? We’ll see. Leave me some! Also, check out my facebook group. Link on my profile.**

 


	20. Play Dates to Sunny California

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Twenty: Play Dates to Sunny California**

**BPOV**

“Bellini! I need you!” Rose yelled into the phone. “I don’t know if I can do this! My kids won’t stop screaming.”

“Relax, Rose. I’m on my way,” I said as I drove to her condo. Matthew was in the passenger seat as I drove, navigating the streets of downtown Chicago. “Where’s Tim?”

“He’s at the foundation. Apparently Edward’s asstard brother fucked up the  building beyond all repair. God, if I find Emmett, he’ll be a dead man. He’s keeping my man away from his fiancée and his children.”

“I’m sorry, Rose. You know that Tim would be with you if all this crap wasn’t going down in the foundation,” I mumbled.

“I know. It’s not your fault, Bellini. Just get here soon. I’m ready to tear my greasy hair out of my head. I need a fucking shower and this leaking business from my tits is pissing me off.”

“I’m pulling into the parking garage now, Rose. We’ll be up in a bit.”

“Which one did you bring? Please tell me Matthew. He does some strange voodoo shit with Lucas that gets him to sleep,” Rose sighed.

“I’ve got Matthew. He does the same voodoo on Kyra,” I chuckled. “See you in a bit, chica.” I hung up my phone and pulled into guest parking in Rose’s condo. Matthew hopped out and did a quick perimeter check while I got Kyra out of the backseat of my car. Soon, I had Kyra’s carrier in my hands and looked at Matthew. He gave me a curt nod. We walked toward the elevator. I punched in the security code to access the elevator and waited for it come down. Once it arrived, we loaded up inside and road up to Rose’s condo.

Matthew took the carrier from me as I knocked on the door. Rose flung open the door and gave me a look complete joy, holding a screaming baby. “Can you take Ava? I’ve had to pee for like ever and I didn’t want to leave her unattended. Lucas is in the pack and play in the living room.”

“Okay,” I said as I took my goddaughter from her arms. Rose darted into her bathroom, not bothering to close the door as she whipped down her sweatpants and peeing like a race horse. She moaned quietly. “Jesus, Rose. Having kids has really changed you, chick. This place is a pit and can’t you close the door? I don’t want to see your rolls.”

“Fuck you, Bella,” Rose barked. “You have rolls, too.”

“I beg to differ, Rosalie. I’m down to my pre-Kyra weight. Even a little less. However, Edward does like the fact that my boobs are bigger, though. I’m now a full C-cup whereas I was just a mid-B,” I snickered. “He loves my boobies.” Matthew let out a strangled giggle. “Sorry, Matthew. Too much information?”

“It’s a combination of that and seeing Miss Rosalie in the bathroom,” he said nervously as he scooped Kyra from her carrier and placed her in the bouncy chair. “We all know that you and Mr. Edward have a healthy sex life. Kyra is proof of that. Right, Kyra?”

“Ma!” she squealed, bouncing in the chair.

“And the random articles of clothing that we find in odd places. I was getting a glass from the dishwasher when I found a pair of Mr. Edward’s boxer briefs in there a few days ago,” Matthew snorted.

“Shut it, Matthew. You’ll understand when you’re married,” I said, arching a brow.

“Matthew, do that voodoo to Lucas. He’s been fussy all morning,” Rose called from the bathroom, obviously doing more than just pissing. A plop indicated what she was doing in there and I wrinkled my nose while I closed the door. “Too much?”

“You’re disgusting, Rose,” I said through the now closed door. “And shower! You smell.”

“Watch my kids,” she laughed.

“Can you believe her, Matthew?”

“Not really, Miss Bella. I can’t believe how much Lucas looks like Miss Rosalie,” he murmured as he cradled the tiny baby boy to his chest. “Perhaps he’ll get better manners, though. Hearing Miss Rosalie chuck a deuce was not on my list of things to do.”

“Me neither, Matthew,” I giggled. “And did you just say ‘chuck a deuce?’”

“I did, Miss Bella,” Matthew chortled.

Carrying Ava to the living room couch, I sat down near my baby girl and held Ava to Kyra. “Say hello to your cousin, Ava, _principessa_.”

“Aah!” Kyra squeaked. She bounced happily.

Matthew changed Lucas’ diaper and was trying to coo him to sleep. I swear, Matthew is the baby whisperer. He can make any child of any age fall asleep. He gently rocked Lucas as he stared him with a goofy, sappy grin on his face. He truly loved children and would obviously make a great dad someday.

“I can’t, Miss Bella,” he murmured.

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked as I cradled Ava.

“You did. I can’t have children. Well, not naturally. When I was seventeen, I had testicular cancer and let’s just say that I’m shooting blanks,” he said with a sad grin. “Obviously when I meet the right woman, I can adopt but I won’t be able to have children of my own, really.”

“I’m so sorry, Matthew,” I frowned. “Other than shooting blanks, you’re fine? Healthy?”

“As a horse. I had to pass a rigorous physical when I joined the military, Miss Bella. Once I was in remission, I worked myself to the bone to get my body back in shape. I got a bit obsessed. I couldn’t control the cancer but I could control my reaction to the cancer.”

“Are you certain that you can’t have children?” I asked sadly.

“I am. Unfortunately, I had to have both testicles removed because the cancer overtook them quickly. I have prosthetic balls,” he chuckled. “When I, um, come, there’s no sperm in my ejaculate.”

I nodded, biting my lip. I felt horrible for Matthew. He was only a few months older than me and had dealt with such horrible circumstances. A few traitorous tears slipped out of my eyes as shifted Ava to her swing. I gently picked up my own baby and nuzzled my nose into her bronze-ish curls.

“Don’t cry for me, Miss Bella. I’m fine,” he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “I’d rather have fake balls than be six feet under. I’d rather adopt my kids than be dead. It took me a long time to realize this, but I’m happy. Very happy.”

“Okay, Matthew. But, you should know that you will be a great dad. Regardless if the children are yours biologically or not. Kyra absolutely adores you and you’ve already ensnared Lucas and Ava,” I said, giving a watery smile. We sat in the quiet condo while Rose finished getting ready. When she was done, she sashayed out into the living room and plopped down next to me, wearing a pair of jeans and low-cut top, displaying her engorged boobs. “Hello, titties.”

“They’re huge, right?” Rose snickered as she palmed her boobs. “Tim stares at them like they are the last pair of tits in the world. He just wants to play with them. But they’re so sensitive.”

“Mine were too after I had Kyra. But mine were sensitive because I was breast feeding,” I said as I put Kyra on the floor. She ambled around the floor, playing with some of the toys scattered around the hardwood.

“I bet this is riveting conversation, huh, Matthew?” Rose laughed.

“I’m at the edge of my seat, Miss Rosalie,” he deadpanned. “It’s what every man wants to hear. Sore nipples and engorged breasts. The thrill of my day.” Rose stuck out her tongue at him, earning a quiet chuckle from Matthew.

“Rose, you are…God, too much,” I giggled. “Anyhow, did you get the email from Tia?”

“I did. I made the necessary changes to script. Also, I’m giving you full power on choosing directors, actors and production staff. In response to that, you’re going to receiving a portion of the payment of the rights to the books, plus any royalties from the distribution and release of the movies. Chickie, you’re going to be a gajillionaire. Edward’s billions will look like chump change once these films hit the theaters.”

“Rose, I’d do this for free,” I said. “You’re my best friend and I want to ensure that you are well-represented.”

“Nonsense. Tia sent over this contract for you to sign prior to your leaving for LA. It goes over all of the financial and logistical details, Bellini,” Rose explained, handing a file folder. She also handed me a pen. “Sign it, bitch. Please?”

I gave her a glower before looking at the paperwork inside the file. It was a detailed contract, describing my job as Rosalie’s agent and producer of _Eternal Love_  and _Forever Yours, Always Mine_. The money promised to me was insane: seven figures with the possibility of more due to royalties. “Rose, this is too much.”

“Hush. It’s not,” Rose said as she pushed the papers closer to my chest. “Sign them. I want to fax them back to Tia before you leave, Bellini.”

“No room for negotiations? Making this number smaller?”

“Nope. Deal with it chick,” Rose said, arching a brow and daring me to defy her. With a scowl, I signed the paperwork and shoved it back to Rosalie. She bounced in her seat before darting to her office and faxing it off to Tia. She then returned a few moments later with another file folder. “Here are a list of directors I don’t want, along with actors and actresses that squick me out. You hire them and I will hunt you down like  a dog, Cullen.”

“Got it, Rose,” I said as I flipped through the pages of banned directors and actors. “Now that the business portion of our play date, can we have some fun with our children?”

“Bellini, my kids nap, eat, shit and repeat. I love Ava and Lucas, but they don’t do much,” Rose said dryly.

“Have you not read all of those parenting books I gave you? Children thrive when their parents interact with them and with other babies,” I admonished.

“Oh, relax, Bella. Tim and I have baby-bonding time every night after they eat dinner,” Rose said. “I read all of those books. Jesus, Cullen. You’re turning into the mommy-Nazi.”

“You and I both know that Alice will be worse when she returns with Adam,” I said.

“Fuck. I’m ready to kill her pixie ass,” Rose said flatly. “She’ll make being a first time mom look easy. Though, you made it look effortless.”

“I had amazing support from Edward and our family,” I smiled. “Trust me when I say that I had my moments where I wanted to pummel my husband and his damn super sperm. That whole month and half in the hospital in Italy, when Kyra had her first cold and Edward was on a business trip. I was bawling like a baby and poor Johnny didn’t know what to do with me. Kyra was stuffed up, I was leaking everywhere and Edward was in Philadelphia. I ended up calling Edward at like three in morning, sobbing and he drove for nearly twelve hours straight to get home to me.”

“Yeah, SGD would do that,” Rose quipped. “Drop everything and come home. Too bad Tim couldn’t do that. What I wouldn’t give to have some time with my fiancé. But no, his job is too important because Alex fubared something at the foundation. And let’s not forget the sabotage that Emmett has allegedly done.”

“Rose, I’ve seen pictures. The building is torn to shreds. Now, I understand why are upset. If Tim is so worried about the foundation, he should possibly find a co-contractor,” I suggested.

“I tried telling him that but his control-freak tendencies came out in full force saying that he couldn’t trust anyone to do the job as well as he can,” Rose grumbled. “You want to take the kids on a walk?”

“Rose, it’s early March in Chicago. It’s freezing,” I said.

“Damn it. I miss Phoenix’s weather,” she sighed.

“How about this: we go to Water Tower Place and we can spend exorbitant amounts of money for my trip to LA? I need to look all chic for those meetings with those movie executives,” I said.

“Bella Cullen, volunteering to go shopping?” Rose giggled.

“I know. Hell just froze over,” I smirked.

“Let me get the kids dressed and we’ll go. Damn girl. You made my day. My week. My year! Can I buy you some naughty panties? Something to tease your hubby with while you Skype him?” Rose asked.

“Sure, Rose. Hurry up. I want to get home before three for Kyra’s nap,” I said.

“Yes!”

xx TGGTP xx

We spent the rest of the afternoon at Water Tower Place, buying my LA wardrobe. It was demure and sexy in an understated way. A lot of pencil skirts and blouses with power blazers and fuck-me heels. Rose also got me a very real looking dildo to ‘replace’ Edward while I was in LA. She smirked and said that it would b a lot of fun when we had Skype sex. That was tossed into the bag along with my vibrator (that I haven’t used since I started dating Edward) once I got home.

When I showed Edward my new wardrobe, he attacked me in the closet. We made love on the ottoman in the closet while I wore a pair of those damn fuck-me heels.

The rest of the night was spent with me packing for my trip to LA while Edward played with Kyra. He was not happy about me going so far away, but he understood that this part of my job. The sadness in his eyes when I pulled my suitcase out of the closet was quite clear. Kyra babbled quietly on our bed while Edward watched me as I finished my packing. “I’ll be back in a week, Edward,” I said softly.

“I know. It’s just going to be difficult without you here,” he mumbled sadly. “Kyra will miss you.” He raised his voice to annoying squeak. “I’ll miss you, Mommy. Don’t go. Please?”

“That’s just cruel, Edward. Don’t manipulate your daughter to make me feel worse,” I said, tears welling up in my eyes. “I don’t want to go. I’d rather stay here with you and my baby.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, gorgeous,” Edward pouted. “Forgive me?”

“Only if you never do it, again, Sexy Geek Boy,” I said. He nodded solemnly and held out his arms for me. Crawling into bed, I curled around Kyra, holding her to my chest. “Are you still driving me to the airport?”

“I have my alarm set, gorgeous. Five AM,” he said with a sad grin. “Ricky and Matthew are staying with Kyra while I drive you and Johnny to the airport.”

“Is that wise? You’re going to be unescorted on the way home, Edward?” I pouted.

“I’ll be fine, Bella,” he said as he cupped my cheek. “I’d rather our goodbyes be with just us not our entire security force. Besides, I’ll have the glock in the glove compartment of my Volvo. Charlie’s been working with me to improve my aim.”

“Edward, you’re aim is awesome. You can kill a man from nearly the length of a football field,” I said.

“Still,  I need to be better to protect my family,” he said fiercely. “I’m going to put this one to bed and then we’ll cuddle and devise a plan of attack for our week-long separation. Or hell is I’m putting it, mentally.”  He kissed me and scooped our dozing daughter up. He carried her to her room. I heard him coo quietly to Kyra, saying that he loved her over the baby monitor. His adoration for his baby girl was plain and clear. It brought tears to my eyes to hear him sing and croon to her. He returned about ten minutes later, after he told Kyra a convoluted version of our love story. I giggled at his imitation of Alex and Alice. He mimicked each of them perfectly.

“I heard you laughing, Mrs. Cullen,” he smirked.

“You are too adorable, angel,” I smiled. “No, wait…adorkable.”

“Damn right, I’m adorkable but need I remind you that I’m a geek?” he said as he crawled up my body, pinning me with his hips. “You seem to forget that, my dear wife.”

“Geek, dork, nerd…aren’t they all synonyms?” I teased.

“No, Isabella,” he growled. “A nerd is a scrawny fucker who wears his pants up to his chin and forgets to put on his deodorant. A dork is someone who can pass off has being normal but has hobbies that aren’t so cool, like chess and playing the oboe. A geek is combination of both a nerd and a dork, taking the best qualities of each.”

“Nah, you’re more of a dork,” I said, running my fingers through his hair. “You are normal and funny and sweet and can play a mean oboe.”

“I can also play you, Mrs. Cullen. How many more times can I make you come with my mouth, baby?” he purred.

_Fuck. Me._

“Not tonight, gorgeous. I plan on making love to you with my mouth, my fingers and my cock,” he said as he covered my mouth with his. His fingers glided up my thighs until they reached the edge of my panties. I was wearing my Supergirl panties and one of his dress shirts. It was a sure-fire way to get him turned on. Yes, we had had sex in our closet not two hours earlier, but my hubby is insatiable.

Fuck, so am I.

“Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are, Bella?” Edward mumbled against my neck. His fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing my torso. He gently pushed the shirt open to palm my breasts. “You are perfection.” He looked up at me, his golden eyes shining with love.

“So are you, angel,” I replied as I pulled at his t-shirt. He quickly tossed it from his body, displaying his lean and muscled torso. His body had become so much more chiseled since he started working with Ricky, Johnny and Matthew. He was always beautiful but now his muscles and features were more refined. _And fuck me, he’s got an eight-pack._  

He smirked and leaned down, capturing one of my nipples with his soft mouth. I moaned and arched my back, pressing my breasts into his mouth and hands. He growled quietly against my chest as he moved his lips to my other breast. With his hand, he rolled and pinched at my nipples. I mewled and rubbed my thighs together as Edward played and toyed with my breasts. “Edward,” I begged. “Please. More, baby.”

He looked up at me and smiled lasciviously. Keeping my shirt on, he moved down my belly to where the pink and blue Super Girl panties rested on my hips. “Do you know how much I love these?”

“I do,” I smiled. “These are like the third pair I’ve bought since you have a tendency to rip them from my body.”

“I hope you have more,” he smirked as he started tugging on them.

“I bought them in bulk,” I said quietly. His smile widened as he tore the panties from my body. His mouth nibbled from hip bone to hip bone. His eyes were feral ass he moved closer to my now dripping core. I could feel the arousal spreading down my thighs. “I need you, angel.”

“What do you need?” he asked as he ran his rough, stubbled chin above my pussy, teasing me.

“God damn, I need your tongue but I need your cock, too,” I snarled.

“Best of both worlds?” he said, arching a brow. “Sit on my face, gorgeous.”

I smiled and sat up. I wiggled so my pussy was directly over his mouth. I wiggled my ass until he grabbed my hips, thrusting his tongue into my entrance. I moaned wantonly as I fell forward, shoving down his sleep pants to reveal his perfect cock. I wrapped my hand around his silky skin, gently rubbing up and down his hardened shaft. He groaned against my pussy as I toyed with his body. His tongue thrust in and out of my pussy while his fingers rolled my clit, bringing me closer to ecstasy.

I turned my attention from Edward’s magical tongue to his cock that was growing ever-harder in my hand. I smiled as I licked the very tip of it, tasting the pre-cum that had leaked out. His response was biting down on my clit while slipping his fingers inside of my pussy. My lips wrapped around his cock and I began bobbing my head up and down, sucking his rock hard arousal.  Edward growled against my body, making my insides vibrate.

_Who would have thought my previously very geeky husband would be fucking sex god? A growling sex god?_

His primal growl made me ever wetter. I could feel it coat my thighs and Edward’s face. “You taste so fucking perfect, Bella,” he said as he sucked on my inner thigh. “Who makes you this wet, baby?”

“Fuck, you do, Edward,” I moaned as I continued to pump his erection.

“You’re mine, Isabella. You’ll only ever be mine,” he snarled as he continued sucking on my inner thigh, slamming his long fingers into my pussy. “Remember that while you’re in LA.”

“I’m yours, Edward,” I purred as I sat up, grinding my hips over his face.

“Yeah, baby,” he moaned as he held me over his mouth. “Ride my tongue. Come on my face, gorgeous.” I bit my lip as I swiveled my hips over Edward’s slick, hot tongue. His fingers were everywhere. Playing with my clit, toying with my ass and ugh! I thought I was going to explode with all of the sensations my husband was giving me. I leaned forward and stroked his rock hard cock while I arched my hips over his mouth. He met, thrust for thrust with each pass of his magical tongue. My muscles were clenching. I was close. So fucking close. He pulled on my lower lips with his mouth as his pinky eased into my ass.

“Oh, GOD!” I moaned as my head fell back. Edward’s rumbling chuckle quaked my pussy. My movements were becoming more erratic and all I honestly wanted was to come. I needed to come. I dragged one of my hands up to my breasts, playing and toying with the nipple. My other hand snaked down to my swollen clit. I circled it with my finger tip, feeling how fucking aroused I was. Edward’s teeth grazed my fingers as he suckled my clit. All of the feelings I was experiencing were my undoing. I quickly turned into shaking, quivering mass of ecstasy.

_What the fuck was that? I’m turning into Rose with ‘shaking, quivering mass of ecstasy.’ Hello, inner-smut writer._

I fell off to the side of Edward, still twitching from the most amazing orgasm. Ever. _What that man does to me. Damn._  He crawled over me with an evil smirk on his perfect face. “Feel good, gorgeous?”

Not trusting my voice, I looked up at him and nodded. His lips were glistening with my arousal and his cheeks were the most perfect shade of pink, flushed from fucking me with his tongue. “Ready for more, Isabella?” he hissed, nuzzling my neck with his nose. “Can you take all of me?”

“Fuck, yes,” I moaned as I tangled my fingers into his hair. “More. Now. Inside of me, Edward. NOW!”

He crashed his lips against mine and spread my legs apart with his thighs. His arousal brushed against my swollen clit, teasing me. My hands moved to his luscious ass and pushed him toward my core. He smiled against my mouth before slamming his entire length into my body. “FUCK!” I yelled, biting down on his lip.

“I know, gorgeous,” he said as he nipped at my earlobe. “I’m fucking you. I was hoping to make love but, I need you to know that I’m yours, you’re mine and we fucking belong together.”

“Then shut up and fuck me already,” I said, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pulled away. His golden eyes were nearly black with desire, lust and passion. He reared his hips back and slammed into me again. I let out a rough grunt. Honestly, it wasn’t the most lady-like sound but damn, he felt so good. His body consumed me. His thrusts were slow and deep, hitting that perfect spot that made me want to gush out with pleasure.

“You feel so amazing, Bella,” Edward ground out as he filled me with his cock. “I will never get tired of this. We were made for each other.”

“Yes, Edward. I’m yours,” I moaned, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. “You’re mine.”

“Yes, gorgeous. I’ll only ever be yours,” he vowed as he sped up his thrusts. He glided his hand to my breasts, palming the bouncing mounds. “So perfect.” He squeezed the breast before grasping my thigh, moving it over his shoulder. His cock delved deeper into my body, hitting parts of me that were causing my insides to implode. I was so fucking close. So sensitive.

“Edward!” I yelled as I moved my hips with his, forcing him deeper inside.

“Come for me, gorgeous. I need to feel you come all over my cock,” he begged, staring into my eyes.

“Yes,” I wailed. He kissed every inch of my face, my neck before devouring my mouth. His tongue invaded mine, tangling and teasing my own tongue. My muscles fluttered around his dick. “I’m…fuck…I’m coming, Edward. Harder!” He obliged my request and began pounding into my body. The moans and growls that came from both us were not human. We sounded like animals but it felt fucking amazing. Soon, I was screaming while Edward spilled inside of me. His own guttural cry was muffled by the pillow he yelled into. My leg fell off his shoulder as he collapsed against me, squishing me. But, I didn’t care.

Our post coital reverie was broken by Kyra’s screams. “I guess we were a little loud,” Edward snickered as he pulled out of me, rolling to his side.

“Just a bit,” I giggled as I quickly buttoned the shirt. I reached down and swiped Edward’s sleep pants and pulled them up my legs. I was swimming in his shirt and pants but it was better than running to the nursery naked where I might see one of our bodyguards. I darted to the nursery and picked up the sobbing Kyra. I cradled her to my chest as I rocked in the rocking chair. Edward came into the nursery wearing a pair of sweatpants and had me move so I could sit in his lap. We both watched as Kyra calmed down, burrowing in against my chest. She eventually drifted off, clutching my shirt.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this, Edward,” I whispered as I ran my fingers through her hair.

“We’ll be here when you get back, gorgeous,” he said as he nuzzled my neck. “It’ll suck royally while you’re gone, but we’ll be here. I love you. Forever, Bella.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” I said as I kissed his lips softly, still tasting remnants of my essence on his pillow-soft mouth. “You taste like me.”

“Best taste ever,” he said as he punctuated each word with a kiss.

xx TGGTP xx

Leaving them was harder than I anticipated. I sobbed the entire time in first class to LA. My poor seatmate didn’t know what to do. She just kept handing me Kleenexes while my snot dribbled down my face. However, I had a job to do. An important job for Rose. I managed to pull myself together for the meetings I had scheduled that afternoon with Summit.

The first few days of meetings were spent discussing the changes to the script that Rose wanted. I fought tooth and nail to keep them intact. However, there were a few that I lost, but they were minor changes. I dragged my body back to the posh hotel that the studio set me up in: The Beverly Wilshire Hotel. It was swanky and the bed was incredibly comfortable. However, it was missing two things.

_Edward and Kyra._

We spoke every night on the phone and on Skype so I could see my daughter. But it was not the same.

Tonight, however, I was cranky, bitchy and all I wanted was my husband and daughter. The movie executives were being assholes about the director they wanted to hire. He was one from Rose’s ‘Do Not Hire or This Movie Will Suck’ pile. I eventually called an end to the meeting, saying I needed to contact Rose. In all honesty, I just needed to get the hell out of there or I would stick my stiletto heels into their eyeballs.

I dialed Edward’s cell phone, waiting quite impatiently for him to pick up. “Hello, you’ve reached the cell phone of Edward Cullen. I’m currently unavailable at the moment…”

“God damn it,” I growled as I sat down on the bed, pumping my foot angrily. I dialed Ricky, only to go directly to his voicemail. “What the hell? Where is he?” I flopped back on the bed, desperate to talk to my husband. A few moments later, my phone pinged in my hand.

_At the foundation, gorgeous. More sabotage. I’ll talk to you soon. Love you – SGD_

_It’s okay. I’ve just had incredibly rough day. Want to be home – Bella_

_Three days, baby. You’ll be home in three days – SGD_

_Not at the rate we’re going. UGH! – Bella_

_Do I need to come out there and kick some asses? Do my kung fu? Use some of my Jedi mind tricks? Bring my bat’leth? – SGD_

_What the hell is a bat-whatever? – Bella_

_Klingon sword: two blades that can completely incapacitate their opponent. Very deadly – SGD_

_You are such a nerd – Bella_

_Geek, baby. Geek. Say it with me. G-E-E-K! – SGD_

_Besides, nerds are gross. Remember what I said before you left? I soooooooooo use deodorant and my pants are not hiked up to my nipples – SGD_

_Right, Edward. Sorry. What time will you call? – Bella_

_Give me an hour then I’m yours. Kyra is with Uncle Demetri and Aunt Alex for the evening since it was going to be a late night for me. I love you. More than you can imagine, gorgeous. Miss you – SGD_

_I miss you and love you, too, SGD. – Bella_

With a sigh, I slipped off my ‘fuck-me’ pumps and dialed for room service. I ordered some food and then decided to take a quick shower. By the time I was in one of Edward’s t-shirts and his flannel pajamas, my food had arrived. I nibbled on the hamburger and fries while I watched some entertainment channel. Soon, my food was gone and I placed the tray outside of the hotel room. Crawling into the sheets, I idly flipped the channels until I found a movie. It was one of the _Star Treks_. I think it was the one with the whales. _Perhaps, I’ll see what a batlabou or whatever it’s called is._

It was about the part where Scotty was describing transparent aluminum when my cell phone rang from the nightstand. I bounded out of bed and lunged for the phone. I stumbled over my death-trap heels and slammed my head against the corner of the nightstand. “Ow. Mother fucker,” I groaned as I rubbed the now forming goose egg on my forehead. “Hello?”

“Try to contain your enthusiasm, Bella,” Edward snorted. “Sorry it took me longer to call back.”

“It’s okay. I had dinner and gave myself a concussion while I waited,” I quipped.

“What? Isabella, do I need come out there and wrap you in bubble wrap?” he asked, concern lacing his tone. “Go to the computer, Bella. Do you have a bruise?”

“Ugh, fine,” I said as I padded to my laptop. I woke up my mean machine and logged into Skype. Edward was already waiting for me. Once I was on, my phone clicked off and I stared at my gorgeous husband. _God, he’s so pretty…Why are there three of him?_ “Happy now?”

“Bella, you’re bleeding,” Edward said, pouting. “How hard did you hit your head?”

“I dunno. I was lunging for phone when I fell over,” I said as I leaned over, falling out of my chair. “Shit. Why is the room spinning, Edward?”

“God damn it,” Edward growled. He was holding up his cell phone to his year while I grabbed one of my shoes and slunk back into the chair. I waved my shoe in front of the camera. “You fell over your shoe?”

“I can fall over thin air, Geekward,” I slurred. “Do I sound drunk?”

“A bit. Hey, Johnny. It’s Edward. Can you check on my wife?” he said as he spoke into his phone. “She clocked herself pretty good…Thanks. Johnny’s on his way, gorgeous.”

I heard a quiet knock and then Johnny’s key slide into the door. “Miss Bella?”

“By the computer,” I grumbled.

“Hi, Johnny,” Edward said from Chicago, waving at my bodyguard.

“Hey, Mr. Edward. What did she do?” Johnny asked.

“Her forehead, Johnny.”

Johnny carefully felt my forehead, grimacing slightly. In addition to being a bodyguard, Johnny was also a trained EMT. “Nice goose egg, Miss Bella,” he said. “How many fingers?”

“Five?” I replied, giving a confused smirk. “No, six.”

“Hmmmm,” Johnny said, pursing his lips. “Blurred vision. Did you lose consciousness?”

“Nope. I just fell over this fucker,” I said as I tossed the shoe at Johnny’s shoulder. “I hate Rose for making me buy them. Death traps, I tell you.”

“I don’t think snarky attitude is a symptom,” Johnny said, shrugging at the computer. “I’m going to get an icepack and some ibuprofen. She has until I return to talk to you, Mr. Edward. And no moaning, Miss Bella. You’re probably starting to get a nasty headache. An orgasm will not improve the situation. No Skype sex.”

“Party pooper,” I pouted.

“You heard that?” Edward squeaked. “The Skype sex?”

“Miss Bella isn’t quiet, Mr. Edward. I’m the next room over,” Johnny said dryly. “Besides, I had some Skype sex of my own.”

“When do you have time for a girlfriend?” I asked, smacking his shoulder. “You’re always at the house!”

“Or at Whitlock with Mr. Edward,” Johnny said with a wink. “And who said it’s a girl.”

“Holy shit,” Edward laughed. “Eric! You’re dating Eric, my assistant. He’s been all a tither lately since he’s in a new relationship. But he wouldn’t divulge who he was seeing.”

“Guilty,” Johnny said. “I’m going to get those supplies. No roaming fingers, Miss Bella. No teasing, Mr. Edward. Behave. Or I’ll break out the hose.”

“I’ll bore her tears about the quarter report at Whitlock,” Edward joked.

“I don’t want her to fall asleep, Mr. Edward,” Johnny said dryly.

“Hello! Her is right here! Quit talking about me like I’m not here. I’m bleeding and probably going to go into convulsions while you two are discussing the nuances of the newest tax bill,” I said as I jumped from my seat.

“You will not die, Miss Bella. But, your behavior and random utterances are a clear indication that you could go into convulsions,” he quipped, winking at me. I rolled my eyes as he waved at Edward. “I’ll be back. No hanky panky. If I come back in here and she’s naked, I’m kicking your ass, Mr. Edward. With all due respect, of course.”

“Don’t hold back, Johnny,” Edward laughed. Johnny left my room. I turned to my husband on the computer screen, glowering at him. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice, gorgeous. It’s not my fault that you fell on your shoe and cracked  your head open.”

“I know, but you don’t need to tease me, Edward,” I pouted. “I had a crap day.”

“Tell me about it,” he said as he caressed my face on the computer screen. “I wish I could hold you while you decompressed.”

“I wish you could fuck me while I decompressed,” I grumbled.

“Horny much?”

“Shut it, Sexward,” I said, giving him a glare. “I’m always horny for you.”

“Me, too, gorgeous,” he said as his golden eyes darkened. “But, I promised no hanky panky. I really don’t want any more bumps and bruises from Johnny. The guy damn near cracked a rib last time we fought.”

“Edward!” I squeaked.

“I’m fine, Bella,” he comforted. “Remember when I had the bruise along my right side?”

“I couldn’t cuddle with you because you were in so much pain,” I frowned. “I’m so pummeling Johnny with my death trap.”

“Please don’t.” Edward smirked at me, giving me his crooked smile. _So pretty._ “I’m not pretty, Bella. Men are handsome. Rugged. And shit. You are the pretty…no BEAUTIFUL one.”

“You are not rugged, Edward. Your skin is too soft and entirely too pale,” I said, arching a brow. “Rugged I associate with the Brawny Man. Wearing a plaid shirt, big bushy beard and toting an axe.” I thumped my chest, imitating the Brawny Man from the paper towels we buy. “Besides, if you grow a beard, I’d kick your butt. I love licking your jaw.”

“Random,” Edward said, quirking a brow. “What’s so great about my jaw and why can’t I grow a beard? Or how about a goatee? One of those twirly mustaches?”

“Fuck, no. Edward, that’s just wrong,” I said, scrunching my nose. “Clean shaven. Perhaps some stubble. That feels good when you’re tongue fucking me.”

“Are you pregnant?” Edward asked, arching a brow. “Your filter is absolutely gone. I mean, really, Bella.”

“I don’t think I’m pregnant,” I said, scratching my head. “I know that you said you wanted more and so I didn’t get the next round of my shot. I could be pregnant! Where’s my phone?” I hopped out of the chair and the room spun crazily. I fell over, hitting my head again. “Ow!”

“Bella, please come sit back at the computer,” Edward urged. “I just sent Johnny a text asking to get a pregnancy test. Though, I have an inkling that you aren’t. My guess is this bluntness is from your blow to your noggin.”

I crawled back onto the chair, biting my lip. _What if I am pregnant? Am I ready to have another baby? What about Emmett?_

“Bella, please relax. You’re going to bite off your lip,” Edward said quietly, caressing the computer screen. “Why did today suck?”

“Executives are assholes,” I said, waving my hand dismissively. “They won’t listen to me. We’re currently arguing about the director. They want some guy who is known for his sci-fi work but it won’t work for the movie that we have script for. It’s not reliant on special effects which is what the director is recognized for.”

“I’m assuming you told that to the executives,” Edward said, giving me a warm smile. _Bastard’s distracting me. Sneaky boy._  “Bella, yes, I’m distracting you.”

“It’s not the right time,” I murmured.

“It wasn’t the right time with Kyra,” Edward answered. “Bella, if you’re pregnant, I’ll be over the moon happy. If you’re not, I’m okay, too. We’ll have more children.”

“How many do you want, Edward?” I asked, arching a brow. It hurt my head.

“As many as you are willing to have,” Edward answered. “But it’s not really in our hands. I’ve never been one for church or believing in God, but it’s really in his hands.”

“Edward, it is our decision to try to have more children,” I replied. “I mean, we go at it like rabid, horny teenagers.”

“And this is a bad thing because?” Edward quipped. “Bella, you’re beautiful and I can’t get enough of you. It was hell while you were recovering from Kyra’s birth.  I went through  too many bottles of lotion.”

“Oh, the irony. This coming from a man who hadn’t jacked off before we started talking,” I giggled.

“I was saving myself for perfection, Isabella. I found it. In you,” he said sweetly. “Besides, I was never all that sexual before you. Jasper tried to get me to watch porn and go out on dates. Alice, too. But, I wasn’t interested. Most women were too flighty and fake that I was exposed to. You were everything that I ever hoped for, Bella. You’re intelligent, compassionate, loving and absolutely the most stunning woman I’ve ever known. I’m so lucky to have you, Mrs. Cullen. I love you. So much.”

“I love you, too,” I whispered, touching the computer screen. A quiet knock filled the room and then the door opened. “Johnny’s back.”

“Let him tend to your head and then call me after you’ve taken the pregnancy test,” Edward said.

“Can’t I just wait?”

“Do you want to know?” Edward asked.

“I do. But, I want you here,” I pouted. “With me. Not on the phone.”

“I’d rather I was there, too,” Edward murmured. “Just take the test. What’s the worst that can happen? You find out you’re not pregnant?”

“Okay,” I sighed. “I’ll call you back soon.  Love you, Edward.”

Johnny attended to my head, putting on a few butterfly sutures over my now cleaned wound. He told me to take two Tylenol and go to sleep after I called Edward. With a smile, he handed me a pregnancy test. I tore into it and gave Johnny a shy grin. He clapped my shoulder before leaving the room. I grabbed my cell phone and ran to the bathroom. I slid down my pants and panties, peeing on the stick. I set the stick onto the counter, setting the timer on my phone. I called Edward back.

“So?” he asked.

“It’s ‘cooking,’” I said as I sat on the edge of the tub.

“How long?” he muttered.

“Three minutes.” My legs bounced as I stared at the stick on the counter, facing away from me. “So, how was work? Good?”

“Whitlock is still functioning. The foundation is a fucking mess. I don’t know what to do. The Naperville police are doing extra patrols  at the site along with some perimeter sweeps. The company that Johnny, Ricky and Matthew work for have been placed on the work detail to ensure that nothing would happen during the day. Plus, they are constantly searching for anything more than ‘sabotage.’ It’s been fruitless but they’ve only gone through a quarter of the building.”

“What about the video surveillance?” I asked.

“It hasn’t been reliable. The power is not consistent in the foundation since the crews are working on different locations each day,” Edward said, frustration evident. “I’m so done. I’m ready to just close down the foundation in Naperville and move it to another location.”

“Don’t, Edward,” I chided. “It’ll work out.”

“But, Bella. I’m concerned. If Emmett can get to the foundation when there’s construction going on, how is he going to react when there are children?” Edward squeaked out. “I would feel horribly, devastated…if anything happened to any child while at the foundation. It’s supposed be a safe haven.”

My phone beeped, indicating that the three minutes was up.

“Is it time?” Edward asked.

“Yeah,” I breathed. “Ready?”

“I was born ready, Mrs. Cullen,” he joked. “Let’s find out if my super sperm did the trick. Again.”

With a shaking hand, I reached for the pregnancy test. I flipped it over and stared at it. “Oh, my God!”

**A/N: YOU get to help write the story. Let me know what you think the pregnancy test says. ‘You’re Pregnant,’ ‘You’re not,’ ‘You’re secretly an alien,’ ‘Holy shit, you’re a llama!’ You get the point. Should Bella be pregnant? Not pregnant? Let me know what you think. Also, pictures of her suite and hotel are on my blog (link in my profile). Leave me some!**


	21. Celebrate Good Times, Come On!

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Celebrate Good Times, Come On!**

**BPOV**

_“I was saving myself for perfection, Isabella. I found it. In you,” he said sweetly. “Besides, I was never all that sexual before you. Jasper tried to get me to watch porn and go out on dates. Alice, too. But, I wasn’t interested. Most women were too flighty and fake that I was exposed to. You were everything that I ever hoped for, Bella. You’re intelligent, compassionate, loving and absolutely the most stunning woman I’ve ever known. I’m so lucky to have you, Mrs. Cullen. I love you. So much.”_

_“I love you, too,” I whispered, touching the computer screen. A quiet knock filled the room and then the door opened. “Johnny’s back.”_

_“Let him tend to your head and then call me after you’ve taken the pregnancy test,” Edward said._

_“Can’t I just wait?”_

_“Do you want to know?” Edward asked._

_“I do. But, I want you here,” I pouted. “With me. Not on the phone.”_

_“I’d rather I was there, too,” Edward murmured. “Just take the test. What’s the worst that can happen? You find out you’re not pregnant?”_

_“Okay,” I sighed. “I’ll call you back soon.  Love you, Edward.”_

_Johnny attended to my head, putting on a few butterfly sutures over my now cleaned wound. He told me to take two Tylenol and go to sleep after I called Edward. With a smile, he handed me a pregnancy test. I tore into it and gave Johnny a shy grin. He clapped my shoulder before leaving the room. I grabbed my cell phone and ran to the bathroom. I slid down my pants and panties, peeing on the stick. I set the stick onto the counter, setting the timer on my phone. I called Edward back._

_“So?” he asked._

_“It’s ‘cooking,’” I said as I sat on the edge of the tub._

_“How long?” he muttered._

_“Three minutes.” My legs bounced as I stared at the stick on the counter, facing away from me. “So, how was work? Good?”_

_“Whitlock is still functioning. The foundation is a fucking mess. I don’t know what to do. The Naperville police are doing extra patrols  at the site along with some perimeter sweeps. The company that Johnny, Ricky and Matthew work for have been placed on the work detail to ensure that nothing would happen during the day. Plus, they are constantly searching for anything more than ‘sabotage.’ It’s been fruitless but they’ve only gone through a quarter of the building.”_

_“What about the video surveillance?” I asked._

_“It hasn’t been reliable. The power is not consistent in the foundation since the crews are working on different locations each day,” Edward said, frustration evident. “I’m so done. I’m ready to just close down the foundation in Naperville and move it to another location.”_

_“Don’t, Edward,” I chided. “It’ll work out.”_

_“But, Bella. I’m concerned. If Emmett can get to the foundation when there’s construction going on, how is he going to react when there are children?” Edward squeaked out. “I would feel horribly, devastated…if anything happened to any child while at the foundation. It’s supposed be a safe haven.”_

_My phone beeped, indicating that the three minutes was up._

_“Is it time?” Edward asked._

_“Yeah,” I breathed. “Ready?”_

_“I was born ready, Mrs. Cullen,” he joked. “Let’s find out if my super sperm did the trick. Again.”_

_With a shaking hand, I reached for the pregnancy test. I flipped it over and stared at it. “Oh, my God!”_

**EPOV**

“Bella? Tell me, gorgeous,” I begged. “I have to know.”

“Plus sign,” she whispered. “We’re pregnant. Again.”

 _A baby…another baby._ “Bella,” I whispered as I slid down the wall in my office. “We’re having another baby?”

“That’s what the stick said,” she answered, smile in her voice was evident. However, her voice was quaking. “I can’t be no more than a few weeks. Oh, God!”

“When was your next shot supposed to happen?” I asked.

“February first,” she replied. “I wonder when this one was conceived?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I’m so happy we’re having another baby, Bella. Put the phone to your belly,” I said as I wiped tears away from my cheeks.

“Let me put you on speaker,” she answered. I heard some rustling and then Bella’s distance voice. “Go ahead.”

“Hi, baby,” I cried. “This is your daddy. You have the most beautiful mommy in the world and the most wonderful older sister. I’m so happy that you’re going to be here with us, soon. I love you already. Be good to mommy and love her. Just for me, please? She’s so special. Just like you.”

“Edward,” she sobbed. “Can you get more perfect?”

“I’m not perfect, Bella,” I snickered. “I’m just speaking from the heart. God, I love you. So much.”

“I love you, too,” she cried. “A new baby…sweet baby. Edward, can we keep this quiet? I want to go to the doctor and get everything confirmed before we announce it.”

“Of course, Mama,” I said. “I wish you were here, Bella.”

“I wish I was there, too,” she murmured. “Anyhoo, my head is pounding and I’m exhausted. Talk to you tomorrow, angel?”

“Definitely,” I replied. “Sleep well, gorgeous.”

“You too because in nine months or so, our sleep patterns will change. Again,” she giggled. “Good night, Edward.”

“Good night, mama,” I muttered. I clicked off the phone and smiled softly. “Okay, yeah, I need to get my ass in gear.” I dialed Demetri’s number.

“What up, brother?” he chuckled.

“Can you drive me to the airport tomorrow?” I rushed out. I was getting a flight to LAX for me and Kyra. “I want to surprise Bella. Oh and one of the bodyguards, too?”

“Sure, Edward. When’s your flight?” he chuckled.

“Um, hold on. I’ m getting it now,” I said. I entered in my credit information and managed to get a flight at the ass crack of dawn. “My flight is at 5:45.”

“AM?” Demetri groaned. “Are you serious? Can’t you just get a limo?”

“Kyra is going to be with you and it just makes sense for you to drive us,” I hedged.  “Please, Dem?”

“What crawled up your ass that you need to see Bella? She’s going to be home in a few days,” Demetri said flatly.

 _Yeah, just found out I’m going to be a daddy again. I want to surprise my wife._ “I just miss her,” I muttered. “Please? Pretty please? I’ll even let Alex kiss me if you drive us to the airport.”

“With tongue, Cullen,” Demetri snickered. “God, my husband’s infatuation with you is unreal. But he knows who his love is. And that would be me in my seven inch splendor…”

“Gross, Demetri. I did NOT need to know how long your dick is,” I shuddered. “Besides, I’m bigger.”

“Shut the fuck up! Really?” Demetri squealed. “You’re such a skinny fucker.”

“That has nothing to do with penis size, Demetri,” I chortled. “So, will you?”

“Fine. I’ll be at your house by four,” he grumbled. “I’m assuming you’re out for the rest of the week, too?”

“Yep. You’re in charge. Don’t burn down the building or crash the servers, please?”

“You’ll have your laptop and I can call you if there’s an emergency, right? Jasper is not back yet from China,” Demetri wheedled.

“Of course, Demetri. I’ll have my laptop and cell phone. I’m not leaving the country. I’m just visiting my wife,” I smiled. _Making love to her in response to our news. Our new baby._ “I’ll see you tomorrow. I have a few more arrangements to make before I go to bed.”

“Okay. Later, Edwina,” Demetri snickered.

“Don’t make me kick your ass. Say goodnight, Dem.”

“Fuck off,” Demetri laughed. He hung up the phone. I rolled my eyes and called Johnny, informing him that I was coming with Kyra tomorrow. He seemed excited to hear about my impending arrival. He also guessed the results of the test. I asked him to maintain his discretion regarding the matter since we wanted to go to the doctor and get everything checked out before we made our announcement. Afterward, I curled up around Bella’s pillow, trying to get some sleep.

That didn’t really happen. I was too excited to visit my wife in LA. I awoke before my alarm that was set for three. I quickly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and button down shirt. I packed my bag with some casual clothes and filled another one for Kyra. Matthew knocked on the door and he smiled sleepily. “Mr. Demetri is here, Mr. Edward. He has Miss Kyra with him.”

“Are you packed, Matthew?” I asked.

“I am, sir. I’m looking forward to the trip. Ricky is going to stay here to watch over the house and foundation,” Matthew said as he stifled a yawn.

“Tired?”

“Very much. It’s hell getting up before the sun, sir,” he chuckled. “Can I ask why we’re going to LA?”

“To visit Bella,” I smiled softly.

“There’s more,” he said, crossing his arms.

“I’m not at liberty to say, Matthew. But you’ll find out soon enough. Can you carry Kyra’s luggage down to the foyer?”

“Of course, Mr. Edward,” he replied, picking up Kyra’s bags. I turned and grabbed a few toys for Kyra during the plane ride along with a handful of books. I dashed to my office and grabbed my computer. With one more glance, I nodded before heading downstairs. Demetri was cooing with Kyra in her carrier.

“You ready, jack ass?” Demetri smirked.

“Yep. Thank you for driving us,” I replied. “I do appreciate it.”

“It’s because I hate you so much, brother,” he snickered. “Matthew has loaded up the luggage and is waiting for us in the car. Let’s boogie. Where am I taking you?”

“O’Hare,” I replied. “Though, I should have just chartered a private plane. Perhaps I’ll do that on the way home. I want make sure that we’re together…”

“Enough flaunting of your trillions,” Demetri said dryly. “Get your scrawny ass in gear.”

“My ass is not scrawny,” I chided as I slung my computer bag over my shoulder. I scooped up Kyra’s carrier and walked to the garage. I locked her seat inside and felt a sharp smack on my butt. “Hey!”

“Scrawny,” Demetri laughed. “Get it in the car.” I flipped him off and went to the passenger side. Matthew slipped in the backseat with Kyra and we headed off to airport. We pulled up to the terminal and Demetri assisted us in taking out our luggage. “Have fun in sunny California, Edward.”

“Thanks for driving us,” I said. He waved his hand before pulling me into a hug. “Love you, brother.”

“You too, Edward. See you in a few days,” he replied, squeezing my shoulder. He ran to the driver’s side and pulled away from curb. Matthew was holding Kyra’s carrier while I gathered the bags. Together, we checked into the flight and were ushered to the first class lounge after we went through security. As we waited for out flight, I addressed some work issues on my laptop. Matthew entertained Kyra. To a bystander, we looked like a very liberal family: two dads and a daughter. The looks we garnered varied from amused to disgusted. I shrugged them off. I’m not close-minded. It’s a free country. It doesn’t matter who you love.

Man.

Woman.

Black.

White.

Skinny.

Fat.

Hip.

Geek.

The only thing that does matter is that you get to experience love.

“How is Kyra on planes, Mr. Edward?” Matthew asked.

“Fine, I guess. The last time she was on a plane was when we brought her home from Italy,” I said as I put my laptop away. I scooped her up in my arms. “She was fussy toward the end of the flight, but was asleep for most of it.” He pursed his lips and nodded. An hour later, our flight was called and we settled in our seats in first class. Kyra’s carrier was strapped in between Matthew and me. I cooed at my sweet girl as we waited to take off. The pilot announced that we were scheduled to be on time for our arrival and soon we were barreling down the runway toward Los Angeles.

Once the seatbelt sign was turned off, I picked up Kyra and held her to my chest. Her eyes were darting around the cabin on the plane. She babbled quietly, patting my cheeks. Her vocabulary was still rudimentary but she was able to identify me, Bella and Matthew. She also could ask for a bottle and her favorite toy, a stuffed lion named Harold. Bella found it when she was shopping with Esme. She said it reminded her of Rufus, the lion I had bought her when we were first separated after we started dating.

Matthew handed me a book and read to Kyra quietly as we flew over the continental United States. She then cuddled in my arms, playing with the buttons on my shirt as she started to doze off. Matthew excused himself to go to the restroom. As he was gone, an attractive flight attendant came up to ask if I needed anything.

“She’s adorable,” she cooed. “Just like her daddy.”

“She gets her looks from her mother,” I said, taking on a cold demeanor in my tone. She was obviously flirting and I wanted none of it.

“Is her mother with you?” she asked quietly, blinking her eyes at me in what was to believed a seductive manner.

“No. We’re flying to Los Angeles to visit her,” I replied, looking up at her.

“Shame,” she pouted. “We could have had fun.”

“Okay, Misti,” I grumbled, glaring at her nametag. “I’m a happily married man with a daughter. I’m on my way to visit my wife. Do I need to speak with your supervisor about your unprofessional behavior?”

“Please, sir. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you,” she said quickly as she backed away. “Don’t rat me out.”

“I’ll think about it,” I said coldly. She scurried away, mumbling something about a free drink. Matthew came back and sat down next to me. “Evil wench.”

“What happened?” he asked, raising his brows.

“She tried to hit on me and insinuate that we’d sleep together,” I growled.

“You are an attractive man, Mr. Edward,” Matthew snickered. I shot him a look. “You are! If I was gay, I’d want to get your number. But I’m not so I won’t.”

“Well, you forget, I have my gay boyfriend. His name is Alex and is married to Demetri,” I joked. “It’s a running joke that he wants to make out with me. Every chance he gets.”

“That…doesn’t surprise me,” Matthew said, furrowing his brows with amusement. “He and Mr. Demetri are so diametrically different. Miss Alex is flamboyant, coy and affectionate. Mr. Demetri is more subdued, muscular and aloof.”

“That is an apt assessment,” I smirked. “I guess opposites attract. Look at Alice and Jasper. Tim and Rosalie.”

“But, you and Miss Bella are very similar,” Matthew replied. “You have your differences but in all the important areas, you’re of like minds and demeanors.”

“We are,” I said wistfully. “I can’t wait to see her.”

“You’ve missed her a great deal, Mr. Edward.” I nodded and gave Matthew a smile. “Soon, sir. Very soon.”

“Excellent.”

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Matthew read quietly while I held Kyra in my arms. Misti returned to inform us that I needed to put Kyra into the carrier. She was contrite as she made her request. My gaze was still steely. I carefully placed my sleeping daughter into the carrier and strapped her in. The plane started to descend and my ears were popping. Kyra woke up and started crying. I soothed her as best as I could while she was in her seat. I hummed to her, tickled her belly, read to her but her tears were relentless. I couldn’t focus on the landing since I was trying to calm my baby.

“Mr. Edward?” Matthew called. “We’re here.”

“Oh, thank you GOD!” I sighed. “Guess what, _principessa_? We’re by Momma.”

“Ma!” she cried, tears falling down her pink cheeks.

“I know, sweet girl. I’m with you,” I laughed as I kissed her forehead. “I want Momma, too. But she’s got work. We get to hang out in her hotel room.”

“I just texted Johnny. He’s here waiting for us. Miss Bella is in meetings with the movie executives. Johnny spoke with their security force and they are watching over her while he’s picking us up.”

“Thanks, Matthew,” I said appreciatively.

“Also, Johnny explained that he arranged for a crib to be delivered to Miss Bella’s room and I will be staying with Johnny. His room has two queen sized beds. He already made arrangements for that as well,” Matthew said with a crooked smirk. “If you want to leave Kyra with us so you can have a proper reunion with Miss Bella, I’m more than happy to keep her for the evening.”

“I may take you up on that, Matthew. Thank you.”

We both left the plane and went down to the baggage claim in LAX. Gathering our bags, we looked for Johnny. He was standing near one of the exits, lazily holding a sign that said ‘Cullen’ on it. “Hello, Mr. Edward. Matthew,” Johnny smiled. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “Congratulations, Papa.”

“Thanks,” I said with a crooked grin. “I’m assuming that Bella informed you of our wishes?”

“She did, sir. I’m the only one who knows besides you two,” Johnny said. “We need to get to the hotel. I’m assuming you may want to sleep since you’re here so early. What time did you wake up, sir?”

“Um, three?” I replied, running my hand through my hair.

“Yeah, you so need a nap,” Johnny chuckled. “I’ll watch Kyra while you and Matthew snooze. Miss Bella is staying at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. I have the rental outside. Come.” Johnny led us to the SUV parked just outside of the baggage claim. We loaded up the luggage and strapped Kyra’s carrier into the car before zooming off to the hotel. We followed Johnny up to the hotel suite and I got settled in the bedroom. Kyra was placed in her pack and play for a nap after she ate an early lunch.

I slept for a few hours and then got up to do some work while Johnny played with Kyra. Around five, Johnny received a text from Bella, asking to be picked up. I smiled at Matthew who took Kyra next door while I changed into something more appropriate for what I had planned. After completing my work, I arranged to have restaurant to be reserved for Bella and me. I finished dressing in my gray dress pants and blue shirt, tying my matching tie. I gently touched my key pendant around my neck, smiling softly. I thought back to our wedding night and when I gave her our matching pendants…hers a heart and mine a key.

As cheesy as it sounds, I hold the key to her heart. However, in reality, she holds my heart. Always.

“My Isabella,” I whispered. “My love. How did I get so lucky?”

“…Johnny, I’m tired. I’m just going to call Edward and go to bed,” Bella’s voice said through the door. “Thanks for everything yesterday.”

“No problem. And I like what the stylist did with your hair to hide your bump,” he chuckled. “I like you in bangs, Miss Bella.”

“Shut it. I’m such a klutz,” she snorted. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Johnny.”

“Good night, Miss Bella.”

I heard the door click and I stood up, straightening my tie. Bella walked in and she looked so beautiful. Her hair was straightened with side swept bangs that covered her knot on her forehead. She wore an orange dress with a pair of nude heels. “Hello, Momma,” I said quietly.

Bella looked up and rubbed her eyes. “I must have hit myself in the head a little too hard yesterday. I am having hallucinations that my husband is standing in my hotel suite,” she grumbled.

“You’re not hallucinating, my Bella,” I whispered, stepping toward her. “I couldn’t bear to be away from you. Especially now.”

“Edward!” she squealed as she ran toward me. I caught her and held her to my chest, peppering her face with kisses. “You’re here. Oh, my God! You’re here. I love you, so much.”

“I love you more, gorgeous,” I whispered into her hair. I pulled away and looked at her, snaking my hand down to her still flat tummy. “I love you, little one. I can’t wait to meet you.”

She blushed, lacing her fingers with mine over her belly. “I can’t believe you’re here,” she cried. “What about work?”

“I did some remotely while you were in your meetings,” I said as I kissed her soft lips. “Come, my love. I have a surprise for you.”

“You being here is surprise enough,” she smiled, tugging on my tie to kiss me. “I’ve missed you, Edward. Can I show you how much?”

“After dinner, gorgeous,” I choked out. I did want to make love to her but after we ate our dinner. I adjusted my throbbing arousal and laced my fingers through hers. Tugging on her hand, I led her down to the emptied restaurant in the hotel. They obliged my request for a ‘million flowers’ in the restaurant. Bella gasped quietly as she looked around the floral shop, erm, restaurant.

“Edward, how were you able to do this?” she whispered.

“Money talks, my wife,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck. “I wanted to celebrate our newest addition.”

“It’s very early, Edward,” she muttered. “I don’t want to jinx it.”

“We won’t,” I replied, turning her in my arms. “Come, gorgeous. The chef has prepared our favorites for dinner.” I kissed her nose and led her to the table set up in the middle of the dining room. I guided Bella to her chair and sat next to her, kissing her wedding band. “How was your day?”

“It pretty much sucked until I walked into my hotel room,” she giggled.

“What’s wrong?” I frowned, cupping her cheek.

“Summit is being so stubborn about the director. We’ve been at each other’s throats all day long,” she said wearily. “They want this one guy, Jack Michaels, who Rose is against. I even got her on a conference call to speak with the executives, but they refuse to budge. During lunch, I called Rose again and asked why she was so against Jack Michaels. She replied that he butchers scripts that were originally books.”

“What’s going to happen?” I asked.

“They’re bringing in Jack to conference with me and possibly assure us that he won’t fuck up the stories,” she said, leaning against her chair. “What I wouldn’t give for a glass of wine? Hell, a damn bottle!”

“Bella,” I warned.

“I know. Preggers equals no booze for mama,” she smirked. “I’m afraid that I can convince Rose to use this Jack character and he talks a good game about staying true to the books. Then he fucks it up.”

“Yeah, you’re so pregnant,” I snorted. “You only use the f-bomb when you’re REALLY turned on or pregnant.”

“Sorry. I’ll wash out my mouth with your spooge tonight,” she winked. I rolled my eyes. _Her filter is truly gone. Definitely pregnant. Maybe twins?_

“Bella, behave,” I snickered. “We may have the whole restaurant to ourselves, but I’m certain that our waiter doesn’t want to hear about you washing out your mouth with my jizz.”

“Oh, oops,” she giggled. “I’ll have to settle for some water, then.”

“Oh lord,” I laughed. I gestured for the waiter to bring over some water. He did offer some wine which I declined. I didn’t drink while Bella was pregnant with Kyra and I sure as hell wasn’t going to drink while she was pregnant with our ‘little one.’  After our drinks were ordered, he brought out some appetizers. I remembered some of the favorites that Bella liked while she was pregnant previously and arranged for a smorgasbord of that for dinner tonight. Not the strange shit like pickles and ‘Chunky Monkey’ ice cream. She really loved steak and French fries with Kyra. And cheese cake.

“Is it just you?” Bella asked as she nibbled on some of the bruschetta we were sharing.

“Nope,” I smiled.

“Did you bring Kyra?” she breathed. I nodded. “Where is she?”

“She’s with Johnny and Matthew,” I answered. “They both wanted us to have some time to ourselves. For a proper reunion, you know?”

“So we can fuck?”

“Jesus, Bella,” I guffawed. “Come here.” She got up and sat in my lap, playing with my hair. “Filter, baby. Say it with me. Filter.”

“I know. I know,” she pouted. “It’s worse this time.”

“We need to get you to the doctor. There’s extra hormones floating around in there, gorgeous,” I snickered as I wiggled my fingers. My  hand rested on her belly, rubbing it softly. She smiled and pressed her forehead against mine. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m excited. I’m nervous. I love him or her already,” she whispered. “I’m happy that we could come together and create another perfect life together. I love you, angel.”

“I love you. So much, my Bella,” I purred. The waiter cleared his throat. I gave him a sheepish smile as I urged Bella back to her seat. But she didn’t want to move. “Do you want to eat dinner in my lap?”

“Yep,” she said as she settled into my arms. “I cut. You feed.”

“Seems fair enough,” I chuckled. She leaned forward and began cutting our steaks. On my plate, she put on the steak sauce that I liked while she kept hers plain. Spearing a small cut of the beef, she held it up for me. “I thought I was feeding you.”

“We’ll take turns,” she said with an adorable grin. “Open up, Edward.” I did with a sparkle in my eyes as she placed the fork in my mouth. Closing my lips around the tines, I moaned quietly. _Damn good steak._ “God, if you keep making those noises, I’ll be eating you for dinner.”

“Filter, gorgeous,” I said as I chewed my meat. She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. “Real mature, Mrs. Cullen.”

“Don’t tease preggosaurus,” she grumped.

“Stop it,” I snickered. “Have some meat.”

“I’d rather have your man meat,” she said, looking into my eyes.  I arched a brow. “Shit, sorry. Filter. Working on that, angel. No more unfortunate blurt outs of how I want to ride your baloney pony.”

“Bella,” I sighed as I held up her fork. “If you chew, then you can’t talk. Open up.” She clamped her mouth shut and shook her head furiously back and forth. “Why won’t you open up your mouth?”

She reached into my pocket and grabbed a small pad of paper that I always carried around with me. _I’m going to blurt something out. Something highly inappropriate. I’m not suitable for public functions, Edward. Can’t we just go upstairs and fuck?_

“No, Bella. It’s just us,” I said as I kissed her neck. “Please open up? Pretend it’s my cock.” I snorted quietly.

“Holy shit!” she bellowed. “I can’t believe you said that!”

“You opened your mouth,” I said as I held up her steak. She rolled her eyes and nibbled the small cube of beef. We went back and forth, feeding each other our dinner. Bella managed to eat an entire New York strip steak plus all of the French fries. She even nibbled on some of my steak as well. Once our plates were cleared, the waiter brought out two pieces of cheesecake. Bella’s eyes widened and she bounced on my lap. I chuckled at her excitement and fed her again. The sounds that she made were downright pornographic. She loved her cheesecake.

Both pieces.

“God, I’m such a pig,” she giggled. “I’m so full.”

“I have to feed my babies,” I said as I nuzzled her neck, rubbing her belly.

“Edward,” she said, staring at me. “We don’t know what we’re having. I’m pregnant. Probably with just one baby.”

“Bella, you are my baby. So is the peanut inside of your belly,” I muttered, kissing her cheek. “You’re both my babies. As is our Kyra.”

“I need you, Edward,” she whispered.

“Check please,” I barked. The waiter appeared and handed the check to me. Without even looking at it, I slid my credit card into the holder, never breaking my gaze with my wife. He scurried off and ran my card. I signed the slip after I added the tip. Bella got up and guided me to the elevators. We rode up in silence. The sexual tension was palpable. Bella refused to let go of my hand. Each pass of her fingers over my palm was driving me insane with lust. My cock sprung to life in dress pants.

When we got off the elevator, I scooped her up in my arms. She fought against me weakly. “I can walk, Edward,” she crooned.

“I know,” I smiled. “I just need to hold you, gorgeous.”

“Carry me before I get too fat?” she deadpanned.

“Bella, you will not get fat. You are the most beautiful pregnant woman,” I urged.

“Even when I was in the hospital?” she asked.

“Even then,” I said. She rolled her eyes and took out her key. She opened her door to the suite. I carried her to the bed, placing her on the white linens. Her hands moved my shoulders, pulling me down to her lips. I balanced myself as her mouth attacked mine. Our lips collided, with our tongues fighting for dominance. Bella’s fingers deftly removed my tie. Her mouth moved down my neck as she fell back onto the bed.

My hands moved up her legs and lifted the skirt of her dress. “Edward, make love to me. Please?” she pleaded.

“I love you , my Bella. I need you just as much as you need me,” I murmured.

“If you need me, then get naked, Edward,” she smirked against my lips.

“You too, my sweet wife,” I smiled crookedly. I pulled away and quickly removed my clothing. Bella did the same. Even though she was not even showing, I could see the minor changes in her body. Her breasts were slightly larger and her nipples were darker. Her flat tummy did have slight bump in between her hips.

“Edward, you’re drooling,” she giggled.

“You’re beautiful,” I said as I pulled her into my arms. Her bare breasts rubbed against my chest, causing my dick to harden. “So beautiful. Let me show how beautiful you are.” She blushed and dropped her gaze to my chest. I captured her chin, forcing her to look at me. “Bella…”

“Sorry,” she whispered. “I’m just…yeah…”

“I love you,” I purred, covering her mouth with mine. I guided her back to the bed. Her legs spread and latched around my waist. Her arousal brushed against my belly and fuck me, she was drenched. I slid into her heat. My cock was wrapped around with her silken walls. “Fuck. So long…”

“It’s only been a few days,” she replied, brushing my hair away from my head.

“I don’t care. An hour is too long,” I growled, nipping at her ear. “I need my love. I need to feel you.” She snarled and pushed on my shoulder. I rolled us so I was on my back and Bella was perched on my lap. _Seems to be a favorite spot for tonight._  Bella’s fingers laced with mine and she pushed them above my head. She slowly swiveled her hips, coating me with her arousal. _Sweet, baby Jesus._

“Feel good, angel?” she crooned.

“Fucking perfect,” I answered huskily. Bella released one of my hands and traced her fingertips down my face. My hand moved to her hip, guiding her as she slid along my length. Our eyes gazed at each other while we made love. Her expression was soft and filled with passion, tenderness and lust. However, the most overwhelming emotion was love. “Bella…”

“I’m yours, Edward,” she replied. “All of me is yours. I love you.”

“I love you with everything that I am, Bella,” I said reverently. “My Bella. My beautiful, perfect wife.”

She sat up and cupped her breasts. I pressed my thumb to her clit, toying with her sensitive nub while she rode me. Her moans were loud and her movements were becoming more irregular. My hips matched hers, thrust for thrust. My other hand held her hip. Bella’s sinuous body undulated above me, bringing me closer to my release. Her quivering muscles around my cock indicated that she was clearly close to her own climax. “Edward,” she whispered, leaning back against my knees. “So close. So fucking close…”

I watched as my wife unraveled. Seeing my cock buried in her slick folds was my undoing, but I had to hold off until she shattered. She needed to feel pleasure. Pleasure only I could give her. Bella gave out a silent scream, clenching her entire body around my cock. Her back arched away as she fell over the edge. Her orgasm triggered mine and I released inside of her, filling her with my seed. Bella’s body stopped moving and she fell forward against my sweaty chest. My arms wrapped around her waist and I kissed her neck, nuzzling her hair. She panted out her love and kissed my collarbones. “We should get our _principessa_ ,” I said as I ran my fingers through Bella’s hair.

“In a bit,” she sighed. My cock slipped out from her warmth and she darted to get some pajamas on. She tossed me a pair of shorts from my bag and straddled my legs again. “What do you want, Edward?”

“You. Always,” I answered.

“I know that,” she said, rolling her eyes. “With this baby. A boy or a girl?”

“I don’t care as long as the baby is healthy,” I answered honestly.

“Edward. Come on. In a perfect world, what would you want? A boy or a girl?”

“A boy,” I blushed. “Someone to carry on the Cullen name.”

“Do you think we could have twins? Like you and Alice?” Bella asked as she ran her fingers along my rib cage.

“Possibly. Obviously, twins run in my family. Hell, I am a twin,” I smirked. “It would be nice to have two at once, but whatever we have, I’ll be happy. Now, what do you want?”

“A boy. An adorable little miniature version of you,” she smirked. “But, whatever we have, our baby will know that they are loved. Just like Kyra.”

“Just like Kyra,” I said as I cupped her face. “Speaking of which, you want me to get her?”

“Yes, please,” she squealed. “I love you, Edward. You are so amazing. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” I said softly, kissing her soft lips. “I’ll go get our _principessa_.” Bella crawled off my lap and smiled giddily while I went over to Matthew and Johnny’s room. They asked how dinner was. My responding smirk was enough to send them into hysterics as I held my babbling daughter in my arms. _Yeah, they know I got some. Who’s the man?_  I waved at them and brought Kyra back to our room. She squealed when she saw her mother. When I placed Kyra on the bed, she crawled toward Bella until she was scooped up in her arms. Bella kissed Kyra happily.

We played with our daughter for an hour before we gave her a bath and placed her in the pack and play to sleep. Bella burrowed herself into my arms and fell asleep instantly. _Another byproduct of pregnancy: exhaustion._ As I held my wife, my mind swirled of what our baby would look like. Would we have a boy? Another girl? Twins? For the first time in a long time, I fell asleep and dreamt of our future. Our happy and exciting future. A future that I was looking forward to with my wife and _children._

**A/N: She’s pregnant! WOOT WOOT! Thank you everyone for your input about her pregnancy. Now, I need your help again…boy? Girl? Twins? Octuplets? (I saw a brief news story about Octo-mom…fucked up, man. Just saying). Anyhow, the next chapter will be a few months down the road, just prior to the foundation’s new opening date. However, not quite there with the opening. It’ll be preparations for the opening and possibly the showdown with Emmett afterward. (I’m thinking in like one chappie will be the showdown. We’ll see.) Anyhow, no pic-teasers with this chapter. But, come hangout in my facebook group. We’re fun, silly and love to share Rob-Porn.**

**I’m so rambling. I’ll shut up and let you read. Hugs!**

 


	22. O.M.C.

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: O.M.C.**

**BPOV**

“Edward, come on! We have our doctor’s appointment! We’re going to be late!” I barked out to him. Esme was holding Kyra. She was going to watch her while Edward and I were going to my check up. Once I returned from LA, I made an appointment with my gynecologist and discovered that I was a little over eight weeks pregnant with baby number two.

I was now at eighteen weeks pregnant and we were praying that our little one would give us a sneak peek as to what we were having. There was a pool in our family. Esme, Alex, Alice and Jasper think that we were going to have another girl. Everyone else is guessing that we were having a boy. Except Marcus. He’s thinking we’re having twins since I’m already so huge. I’m four and half months pregnant and I’m at the size that I was when I seven months pregnant with Kyra.

“Sorry,” Edward said as he jogged down the stairs. “Jasper called in a panic. Adam was being fussy and he didn’t know what to do. Alice trusted Jasper to watch their son for the first time all by himself today. She had to tend to some issues at her shop.”

“Is someone on standby?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah. Marcus is ready to go at a moment’s notice,” Esme cooed to Kyra. “I love Jasper but sometimes he worries me around the children.”

“He’s gotten better. He adores Kyra,” Edward said as he tickled our daughter’s belly. “Lucas thinks he’s awesome and actually prefers to be in Jasper’s arms than Rose or Tim’s.”

“That’s because Jasper always feeds Lucas,” I said as I put my hands on my hips. “A sure-fire way to get a boy to love you is through his stomach. Why do you think I made lasagna while you were out in Phoenix while we started dating? For shits and giggles? No, so I could get in your pants, Cullen.”

“Sorry, Mom. She loses her mouth to brain filter while she’s pregnant,” Edward said conspiratorially. “Besides, you didn’t get into my pants while I was out in Phoenix, gorgeous. It was while you were here. We made our own fireworks on the Fourth of July.”

“I knew it!” Esme squealed. “I so won the bet.”

“A bet?” I asked.

“It was never truly known when you first became intimate. Alice knew it was roughly around the time of the Fourth of July since she found Bella’s panties in the dining room but it wasn’t certain. I said that it was the Fourth of July. Thank you for winning me two hundred bucks!”

“Mom!” Edward barked. “I can’t believe you bet on when Bella and I…um…”

“Fucked?” I offered.

“We did not fuck,” Edward growled. “We made love. We’ve only ever made love.”

“The night before I left for LA was pretty raw,” I pointed.  Edward crossed his arms over his chest. His jaw was clenched and his golden eyes were fiery with anger. “But it was still making love.”

“Damn right. Come, Mrs. Cullen. We have appointment to get to. Hopefully our little one will behave and we can find out what color to paint their nursery,” Edward said as he held out his hand to me. I laced my fingers with his and we headed out to the car. Ricky was coming with us to the doctor’s appointment. Matthew was staying with Esme and Johnny was on a date with Eric, Edward’s assistant.

I was grateful that my gynecologist had an appointment on Saturdays. Our weeks were insanely busy since our return from Los Angeles. I had successfully negotiated a deal with Summit for Rose’s stories and I was now in charge of the production of the films. I was actually getting credit as one of the writers in addition to be a producer of the film. Thankfully, the executives were willing to fly out to Chicago when I had announced that I was pregnant at the end of the my first trimester. Plus, Rose had ripped them a new one about their initial hesitancy with my decisions. However, the filming was slated to start around my due date of this baby. Rose was going to step in at that point in time. Her babies would be roughly nine months old. Travel would be a little easier with them at that age. _In theory._

The only downfall about going to obstetrician on Saturdays was that I had see a different doctor. The new doctor, though, specialized in high risk pregnancies. With my previous history of preeclampsia, I was at risk to get it again. I needed to be closely monitored. My new doctor, Dr. Payne, was an older gentlemen. He reminded me of former biology teacher in high school. Except, his sense of humor was much more wry. Edward was not happy with me having a male doctor for a obstetrician initially. After researching Dr. Payne, Edward discovered he was the best in his field for high risk pregnancies. He still didn’t like when Dr. Payne did pelvic exams on me since, in his words, it was _his_ pussy. Not Dr. Payne’s. I explained to Edward that Dr. Payne probably saw so many pussies that they all looked the same.

“Do you think that the little one will behave?” Edward asked as he placed his hand on my belly.

“It’s pretty early to see the gender, Edward,” I answered, lacing my fingers in his. “I’m more concerned about my size. I’m huge.” I plucked at my white blouse. My maternity jeans were uncomfortably tight around my belly. “Do you think I could be pregnant with twins?”

“Possibly,” Edward said with a wide grin. “Marcus would win that bet.”

“Or maybe I’m just fat,” I said. Edward shook his head no and brought my hand up to his lips. We pulled into the doctor’s office and we headed inside. Ricky was going to stay by the car while had our appointment. The nurse took my measurements, noting my weight gain. I grimaced as she told me to remove my jeans and panties and wait for Dr. Payne.

He soon came into the examination room. Dr. Payne was a short man with graying black hair. His eyes were a gray and sparkled in a friendly way. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. How are you feeling today?”

“Fat,” I answered.

“You are on the higher end of the weight spectrum, but it’s not too bad, Mrs. Cullen,” Dr. Payne said. “Are you eating healthy foods?”

“This one only lets me eat organic shit,” I grumbled. “And I do eat well-balanced meals. Just a lot of them.”

“Any weird cravings?” Dr. Payne asked.

“Just sweets. All I want is cake, ice cream and cookies,” I answered.

“Don’t forget cheesecake,” Edward chuckled. “She can eat an entire cheesecake in one sitting.”

“Cheesecake Factory Vanilla Bean Cheesecake is the best,” I said.

“It is,” Dr. Payne chortled. “I’m partial to the turtle cheesecake, though. What about you, Mr. Cullen?”

“I’m old fashioned. New York style with strawberries,” he said, looking in to my eyes. “Lots of strawberries.”

“That sounds good,” Dr. Payne said. “Now, let’s check things out, Mrs. Cullen.” I nodded and he began pressing on my baby belly. He mumbled quietly to himself and jotted down some information on my chart. Then, he put on some gloves and did my pelvic exam. Edward watched him like a hawk, ensuring that he didn’t do any funny business. “Well, everything feels fine. I’m going to get the ultrasound machine and then you’ll be free to go.”

“Do you think we’ll be able to see the gender today, Dr. Payne?” Edward asked eagerly.

“We’ll see,” Dr. Payne said with a wink. He ducked out of the room and I got dressed.

 Edward lifted my white shirt. He pressed a reverent kiss to my belly. “My sweet baby,” he cooed to my stomach. I felt a flutter and it was the baby reacting to Edward’s voice. I gasped, placing my hands on my tummy. “Did the baby move?”

“Yes,” I breathed. “I forgot that feeling. It’s angels wings inside my stomach. Baby likes the sound of your voice, Edward.” He smiled and kissed my belly again, cupping the sides of it. Honestly, it was too soon for him to feel the movement but it didn’t stop him from trying.

There was a knock at the door. Edward kissed my belly one more time before gently kissing my lips. He sat down and beckoned Dr. Payne to come in. He rolled in the ultrasound machine and the nurse who had taken my weight followed him. I knew the procedure. I rolled up my shirt and tugged down my pants. The nurse put a sheet around my legs to prevent the gel from the ultrasound to get on my pants.

“Okay, let’s take a look,” Dr. Payne said as he squeezed the goo onto my stomach. I hissed. “Sorry, it’s cold.”

“Really, Doc? You think?” I snarked. Dr. Payne just smiled amiably as he placed the transducer on my stomach. Dr. Payne pointed out things like the baby’s head, heartbeat and arms. _Yeah, Doc. We see that the baby is perfect. Now, what’s the gender? Momma wants to know what paint the nursery._

“Oh! Baby is behaving!” Dr. Payne said excitedly. “Look there.” He pointed on the screen and Edward and I strained to see what the doctor was pointing at. “Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You’re having a…”

“Do you want to know, Bella?” Edward asked, looking into my eyes.

“Yes,” I said, unable to break my gaze with my husband. “What is it, Dr. Payne? What are we having?”

“A boy,” he said. “A baby boy. This is the scrotal sac and here is his penis.”

“Damn, he’s a Cullen alright,” Edward chuckled. “Takes after his old man.”

I smacked his arm. “Ignore him, Dr. Payne. He was dropped on the head as a baby.”

“I get it all of the time,” Dr. Payne snickered. “Want me to print out some pictures?”

“Yes, please,” we both said. Dr. Payne’s snickers turned into full-out belly laughs as he typed out ‘I’m a Boy!’ on the pictures and he printed them out. He handed them to Edward, who eagerly gazed at the pictures of his son with a reverence.

“Now, everything is fine currently,” Dr. Payne said. “Given your history, I do want you to monitor your blood pressure. It was slightly elevated today but nothing to raise concern. Yet.”

“We have a blood pressure kit at home,” Edward said. “Plus, a close friend of the family who is staying with us is an EMT. He can monitor her blood pressure.”

“Excellent,” Dr. Payne said. “I want you back in a month. Okay?”

We both nodded and gathered our belongings. As we left the office, we set up out next appointment in the middle of June, a week before Edward and Alice’s birthday. Also, it was after the foundation opening in Naperville. Tim had managed to pull off a miracle and fix all of the sabotage in the building. We think.

We hope.

“Do you want to announce this to everyone?” Edward asked.

“No. Not right now,” I said. “I want to keep the secret a secret a bit longer.”

“You know that Alice will be chomping at the bit to know what we’re having,” Edward teased as he got onto the highway. “I’d figure that she’d calm down once she had her own child.”

“Now, she’s just paranoid,” I said. “She loves Adam but is so protective of him.”

“Alice was the same way with me. Protective of me,” Edward said with a sad smile. “I was so weak when I was younger, Bella. I just took all of the shit from my friends, my brother, and my dad. I never stood up for myself. Ever.”

“Look at you now,” I said as I took his hand in mine. “You’re so strong, Edward. So strong.”

“Not as strong as I’d like to be. No offense to Ricky or any of our security team, but I feel weak in having them,” Edward shrugged.

“Mr. Edward, in having our team a part of your family, protecting you, you are strong. Not many men would admit that they would need help. Too proud,” Ricky said from the backseat of the Volvo. “The first instinct is to protect your family and by using us, you are.”

“I know,” Edward said. “And I appreciate everything you’ve done for us, Ricky. It’s just that I don’t feel like our lives are our own, you know?”

“Soon, Emmett will be caught and you can live your lives, Mr. Edward. You and Miss Bella deserve happiness. Not that I won’t miss you,” Ricky said with a shy smile.

“Ricky, even after this ordeal with Emmett is over, you, Johnny and Matthew will always be a part of our family. But not as our protectors but as dear and close friends,” I said as I shot him a glare. “You are Kyra and our little one’s uncles as our blood relatives.”

“Damn right,” Edward said as he looked at Ricky in the backseat. “When are we going to meet your wife and children, Ricky?”

“I’ve invited them to the foundation opening in Naperville,” Ricky explained. “Sarah is looking forward to meeting both of you. She’s my wife.”

“And you have two boys and a girl?” Edward asked.

“Yes, sir. Aaron is the oldest at sixteen. Cameron is the middle child at twelve and the baby is Brianna at age nine,” Ricky said as he handed me his wallet. Inside were pictures of his wife and children.

“Aaron looks just like you,” I chuckled.

“Except he doesn’t have my hairline,” Ricky chuckled as he ran his hand over his bald head. “I think he got his grandfather’s curls from my wife’s side.”

“You have a beautiful family, Ricky,” I said. “It’s a shame that you are not with them more.”

“It’s okay. Sarah knows the nature of my job when I got hired by the company. You and Mr. Edward are very flexible in letting me go when my family needs me. My previous job was not nearly as accommodating.”

“That’s a load of crap,” Edward growled. “You have a family, Ricky. I felt horribly taking you away from them when we were in Italy.”

“They understood,” Ricky said as he put his hand on Edward’s forearm. “Besides, I was the only one with a passport at the time, Mr. Edward. Johnny didn’t have one and Matthew wasn’t hired until after Kyra’s birth.”

“Matthew has a passport?” Edward asked. Ricky nodded. Edward shrugged and got off the highway, driving to our home in Glenview. Once we got back to the house, Edward let Ricky head home to his family. Esme stayed for some time before heading off to Alice and Jasper’s place. Adam was having a fit and Jasper refused to call Alice, in his stubborn pride. She needed to appease her grandson.

I made dinner for my family while Edward and Matthew played with Kyra. Johnny was up in the loft, working on some security upgrades. After dinner, Edward did the dishes while I spent some time reading with Kyra. I gave her a bath and then put her down for bed. She smiled at me crookedly, staring at me with her soft golden eyes. “I love you, my sweet girl.”

“Mama,” she said, waving her hand at me. I caressed her cheek and hummed quietly. Her eyelids drooped and she slowly drifted off to sleep. I covered my daughter with her quilt and headed downstairs to check on my husband. He was sitting in the living room, idly playing on the piano.

“It’s been too long since you’ve played, Edward,” I whispered.

“Our lives have been crazy,” he said, turning around. “Come sit with me, gorgeous.”

“I may break the bench with my fat ass,” I said as I sat down next to my husband.

“Bella, stop it,” Edward said sternly. “You are not fat. You’re pregnant. With our son. Holy shit, we’re having a boy. You have a penis inside of you and it’s not mine.” He fell forward into hysterics.

“You’re funny, Cullen,” I said dryly, poking his side. “That’s your offspring your teasing, you dork.”

“Geek, baby. Geek,” he said as he wiped his eyes. “You have to admit, it’s pretty hysterical.”

“For that, I’m naming our son Boris,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“God, no. That’s just cruel, Bella. I got teased for my name,” he said as he sobered up quickly.

“Horace? Barney? Igor?” I added.

“You should just tattoo a target on his forehead, Bella,” he said dryly.

“What do you want to name our son?” I asked as I leaned against his shoulder. He began playing on the piano, filling the room with some Debussy.

“I was thinking that the middle name could be Masen,” Edward offered. “Honor my mom’s maiden name.”

“That makes sense,” I said as I cuddled closer. “Higginbotham is not a good middle name.”

“So, we have a middle name,” Edward said. “Now a first name. You choose that since I picked the middle name.”

“Anthony?” I suggested. Edward wrinkled his nose. “Owen? Wyatt? Andrew? Charles?”

“I kind of like Owen,” Edward said quietly. “Owen Masen Cullen.”

The baby kicked inside of my belly. I placed my hand where he kicked and looked at Edward. “He likes it. Owen kicked.”

Edward stopped playing and again placed his hands on either side of my stomach. “I can’t wait to feel him, baby. Daddy loves you, Owen.”

“So does Mommy, Owen,” I said, looking up at my husband. Edward met my gaze. His golden eyes darkened. “Make love to me, Edward. I need my baby daddy.” And we did make love. All night.

xx TGGTP xx

“Bella, please! Tell us what you’re having,” Rose begged. She was feeding Lucas in her condo. Alice was on the floor, playing with Ava and Kyra. I was holding Adam, Alice’s little boy. “Edward told Jasper that you found out at your last appointment. But, he wouldn’t budge.”

“Jasper pulled out the big guns. He threatened Edward’s computer,” Alice giggled. “Oh, Boris Goudinov, I’ve missed you so.”

“And did Edward tell him?” I asked.

“Nope. Edward got a new computer,” Alice said. “Supposedly. What did he name this one?”

“Tchaikovsky,” I said, not missing a beat. “Does he always name his technology after Russian Romantic composers?”

“Not Russian, but always Romantic,” Alice answered as she gathered Kyra into her arms. “Your daddy is silly, _principessa._ ”

“Dada, ha!” Kyra giggled.

“Seriously, Bellini, we want to know,” Rose said as she burped Lucas. “Pink or blue?”

I smiled smugly and placed Adam on the ground. He toddled to his mom who kissed his forehead. He had yet to start talking but that was because his mind was confused. For the first eighteen months of his life, he was spoken to in Chinese. Mandarin, specifically. He knew he was loved by Alice and Jasper but still couldn’t quite understand what they had said. He got along best with Kyra, who was babbling along with him.

“She ain’t budging,” Alice said, pouting sadly. “When are you going to announce it? At your baby shower?”

“Alice, I’m not having another baby shower. We have so much stuff left over from Kyra’s baby shower, that we don’t need another one.”

“Well, I need to know what color you’re painting the nursery so I can get started on your bean’s quilt,” Rose said. “Blue or pink, chickadee?”

“We’re going to announce it at the foundation opening, Rose,” I explained. “I will tell you the baby’s initials, though. That’s the only clue you’re going to get. O.M.C.”

“Isn’t that a band from the nineties?” Alice giggled.

“How bizarre?” Rose snorted.

“Shut up. It was a band but that’s our baby’s initials,” I spat. “God, you two are so stupid sometimes.”

“Nah, just sleep deprived,” Rose said. “At least I showered before you all came over. Remember the last time?”

“Yeah, Rose. She chucked a deuce with the door wide open,” I explained to Alice. “It was while you were in China, picking up Adam.”

“Bella came over with Kyra and Matthew. That guy can do some weird voodoo shit with our children. He can put them down with no problems at all. Baby whisperer, I tell you,” Rose laughed. “When this crap with Emmett is over, I may offer Matthew a position as my manny.”

“Get in line, sister,” Alice and I both said, dissolving into giggles. Rose wrinkled her nose and tossed a stuffed toy at my head. I dodged it and stuck my tongue out at her. Johnny, who was with me today, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Having fun, Johnny?” Alice asked.

“Oodles of fun, Miss Alice,” he said dryly. “It’s the thrill of my life to spend the day with three mothers and their children.”

“Shut it, you. We pay you tons of money,” I said, waggling my finger at him.

“I know you do,” he smirked. “And I appreciate it, Miss Bella. Matthew enjoys this more than me. But, as long as I keep you safe, that’s all that matters.”

“Have you heard from Edward?” I asked.

“No. I’m assuming he’s still at the office,” Johnny said as he checked his cell phone. “Nothing, Miss Bella.”

“Anxious to get out here?” Alice teased.

“No. Edward and I are going out to dinner. We need to finalize the menu for the party after the foundation opening in Naperville. We need to drive out to Meson Sabika. The party is going to be held there.”

“Gotcha,” Alice nodded. “Who’s watching Kyra?”

“Demetri is going to spend some time with her,” I answered. “Marcus is having dinner with him and they’ll watch Kyra tonight. We’ll pick her up after we’re done. God, I feel like we’re getting married all over again. Minus the dress and the vows.”

“And there will be press,” Alice added.

“And I’ll be the size of a small country,” I said as I put my hands on my belly. “Edward is so getting snipped after this one.”

“You want to stop at two?” Alice asked.

“Possibly,” I sighed. “I love my children but being pregnant sucks. I don’t want to be on bed rest again. I’m so afraid that’s what’s going to happen.”

“What happened to you in Italy was scary. No doubt,” Alice said. Rose nodded, fussing with her black t-shirt. “But, in the long run, you got Kyra. Now, you’re getting your newest addition. O.M.C.”

“How bizarre,” Rose quipped.

“Don’t make me throttle you, Rosalie Hale,” I snarled.

“You really shouldn’t. You’re pregnant,” Rose snickered, poking my baby belly. Owen kicked at the spot she poked. “Damn, your kid is going to be a soccer star.”

“You felt that?”

“Barely, but yeah,” Rose said as she put her hand on my stomach. “Can Edward feel it?”

“Not this soon, but you’re a mom. You know what to feel for,” I said as I moved her hand to where Owen was kicking currently. Rose laughed quietly. Alice joined in the party, placing her hands on top of my belly. She smiled widely when she felt the pressure against her hands. “Cool, huh?”

“Very cool,” Alice said dreamily. “You have to have another one, Bella. After this one.”

“We’ll see. It may be too hard on my body,” I said. My cell phone chirped from my purse. Alice grabbed it for me since I could barely bend down. “Thanks, Alice.”

“No, problem,” she said as she pulled Adam into her lap. He cuddled to her chest and looked at her lovingly. She cooed at him while I checked my phone.

_Gorgeous, I’m going to have to bail on dinner. I got a frantic phone call from Alex. There’s something up at the foundation and it needs my attention. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you – SGD_

_Is everything okay? Who’s going with you? – Bella_

_I’m not sure about everything being okay, but Matthew is coming with me – SGD_

“Help me up,” I asked. Johnny took my hands. I waddled into the office. I dialed Edward’s number.

He picked up right away. “I’m so sorry, Bella. Alex was freaking out. Tim had left for the day and was running errands for the opening. He insisted I come. So, I’m on my way.”

“Edward, something doesn’t seem right,” I said quietly.

“I know, gorgeous. I’m locked and loaded. So is Matthew,” Edward soothed.

“Promise me you’ll come home, Edward,” I begged. I could feel my blood pressure rise. My head was pounding and my heart was stammering against my chest. “Promise me. Say you love me.”

“I promise I’m coming home. I love you so much, my gorgeous girl. I love Kyra and Owen, too. Stay strong, baby. Please?” he asked. “And take a few deep breaths. You sound so scared.”

“I’m light-headed,” I said, sitting down. I shot Johnny a look. He was by my side in a flash, feeling my pulse. He guided me onto the couch and held my hand.

“Fuck, Bella,” Edward growled. “Please calm down. Everything will be fine. Okay?”

“I love you, Edward,” I sniffled. Tears ran over my cheeks as I inexplicably started panicking. “So much.”

“I love you, more, my sweet girl. I’ll be home soon. Please relax,” he begged. “I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he whispered. “I love you.” He hung up the phone and my responding ‘I love you’ was to dead air. Johnny brushed my hair away from my face and took off my shoes.

“You need to calm down, Miss Bella,” he said. “This stress is not good for the baby. I know you’re worried. I’m with you. There’s something off about that request from Miss Alex. The building was secure as of yesterday and was ready for the opening in a week.”

“Not helping, Johnny,” I said as my stomach fell to my pinky toes. His mouth was set in a grim line as he got up to get some water. Rose and Alice came into the office with the children. Alice looked at me and her eyes told me everything. _Something was going to happen…_

**A/N: Cliffie…don’t hate me. Please.  Don’t throw sharp objects at me. I want the cliffie to be resolved in Edward’s eyes. Anyhow, you found out what they were having. I hope you’re happy with what I decided. Originally, I was going to go with twins, but Rose just had twins. Plus, it would be too clichéd. So, they’re having a boy. Owen Masen Cullen. The next chapter will be the showdown between Edward and Emmett. Pictures of the clothes and the potty shot will be on my blog. Leave me some lovin! Please! I’m having review withdrawals. Also, come hang out in my facebook group (link on my profile).**

 


	23. A Hunch

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**I’m not normally one to do multiple point of views in chapters, but this one will be in Alex’s point of view and then switching to Emmett’s. It’ll be a shorter chapter then we’ll get to Edward’s take on the ‘show down.’**

**Also, angst warning??**

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Hunch**

**AlexPOV**

“Demetri, I’m going to the foundation today,” I said as I flounced over to my husband. “I should be back when our adorable little Kyra is going to be here.”

“Excellent, _mi amore_ ,” Demetri cooed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me senseless. _Damn, I love my husband. He’s such a fucking great kisser._ “Be good and don’t bother Tim.”

“I never bother Tim,” I said, feigning innocence.

“Bullshit,” Demetri snickered. “Tim always says that you’re under foot.”

“I just want to make sure that the foundation is safe. Especially since this drama with Emmett,” I shuddered. “I can’t believe that Emmett is Edward’s brother. They are so different. Edward is kind, loving, gentle and fucking hot. Emmett is cruel, sadistic and mean. I mean, damn.”

“If you’re going to the foundation, make sure you bring your cell phone and pepper spray,” Demetri said as he took my face in his large hands.

“I will,” I said as I kissed his nose. “Call me if you need anything, stud.”

“Definitely, baby,” Demetri said as he dipped me, pressing his strong lips to mine. I moaned quietly and tangled my hands into his long, brown hair. I felt my body react to his kiss but didn’t get a chance to do anything about it. Demetri pulled away. “Go, sexy boy. Before I call in sick and fuck you all day.”

“Ooooh, can we?” I purred.

“Alex Horne Volturi, get your sexy ass to Naperville. The sooner you get there. The sooner you get home,” he said as he smacked my butt. I squealed and danced away. I picked up my bag and keys. I blew my husband a kiss and headed to my car. It was a little after ten in the morning. I had to get some things for the foundation opening in a couple of days before I went to do the final walk-through with Tim. He had deemed it clear and ready for children, but I couldn’t shake this odd feeling whenever I walked on the second floor, near the rear of the building.  Tim said that he checked it out and there was nothing there, but I still get this cold shiver down my spine when I walk by a certain vent. Tim was too big to fit inside but I could fit in there perfectly. I made sure I had my little step stool and that I wore my ‘grubbies.’

_My $200 pair of jeans, not the $500 pair._

I did my errands and pulled up to the Naperville foundation around two in the afternoon. Tim was throwing things into his truck. “Hi, Tim,” I said as I skipped over to him.

“Alex, hey,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to drop off some things for the opening and to do a walk through if we needed anything else,” I said, smiling sweetly at him.

“I was getting ready to go. My crew is gone of the day and I was locking up,” he said as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair. “Are you still perseverating over that vent?”

“No,” I answered. _Yes._ “Like, I said, I have some things in my car that I want to store in the office and then make a list of everything we need for the opening. I’ll be no more than an hour. You can go. I’ll lock up. I have my key.”

Tim pursed his lips and scratched his head. His hair stuck up every which way, looking very much like Edward’s hair. I squeed internally, imagining my straight boyfriend. _God, I need a hobby._ I clasped my hands like I was praying and pleaded with my eyes. Tim shook his head. “I’ll stay with you for fifteen minutes, then I’m going. I have a few places I need to go. The bathroom fixtures in the toddler wing don’t work right and I need to get some different ones.”

“Thank you, Tim,” I said as I threw my arms around him. He patted my back awkwardly and pulled away. We went back into the foundation after we stopped at my car to pick up the decorations I had picked up for the opening. Tim and I deposited them into the office. I picked up a pad of paper and a pen. I started my ‘fake’ check list as I wandered around the first level of the foundation.

“I’m going, Alex. Call me if you need anything,” Tim said as he waved by the exit.

“Thanks for your help, Tim,” I smiled. “I’ll see you later. Kiss Lucas and Ava for me.”

“I will,” he chuckled as he left.

I continued my journey around the foundation for ten more minutes before I dashed out to my car to grab my step stool. Clumsily, I went up to the second level and stopped in front of the vent that gave me the willies. I blew out a breath and looked around. I didn’t see anything. _That’s because it’s in the vent. Come on, wuss._ “It’s now or never, Alex,” I mumbled to myself. I angled the step stool underneath the vent. I clambered up and pushed the vent up. Using my strength, I heaved my body into the ventilation system. It was chilly since the air conditioning was working. I shivered slightly as I started crawling in the vents.

Once the air conditioning stopped, I heard a quiet beeping. I furrowed my brow and strained to hear where the beeping was coming from. I crawled deeper into the ventilation system where I found a small pack of something. The beeping was coming from the pack. “What the fuck?” I growled as I reached for it. The pack had three bricks of a rubbery substance and what looked like an antennae attached to it. It was heavy. I cradled it to my chest and scrambled back to the open vent. I slipped onto the step stool and got a better look at what I was holding.

“Holy mother fuck,” I screeched. “This is a fucking bomb!”

“You’re right, princess,” came a low voice behind me. “And you just ruined my plans.”

I turned around and saw a tall man with dark brown hair. His eyes were the same shape as Edward’s but they didn’t hold the same friendly sparkle. “Emmett?” I squeaked.

“Smart boy,” he sneered. “Hand over the bomb.”

“No,” I said as clutched it to my chest. I’d rather die than have innocent children be the victims of this man’s madness. “You’ll have to kill me first.”

“That can be arranged,” Emmett said with an evil grin. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head. “But, you need to do something for me first. Call my little brother.”

“To lure him to his death? I don’t fucking think so,” I said as I backed away from Emmet, trying to get away. Emmett ran up to me and pinned me against the wall, holding me in place with his beefy forearm. I choked and sputtered.

“Call. Him.” Emmett took the bomb from my hands and stepped away. He pressed his gun to my temple. I fumbled for my cell phone. I found Edward’s number on my phone and dialed him.

“Cullen,” Edward said brusquely.

“Hi, Edward. It’s Alex,” I said, trying to keep the waver out of my voice.

“Hi, Alex. What’s up? You calling for a booty call?” he teased. _I wish._

“Funny,” I said, sniffling.

“Are you crying, Alex? Is everything okay? Did my brother piss you off?” Edward growled.

Emmett snorted quietly and pressed the gun further into my temple, probably bruising my head. “Get him here,” Emmett whispered in my ear.

“No, Demetri is fine. I’m at the foundation and I fell over some of the desks and I think I broke my ankle,” I lied. “Can you come get me?”

“Shit, Alex. Are you okay?”

“No,” I wailed. “Please, Edward. I was trying to get things in order and I tripped and fell. It’s bad. I need you.”

“Do you want me to call Demetri?” Edward asked.

“Not right now. Let’s wait until we get to the hospital,” I said. _I’m so sorry, Edward. I love you and I hate that I’m doing this to you. Please forgive me. Please. Please!_

“Okay, Alex. I’ll be there soon. I just need to call Bella. She’s going to be pissed that I’m canceling dinner with her,” Edward grumbled. “Don’t move, Alex.”

“I won’t,” I whispered. “I love you, Edward. Thank you.”

“Love you, too, Alex,” Edward said as he hung up the phone. Once the phone call was over, Emmett grabbed my cell phone and threw it onto the ground. He stomped on it with his foot.

“Excellent acting, princess,” Emmett said as he threw me onto the ground. “Very convincing. Because of your call, you’ll get a ring side seat of me putting an end to my annoying little brother.”

I tried to get up but Emmett cocked his gun and aimed at my shin. “Please, don’t,” I begged.

“It’s just to make sure you don’t leave and warn him,” Emmett chuckled. A loud bang filled the hallway and I screamed in agony. _That fucker just shot me!_ My leg was in flames and I sobbed. I clutched my leg as the blood oozed out of the wound. Emmett grabbed me and carried me over his shoulder to the large classroom on the second floor. He placed me into one of the chairs and tied my hands behind my back and my legs to the legs of the chair.

“What are we doing now?” I whispered weakly.

“We wait,” Emmett snarled.

**EmPOV**

Stupid little faggot. He found my present for my brother in the vent. I’m surprised it stayed up there as long as it did, but I’d have to improvise now. Thank goodness the princess made the phone call. Now, I just needed to wait for my brother. I had to end him. He was a waste of skin. Of space. Of everything. I hated him with every fiber of my being.

Princess was whimpering in his spot in the chair. His head lolled forward as he faded in and out of consciousness. His wound wasn’t bleeding very much but I could only imagine what types of pain he was in. I sat down in the corner and dismantled the bomb I had made for the foundation. It was not going to work now since it was found. I placed the parts on the desk and stared out onto the streets of downtown Naperville, looking for Edward’s car.

“Why do you hate Edward?” Princess asked.

“Because he’s a pain in my ass,” I retorted.

“That’s not the reason,” he snapped. “Why do you hate him? What did he do to you?”

“He was born, you bitch,” I growled. “I was the fucking golden child until he was pushed out my mom. She then coddled and loved him more than me. I hated him from the moment he was born and I will always hate him.”

“So much that you want to kill him?”

“Yes. Eliminate the problem. Then, Esme will love me,” I said.

“You hate Edward because you think your mom doesn’t love you?” Princess snorted. “That’s seriously fucked up, man. Your mom doesn’t love you because you turned into a lunatic. You killed your own father. You are so fucked in the head, Emmett. Fucked up in the head. I hope Edward puts you out of your misery.”

“Please, he’s too weak to hurt me,” I said, rolling my eyes. But, in reality, he could hurt me. In February, he was broader and stronger. His eyes were distant and cold. He could fuck me up. Royally.

“Highly doubtful,” Princess laughed. “His hatred of you rivals what you have for him. He’s done with you fucking with his life, Emmett. His wife is constant fear that you’re going to kill him. Do you want to rip Edward away from her? From his children?”

“He only has one kid,” I spat.

“No. Bella’s pregnant again,” he said. “Come on, Emmett. Don’t do this. I can only imagine that there is a shred of humanity underneath that hard exterior. Would you kill Bella?”

“No,” I said, gripping the wall. “I can’t kill a mother.”

“You killed Lauren,” he pointed out.

“She wasn’t a mother. She was a skank,” I said as I stalked over to my hostage. I backhanded him, sending the chair toppling over. “Shut up! Don’t talk anymore, you fag!”

“You can call me whatever names you want, but if you kill Edward, you will burn in the deepest pits of hell,” Princess screamed. “He’s a good man. And you’re a jealous mother fucker. Grow up. Take accountability for your actions.”

“Like Edward did?”

“What the hell did Edward do that he needs to be accountable?”

I opened my mouth to answer but came up with nothing. What did Edward do? He was born. He was weak and puny but he never really did anything. I looked back at the fairy on the ground and saw that he fell unconscious. _Good, I don’t have to listen to his blathering. He’s seriously making me question what the hell I’m doing._

For an hour, I waited. I eventually saw Edward’s beloved Volvo pull up to the foundation. He parked next to the obnoxious pink Beetle. A man got out first and he pulled out a glock from a shoulder harness beneath his jacket. Edward got out of his car and for the first time, I saw the changes in his body. He stood taller. He was confident. His shoulders were squared back. He tucked his hand into his belt and I saw him pull out his own gun. _Mother fuck. He knows._

I darted back to the center of the room and righted Princess. He stirred and looked at me. “Edward’s here, isn’t he?” he slurred.

“Yes. He is,” I said as pulled the gun from the small of my back. I pressed it under his chin. “Call out for him. Get him to come up here and then watch it all unfold, Princess.”

“You won’t get out of here alive,” he whispered. “If you do, you’ll be permanently scarred. I’ve seen it, Emmett.” I punched him in the nose, causing the chair to fall over and he hit his head on the ground, groaning loudly.

“Alex?” Edward called. “Where are you?”

“Answer him,” I hissed.

“Fuck you,” Alex growled.

I picked up his chair and held the gun to his temple. “Let’s try this again. Answer him,” I seethed, snapping his head back.

“Upstairs, Edward,” he said weakly. “Main classroom.”

I heard them climb the stairs and I glared at the door. “It’s now or never, little brother,” I whispered. Edward burst into the room and his golden eyes bugged out comically. “Long time no see, Edward.”

“Emmett,” he breathed. ****

**A/N: Again, another cliffie. But, I’m going to continue working on this to appease of all of you. And DO NOT worry about Alex. I would never kill him. He’s too cool. Anyhow, I’ll pick up where I left off with Edward’s point of view. Leave me some love!**


	24. Show Down at the Cullen Children's Foundation

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**And now, the show down. In EPOV. *Angst warning***

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Show Down at the Cullen Children’s Foundation**

**_EmPOV_ **

_For an hour, I waited. I eventually saw Edward’s beloved Volvo pull up to the foundation. He parked next to the obnoxious pink Beetle. A man got out first and he pulled out a glock from a shoulder harness beneath his jacket. Edward got out of his car and for the first time, I saw the changes in his body. He stood taller. He was confident. His shoulders were squared back. He tucked his hand into his belt and I saw him pull out his own gun. Mother fuck. He knows._

_I darted back to the center of the room and righted Princess. He stirred and looked at me. “Edward’s here, isn’t he?” he slurred._

_“Yes. He is,” I said as pulled the gun from the small of my back. I pressed it under his chin. “Call out for him. Get him to come up here and then watch it all unfold, Princess.”_

_“You won’t get out of here alive,” he whispered. “If you do, you’ll be permanently scarred. I’ve seen it, Emmett.” I punched him in the nose, causing the chair to fall over and he hit his head on the ground, groaning loudly._

_“Alex?” Edward called. “Where are you?”_

_“Answer him,” I hissed._

_“Fuck you,” Alex growled._

_I picked up his chair and held the gun to his temple. “Let’s try this again. Answer him,” I seethed, snapping his head back._

_“Upstairs, Edward,” he said weakly. “Main classroom.”_

_I heard them climb the stairs and I glared at the door. “It’s now or never, little brother,” I whispered. Edward burst into the room and his golden eyes bugged out comically. “Long time no see, Edward.”_

_“Emmett,” he breathed. ****_

**EPOV**

My eyes darted from my brother to Alex who was sweating profusely. Emmett was holding a gun to Alex’s temple while he snarled lowly. I noticed  a dark stain at his shin. _Alex has already been hurt. NO! Demetri is going to be so pissed. I need to get Alex out of here alive._

“Aren’t you going to hug me?” Emmett asked, pressing the gun further into Alex’s temple.

“Emmett, he hasn’t done anything to you,” I said, holding up my hands defensively. “Let him go.”

“Nah. I promised him a fight,” Emmett smirked. “I promised him that we would watch you die. Right, Princess?”

“You are a fucking asshole,” Alex spat.

“I’d shut up if I were you. I’m holding a loaded gun to your head, fag,” Emmett said as he smacked Alex’s face a few times.

“Don’t call him that,” I said as I glared at my brother.

“Why? He takes it in the ass. He’s a faggot,” Emmett said. “Just like you.”

 _Don’t let him bate you, Edward. You have a wife and children to worry about. DO NOT GET ARRESTED!_ But, it would honestly be self defense. Matthew had stood next to me, looking into my eyes. We both turned back to Emmett. “What do you want, Emmett?” I asked. “Really, what?”

“In a perfect world, I’d want you to die,” Emmett said as he glared at me. “Or better yet, for you to never have been born. You’re a waste of skin. A pussy. You’re not worthy of the name Cullen!”

“And you are?” I asked. I took a tentative step toward Alex and Emmett. “You think you’re so strong by killing Carlisle?”

“He was weak, too. In the end,” Emmett snapped. “He turned on his own flesh and blood.”

“So did you,” I said, trying to keep my voice calm. “You killed him.”

“That’s because he told all of my secrets! He told everyone about how I used whores to get off. He told everyone how I was incompetent as an attorney, pilfering money from the firm. He ruined me, Edward!” Emmett screamed, throwing Alex in his chair to the side. Alex let out a loud yelp. Matthew moved toward Alex but Emmett turned his gun onto my bodyguard. “I don’t think so.”

“He’s injured,” Matthew said, holding up his hands.

“I know. I did it to him,” Emmett said as he stepped over Alex. He kicked him in the leg that was bleeding. Alex’s responding screams were heart-breaking.

“Stop it!” I yelled. I pulled out my gun from my harness on my belt. I held it evenly at Emmett’s face. “Enough, Emmett. You’ve tortured our family for long enough. You have two choices. One, turn yourself in and deal with the authorities or two, we deal like this like men.”

“You’re not a man, Edward,” Emmett spat.

“Yes. I am. But if we do option two, we do it with our fists. No guns,” I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I’ll kill you, little brother,” Emmett said evilly.

“No. You won’t. I’m not the weakling you remember from our childhood,” I said as I handed Matthew my gun. I removed my suit coat and tossed it onto the ground. I untucked my dress shirt and removed it as well, leaving me in my undershirt and dress pants.

“My, my, my,” Emmett said as he shirked off his jacket. “Little Eddie Cullen has bulked up. You’re still no match for me, fucker. You’re going down.”

“Mr. Edward, be careful. He won’t fight fair,” Matthew said as he put his hand on my bicep. “There’s something about him that is crazy. You could get hurt.”

“I know, Matthew,” I said as I clapped his shoulder. “Have you called the police?”

“I have. I’ve also called Mr. Charlie. He’s on his way,” Matthew said. “I think Bella called him, too. She knew that something was up when you texted her.”

“Come on, little brother,” Emmett said angrily. “You have a date with my fists. You’re late.”

“Asshole,” I said under my breath as I turned to face him. He had removed his shirt and was circling me. He looked like a dangerous animal, ready to strike. As soon as I turned around, Emmett barreled for me. I spun out his way and crouched down defensively.

“Quit being a coward,” Emmett spat. “Fight me!” He moved toward me and wrapped his hands around my neck. I shoved his arms away and did a roundhouse kick to his ribs. He barked out in pain. With a renewed vengeance, he punched at me. I expertly blocked each of the punches and dodged them. “Come on, pussy. Hit me.” He reared back to hit me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Using my foot, I kicked down. I felt his arm fall out of socket. Emmett’s screams were unbearable, but it was payback from my childhood.

I released his arms and he fell to the ground. “Do you yield?” I asked angrily.

“Fuck no,” Emmett said as he stood back up. He pushed me against the wall, pinning me with his left forearm against my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matthew help Alex up. They quickly undid Alex’s ropes and they scurried out of the room. I kicked my knee up and connected with Emmett’s balls. His stranglehold on me was released and I fell forward, shoving him away. Emmett pulled something out of his back pocket and flicked his wrist. It was a switch blade. He waved it at me wildly, trying to cut at my skin. He managed to clip my undershirt. I danced away but Emmett snatched my shirt, tearing it from my body.

“You’re not fighting fair, Emmett,” I yelled.

“Never said I would,” he smirked as he stabbed at me. “Nice tats, Geek.”

I spun and kicked him soundly into the stomach, sending him flying ass over heels into the desks. The knife clattered away from his hand. I threw it away, staring at my brother. He already had a nasty bruise on his belly from where I kicked him and he was sweating a lot. Soon, we were a tangle of arms, fists and grunts. I easily had the upper hand against my brother as he had lost his ‘touch.’ He was fighting with one arm since his right arm hung limply to his side.

I was straddled on Emmett’s waist, pummeling into his chest. He bucked me off and started hitting my face with his left hand. I blocked it, biting down on the fleshy part of his hand. Emmett ripped his hand from my mouth and pulled away. His hazel eyes were black with anger. He looked around the room and both of our eyes caught sight of Emmett’s gun laying near the chair that Alex was in.

Emmett scrambled for the gun and stood up, glaring at me, holding it squarely at my chest. I lost. Everything. I lost everything. My brother was going to end me. My heart stammered against my chest. I closed my eyes and prayed for God to watch over my wife and my children.

“You’re just going to roll over and die, Edward?” Emmett breathed.

My eyes snapped open. “No. But, at least I know when it’s over,” I panted.

“I’ll have so much fun killing you, Edward,” Emmett said with a sadistic grin. He cocked the hammer of the gun. Raising it so it was aimed in between my eyes, I closed my eyelids and a few tears fell onto my cheeks.

“NO!” Matthew screamed. He ran in front of me just as Emmett shot the gun. Matthew’s scream caused Emmett’s aim to be off and the bullet hit Matthew in the shoulder. I caught him, lowering him to the ground. “My gun. Shoulder holster, Mr. Edward.”

“Matthew,” I sobbed.

“This ends now,” he snarled. I reached into his holster and pulled put his glock. I balanced on my knee and held up Matthew’s gun. Emmett was still holding his own weapon at me. However, it was shaking slightly. He was afraid.

“Edward, put the gun down,” I heard over my shoulder. “You don’t want your brother’s blood on your hands.” I turned and saw Charlie. He had his own pistol out and his badge was glinting under the fluorescent lights of the room. “Get Matthew out of here. There’s EMTs on the ground level.”

“I don’t want to leave you, Charlie,” I said, looking at my wife’s father.

“I know you don’t. I’ll be fine. Emmett will either walk out of here in cuffs or in a body bag. It’s his choice,” Charlie said.

“Whatever, old man,” Emmett snapped. He whipped up the gun. However, even before he could fire off a shot, Charlie shot Emmett in the shoulder. The gun skittered across the floor as Emmett slumped to the ground. Charlie jogged and slapped cuffs on Emmett’s wrists.

“You have the right to remain silent,” Charlie growled. “Anything you say can be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can’t afford one, an attorney will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?”

“Fuck you, asshole,” Emmett moaned.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Charlie said as he pulled Emmett up by the cuffs. A few of the Naperville police officers came in to take Emmett to the jail before he could be extradited to the Cook County Jail. Emmett struggled against the three officers as they shoved him through the door. I turned back to Matthew and pressed my hands to his wound on his shoulder. “This is Swan. I need a gurney up here as soon as possible!” he barked into his walkie talkie.

“Matthew, look at me,” I said as I stared down at my fallen bodyguard and friend.

“I’m fine, Mr. Edward,” he whispered weakly. “Did we get him?”

“Yes, we did,” I said as I cupped his cheek. “And no more of this Mr. Edward business. You’re no longer my bodyguard.”

“You firing me?” he joked.

“No. The threat is gone. You’re my friend now,” I said as I held down on his bleeding shoulder. “Stay with me, Matthew.”

“So sleepy,” he said as his eyes glazed over.

 I heard the gurney rolled into the classroom. The EMT’s took over for what I was doing. Charlie took my arm and helped me up. I looked at him. He smiled grimly and pulled me into his arms. I clung to him as the reality of what had happened hit me like a ton of bricks. Charlie and I fell to our knees as I sobbed against his shoulder. “It’s okay, Edward,” Charlie said as he rubbed my back. “Let go. It’s over, son.”

“I need my wife, Charlie,” I sniffled.

“She’s downstairs with your family but before you see her, you need to get check out. I think that Emmett broke your nose and you’re beat up,” Charlie said as he pulled away. He gently prodded my face and I hissed in pain. A separate EMT came up and handed me a navy blue shirt to put on. The EMT wiped down my face and handed me an icepack. I eagerly placed it on my nose to soothe the pain that was slowly creeping into my face.

“You’re fine for now, sir,” the EMT said kindly. “But, I do want you to come to the ER to get checked out. While you were putting on your shirt, I noticed some bruising to your back in addition to your injuries to your face.”

I nodded and followed them down the stairs. I walked toward the exit of the building, hanging my head in shame at what had happened. Though, I shouldn’t be ashamed. I did feel horribly. My brother was caught after he tried to kill me. After he tried to kill innocent children. Why couldn’t I see past that.

“Edward!” I heard. I looked up and saw my very frantic angel, pushing toward me through the crowd. I ran toward her and once I had my arms around her body, I cried uncontrollably. She held me tightly, clutching at my shirt. “My Edward. You’re okay. Oh baby, I’m so happy you’re okay. I love you. Thank GOD it’s over. I love you! I love you!” she sobbed.

I buried my nose into her soft hair and inhaled deeply. “My Bella,” I cried. “Everything’s okay.”

She pulled away and held my face in her tiny hands. “He hurt you, baby,” she spat. “Where is he? I’ll rearrange his face with ballet flats.”

“I’m fine, gorgeous,” I said as I put my own hands on top of hers. “I promise you, I’m fine. Though, this building and foundation location is not.”

“Demolition it,” Alice said as she balanced Adam on her hip. “It’s not worth the hassle.” Jasper nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Folks, we need you to vacate the area,” one of the policemen said. “We’ve found an explosive device in the room where Mr. Cullen was arrested. For your safety, we need you to go behind the barricades.”

“Let’s get you to the hospital,” Bella said as she cupped her hand on my face. We followed Johnny to Bella’s car and he drove us to Edward Hospital. I was ushered into the ER and led into a private room. Bella sat with me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

“Where’s Kyra?” I asked.

“She’s with Rosalie and Tim,” she answered, kissing my neck. “I was so worried, angel. As soon as I got off the phone with you, I called Charlie. I told him what I think was happening and he dropped everything to drive out to the foundation.”

“How did he have any pull with the Naperville police?” I asked as nuzzled her hair.

“He was acting as a representative from the Chicago police department. He was granted full access to do what he needed to do to apprehend Emmett,” Bella explained.

A young doctor came in and took me to get x-rayed. Bella wanted to stay with me but I placed a hand on her belly, reminding her of our little one growing inside of her. She pouted and stayed in my room while I had my nose and ribs x-rayed. While we waited for my results, I asked about Alex and Matthew. Due to the law, their status couldn’t be shared with me since I wasn’t family. However, they both were brought to the hospital.

Shortly before nine in the evening, the doctor returned with the results. I had not broken bones. I was just bruised heavily. I needed to take it easy for a few weeks and take ibuprofen if anything hurt. I arched a brow and said it all hurt. The doctor did give me some vicodin to help me sleep tonight since I’d probably be in the most pain. Bella rolled her eyes at the last time I had vicodin. I was a loopy mess. I could barely stand up straight.

I was discharged and I wanted to check on Matthew and Alex. Demetri had texted Bella and said that he was upstairs with Alex. We headed up to the ward that Alex was staying in. Demetri met us at the elevators and led us to Alex’s private room.

“Straight boyfriend!” Alex sang.

“Hello, Alex,” I said as I sat down next to him. “How are you?”

“Totally drugged up,” he said as he laced his fingers with mine. “They gave me the good shit. I’m having surgery tomorrow. I’ll have pins and needles in my leg to keep it from breaking into a gazillion pieces!”

“The bullet went through Alex’s leg and shattered his bone,” Demetri clarified. “The pieces are currently floating around and will need some substantial surgery to make it better.  But he’ll make a full recovery.”

“Will you be my naughty nurse, Edward?” Alex asked, putting his head on my shoulder. “You’d look hot in a skirt and heels.”

“Tempting, Alex. But no,” I chuckled. “I don’t have the legs for a skirt.”

“Our faces match too!” Alex said as he smushed my cheeks together. “Did you kill Emmett?”

“No, Alex,” I said, grimacing slightly. “Demetri. Help!”

“Alex, _mi amore_ , you’re hurting your straight boyfriend,” Demetri said as he pulled Alex’s hand’s away from my face.

“I’m so sorry, Eddie,” Alex said as he patted my head. “Forgive me?”

“Of course, Alex,” I chuckled.

“Seriously, what happened with Emmett?” Demetri asked.

I pulled Bella into my lap and held her in my arms. “He’s been arrested. Charlie shot him after he shot Matthew,” I answered.

“Matthew was shot! Is he okay?” Demetri asked.

“They won’t tell me since I’m not family,” I shrugged. “He was a little peaked when they took him away. I’ve got to find out.”

“Hold on,” Bella said as she got up from my lap. She walked to the nurse’s station and leaned forward. I heard her quietly whisper to the nurse. The nurse nodded and turned her eyes to the computer screen. A few moments later, Bella returned and sat back on my lap. “He’s in surgery. He lost a lot of blood and the bullet was lodged near his shoulder blade. He’ll be out of surgery in a few hours.”

“How did you find out?” Demetri asked.

“I said that I needed to find out information about my brother, Matthew,” she shrugged. “The nurse didn’t even bat an eyelash. She just looked up the information. He’ll be transferred to the ICU later tonight. They won’t let anyone visit him while he’s in there, but we can check on him tomorrow.” She yawned and put her head on my chest.

“Want to go home?” I asked.

“I want you,” she pouted.

“We’re going to go,” I said. I looked at Alex. He was drooling and snoring on his pillow. Demetri hugged me and said that he loved me. I apologized for getting Alex roped into this mess. Demetri smacked my chest, right on a bruise. I hissed in pain, arching a brow. Demetri insisted that it wasn’t my fault. Another one of Bella’s yawns brought me back to reality and I was tugged out of the room.

Johnny was waiting outside of Alex’s room and he drove us back to our house. We thanked him and went up to our room. Bella had texted Rose to ask if she could watch Kyra overnight. Rose readily agreed and told her to play nurse with me. I rolled my eyes at her response, thinking back of Alex’s drunken requests. Bella wanted to make love but was falling asleep as she was removing her clothes. I was also incredibly sore and emotionally wrecked.

We fell into bed, stripped bare of everything. Our clothes, our fears and our future. Bella and I cried until we both succumbed to exhaustion, clinging to each other.

xx TGGTP xx

I sat in one of the conference rooms of Whitlock Technologies. It had been nearly a month since Emmett’s arrest and today we were going to decide what was going to happen with the building. In addition to that, we needed to decide the future of our bodyguards. They refused to quit, even after Emmett’s arrest. Ricky said that Emmett was a loose cannon and could easily escape.

So, we were having a family meeting.

Bella was up in her office in Eclipsed Sun Publishing with Kyra and Rosalie. They were discussing things for the movies of Rose’s books prior to our family meeting. Also, Bella had to meet with Tia about her job at Eclipsed Sun. It was with a heavy heart, that Bella was going to step down from her position to take on her role as Rose’s agent and producer more seriously until our baby boy was born. They were up there cleaning out Bella’s office. Not that she was there all that often since she returned from her maternity leave from Kyra’s birth.

Jasper, Alice and Adam came into the conference room first. Adam was in Jasper’s arms and was playing with a stuffed toy. I got up and smiled at my nephew. He beamed excitedly, reaching for me. I hugged him tightly and spoke quietly to him in Mandarin. _Yes, since I am a geek, I know how to speak Mandarin._  I sat him on my lap and gave him lessons to help him learn English easily.

We were reading a book together when Alex and Demetri came into the conference room. Alex’s leg was in a cast that reached to mid-thigh and hobbled on crutches. Demetri helped Alex into a chair. I gave Alex and Demetri a grateful smile. It was Alex that lured me to the foundation building but he, in a way, saved my life. Demetri laced his fingers with Alex’s and we waited for the rest of our group.

Rose and Tim came in with Lucas and Ava. While Marcus and Esme slipped in with Bella and Kyra. I watched my wife as she glided into the conference room. She wore a bright blue dress with red accessories. Apparently she had planned ahead when she handed me a red tie this morning. I chuckled as I ran my fingers down my tie. The only people we were waiting for were our bodyguards and Charlie. Bella sat down next to me and kissed my lips softly. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” I said as I brushed her soft hair from her face. “You look beautiful, my wife.”

“Thanks, angel,” she blushed.

My phone buzzed in front of me. I hit the speaker button. “Yes, Eric?”

“Ricky, Johnny and Matthew are all here,” he said. “Oh and Charles Swan just arrived as well.”

“Send them to the conference room, Eric. Thank you,” I said as I passed my nephew to Alice, who cooed at her son.

Ricky, Johnny, Matthew and Charlie all came into the conference room and were ushered into the seats. I smiled at my family. “First off, thank you for everyone in rearranging your schedules so we could meet,” I said.

“I feel like I’m at a Whitlock staff meeting,” Jasper quipped.

“It feels like a Whitlock staff meeting but this was the only room that was big enough to accommodate us all,” I said. “First off, how are you doing, Matthew?”

“Every day I’m getting stronger,” he said as he adjusted his right arm in his sling. “I’ve been working with my physical therapist and I should be back to a 100% in a few months.”

“That’s excellent,” I said, giving him a crooked smile. “How about you, Alex?”

“I’ve got more than a couple of months,” Alex grumbled. “I’m scheduled for another surgery in a week to remove the pins in my leg. I so want to cram this crutch up Emmett’s asshole. So far up that he’d be puking it out of his mouth.”

“That’s disgusting,” Tim blanched.

“Do you blame him?” I asked.

“No, but ew,” Tim shuddered. However, he ducked his head shamefully. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving Alex at the foundation building without any kind of protection. Rose took Tim’s hand and kissed his lips, murmuring her love for him.

“Anyhow, there are a few things that we need to discuss. The first thing is obviously the foundation,” I said. “In light of recent events, I don’t feel comfortable in opening the building in Naperville.”

“I agree,” Tim said.

“So do I,” Esme said as she looked at me in the eyes. “There was so much pain and violence there. Not at all what a safe haven should represent.”

“Does anyone have any issues with the possibility of locating another location and trying a different suburb for the Cullen Children’s Foundation?” I asked.  No replied. “I’m assuming silence means consensus, so I’m going with that everyone is okay with us getting rid of that building and starting elsewhere.”

“Where?” Alice asked.

“Good question,” I replied. “I was thinking of Hinsdale, Elmhurst, Schaumburg or Joliet.”

“Why not all four?” Alex suggested.

“Money,” I said. “This whole debacle has been horrible for our investors and our image. I can bankroll the whole thing but then, we’d be in the poor house.”

“Why don’t we try for Joliet or Plainfield?” Esme suggested. “Rebuild our reputation and then move to the other suburbs.”

“Edward, son, I’m willing to donate the money for a second foundation location, in addition to the one in Joliet,” Marcus said. “Your cause is too good to be stopped by this. Where would be the best location?”

“I’d suggest Schaumburg,” Jasper said.

“Definitely,” Alex agreed. “I grew up in the Schaumburg area and was teased relentlessly because I was gay. What your brother called me was nothing compared to what I heard on a daily basis in the hallways of my high school.”

“I’ll do some research and locate a few buildings that would suit our purposes,” Esme said, clapping gleefully. “Tim, you’ll help me, right?”

“Of course, Esme,” he said with a friendly smile. “We’ll use some of the furnishings from the Naperville location at both buildings.”

“Well, that’s settled. Kind of,” I chuckled. “The next thing is our constant protection.” Ricky, Johnny and Matthew stiffened. “While I appreciate everything that our bodyguards have done for us, the threat is gone.”

“Not necessarily,” Ricky said. “Emmett may still be in jail, but he’s still a threat. Right, Charlie?”

“It’s true, Edward,” Charlie said. “He’s been placed in solitary confinement because on a daily basis, he makes some sort of threat against you, Bella and your children. The officers in the jail are afraid of him because he’s gone crazy. I mean completely off the wall bonkers.”

“What’s the probability of him getting out?” Alice asked as she tightened her hold on Adam.

“Slim to none. He’s in the highest security portion of the Cook County Jail,” Charlie explained. “However, that doesn’t necessarily negate the fact that he could put out a hit on you. You still need the protection.”

“What’s he being charged with?” Marcus asked.

“All of the previous charges plus the murder of Carlisle Cullen and Lauren Mallory, kidnapping, assault, battery, attempted murder with a deadly weapon…the list goes on. Honestly, if Emmett goes to trial, he has a good chance of getting the death penalty,” Charlie explained. “In addition to that, Emmett is also the only suspect in the death of the mayor of Forks, Tyler Crowley, Lauren’s husband.”

“Will he be extradited to Forks?” Rose asked.

“Probably not. The charges against him here are greater and pack more of a punch,” Charlie chuckled. “If you want my opinion, keep your protection until the end of Emmett’s trial. It’s been fast tracked and will begin a few weeks. His defense team is having a snit fit about it, but the state feels that he’s a danger to society and needs to be dealt with.”

“When will it start?” Bella asked, lacing her fingers with mine.

“July sixth,” Charlie answered. “You have three weeks before it starts.”

“Will be asked to testify?” Esme asked, wringing her hands.

“I believe the only the ones who will be asked to testify will be Alex, Matthew and Edward,” Charlie said. “Rose,  you might be asked to testify regarding the situation that happened two years ago.”

“Is there anything else we can do?” I asked.

“Join the Witness Protection Program?” Charlie suggested.

“No, thank you,” Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest. “He’s behind bars. I believe that the justice system will do its job.”

“So, we’re still a part of your team?” Johnny asked.

“Yes, you are,” I said, giving them all a smile. “Even you, Matthew.”

“I can’t do much, Mr. Edward,” he said, frowning slightly.

“You can still protect us by working the computers and working with Bella and Kyra,” I said.

“Now, that’s all settled,” Rose said as she leaned forward. “You can finally tell us what you’re having. You were supposed to announce it at the opening in Naperville. I need some good news. Who agrees with me?”

Everyone raised their hands which caused Bella and I to blush furiously. We looked into each other’s eyes. I smiled, leaning forward to caress her cheek. “It seems fair, gorgeous. We need some happiness.”

“Okay,” she replied, kissing my palm. “We’re having a boy.”

“A boy!” Alice squealed, causing Adam to jump in his mother’s arms. “Sorry, little one.”

“Owen Masen Cullen,” I said, staring into my beautiful wife’s eyes.

“O.M.C,” she whispered.

“How bizarre,” Rose giggled.

_Oh, lord._

**A/N: There you have it. The show down is done. But the threat is still there. Emmett has seriously gone off the deep end, kids. I mean, completely batshit crazy. Up next will be the weeks leading up to the trial. Check out my blog for pictures of outfits of what each couple wore during the family meeting. Also, come hang out on facebook. Link is on my profile! We’re a lot of fun and you get teasers of all my stories as I’m writing ‘em! Leave me some!**


	25. Courtroom Drama

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Courtroom Drama**

**BPOV**

“Bella, how are you decorating the nursery for Owen?” asked a still gimpy Alex. “Do you need help?”

“Like you can do anything,” I teased as I finished feeding Kyra.  Alex scowled at me and adjusted his injured leg on the couch. “Was that good my _principessa?_ ”

“Mo!” she giggled. “Pease.”

“You are such a little piglet,” I said as I scooped her up. I placed her in Alex’s lap and cleaned up her lunch, strained squash. _It’s the color of baby poop. How can that be appetizing?_  “And to answer your question, Alex, no we haven’t made any decisions for Owen’s nursery other than not paint the walls blue. Edward and I want Owen to have a boy’s room without shoving blue down the child’s throat.” I laid my hand on my belly and Owen kicked soundly. “Yes, no blue, baby boy.”

“Did he kick?” Matthew asked from his spot near the stove. He was making some lunch for us while I fed Kyra and entertained a very crabby and bored Alex.

“Yep,” I replied. I grabbed Matthew’s hand and placed it on my belly. He got a swift kick to the heel of his hand. Matthew pulled his hand away, blowing a low whistle. “Soccer, I tell you. He’ll be playing soccer.”

It had been a week since our meeting with our family at Whitlock Technologies. Edward was busy working on a newer version of the tablet that he invented  to distract himself from Emmett’s trial. He was also working with the attorneys in the Cook County State’s Attorney’s office to solidify the evidence in the case against his brother. Emmett’s trial was high profile since of his numerous transgressions and his status as a former attorney. As far as we knew, Emmett was assigned a public defender. It didn’t look good.

For him.

_Insert maniacal laughter here. Asstard._

Kate, Edward’s cousin, explained what Emmett had to overcome in order to get acquitted and let’s just say that there’s a better chance that hell would freeze over than that happening. He was absolutely screwed. He had nearly fifty charges against him, not including the two murder charges of Carlisle and Lauren.

Anyhow, I’ll be so happy once this is behind us. So will Edward. He’s been a nervous wreck. I swear that man will go bald with all of the anxious pulling at his hair. I tried to distract him with sex but he’s afraid of hurting me or the baby. Come hell or high water, I will calm down my edgy hubby. In some way, damn it. But preferably with sex.

_Momma’s horny. Can you tell?_

“Of course, Mr. Edward…sorry, Edward,” Matthew said sheepishly. “She’s right here. Hold on.” He handed me the phone with his good arm. “He’s in rare form, Bella.”

“Oh lord,” I sighed as I took the phone from him. “Yes, angel?”

“I got a phone call from Charlie. They’re letting Emmett out of solitary to meet with his attorney,” Edward moaned. “He’s going to put a hit on us. I think you need to visit your mother in Phoenix.”

“Edward, I’m not leaving. You need to calm down,” I said. “Besides, Dr. Payne doesn’t want me flying. I’m staying close to home.”

“But…what if we drive you?” he suggested.

“Like that’s better,” I said flatly. “Edward, come home. We need to talk.”

“Fuck! Now you’re going to divorce me,” he wailed.

“No, angel. Just, please. Come home,” I sighed. “Bring your work with you and we’ll have a quiet evening. Just the two of us.”

“Dada!” Kyra squealed.

“And Kyra,” I giggled, kissing her soft bronze curls.

“Baby girl,” he said wistfully. “Okay. I’ll leave in fifteen minutes. I have to finish putting my stuff away. But, I do want to talk about Emmett.”

“I know, baby,” I cooed. “Just come home. Breathe and we’ll be alright. And pick up some chicken parm from Tufanos.”

“That’s the third night this week,” he pouted.

“Get something for yourself but I _need_ chicken parm. Oh and some pistachio gelato,” I giggled.

“At least it’s not pickles and Chunky Monkey,” he grumbled. _That does sound good._ “I know what you’re thinking, Bella. How can you eat that?”

“Don’t criticize the pregnant lady,” I said, laughing quietly. “Go, SGD. I’ll see you in an hour.”

“I love you, gorgeous,” he purred.

“I love you more, angel.”

Our phone call ended and I spent the time with Matthew and Alex. Kyra played happily on the floor with her toys with Matthew while Alex and I talked about the new foundation locations that Esme had scouted out. The old location in Naperville was demolished. Too many bad memories there: Emmett’s attack on Alex, the bomb threat, and the fight between Edward and his brother.  Marcus donated the cost of a children’s park to the mayor of Naperville to atone for our abrupt departure. That park was going to placed on the former foundation location. Even though we weren’t staying there as the Cullen Children’s Foundation, we were still giving children a place to be themselves with the park without the negative connotations.

Demetri and Edward came home with the bags from Tufano’s. We ate together, as a family, before Demetri and Alex left our house to go back to their own home. Matthew headed up to the loft above our garage to check in with Johnny. Edward and I gave Kyra her bath. Edward sang to her as I readied her crib for bed. It was one of the few times in the past few weeks that he looked relaxed was when he was with his daughter. His _principessa._

Placing her in the crib, Edward turned to me. Worry lined his face and his golden eyes were filled with anxiety. I took his hand and led him to our bedroom. I pushed him onto the bed, I straddled his waist. “Bella,” he moaned.

“Shut it. We’re not having sex,” I spat. “Since someone is afraid that you’ll hurt me. But that’s not why I’m sitting on your lap, Cullen.” I smacked his head and glared at him. “Snap out of it!”

“You totally did not just quote _Moonstruck_ to me, did you?” he said, his handsome face pulled into a frown.

“I did, Edward Anthony,” I snarled. “But, I’m going to ask you about another movie…have you ever seen _Strictly Ballroom?_ ”

“No,” he said, his eyes fixed on the random bow on my maternity shirt.

“Eyes up here, Cullen,” I said as I forced his chin up. “I know my boobs are huge but they aren’t talking to you right now. I am. Anyhow, one of my favorite quotes from that movie is ‘a life lived in fear is a life half lived.’ Right now you’re living in fear, Edward. Emmett is behind bars. You, along with Alex, Matthew and Charlie, caught him and he’s going to pay for his crimes.”

“I know. But, I’m still so afraid…”

“No fear. Edward, no more fear. You lived most of your life prior to meeting me in fear,” I said as I tangled my hands into his hair. “We had all of our firsts with each other…first love, first kiss, first time making love…if you hadn’t talked to me online, PianoCompGeek81, we would have never met. We wouldn’t be together. If you were afraid, we both would be sitting in our respective homes, single and lonesome. Never to have had this life.”

He wrapped his hands around my neck and pressed his forehead to mine. “How did you get so smart?” he sighed. “Emmett is behind bars and based off what Kate told me, will stay there for the rest of his natural life. I just can’t shake this feeling, though. He may be behind bars, but there’s always that threat.”

“There’s always threat and it’s not only Emmett. It’s life, Edward. You could cross the street and get run over by a car. I could go into labor and have complications. We need to live life to the fullest. Enjoy our time. Love each other, our children and our families. And seriously, Edward, if we make love, you will not hurt the baby. Or me.”

“Wow. Horny much?” he quipped, taking my face in his hands.

“Yes. I am. God damn it, Edward. Please! Fuck me,” I growled, crashing my lips against his. “I’m in the second trimester…I’m horny as fuck. If your cock is not in my pussy in ten seconds…”

“Okay, I get it,” he said as he pulled his face away. “But, I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make love to my wife. Make you feel cherished.”

Cherished or hard fucking…hmmm…

“Bella, I’m not going to be rough with you,” Edward said as he placed his hand on my protruding belly. “I’m just as horny as you but I don’t want you or Owen to be placed in any danger, gorgeous.” Owen punched at Edward’s hand, eliciting a loud groan from me. “See? Our son agrees with his brilliant father. Trust me, baby. You’ll feel so good…” He took my face in his strong, loving hands and held it as if I was the most precious thing. I knew I was in his world. He loved me. He loved our daughter and our unborn son. The adoration in his golden eyes will brimming and it brought tears to my eyes. “Don’t cry, gorgeous.”

“Pregnant. I’m hormonal,” I sniffled. “How is it that you can look at me with such love?”

“Because, you are my world, Bella,” he answered simply. “You are my wife. Mother to my children. My rock. My everything. The single most precious thing in the world to me. I love Kyra and Owen, but it was our initial love that created them. The love for our children is different than the love I have for you. Without you, Kyra and Owen wouldn’t exist. Besides, I want to practice for baby number three. And four…”

“God, I’m never going to have a waist,” I snickered. “Four children?”

“A litter. I don’t care what you have as long as I have you,” he said sweetly, kissing my lips with a tender touch. His hands moved from my face and slid around my rounded waist, pulling me closer to his body. I could feel his growing hardness between us. His mouth moved languidly against mine, teasing and taunting my lips. He sucked my tongue between his teeth, moaning quietly. My fingers were twined in his silky hair. _If he kisses me like that, I’ll turn into that woman with twenty children. His mouth can be the cure for violence in the world. Damn._

Edward’s hands moved the hem of my black and white striped tunic. He lifted it off my body, tossing it onto the floor, growling lowly. Why? I have no clue.  I hated my pregnant body. My stomach was huge and my boobs were the size of large melons. Thankfully, Edward was a boob man. He loved my pregnant tatas. Reaching behind my back, Edward released my lacy, black bra. He slid the straps of my lingerie down my arms and threw it onto the floor. Breaking his gaze with my eyes, he looked down at my chest. His jaw dropped, salivating at my breasts. “So beautiful,” he murmured, dipping his head to kiss the swell of my breasts. His left hand gently cupped my right breast. The cool metal of his wedding band gave me a shudder. He smiled as he kissed down my breast until he reached my pink, pert nipple. His lips wrapped around it and he began swirling his tongue around the very sensitive nub.

Unlike my first pregnancy, my breasts were very tender and sensitive to touch. One night, Edward made me come by just sucking on my nipples. He was well on his way to doing the same tonight. And he knew it. My body was rocking against his as he flicked, nibbled and sucked on my chest. My wanton whimpers spurred him on. “More, Edward,” I begged. “I need to feel you.”

“In due time, my love,” he purred against my skin. He spun us and I was on my back. His mouth moved to my other nipple, giving it the same treatment. His hands glided over my baby belly and took purchase on my cropped pants. Deftly, he popped the button and lowered the zipper. His tongue and teeth brought me closer to my release. However, he released my nipple with an audible pop. He smirked as he stood up to his full height.

“Edward,” I moaned. “I’m so close.”

“I know,” he said as he removed his red polo shirt. His muscles rippled as he put his shirt on the ground. His pale skin glowed and his tattoos stood out on his flesh, contrasting against the pallor of his skin. _Fuck, he’s so goddamned sexy._  He smirked as if he heard my thoughts and reached to the waist of my pants. He slowly pulled them down my legs along with my black panties. He crouched down on the ground, pulling me toward his face. With an arched brow, Edward pressed soft kisses up my legs. He spread them wide, displaying my dripping wet pussy for his pleasure.

 Aw, hell, who am I kidding?

It’s my pleasure, damn it. And fuck, I desperately need his delicious tongue. Like now.

“Stop staring and dive in, Cullen,” I purred. I wiggled my hips to punctuate my point. “Please, angel.”

“Since you said please,” he crooned as he licked up my inner thigh, reaching the apex of my legs. I couldn’t see him since my pregnant belly was in the way. It added to the moment. I was blind to his ministrations and I was shuddering with anticipation. His warm breath caressed my swollen clit as he moved closer. I whimpered, dying inside without his touch.

Then, angels wept. His velvety tongue flicked my clit. Once his wet tongue touched my body, my muscles clenched and I came immediately. Edward hummed appreciatively as he watched my pussy twitch in ecstasy. “Damn. One swipe of my tongue and you explode,” he chuckled. “I think that’s a new record.”

“More,” I growled, sitting up on my elbows.

“Demanding little thing aren’t you,” Edward teased as he looked up at me over my belly.

“I’m not little, Edward,” I frowned, putting my hand on my stomach.

“Yes, you are,” he soothed, running his hand over my abdomen lovingly. “Once Owen is born, you’ll bounce back to what you were before. But, can I finish what I started? I’d like my dessert.”

“Really?” I giggled.

“Really,” he said seriously. His face moved between my legs and attacked my clit with fervor. I flopped back on the pillows and moaned. Loudly. His tongue danced on my swollen nub while his fingers dived into my pussy. Within a few moments, I had come at least two more times, gushing out my release.

That only happened when I was pregnant and Edward loved that he could that to me. When he crawled up my body, his pink face was smug. On his lips and cheeks was a clear indication of my climax. I think some of it dribbled off his chin. I should be grossed out. But, seeing him so proud at his oral skills made me even wetter. “Proud, SGD?”

“Always when I can make you come,” he said as he hovered over me, kissing my lips softly. I could feel his naked cock brush against my folds. _How in the hell did he take off his pants?_ He then pulled me up gently and crawled onto the bed. He guided me over his hips since having me ride him was easier on my back and belly. He grasped his cock and the swollen head passed over my lips. I mewled as I sunk over his rigid dick. A breathless sigh escaped Edward’s lips as my heat enveloped his hardness. “I will never tire of you surrounding me, my Bella. Fuck, it feels so good.”

“Not as good as it feels to have you filling my body,” I purred. I kissed his lips as I started moving over his erection. We glided together effortlessly. Our bodies knowing what we liked. What made us feel good…great…complete…loved…

Edward whispered words of love as he brought us both to the brink of ecstasy. He vowed that he wouldn’t live his life in fear because of his brother. He promised to love me and our children with all of his mind, body and soul. His quiet words of love and devotion caused me to come hard, clenching around his cock, milking his release from his body.

We fell onto the mattress. He curled around me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Our lovemaking had awakened Owen and he was kicking up a storm in my belly. Edward quietly sang to my stomach, soothing our son with his voice and lulling me into a drowsy stupor. With a tender kiss to my naked baby belly, we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

xx TGGTP xx

“Mom, make sure that Kyra goes down for her nap at eleven,” I said to Renee. “And she hates peas. I don’t know why but we always end up with peas for baby food. She just throws it across the room.”

“Isabella Marie Cullen, I raised you. I know this,” she giggled. “I also know that you’re nervous about this trial with Emmett. You need to relax. It’s not good for Owen or Kyra.”

I put my hand on my belly and took a deep breath. “You’re right. I need to stay calm. I refuse to go back into the hospital with this one. I mean so far my blood pressure is fine but the risk of preeclampsia is increased since I had it with Kyra. Dr. Payne is monitoring my pregnancy closely. But, I need to stay relaxed.”

“Speaking of relaxed how’s Edward?” Renee quipped, taking Kyra out of her bouncy chair.

“A hot mess,” I sighed. “He’s currently on the phone with his cousin talking about all of the possibilities that could happen with Emmett’s trial. Kate is almost tempted to just show up and be second chair for the state’s attorney in the trial. It would put Edward’s mind at ease.”

“I’m not a hot mess,” Edward mumbled petulantly.

“You’ve been sulking since I arrived two days ago, Edward,” Renee said, arching a brow at him. “Have faith in the justice system.”

“The last time this happened, Emmett escaped and murdered my father,” Edward challenged. “He’s closely guarded but still, he’s vicious. I don’t know how we’re even related…he’s so…cruel and evil.”

“And you’re not,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. “You’re amazing and loving and everything that Emmett isn’t. Got it?”

“Got it,” he sighed. “Renee, we do appreciate you coming out for the trial. Everyone in my family is involved in it in some way and child care was…”

“Nonsense. I’ve been meaning to come out here for awhile and this gave me the perfect opportunity to spoil my granddaughter,” Renee cooed to Kyra. “And soon, she’ll have a little brother. Yes, you will!”

“Baba!” Kyra squealed, flapping her hands excitedly. “Da!”

“God, it’s been so long since I’ve had to listen to the babble of a baby,” Renee said wistfully. “I have no idea what she said.”

“She’s acknowledging her brother and asking for Edward,” I said.

“Oh, when you asked for your baba, you were asking for that ugly green dragon that you named Byron,” Renee explained. “I wonder if I still have that smelly thing.”

“It was not smelly,” I said, glowering at my mother. Edward had plucked Kyra from her arms and we playfully glared at each other.

“You dragged that thing everywhere, Isabella Marie. I’ve had to perform surgery on that thing to put it together because it was washed a million times. But it still smelled like ass,” Renee said.

“Ass!” Kyra parroted.

“Renee, you need to watch your language. This one has turned into a monkey,” Edward chortled, tickling Kyra’s belly. “Monkey see, monkey do. Ooh, ooh, ooh.”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh, Dada,” she giggled, tugging on Edward’s hair. She kissed his cheeks sloppily before she nuzzled into his embrace.

“Daddy’s monkey,” he smiled. “Unfortunately, we have to go. I’ve arranged for a limo for all of us so we can have some extra protection. Due to the high interest in this trial, the press is going to be in our faces.”

“What about everyone else?” I asked.

“They’ve got their own limos,” Edward said with a worried smile. He handed Kyra to Renee. “Be good for Grandma, _principessa_.” Her golden eyes filled with tears and she reached for Edward. Lately, Kyra had become attached to Edward and cried relentlessly when he left to go to work, go for a run or just leave the room to take a shit. _Filter, Isabella. Filter! Filter! Filter!_ He kissed her forehead, his eyes clamped shut. He hated leaving her. Hated it. Hell, I abhorred listening to her shriek whenever we left. We bustled out of the house and into the waiting black limousine that we being driven by Ricky. Matthew was already in the car, fussing with his strap of his shoulder brace.

Today was mainly going to be opening statements for both sides. Witnesses were going to be called up starting tomorrow. In our family, the only person not going to be called up was Tim and Marcus. Alice, Jasper, Rose and I were either going up to determine previous actions and to demonstrate his cruelty and harassment of Edward which ultimately led to Emmett’s downfall. Alex, Matthew and Edward were testifying to what happened in the foundation. Charlie was going up in an official capacity as the arresting detective. In addition to our motley crew, there were a few former clients and questionable characters who were screwed over by Emmett. He really was going down.

The limo pulled up to the Cook County Courthouse. Edward squeezed my hand before opening the door. Matthew, though incapacitated, was still acting as our bodyguard in the courthouse. He got out first and stood tall despite his shoulder brace. Edward got out next, assisting me out of the limousine.

We were surrounded by hundreds of reporters. Mass chaos.

“Mr. Cullen! What do you think will happen with your brother?”

“Is it true that Emmett tried to kill you?”

“What’s going to happen with the Cullen’s Children’s Foundation?”

“Is that Emmett’s secret love child?”

Edward growled at that one. He glowered at that reporter who shrank back from his heated glare. The rest of the questions were related to the trial and Edward’s relationship with his brother. Once inside the courthouse, we were ushered through the metal detectors. I had to be patted down since I refused to go through the metal detectors with Owen. The older woman who made sure I wasn’t packing any heat was respectful and wished me luck for my new little one. I asked if she was going to be there tomorrow. With a friendly glint, she promised to be on security detail while Emmett’s trial was happening. She seemed nice and caring.

Inside, we headed up the courtroom. Rose and Tim were already there. Their children were with the nanny they had hired at home. Alice and Jasper were on their way. Marcus was staying with Esme to watch Adam.

Before settling down, I went to the bathroom to relieve my filled bladder. As I peed, I overheard two women talking.

“He’s got what he had coming,” one said bitterly.

“Yes. He does,” the second woman spat. “You know, when he hired me as an escort, he wanted me to perform rape fantasies? And he never used a condom with me…”

“I’ve got a four year old baby girl from him,” the first woman said sadly. “Not one penny of child support. He denied even fathering Lola. It must have been one of my other johns, he said. My baby girl has the same eyes as _him_ and those fucking dimples. I love my daughter but I hate that when I see her, I’m looking at the spitting image of her father.”

“Fucking Cullen,” the second woman growled. “He definitely deserves more than prison. Getting ass raped would be poetic justice but the death penalty would be preferred.”

“Amen, sister. Come on, let’s get some good seats. Like right behind him so we can razz him all throughout the trial.”

“And to stare at his delicious baby brother. Maybe he’s single.”

I opened the stall and smirked. “Nope, not single,” I chirped, laying my hand on my baby belly. “I got the responsible, loving Cullen.”

“Lucky bitch,” the first woman snorted. “At least there’s hope that not all men suck. Come on, Bailey.” The first woman shrugged while Bailey waved half-heartedly. I washed my hands and walked back into the courtroom. Edward helped me into my seat and laced his fingers with mine.

“You okay, gorgeous?” Edward asked. “Your face is flushed.”

“I’m fine. Just some skanks trying to put their claws into my man,” I snarled, glaring at Bailey and her friend. “They were scorned by your brother and were obviously ogling you, thinking you were single.”

“Bella, relax,” Edward soothed as he kissed my temple. His mouth moved to my ear, caressing the shell, “You know I’m yours. Only yours, baby. My eyes only see you. I love you, gorgeous.”

“Biased, I tell you,” I chuckled. I turned and saw his golden eyes were darkened with desire. He smiled crookedly, leaning forward to give me a brief but searingly hot kiss. _And I need new panties. Thank you very much, SGD._

“God, get a room,” Rose bellowed from behind us. Jasper and Alice were vibrating with silent laughter while Tim was blushing.

 We turned and scowled at my best friend who was smiling impishly. Her hair was curled and pulled back in a low ponytail. She wore a dress that was navy blue on top and burgundy on the bottom. I was very jealous at how quickly she bounced back to her original size. She had a waist. I pouted as I rubbed my belly. My waist will come back. Eventually.

“All rise!” barked the bailiff. “The honorable Judge Ryan Donnelly presiding.”

We all stood up and watched as a younger judge ambled onto the bench. He was no older than Edward and was very handsome. Kate, who had slipped in prior to the bailiff announcing the judge, hissed that this was very good. Judge Donnelly was a hard-ass and hated men who killed women. He also abhorred crooked lawyers. Emmett was both.

“Good morning,” Judge Donnelly said in a voice hard as steel. “We have concluded our jury selection for the trial: People of the State of Illinois versus Emmett McCarty Cullen. The jury is informed of their duty to listen to the facts and to either acquit or convict Mr. Cullen in the fifty-seven counts that he is charged with. Do the members of the jury have any questions?”

There was silence and a few jurors shook their heads no.

“Excellent,” Judge Donnelly said with a terse smile. “We’re going to start with opening statements. Representing the state of Illinois is Rita Benson and Stephen Fenili. Representing Mr. Cullen is Peter O’Doyle. Ms. Benson, the floor is yours.”

“Thank you, your honor,” Ms. Benson said formally. She began by introducing herself to the jury. She then began outlining the crimes that Emmett had committed with pride. She described the murder of Carlisle Cullen and Lauren Mallory, the stolen money from Cullen, Denali and Associates, paying for sex, drugs and just being a moron. Edward had pulled me close and was squeezing my hand tightly. His eyes watered with unshed tears. I cuddled up against his arm and soothed him as best as I could. Forty-five minutes later, Ms. Benson had finished her opening statement and sat down. A few tears had fallen out of Edward’s eyes but he looked over at Emmett.

Emmett was slumped in his chair. Unlike his first appearance in court, he was not wearing a suit. Instead he was wearing a bright orange jump suit and slippers. His hair was greasy and his face was pulled into a vicious scowl. Emmett was hissing angrily at his lawyer who was cowering at Emmett’s ire.

“Mr. O’Doyle,” Judge Donnelly said in an irritated tone. “Any time now…”

“Sorry, your honor,” Mr. O’Doyle mumbled. He stood up and tripped over the chair as he approached the jury. He rambled on about how Mr. Cullen was misunderstood by his peers, co-workers and family members. Due to this misunderstanding, he became the man that was here today. Inherently, Emmett was a good person but couldn’t achieve his full potential with the expectations from his family and co-workers.

Based off the faces of the jury, they looked like they weren’t buying what Emmett was selling. Then again, his attorney wasn’t a true salesman. He fumbled over words and had a sheen of sweat that covered his bald head. His suit was too small and it made him look uncomfortable.

Mr. O’Doyle finished his opening statement fifteen minutes after he started. Judge Donnelly explained that we would take a brief recess. After that, the testimony of the witnesses would begin. We decided to go out to lunch while the recess was taking place. We had to be back in the courthouse by 1:30. Alice suggested we go to Lloyd’s off of Randolph.

We all clambered into our limousine and drove to the restaurant. Since we were such a large group, we were seated right away and we placed our orders. Lunch was pretty sedate. Alex was in a great deal of pain. Matthew was also uncomfortable but that was due to his wearing a suit. I just felt fat and hot.

 July in Chicago is sweltering. Being nearly six months pregnant was not conducive to being cool. I just wanted to strip off my dress and sit on top of a glacier.

Edward settled the bill and we all piled back into the limousine. Ricky drove us to the rear of the courthouse since the vultures were out in force. We were escorted back to the courtroom and settled into our seats. The attorneys came into the room but we noticed that the jury was missing. Edward shot a look at Kate who was sitting with her father, Eleazar, who had come straight from the airport from a business trip. Kate just shrugged while Eleazar looked skeptical.

“All rise!”

Edward helped me up and the judge sat down on the bench. “Please, be seated.” The gallery sat down and looked expectantly at Judge Donnelly. “Shortly before the end of the recess, Mr. O’Doyle approached me and Ms. Benson with a motion. It appears that Mr. Cullen does not want to continue with this trial. He has admitted guilt on all of the charges against him and is ready for sentencing. However, he has one request before I hand down my decision for his future. He’d like to speak with his brother, Edward Cullen.”

“Your honor, we’re pleased to hear that Mr. Cullen has entered a guilty plea. We are, though, concerned for Mr. Edward Cullen’s safety. There is a long-standing grudge between the two brothers and Mr. Cullen has tried to physically harm his brother,” Ms. Benson stated firmly.

“Precautions will be taken into consideration. Mr. Edward Cullen has a security detail and will be allowed one of his bodyguards in the meeting,” Judge Donnelly explained. “There will also be an armed bailiff in the conference room and Mr. Cullen will be secured to his chair.”

“Edward,” I whimpered. I looked up in my husband’s face. It was determined and ready to face whatever Emmett had to throw at him. “Baby?”

“We cannot speak for Mr. Cullen,” Ms. Benson sighed.

“Mr. Cullen, can you please rise?” Judge Donnelly asked. Edward stood up and stared into the judge’s eyes. “Will you meet with your brother with all of the necessary precautions taken?”

“Yes, your honor,” Edward said in a firm voice. “I can’t speak for my family, but I want to put this nightmare behind me.”

“Very well. Sentencing will take place on Friday after Mr. Cullen meets with Mr. Cullen,” Judge Donnelly said as he banged his gavel. “Court is adjourned.”

**A/N: Up next will be Emmett and Edward’s meeting. In addition to that, there will be the sentencing. Also, we’re getting close to the end of the story. I’m thinking perhaps two more chapters?? Then an epilogue? Possibly? We’ll see. It all depends on how it flows from my brain. Finally, thank you for those of you who voted for SGD for Best Edward in the Wordsmith Awards. JA Mash’s Edward from _Fracture_ won and I couldn’t be happier for her. Congratulations, chica! You deserve it. Leave me some love and check out _Fracture_ while you’re at it! Pic teasers are on my blog, too! MUAH! **

 


	26. Forgive Me Brother, For I Have Sinned

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Forgive Me Brother, For I Have Sinned…**

**EmPOV**

“Mr. Cullen, you should just plead guilty. The evidence against you in insurmountable,” my attorney, Peter O’Doyle said as he rifled through my huge file. “I do not feel comfortable…”

“I’m not paying you to feel comfortable,” I snapped.

“You’re not paying me at all, Mr. Cullen. I’m a public defender,” he said dryly. “I drew the short straw when your case came into our office. Why won’t you plead guilty?”

“Because, I’ll look weak,” I mumbled. _I refused to look weak in front of my brother. He’s finally grown into the man that he should have been and now, I’m the weaker Cullen. I’m the mistake._

“It takes a strong man to admit he’s wrong, Mr. Cullen,” Peter said quietly. “And believe me; you’re very, very wrong. I mean, these charges: embezzlement, prostitution, illegal gambling, assault, attempted sexual assault, murder? Emmett, if you plead guilty the judge may give you leniency and you’ll be in prison for the rest of your life. If you go through the charade of a trial, we’re talking about the death penalty.”

“I know,” I said as I fiddled with my handcuffs.

“Anyhow, since you were once an attorney, you know what to expect in the courtroom. I don’t have to go through that,” Peter said. “The trial is starting at nine tomorrow morning. You will be staying here in the Cook County Jail, away from the other inmates. We do not want a repeat of your previous trial or you trying to put a hit onto your brother.”

“I’m not that stupid, Peter,” I growled. He looked at me, arching a brow. _You put a bomb in a building that was destined for children. You killed your father. You are that stupid._ “Never mind…”

“I’m going to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Emmett. Try to get a good night’s rest.” Peter got up and buzzed the bell. A few moments later, a large guard came and escorted my attorney out of the tiny room where we were meeting. I slumped on the stool. I know a few minutes later, the same guard was going to bring me back to my hole in the wall. Sure enough, the guard unlocked my cuffs and dragged me back to my cell. Once inside, he removed the cuffs and shoved me toward the bed. I noticed that there was a tray of food on the bed and I mumbled my thanks for my dinner.

I ate in silence, barely tasting the rubbery chicken and nasty vegetables. Finishing my dinner, I put the tray onto the floor and curled up on the thin pallet. The guys surrounding me were loud. Screaming and swearing. I just wanted quiet. I missed the silence of solitary confinement. It gave me a lot of time to think.

Rolling over to face the wall, I closed my eyes only to be greeted with the vision of my father. Of Lauren. Of her husband. My stomach churned. The last vision I had was of my brother, standing strongly over me as I was arrested, disappointment clear in his eyes. _What have I done? Have I always been a monster?_

I had a good life. I wanted for nothing. My parents doted on me, gave me the best of everything. Best clothes, best education, and most of all, they loved me. However, I knew I demanded their attention. I wanted them to forget my brother. But, not Alice. She was cute and adorable. Edward, on the other hand, was whiny and weak. So, I tormented him. In my mind, I tormented him because I wanted my parents to neglect my whiny baby brother and love me like I was their own only son.

Carlisle, my father, soon saw the wisdom of my ways and joined me when I teased Edward. But that caused Alice and my mother to fly to his defense. But, that didn’t stop us from relentlessly teasing Edward. He’d bite his tongue and not lash back which made me more upset. Why wouldn’t he fight back?

That continued all throughout our childhood. We’d tease Edward and he’d go play on his computer or on his piano or his god-forsaken oboe. Alice and Esme stuck him for him while he hid in his room. Our teasing only increased the older we got. I tried to strong arm Edward into a corner but he’d always weasel out of the way.

It wasn’t until a few weeks before that fateful birthday that I realized that my brother had changed. I owed so much money to my bookie and several other men. Normally, I’d go to Edward and demand that he write me a check. He’d grumble and do so. But, when I went to his office in the Hancock Building, I demanded the money. He told me to fuck off. His eyes were cold and calculating. Definitely not the pussy little brother I’d known all of my life. That’s when I knew that I couldn’t walk all over him anymore.

That enraged me.

I got some sick, perverse pleasure in fucking around with my brother. The fact that he wouldn’t take it lying down anymore made me lose my cool and I knew that I had to do something about it. I continued teasing my brother, making his life miserable. However, he kept getting stronger and stronger. I knew that it had something to do with his now wife, Bella. She was a meek-looking little girl but she gave my brother a backbone.

Then my world imploded with the first trial and the betrayal of my father. He sold me out. His own son! He took Edward’s side. But not really. I had screwed up. I had fucked over my whole life with my gambling addiction. My need of drugs, gorgeous women and alcohol. Then, I took that mistake and extended it. In my rage, I found my father and ended him.

I killed my own father with my bare hands. I felt him die and I caused it.

Now, my dreams are haunted by his eyes. With his disapproval for my choices. And I would never have the opportunity to apologize to him for being such an embarrassment. But there was one thing that I needed to do and I would do it tomorrow. At my trial.

I’d apologize to my brother.

xx TGGTP xx

The morning started early and I was shuffled to the courthouse. I was locked in a solitary cell while I waited for my attorney. When he arrived, I didn’t say anything. He just reminded me of what to expect and how to behave. I just nodded and listened.

Right before nine, I was brought into the courtroom and locked into place with my cuffs. I took a look around the courtroom and saw Edward with his wife sitting behind the prosecutors table. He still looked strong. Bella was pregnant and was whispering quietly to Edward. Their hands were twined together, obviously still very much in love with each other. It wasn’t until Edward dipped his head and kissed her fiercely that I realized he was more than in love with her, that he was ready to die for her and would do anything for her.

I turned away and sneered. I would never have that. I would never have someone to love me unconditionally like Bella and Edward. _Unless you count your booty boyfriend…_ Um, no. Gross. But the sad reality is that’s what’s going to happen with me. The only love I’ll receive will be in the form of a quick ass fucking by my ‘protector’ since I know that I’m going to end up someone’s bitch.

The judge arrived and I inwardly cringed. Judge Donnelly was a hard ass and he hates men like me. I just know that even with my new plea that I’m going to receive the harshest punishment. With a resigned sigh, I listened as the prosecutors weaved a tale of my evil ways. Peter was taking notes but each word out of the prosecutor’s mouth was sadly true. I was a monster, a hateful human being and I deserved my punishment. I was ready for it but I just needed this one thing from the judge in order to fully accept my decision. I had to talk to Edward. Beg him to forgive me but I know he wouldn’t.  I did too many bad things.

All of them are unforgiveable.

I leaned over to Peter. “I’m done,” I hissed.

“What?” he asked.

“Why fight the impossible?” I said, looking at him. “Give your opening statement. Then, during the recess that I know that Donnelly is going to call, file a motion saying that I’ve changed my plea.”

Peter blinked at me, shocked at what I had to say. He hadn’t even realized that the prosecutor had finished her opening statement and was waiting for him to take the floor. He scrambled up and gave a brief opening statement. Once he was done, he plopped down and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. As I predicted, Donnelly called recess and I was led back to a cell. Peter followed me and took out a legal pad. “Okay, Cullen. Why did you change your mind?”

“I’m done,” I replied, looking at him. “I fucked up, Peter. Big time and I need to face the music. But, I need to make something right first. I have to talk to my brother.”

“Benson and Donnelly are not going to like that, Emmett,” Peter said as he looked at me coolly. “They know your history…”

“Please, Peter. I’m going without a fight. Take precautions if you don’t trust me. He can bring one of his security guards plus the bailiff,” I pleaded.

“Fine,” Peter said. “I’ll type up the motion. Just to let you know, it probably won’t happen today.”

“Thank you, Peter,” I replied. He nodded and turned to the bailiff who let him out. I was given a sandwich and some water while recess occurred.  Shortly before one-thirty, I was brought into the courtroom. The jury was not in there as they had been dismissed. My family was already there and I could hear them speculating. Alice said that I must have come to my senses while Edward and Bella were skeptical. I hazarded a look and saw almost everyone in my family sitting the gallery except my mom. I frowned at that. I’d been such a shit to her since she protected Edward.

“All rise!”

Edward helped his wife up and the judge sat down on the bench. “Please, be seated.” The gallery sat down and looked expectantly at Judge Donnelly. “Shortly before the end of the recess, Mr. O’Doyle approached me and Ms. Benson with a motion. It appears that Mr. Cullen does not want to continue with this trial. He has admitted guilt on all of the charges against him and is ready for sentencing. However, he has one request before I hand down my decision for his future. He’d like to speak with his brother, Edward Cullen.”

“Your honor, we’re pleased to hear that Mr. Cullen has entered a guilty plea. We are, though, concerned for Mr. Edward Cullen’s safety. There is a long-standing grudge between the two brothers and Mr. Cullen has tried to physically harm his brother,” Ms. Benson stated firmly.

“Precautions will be taken into consideration. Mr. Edward Cullen has a security detail and will be allowed one of his bodyguards in the meeting,” Judge Donnelly explained. “There will also be an armed bailiff in the conference room and Mr. Cullen will be secured to his chair.”

 “We cannot speak for Mr. Cullen,” Ms. Benson sighed.

“Mr. Cullen, can you please rise?” Judge Donnelly asked. Edward stood up and stared into the judge’s eyes. “Will you meet with your brother with all of the necessary precautions taken?”

“Yes, your honor,” Edward said in a firm voice. “I can’t speak for my family, but I want to put this nightmare behind me.”

“Very well. Sentencing will take place on Friday after Mr. Cullen meets with Mr. Cullen,” Judge Donnelly said as he banged his gavel. “Court is adjourned.”

“I’ll make the arrangements for you to meet with Edward,” Peter said. “I’ll try to make it happen tomorrow. You’re staying here tonight in a solitary confinement cell. Don’t cause any shit, Emmett. You hear me? If you make a shithead move, this meeting is over. Got it?”

“I got it,” I said. “Thank you, Peter.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Your sentence is going to suck,” Peter chuckled darkly. “See you tomorrow.”

We parted ways and I was led back into my cell. I asked the guard if I could get a pencil and some paper. He looked at me like I’d grown two heads but I assured him that I wasn’t going to do anything rash. He nodded and got a pad of paper along with a mechanical pencil. All night, I worked on what I was planning to say to my brother. My apology. I felt like I was preparing for the biggest case of my life and essentially, I was. I was hoping to defend myself and beg my brother for his forgiveness.

The next morning I was escorted out of the courthouse’s holding cell. I walked to a conference room where I was shackled to an attached chair in the room. The guard grimaced as he waited for Peter. I folded and refolded my notes to my brother while I waited impatiently.

Peter arrived a few moments later and sat down next to me. “Emmett, your brother, his wife and one of his security guards are her. Mrs. Cullen is adamant on being in here while you speak to your brother. And trust me when I say that she’s a spitfire,” Peter laughed. “Please be aware that she’s obviously pregnant…”

“I know that. I saw her yesterday,” I frowned. “I’ll behave, Peter. I need to attempt to make amends. Something to prove to my brother that I’m so sorry for what I did to him during our lives. Can you send them in?”

“Yep. Now, I won’t be in here. I’m just acting as go-between,” Peter responded. “I’ve got several other cases today and I need to be in Rolling Meadows in an hour. After your meeting, you’ll go back to your cell and await the sentencing tomorrow.”

“Great,” I said, slumping in my chair. Peter clapped his hand on my shoulder as he got up. With a curt nod, he left the room and in walked my brother, his wife and the security guard that I had shot. Edward looked confident, but cold in his jeans and gray blazer. His eyes which were normally a warm golden brown were darker and taken on an icy quality. He had held his wife to his side protectively. She shot daggers at me as she entered the room, obviously upset. Edward gently guided to a chair furthest away from me. He lovingly helped her sit as she was struggling to move, being as pregnant as she was. He whispered to her and she rolled her eyes but nodded, kissing his lips quickly. She glared at me again as Edward sat.

“Okay, Emmett,” Edward said in a bored tone. “You wanted to meet and talk. So, talk.”

“Um, alright,” I mumbled, flattening my cheat sheet. “Edward, I know that I’ve done unspeakable things all of my life. Most of them were focused on you. The teasing, taunting, abuse and just making your life miserable were all my fault. When I should have been on your side, I was the one leading the teasing. I should have stuck up for you, Edward but instead I gave your bullies fodder to tease you more.”

“Emmett, we know this,” Edward snarled. “You made me feel like I was worth nothing. You and Dad. However, Dad atoned for his sins. Somewhat. He sent a letter to me before you murdered him.”

I cringed at the venom in my brother’s voice. _Murderer. I was a murderer._  “I was enraged that Dad had turned on me. We were allies in all of this up until I started fucking around, literally and figuratively. But, when my life started to crumble and he suspected, Dad turned away from me. I never realized that he had known as much as he did. He never let on but I was furious. I didn’t even realize…”

“You never realized that you killed another human?” Bella growled. “What sort of monster are you? A fucking sociopath is what you are. You tease and torment my husband all through his childhood and it culminates to a fucking showdown in a building that was designed for children. You shot and injured two our best friends and nearly killed Edward. You asshole! You’ve done things that should ensure your fate in hell!”

“Bella,” Edward cooed. “Please calm down.”

“I will not calm down!” she screamed. “He’s all contrite and begging for forgiveness…OH, my head…”

“Bella, baby, please,” Edward as he pulled into his lap. He pressed his fingers to her neck and he looked at his security guard. “Call Dr. Payne.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Not that it matters to you,” Edward snapped. “But Bella had severe preeclampsia with our first child and her pulse is racing now because her outburst. Because of you.”

“Edward,” she whimpered. “My head won’t stop pounding.”

“I know, love,” he soothed. “Matthew is calling Dr. Payne and he’ll tell us what to do. My guess is that you can’t be yelling at… _that_ anymore. You probably just need to rest, baby.” His hand gently stroked her pregnant belly as he rocked her.

“Here’s Dr. Payne, Edward,” Matthew murmured as he handed Edward a phone.

“Dr. Payne, it’s Edward Cullen,” he rushed out. “My wife got a very sudden, excruciatingly bad headache after getting very upset. Her pulse was racing…okay. Lots of water, rest and come and see you tomorrow? What about the headache? Tylenol…and take her blood pressure as soon as possible. Ten tomorrow? Thank you, Dr. Payne. I’m sorry…got it. See you at ten.” He hung up the phone and kissed Bella’s forehead. “You need to go, gorgeous. Matthew is going to drive you back home and you are to go upstairs in the bedroom, put on  your comfy pajamas and rest until our appointment tomorrow.”

“What about you?” she whimpered.

“I need to finish this but I’ll be home as soon as I’m done, gorgeous. I promise. I need to take care of my babies,” he said as he brushed hair away from her face. “Does your head still hurt?” She bit her lip and nodded. He gently massaged her back and kissed her temple. “Matthew, can you pull up the car?”

“Of course, Edward,” Matthew said. “Will you be alright…?”

“We’ve got an armed guard and he’s cuffed to the chair,” Edward chuckled. “We’ll be fine. Call my cell phone when you are at the back entrance.” Matthew nodded and left the room, pulling out a set of keys. Edward turned back to me. “You have until he calls to get your point across. Then I’m leaving this room with my wife and never thinking of you again. We are no longer brothers. Never were to begin with. I’ve got my wife, my family, my children and I don’t need you. However, I understand your need to attempt to atone for you indiscretions. If it puts your mind at ease, then have at it, Emmett.”

“Thank you for giving me the chance…”I muttered. “Edward, I fucked up. I fucked up our relationship. I fucked up my life. And now, I’m paying for it. I see what you have with Bella and I’m so sad because I’ll never get it. I am filled with the guilt that I killed three people. I have nightmares about their deaths that I caused. But, I have no one to blame but myself. For everything that I’ve done that has impacted you, your family and your life, I’m truly sorry. Those words sound so empty compared to what I’ve done and I wish I could go back in time and take back what I’ve done, but unfortunately, I can’t. All I can do is apologize. I’m sorry…so sorry.”

Edward narrowed his eyes, tightening his hold on Bella. “You’re _sorry?_ ” he snorted derisively. “Do you feel any sort of regret of what you did? You killed two…no, three people! And you’re sorry. You made my life a living hell and you’re sorry. Emmett, you are one sick fuck, but this takes the cake. He’s sorry!” As he bellowed, his cell phone rang from his pocket. “Yes? Great, Matthew. We’re on our way. Thank you.” He helped Bella up and led her to the door. “Give me a minute, gorgeous.”

“Don’t do anything rash, Edward,” she chided, rubbing her head.

“I won’t. I’ll be right out. I love you,” he murmured, kissing her sweetly. She nodded and left the room. Once she was gone, he turned to me and glared at me, leaning over the table. “Now here me, Emmett Cullen, gone is the sniveling, frightened boy of our childhood. That woman has made me the strongest man I could ever imagine and believe me when I say that you will never be mentioned in our home. You are dead to us and we will not mourn you if you do die. I’m not usually one to hold grudges, Emmett. I’m very quick to forgive and forget but your actions are inexcusable. I said so as such in my witness impact statement that will given to the judge tomorrow. I’ve requested for the maximum punishment, Emmett. You will never see the light of day as a free man. You will die in a federal prison and no one will care. I leave you with two words, Emmett. Fuck. You.” He pushed away and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Tears filled my eyes and fell onto my cheeks. I was alone in the world and I had done that to myself. _You made your bed, Emmett. Now, lie in it._

xx TGGTP xx

I sat in the empty courtroom with my attorney. No one from my family was there. As far as I knew, Edward and Bella were at the doctor’s office and the rest of my family were places unknown. I fumbled with my jumpsuit as I waited for the sentence to be handed down.

“All rise!”

I clambered to my feet and watched as Judge Donnelly came out to the bench and sat down. “I’ve read the witness impact statements and they are riveting, Mr. Cullen. You really are a piece of work. I actually had to discuss this with several members of the bench before I came to a decision about your sentence. They were all in agreement with my decision in accordance to the law so I have no qualms in handing down my judgment. Bailiff?”

“Will the defendant, Emmett McCarty Cullen, please rise,” stated the bailiff.

I stood up with my attorney and braced myself for my fate. “The defendant, Emmett McCarty Cullen, has pleaded guilty to all counts charged against him,” Judge Donnelly began. “In light of the severity of the charges, it is the finding of this court that Mr. Cullen receives the harshest penalty for the crimes he committed. He is hereby sentenced to death by lethal injection. Bailiffs, please remove the prisoner to be extradited to the Cook County Jail prior to his move to the new home in Thomson Correctional Center where he will remain until his sentence is carried out. Court is adjourned.”

My eyes shut and tears spilled over my cheeks. _You made your bed, Emmett. Now, lie in it._

**A/N: So, the drama with Emmett is now over. He’s gone from the story and will never be heard from again. Up next will be a ‘few months’ forward in the story. Fluffy times will prevail until the end, of which we are getting close to the end. I’m thinking of dealing with Owen’s birth, Rose’s wedding and then an epilogue. Then our journey with SGD, at least this chapter, will be through. Not much in the form of picture teasers. This was a pretty ‘heavy’ chapter. The only thing that I have is of what Bella and Edward wore for the meeting with Emmett. Anyhow, for those of you who followed me from ff, thank you for sticking this out. This will be my home from now on. Leave me some love for SGD and it’ll make me (and SGD) happy! MUAH!**

 


	27. Happy Birthday

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Happy Birthday**

**BPOV**

“Edward, can  you please hand me my fluffy socks?” I asked from my perch on the bed. “My feet are cold.”

“Sure gorgeous,” he said as he rummaged through my drawer. He found my socks and put them on my feet. “Jasper, Demetri, Alex and Matthew will be here to help me finish Owen’s room. You are not allowed to see it until it’s done. Got it, Mrs. Cullen?”

“Yes, dear,” I giggled. Edward rolled his eyes before he kissed me, leaving me to watch television.

I had been put on bed rest after our meeting with Emmett. Well, light bed rest. My blood pressure had elevated slightly and Dr. Payne put me on lock down for a few weeks. After that, I was able to move around more. Until I slipped and fell. I wrenched my back and I went into pre-term labor. I spent a week in the hospital but Dr. Payne released me as long as I stayed in bed only to get up to pee and to go to doctor’s appointments. It sucked since I couldn’t spend time with my family. Kyra was growing like a weed and was getting into everything. Now that she was crawling, walking and dancing, she was opening and closing doors, playing with everything and just driving poor Edward crazy with her shenanigans.

Alice had wanted to give me another baby shower, but we had so much stuff from when Kyra was a baby that we decided to bypass the baby shower. Most of the stuff was brand new since the first three months of her life was spent in Italy and Nana Esme and Papa Marcus spoiled her with clothes, toys, and other necessities. The gender neutral clothing would be used for Owen and the rest were given to Ava, Rose’s baby girl.

I was getting close to the end of my pregnancy and I was as big as a house. My body was hot but my fingers and feet were cold. Plus, it didn’t help that it was the coolest September in history. Edward turned on the heat on September second.

Now, here it was, the day before my birthday and the boys were putting together Owen’s bedroom. Kyra was spending time with Alice, Rose, Ava, Adam and Lucas. I was enjoying… _okay, not really_ …my bed rest. I cannot believe that a year ago, Edward and I had just come home from Italy with our _principessa_ and celebrated my twenty-sixth birthday at a hotel and making love. Now, I’ll be lucky if I get a nipple squeeze and dinner in bed.

Bed. Rest. Sucks.

I know that this is what’s best for Owen, but I’ve got to do something. Watching Maury Povich identify who is who’s baby daddy is not my idea of stellar television. Reading that _Fifty Shades_ book over and over again is not helping my overactive but not used libido.

“Bella, I can hear you huffing from across the house,” Edward snickered as he crawled into bed.

“I’m bored, Edward. My back hurts. I’m horny. I’m hungry. I want you to fuck me. I want chocolate,” I whined.

“Wow. That’s quite a list,” he chuckled. “Bored…can’t help you there unless you want your laptop? You could do some writing or work on Rose’s movie thing?”

“That would help,” I pouted.

“Your back hurts. Hmmmm, I can get you a heating pad and once I’m done, I’ll give you a massage,” he said as he moved closer to me, draping his arm over my beach ball that was my waist. I nodded and looked up into his golden eyes. I bit my lip, reaching for the waist of his grubby jeans. “Move this fingers away from the peen, Cullen.”

“Come on! I’m fucking horny. Please, Edward. I need to feel you,” I pleaded, rubbing on him like I was a cat.

“Bella, you went into pre-term labor. When Dr. Payne checked you out at the last appointment, you are four centimeters dilated,” Edward explained. “You do not need my peen poking you to cause Owen to come early.”

“Can’t you go down on me or something? Anything?”

“Gorgeous,” he said as he took my face into his hands. “I love going down on you. I love making you come, but, Dr. Payne said no sex. No sexual activity. Owen has to cook in the oven for at least two more weeks.”

“Edward, please do not refer to my uterus as an oven if you ever want to have any more children,” I said. “Do you value your manhood?”

“Very much,” he squeaked as he cupped his cock. “Sorry, baby. Your uterus is not an oven. I do want more children. As a truce, how about I get you some chocolate?”

“Okay,” I said. “And my laptop and my iPod.”

“Yes, love,” he said as he kissed my nose. He left and came back a few minutes later with  my provisions, plugging in my computer next to the bed and leaving me to my own devices. He went back to Owen’s room. I kept myself occupied for a few hours until I had to pee. I rolled out of bed and waddled to the bathroom, taking care of business. Edward had come back when I was waddling back to the bed, holding a tray of lunch for me. For both of us. We ate quietly. Edward was telling me how the baby’s room was coming. At this rate, Owen’s nursery would be finished by tonight. Demetri and Alex were running to a local mall to pick up some extra necessities while Jasper was attacking the little play set we had purchased for both Kyra and Owen.

Once lunch was over, I decided to take a nap. Owen, like Kyra, used night time to have a party in my womb. He’d kick, twist, move and box at my kidneys. I hugged my body pillow and drifted in a dreamless sleep.

“Gorgeous,” Edward cooed. “Wake up, my sleeping beauty.”

“What time is it?” I asked, rubbing my eyes.

“A little after seven. We’re done with Owen’s room,” Edward said as he caressed my cheeks. “Now, he has a place to stay when we come home from the hospital.”

“Yay!” I giggled as I tried to get up. But, alas, I got myself tangled in the sheets and my back was spasming. Edward took pity on me and scooped me up in his arms. “Put me down, Edward Anthony. You’re going to hurt yourself. You could drop me.”

“Bella, you are not that heavy. Besides, I’m still working out with Matthew on a daily basis, helping him with his physical therapy,” he chided. I pouted. “What baby?”

“I miss Ricky and Johnny. As much as I hated what they represented and the real threat that was out there, they became a part of our family,” I said as Edward carried me to Owen’s room.

“I know. I miss them too. But, they’ll be here tomorrow for your party along with their significant others,” Edward said with a waggle of his brows. “Well, Johnny’s bringing his significant other.”

“Eric?”

“Yep. They are disgustingly in love and it’s nauseating to see them coo over the phone. I tease Eric on a daily basis when he calls Johnny his Pookie Snuggie Bear,” he chortled.

“Pookie Snuggie Bear?” I deadpanned.

“I know, right?”

“Thank goodness we don’t have any nauseating pet names for each other. ‘Angel’ and ‘Gorgeous,’ are normal,” I snorted.

“If you want, I can call you Pookie Snuggie Bear,” Edward laughed.

“No. Just, no, Edward,” I said, arching a brow. He rolled his eyes and put me on my feet outside of Owen’s room. My hands flew to my face and I was shocked at how perfect it was. The room was painted in a soft cream color with red, blue and light blue decorations. The bedding was sports themed with red, blue, light blue and cream accents. The furniture was a deep cherry brown and gave the room a sophisticated look. On the walls, various pictures of baseball stadiums, football stadiums and golf courses lined the rooms. “Golf?”

“Shut it. Alex insisted we put them up,” Edward snorted. “He is insisting that as soon as Owen can walk, we’re taking him on the course. The next Tiger Woods, he said.”

“What if our son is more like you? Would rather play with his computer than a golf mallet,” I giggled.

“Golf mallet? Bella, I’m the least athletic guy you’ll meet,” he replied.

“Okay, muscles…”

“Let me rephrase. I’m not a fan of organized sports. But even I know that it’s not a golf mallet. It’s a golf club,” he said.

“Fine, fine,” I sighed. “Blame pregnancy brain, Edward. Your son is sucking the intelligence right out of me.”

“That’s what they’re calling it now?” Edward teased. I smacked his belly, glaring at him. “I’m kidding. You are the most brilliant, beautiful and loving creature on this planet and I’m so lucky that you’re mine, Mrs. Cullen.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and his slightly scruffy chin tickled my neck when he kissed the soft spot behind my ear, running his tongue along my pulse point like he did when we were first dating. My panties were quickly drenched and I moaned. “I better stop before you start ripping off your clothes and trying to mount me.”

“Crap. Nothing? No nookie?”

“Sorry, Pookie Snuggie Bear,” he giggled.

“I hate you, Edward Cullen,” I snarled as I stomped away. He quickly caught up with me and took my face in his hands. “I want an orgasm.”

“Do you want to push our baby out while having said orgasm? Have Owen in our bed?”

“No. God, I’m like a cat in heat,” I pouted. “And once Owen is born, it’s another six weeks after that.”

“Hey, I’m suffering too,” he said as he grabbed my hand, putting it on his crotch. Yep, he was hard as a rock. I stroked him outside of his jeans but he stopped my hand. “If you can’t have any, neither am I. Solidarity and all that shit.”

“Okay,” I sighed. “Thank you, Edward. And I don’t hate you.”

“I know, gorgeous. It’s the hormones talking,” he replied. “Now, I can give the next best thing after orgasms. I’ve prepared a feast just for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Bananas and tartar sauce for an appetizer,” he laughed. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my vomit. “Oh, I’m kidding. I’ve got a massive steak with extra French fries. Plus, Chunky Monkey with pickles for dessert.”

“You do love me!” I gushed, putting my arms around his waist.

“I do, baby. But you’re pregnancy cravings are fucking weird.”

xx TGGTP xx

“Edward!” I hissed. “Wake up!”

“What?” he grumbled, turning on the light. It was three weeks since my birthday and I was officially the size of a third world country. Owen was pressing on my bladder, kidneys and I could almost feel him on my uvula. _Yes, I know that’s the little dangly thing at the back of my throat. But, this kid is killing me._ But, that was the least of my problems. I had been having contractions all night, thinking they were Braxton-Hicks, but no. These were the real deal. “Are you okay?”

“No,” I cried. “I’m having contractions, Edward.”

“When was the last one?” he asked as he put his hand on my huge belly.

“Just ended,” I huffed out. “It’s too soon, Edward.”

“Baby, Dr. Payne said that because of your fall and the preterm labor, Owen was going to come sooner rather than later. At least this time, I’ll get to be there for his birth,” he whispered, his golden eyes filling with tears. “At the last appointment, he said that Owen’s head dropped and that he’s ready. Why don’t you shower and I’ll call Esme so she can stay with Kyra. Okay?”

“Okay,” I sniffled. “Help me up?”

He nodded and assisted me up out of the bed. He turned on the water in the shower and let me strip out of my clothes. Or rather, his clothes. I had outgrown mine. I waddled into the shower and washed my hair, knowing that it would be awhile before I could do it again. Now, because I had a c-section with Kyra, I opted to have a c-section with Owen. Dr. Payne said that I could have delivered vaginally but I didn’t want to because of my previous cesarean. He also approved because of my history with elevated blood pressure. Now, unlike Kyra, Edward would be allowed in the surgical suite while Owen was being born. Just knowing that I can stare into my husband’s eyes while our son is being born, gave me much solace.

As I was showering, I was hit with a strong contraction. I slowly breathed through it, clutching at the wall of the shower. Then, the dam broke. Or rather, my water broke. “Shit,” I grumbled. At least I was in the shower. I finished up and waddled out of the shower. I swiped a pair of panties and put a pad on them to capture the continuous leak of amniotic fluid. I put on another one of Edward’s t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. “Edward, is your mom on her way?”

“She’s here,” Esme called. “Owen’s coming, sweetie?”

“Yep. My water broke in the shower,” I said. Esme squealed and hugged me. Marcus was half asleep, leaning on the wall near the stairway. Edward breezed past me with my suitcase and a baseball cap on his disheveled hair. It disturbed Marcus who nearly fell down the steps, glowering at his son. “Can you call my mom?”

“I already did, dear. She and Phil will be here as soon as they can,” Esme replied. “We’ll bring Kyra by later. Hopefully she can meet her baby brother!”

“Hopefully,” I said. Edward came back upstairs and helped me down to the car. Matthew was still staying with us in the loft and he was driving us to the hospital. Edward was shaking like a leaf and was in no condition to drive. Edward helped me into the backseat of the Land Rover and he clambered in next to me. He was nervously pawing at my face. “Edward, I’m not a dog. Stop petting me.”

“I’m nervous, Bella,” he whispered, brushing my damp hair away from cheeks. “We didn’t have to worry about this with Kyra since you were already in the hospital…”

“I’m…SHIT!” I hissed as a contraction hit me. Edward took my hand and I squeezed his fingers painfully tight. He groaned as I essentially broke his hand. Okay, not really. I’m not that strong. Despite the pain I was causing him, Edward cooed in my ear for me to breathe and that it would soon be over. _Does he know how much this fucking hurts?_ The contraction passed and I slumped against Edward’s chest. “I need to take a few years off after this one, Edward.”

“Okay, baby,” he said as he flipped his hat around and nuzzled my cheek. “I hate seeing you in pain. What does it feel like?”

“Imagine pushing something the size of a basketball out of your wang,” I said, looking up at him. He blanched and shifted underneath me.

“I love you, Bella. I’d die if I had to do what you’re doing. Zero pain tolerance,” he chuckled nervously.

“We’re at the hospital, Edward,” Matthew said.

“Thanks, Matthew,” Edward replied. He squeezed out of the car and ran to get a wheelchair.

“Good luck, Bella,” Matthew said as he helped me out of the car. “Owen is going to be a beautiful baby.”

“Thank you, Matthew,” I said as another contraction hit. “Holy GOD!”  Matthew pulled me into his arms and massaged my back. He breathed slowly and I followed suit. Once the contraction was over, he grimaced. “What?”

“I’d rather get shot again than deal with that,” he snorted. “I felt your stomach pulsated against my shirt. Weird.”

“I feel like my son is trying to gnaw his way out of my womb, clawing and scratching,” I groaned. “Where is Edward with the wheelchair?”

“I’m here! Couldn’t find one,” he chirped as he wheeled the chair behind me. Matthew guided me down and smiled softly. “If you want to head back to the house, Matthew, you can.”

“No, I’ll stay,” Matthew smiled. I returned his smile and Edward pushed me toward the entrance. Thankfully, we had arranged to have the baby here and were checked in already. Edward just had to give our names to the receptionist. She blandly pointed to the elevators and said that a nurse would be waiting for us once we got out. The elevator was slower than Alex on crutches and I had another contraction. The words that came out of my mouth were probably illegal in most countries. Edward and Matthew didn’t know what to think as I screamed like the girl from _The Exorcist._

The nurse waiting for us outside of the elevator gave us a tight smile as I fell against the wheelchair, realizing that I was one _those_ moms. Excuse me, my first child I had, I was under sedation. I don’t remember the excruciating pain that came along with it. The nurse, Abby, led us to our birthing suite where I would be staying until Owen was born plus a few days afterward. She handed me a hospital gown, explaining that I strip down to nothing but the gown and left to let me get changed. Edward busied himself with putting my clothes into the drawers in the birthing suite while I removed my clothes.

Once I was changed, Edward helped me into the bed and took my hand in his. He absently rubbed my naked left ring finger. I had to remove my rings because I had gotten so swollen. “How are you, gorgeous?” he asked.

“Cold,” I answered.

He smiled and picked up my fluffy socks from a drawer. Carefully, he put them on my feet after kissing each toe. _God, he’s so sweet. I love my husband._  Then, I got bombarded by a brutal contraction. _I HATE MY HUSBAND! NO MORE CHILDREN!_

My contraction ended and I glowered at Edward. He had the sanity to look sheepish, kissing my sweaty forehead. Abby came back and put in an IV and set up a fetal monitor. The steady thrum of Owen’s heart filled the room and I smiled momentarily. “Dr. Payne is on his way. He is changing into a pair of scrubs,” Abby explained. “I just want to make sure about a few things, alright?”

“Okay,” I said, nodding slightly.

“You already have a daughter, correct?” she asked. I nodded and explained the situations leading up to her birth. Abby wrote down the information, stopping only to check my blood pressure. It was slightly elevated, but nothing too drastic. “Dr. Payne also said that you’re having a C-section?”

“Yes. With my history, we felt that it was safer that way,” I explained.

“Okay, great. Now, once Dr. Payne gets here, he’ll check to see how far along you’re dilated. If it’s over four centimeters, then we can administer your epidural or do you want a spinal?”

“We decided on a spinal,” I grimaced. “I don’t handle pain well.”

“I know,” Abby deadpanned. “The girls thought someone was being murdered in the elevator while you were riding up.”

“It hurts!” I snapped. “FUCK!” My stomach clenched and I hissed through another contraction.

“Sweetheart, I’ve had four children, all of the natural births. I know it hurts,” she snickered. “You already had one…”

“She was sedated due to her preeclampsia,” Edward said as he brushed my hair away from my face. Abby nodded, obviously embarrassed about her gaffe.

“Hello?” Dr. Payne sang as he came in. “Ah, Abby! How are you, my dear?”

“I’m good, Dr. Payne. Mrs. Cullen is prepped on the monitor and we’ve talking about her history,” Abby rattled off.

“Any contractions while you were here?”

“One,” Abby said as she checked the readout. Dr. Payne nodded and he slipped on a pair of gloves. Sitting down on the stool, he lifted the sheet of my bed. Deftly, he felt around my cooter, humming quietly. Abby waited patiently for his findings.

“She’s six centimeters dilated,” he said. “Fully effaced. I’m going to prep the OR. Owen will be here before lunch, Bella.”

“Really?”  Edward and I asked.

“Yep,” he smiled. “The anesthesiologist will be in here shortly to give your spinal block. I’ll be back to check on your progress in an hour, okay?”

“Thanks, Dr. Payne,” I said, gritting my teeth as another contraction ripped through me. He left the room and Abby was scribbling down information as I panted through my contraction. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back as I clung to him like a spider monkey. Abby left once my contraction was done and went to check on the anesthesiologist. Edward just stared at me, caressing my cheeks.

“How are you, gorgeous?”

“Cold. I hurt. I want to meet Owen,” I sniffled.

“Me, too, baby,” he said as he kissed my forehead. “Before lunch, Bella. We’ll meet our little boy. I love you so much, my brave girl.”

“I’m not brave,” I snorted. “I’m a wuss. Did you see how Abby chastised me when I told her it hurt.”

“You don’t remember this with Kyra. It’s like you’re going through labor for the first time, love,” he said. “Besides, everyone’s pain tolerance is different. Abby could get run over by a truck and she’d feel fine.”

“That’s not nice,” I chided.

“I know. But seriously,” he said

“Hello?” came a female voice. “Isabella Cullen?”

“Yes,” I replied. An older woman came in wearing a pair of blue scrubs and an impish grin.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Dozer and I’m the anesthesiologist,” she said. My brows shot to my forehead. “I know. The irony, right? Anyhow, I’m here to set up with a spinal. Do you want to go to the bathroom before I put it in? Afterward, you’ll have a catheter.”

“Oh, now would be good. My son is using my bladder to practice his tap dancing,” I snickered.

“I’ll get ready while you pee,” she smiled. Edward helped me up and I waddled to the bathroom, feeling very exposed because of my hospital gown and the continuous trickle of amniotic fluid down my thighs. I emptied my bladder and walked back to bed where I had fresh linens put on them. Dr. Dozer was chatting with Edward. “Where do you want me?”

“Sit at the edge of the bed and Edward wrap your arms around you wife,” Dr. Dozer said. “Get some cuddle time in.”

I pressed my cheek to Edward’s shirt and listened to the steady beat of his heart. His lips were attached my now dry hair and he chanted that he loved me. “Relax, Mrs. Cullen,” Dr. Dozer said quietly. I breathed deeply and tried to relax. I felt a pinch in my back and a cold chill. “All done. Edward can you help her get settled into bed?”

“Sure,” Edward murmured as he gently lifted me and put my slowly numbing legs into hospital bed.

“Abby will be in here in a few minutes to put in the catheter,” Dr. Dozer explained. “Congratulations!”

“Will you be in the delivery room?” I asked.

“I will,” she winked. “See you there, Mrs. Cullen.” She swept out of the room and I burrowed into the bed.

“No pain?” Edward asked.

“I can’t feel anything,” I giggled. “I can see my legs but trying to get them to move isn’t working.”

Edward chuckled and kissed my lips. “Good. Because you just had a contraction.”

“Really?”

Edward showed me the printout and smirked at me. I clapped my hands, giddy that I was no longer in pain! I loved Dr. Dozer. She’s the shit! Edward rolled his eyes at my girlish reaction, mumbling that I had been hanging out with Alice too much.

Abby came in a few moments later and inserted the catheter to my bladder. She also checked to see how much further I had dilated. She smiled and said that I was just under eight centimeters. She also noted that my contractions were increasing in duration. It would soon be time to meet Owen.

Edward had stepped out to make a few phone calls: Jasper to inform him that he wasn’t going to be in to work for the next weeks since Owen was coming; Demetri and Alex to share the good news and finally, Charlie. The relationship with my birth father had become closer and closer. Since he missed the birth of Kyra due to the location of it, Edward and I definitely made it a point to include Charlie in all of our interactions with our son. His grandson.

Now, it wasn’t like he didn’t love Kyra. Shit, he doted on our little girl but he felt detached from her birth. So, there you go.

“Bella,” Edward cooed.

“Hmmm?” I replied intelligently.

“You were spacing out, gorgeous,” he said as he laced his fingers with mine.

“Just thinking about Charlie,” I said.

“He’s already here,” Edward snickered. “He’s in the waiting room with Matthew, pacing the floor. I’d say we can bring him back but Dr. Payne is chatting with Abby. They’re getting ready to set you up in the OR. I’m going to change into some scrubs.”

“Ooooh, Dr. Cullen,” I purred. “Sexy.”

“Sure, love,” he snorted. He kissed me one more time before darting into the bathroom to change into the blue scrubs he held in his hands. I watched the door intently, praying to get a glimpse of Dr. Edward Cullen. My mouth watered at the prospect of seeing my hubby in scrubs. The one time I did see him like that was Halloween after we had gotten engaged. We didn’t get the opportunity to have naked sexy time but I was still horny for him. Hell, I’m horny for him now. I’m about to give birth to our second child and I want to jump his bones.

But my non-functioning legs kind of hinder that whole prospect. And the catheter, not exactly the sexiest thing ever. _Crap._

“Bella,” Dr. Payne chirped as he came into my room. “Based off what Abby told me, we’re going to set you up in the OR. Where’s Edward?”

“Changing,” I said, pointing the bathroom. Edward poked his head out and he was wearing the blue scrubs and his hair was covered with a surgeons cap. The muscles in his back were rippling as he was pulling his shirt down and my jaw dropped. _Nom, nom, nom…sexy hubby in scrubs._ I’m seriously fucking losing it. Whenever I get pregnant, my filter goes bye bye and now, it’s officially gone. Along with my freaking sanity.

Abby chuckled as she began prepping my gurney to move. She leaned to my ear. “I see you staring at your husband. It happens all the time. Doctor fantasy?”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t know, sister,” I snickered. “Six weeks can’t come soon enough and he better keep those damn scrubs.”

“I’ll give you a few pairs when you leave,” Abby said, smirking.

“Thanks, Abby,” I winked. She unlocked my gurney and we began the trek to the operating room. I was shivering when we entered the room. Abby draped me with a heated blanket once I got situated on the operating table. Edward was given a mask and he came to sit by me, opposite of Dr. Dozer. My anxiety was becoming more and more apparent as they put a sterile drape, covering my legs. “Edward…I’m scared.”

“Oh, baby,” he cooed as he pressed his forehead to mine. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Kiss me, Edward,” I begged.

He lowered his mask and his lips gently caressed mine, causing me calm down. I sighed when his tongue ran along my lips, allowing him entry. He nibbled on my bottom lip before pulling away. “I love you, gorgeous. So much. Never in all of my life had I ever imagined our perfect life. You are my dream girl and I’m so blessed that you chose me.”

“We chose each other,” I whispered. “I love you, angel. I’m so lucky that I’m married to my best friend.”

“Me too, gorgeous,” he smiled as he muzzled my neck.

“You two are so stinking adorable,” Dr. Dozer sniffled. “I’ve never seen a couple in as much love as you two.”

I giggled and Edward blushed, the pink reaching to his hairline and his ears turning a flaming red.

“Dr. Dozer, are you ready?” asked the disembodied voice of Dr. Payne down between my legs.

“Yes, Dr. Payne. All vitals are within normal and she just finished having another contraction. Whenever you’re ready, we’re ready here,” she said quietly.

“Great. Now, Bella, I’d normally start with shaving your abdomen and your pubic area, but it appears that’s already been done,” he chuckled.

“Blame my sister-in-law. She wanted me to have my cooter waxed prior to Owen’s arrival,” I chuckled. “She had our aesthetician come to my house to wax down there.”

“When did this happen?” Edward asked.

“A couple of days ago when you were signing paperwork for the new foundation location in Joliet,” I answered. “I also got a pedicure.”

“Very nice,” Dr. Payne snickered. “She’s got little pumpkins on her big toes, Edward. With some bling.”

“Oh, only Alice,” Edward sighed.

“Let’s get this party started. Your little one is antsy to get out,” Dr. Payne replied. He rattled off some medical terms and then I felt like my skin was being unzipped. I looked up at Edward and his golden eyes stared into mine. He laced his fingers with my one free hand and hummed quietly, barely audible over the machines, fans and din of the operating room. I heard a suctioning sound and my eyes widened.

“What’s happening?” I asked.

“I’m just removing the residual amniotic fluid, Bella. Once it’s gone, I’ll remove little Owen from your tummy,” Dr. Payne said. “Just a few tugs, Bella.” I felt pressure and pulling on my stomach. Some more suction and then the cries of my son! “It’s a boy, Bella! Ten fingers! Ten toes! And wow, what a set of lungs!”

“Oh, Bella,” Edward cried as tears streamed down his face.

“Want to cut the cord, Dad?” Dr. Payne asked. “I know you missed out with your daughter.”

“Can I?” he asked. Apparently Dr. Payne had nodded as Edward hopped up and was handed a set of scissors. Edward nervously cut the cord and Owen was placed in a baby warmer, screaming the entire time. Edward looked back at me, the question clear in his eyes.

“Go, Edward. Be with Owen. I’m fine,” I said through chattering teeth.

He came back to me, pulling down his mask, kissing my lips so sweetly. “I’m so proud of you, Bella. I love you, gorgeous.” Edward moved away and walked to the baby warmer while Dr. Payne delivered my placenta and stitched me closed. As he was finishing up, Edward walked over to where I was laying and he crouched down with our newest bundle. “Owen, this is your momma. She loves you very much. Just like your sister and I do. Happy birthday, baby boy,” Edward cooed as he showed me our son.

“What color is his hair?” I asked.

“Looked red,” Edward grimaced, wrinkling his nose. “I’ve plagued our son with my wretched hair.”

“I love your hair, Edward,” I snickered, still shivering.

“Mr. Cullen, we need you to give Owen his first bath,” Abby called. I nodded to him and he kissed me softly before leaving the OR with Abby and another nurse. Dr. Dozer was monitoring my vital signs but I starting to get tired.

“Just close your eyes, Bella,” Dr. Dozer said. “You need your rest.”

“Mmmmmkay,” I said as I drifted into a much needed sleep.

xx TGGTP xx

I wasn’t sure how long I was asleep but the quiet voices in our room woke me up. I blinked my eyes and saw Edward seated in a rocking chair, holding Owen as Marcus was showing Kyra her baby brother. Esme was tucking my legs into the bed as she hummed quietly.  I cleared my throat and shifted in the bed. I hissed as my girlie bits barked at me. Apparently, my spinal had worn off.

“Look Kyra, Momma’s awake,” Marcus smiled.

“Mama!” she squealed reaching for me.

“Not yet, sweet girl,” Marcus frowned. “She’s got an owie on her belly.”

“Momma owie? No owie,” she pouted. “Pease?”

“I can take her for a few minutes,” I croaked out. Marcus put her into my arms and she snuggled against my chest. “Were you a good girl for Nana and Papa?”

“Ya, Mama,” she said as she moved closer to me. “Broller?”

“Yes, you have a baby brother,” I giggled. “His name is Owen. Can you say Owen?”

“Wan?” she tried.

“Close enough, _principessa,_ ” I sighed. I looked at Marcus and he scooped Kyra from my chest, tickling her belly.

“He’s beautiful, Bella. He’s got a full head of hair. Looks exactly like Edward did when he was baby,” Esme said, shooting her son a smile.

“I feel for him. I really do,” Edward snorted. He gracefully got up and placed our sleeping son into my arms. I took off his blue cap and sure enough, he had red tufts of soft, downy hair. He yawned quietly and his eyes stared into mine. They were grey. “Dr. Payne suspects he’ll probably have hazel or brown eyes. At least he didn’t get my freaky eyes.”

“Your eyes aren’t freaky,” I chided. “They’re beautiful. Just like you.”

Edward blushed but didn’t respond except to kiss my forehead. “You’re the beautiful one, Isabella,” he whispered against my skin. “You just had a baby and you look radiant.”

“Ugh, I don’t feel radiant,” I groaned. “I feel kind of gross.”

“Well, you look great,” Esme smiled.

I offered a weak grin before turning to Owen. He was nuzzling my chest and moved to breast feed him. Lowering my gown, I moved his mouth to my nipple. He eagerly latched on and he began suckling. “Have you spoken with my mom? Charlie?” I asked.

“Charlie was here and held Owen once I got out of the nursery,” Edward said. “He was beaming. Unfortunately, he had to go to work and promised to swing by tomorrow. Renee and Phil will be here the day after tomorrow.”

“They’re staying with us,” Marcus said as he bounced Kyra on his knee.

“What about everyone else?” I asked.

“They’re giving you your space. Be prepared for the litany of people tomorrow,” Esme laughed. “Alice was bouncing off the walls to meet Owen, but understood that you, Edward and Owen wanted to bond as a family. We wanted to give you the same leeway but a certain little girl was anxious to see her baby broller.”

“Wan!” Kyra giggled. “Dada! Wan, my broller!”

“Yes, sweet girl, Owen is you brother,” Edward smiled as he scooped his daughter into his arms “Will you love him, Kyra?”

“Ya!”

“Protect him if he gets sick or hurt?” Edward asked.

“Ya, Dada! Love, Wan!” she giggled, cuddling into Edward’s side. “Love you!”

“Love you, _principessa_ ,” he said as he kissed her cheek then moved to give her a raspberry on her belly. She squealed, kicking her legs. “Do you love momma?”

“Love mama!” Kyra said as she waved at me, then she kissed her hand, sending it to me.

“Okay, let’s get going, _principessa_ ,” Marcus said as he picked up Kyra’s coat. She reached for him and was bundled up in her jacket. “We’ll be here tomorrow, Bella. Congratulations, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Papa,” I said as I shifted Owen to my other breast.

“Kiss your momma, _principessa_ ,” Marcus told her. He bent down and she sloppily kissed my temple. Marcus chuckled and kissed my cheek. “Bye, Bella.”

“Bye, Papa,” I smiled. Esme brushed my hair from face before kissing my forehead. She then hugged Edward and they left the hospital, leaving Edward, Owen and me. “What time is it?”

“Around three in the afternoon,” Edward answered as he sat down next to me on the hospital bed. “That is so cool. You’re such a natural mom.”

“Doing this a second time around is a little easier,” I chuckled. I sighed and looked at my husband. “I love Owen but my body needs a break, Edward.”

“Dr. Payne said as such when I talked to him. Having children sixteen months apart is tough on you,” Edward frowned.

“I know you want more but…I want to go on birth control. I want to get an IUD,” I said. “No shot to remember and when we want to start trying again, we just get it removed.”

“I’m okay with that, Bella,” he said as he kissed my lips. “I want you to be healthy. Happy.”

“Thank you, Edward,” I replied, leaning my head against his shoulder.

“I know this sounds silly, but can we sing happy birthday to Owen? I wanted to with Kyra and I did with the nurses but I want to do it with my wife,” he said, blushing a deep crimson. I nodded and we quietly sang happy birthday to our son who watched his parents like we were crazy. Then he farted.

Welcome to the world, Owen Masen Cullen. Born on October 6th, 2013 at 7:26 am. Seven pounds, twelve ounces, twenty-two inches long.

**A/N: Nice fluffy chapter. Welcome to baby Owen! No real drama with his birth. Hallelujah for that, right? I hope I got the c-section right. I did a lot of reading on how a c-section works but I’ve never had kids so, WebMD plus ‘What to Expect in a C-section’ was invaluable. LOL. Anyhow, we have two more chapters, possibly? Rose’s bachelorette party/Tim’s bachelorette party. (It will be combined and I do promise a lemon). Then, their wedding. After that, we’ll be the epilogue. I can’t believe that it’s almost done. Damn. If you want to see what Owen’s nursery looks like, check out my blog (addy is in my profile). Also, extra teasers are posted in my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We have lots of fun, share stories, drool over Rob porn and other things! Leave me some!**

 


	28. Happily Ever After

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don’t own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool ‘Geekward’ mug. I’m planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author’s notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who’s faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I’m so happy that you all love them too. This will be the final REAL chapter of this story. I’m making a slight change in the plan of what the last chapter will be. It’ll span a few months, so just a heads up about that. There will be an epilogue and I’m TOYING with the idea about making this series a trilogy (see how SGD handles teenagers! Can you imagine?)**

**Anyhow, the final chapter of _The Geek’s Guide to Parenthood_.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Happily Ever After**

**EPOV**

**Six months later**

“So, Tim, we should be ready to open Memorial Day weekend, right?” I asked as I did a walk through in the Joliet foundation location. “Doesn’t this seem like it’s déjà vu?”

“Because it is,” Tim snorted. “However, no psycho brothers to mess this building.”

“Thank God,” I grumbled. “How are the wedding plans going?”

“Excellent, actually. Rose and I are having a combined bachelor/bachelorette party soon. Rose is sending out invitations as we speak.”

“Shouldn’t your best man and maid of honor be planning the bachelor/bachelorette parties?” I asked, arching a brow over my sunglasses.

“You and Bella are too square,” Tim laughed. “At least for what Rose and I want to do.”

I shot him a look. “Is it legal?”

“Of course it’s legal!” Tim snorted. “Rose wants to go to a strip club.”

“You’re kidding,” I said flatly. “Why?”

“Because she’s Rose,” Tim shrugged. “And it’s a _strip_ club. Not a male strip club, one with naked women.”

“Tim, you’re soon-to-be wife is weird,” I chuckled.

“She says it’s research for her next novel,” Tim said dryly. “Anyhow, this location will be ready for a Memorial Day opening. All we are waiting for the furnishings to arrive and the final approvals from the city. The building is done. We need to decorate, but other than that, we’re good.”

“Great,” I smiled.

“How’s Owen doing?” Tim asked.

“He’s great. Growing like a weed,” I chuckled. “I can’t believe he’s already six months old.”

“He looks so much like you, Edward, it’s funny,” Tim said.

“Poor kid. Has my hair,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “And my cowlicks. Meh. How are the twins?”

“Getting into everything. We’ve baby-proofed the condo, but I swear, they are ninja babies. Or channeling their inner MacGuyver or something. They can open up any container, drawer, and cabinet! Rose is going crazy,” Tim said, exasperation in his voice. “Has Kyra gone through her MacGuyver phase?”

“Oh yeah. Now that she’s walking and running, she was also into everything. One day, shortly after Christmas, I found her in my office, tangled in the cords of my computer. I had a fucking heart attack. I know that I had closed that door, but Kyra managed to open the door and crawl into the cubby beneath my desk, playing with the cords. I got her out but I was so angry with her, with myself and with Bella for not watching her. We had a huge fight after that.”

“You and Bella fight?”

“We fight,” I snapped. “Our relationship is all happy rainbows and puppy dogs. We’ve had our issues. And that fight was one of the worst. I blamed her for not watching Kyra.”

“What was she doing?”

“Nursing Owen,” I said, feeling my cheeks heat up. “I was taking down the holiday decorations while she had both kids in Owen’s nursery. She burped him and fell asleep in the rocker. Kyra was playing on the floor with her new toys and toddled off into the office. Anyhow, long story short, Bella and I were screaming at each other about the whole thing. I ended up sleeping on the couch for nearly a week since Bella locked me out of the bedroom.”

“You realize that you’re an ass,” Tim said dryly.

“Now, I do. I was just so angry and tired and frustrated. I took it out on Bella when I should have been smacking myself. Owen does not sleep well. He’s up every two hours and he’s a hungry baby. Bella got very little sleep. She still doesn’t get a lot. Once Owen’s down for the count, so is my wife. And it’s not intentional, either. So, after a lot of groveling and pleading, I took her out to dinner. Alex and Demetri were watching the kids. We talked about the whole situation and I was a colossal douche in yelling at her. I took out my frustrations out on her. It wasn’t her fault for being exhausted and needed sleep. I should have kept a closer eye on Kyra.”

“And got a lock for you damn office door,” Tim said.

“That was done the day after our fight,” I sighed.

“You guys are okay, now, right?”

“We’re fine. That night, we enjoyed the blissful wonderment of makeup sex,” I snorted. “Many times. Anyhow, I’m going to head off.”

“Me, too. I can’t do much more until we get the paint and furniture. That delivery is coming tomorrow,” Tim explained. We shook hands and clambered into our cars. I’d since upgraded my small Volvo to a Volvo SUV. It was smaller than Bella’s beast, but still large enough for the two car seats that were now housed in the back seat. I waved at Tim as I drove off from the location in Joliet. It took me roughly two hours to get home, stuck in traffic on I-294. I just wanted to get home to my wife and children. It had been too long since I’d last seen them.

_It was this morning, Cullen._

Still too long.

I pulled my car into the garage and headed inside to the kitchen where my wonderful wife was making dinner. Matthew was playing with Kyra in the living room while Owen was in his bouncy seat in the kitchen. I slipped behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. “I missed you,” I murmured against her soft skin. I gently kissed her throat, sucking on her pulse point.

“You were gone for six hours,” she chided.

“Six hours away from  you and from our children,” I mumbled against her throat, nipping at her flesh. “What’s for dinner?”

“Stir Fry,” she answered. “And if you don’t stop, we’ll be having burnt stir fry. Go play with your kids, Cullen.”

“I’d rather play with you,” I growled, sucking her ear between my lips.

“Insatiable, Edward Anthony,” Bella said as she turned around, gently pushing me to the family room. I stuck out my tongue as I picked up Owen. Bella flipped me off before turning back to her task at the stove.

“Dada!” Kyra squealed. She stood up and toddled toward me. I bent down and scooped her up in my other arm. “Wan pooped lots!”

“He did? Did he get you?” I asked, giving my daughter an eskimo kiss.

“No. Mama,” Kyra giggled. “Stinky, Dada. Wan was stinky.”

“So were you, _principessa_ ,” I said, giving her a crooked smirk. “You could give Uncle Jazz a run for his money with the stinks.”

“Nuh huh,” she scowled. “Unca Jazz vewwy stinky! Peeyew!”

 I chuckled and sat down on the couch. Kyra was curled next to me and Owen was staring at me, with wide hazel eyes. “What did you do today, Kyra?”

“Pwayed with Mattie,” Kyra smiled.

“Did you and Mattie have fun?” I laughed, looking at Matthew who was sitting on the ground, picking up Kyra’s toys. Matthew blushed, shaking his head at my daughter’s nickname for him.

“Yeah, Daddy. We pwayed with dollies. Can you pway with me?” she asked sweetly, twining her fingers into my hair.

“After dinner, _principessa_ ,” I replied. “How about you get a book and we read to Owen?”

“Kay!” she shrieked, causing Owen to jump in my arms. Matthew helped Kyra off the couch and she darted up to her room with Matthew on her heels. While she picked out her book, I tickled and kissed my son. He babbled in his cute baby way, patting my cheeks. I kissed his pudgy palms, smiling at him, earning a crooked grin from him.

“Dada! Wead!” Kyra said as she clambered onto the couch, holding two books. “Pease?”

“Which one, Kyra?” I asked.

“Both,” she said, eyeing me skeptically.

“We can read one now and one before bed, Kyra. Dinner’s almost ready,” I said as I picked up the top book. “On my lap, baby girl. We can both read to Owen.”

“Yay!” Kyra said as she happily plopped herself on my lap. We arranged so Owen was leaning against his sister and I read Goldilocks and the Three Bears, a favorite of my daughter’s. I think she liked it since I do all of the crazy voices, imitating the different bears. When I was finished with the story, Bella called us to the dinner table to eat. She picked up Owen and put him the high chair next to her seat while I carried Kyra to her high chair.

Dinner was an interesting affair, as always. Owen was starting to eat baby food and he was very picky on what he liked. He honestly didn’t care for his strained bananas and he had a bit of a tantrum. Kyra primly ate her finger foods while the rest of us tried to eat our meals, straining to talk over Owen’s screams.

After dinner, Bella took Owen up to give him his bath, then put him to bed. Kyra was hugging my legs while I was doing the dishes. She was singing some song from one of her shows that she watches with Bella, and I couldn’t understand I word that she was singing. Dishes were put away and I scooped up Kyra, walking with her to the piano. Since she had finished her meal, she earned a treat; some daddy/daughter piano time. Kyra was at the bang on the keys stage, but she loved being with me as we played the piano.

“Dada, pway MY song,” she demanded. She turned and her golden eyes penetrated mine. “Pease, Dada?”

“Okay, _principessa_ ,” I said as put my hands on either side of her. Gently I played the song I wrote just for my baby girl. It took elements of the lullaby I wrote for Bella when we first started dating and twisted them into something more whimsical and fun, just like my daughter. Kyra’s eyes closed and she put her head on my chest as she listened. She had the most beautiful smile on her sweet face. It wasn’t until I heard the quiet shutter click of the camera that the spell was broken.

“Mama! Daddy pway MY song!” Kyra smiled as she cuddled into my chest. “Pwetty!”

“It’s very pretty, Kyra,” Bella said, her voice thick with emotion. “Daddy wrote me a song, too.”

Kyra turned to me and her eyes asked me to play Bella’s song. I kissed her forehead and placed my hands on the piano. Bella picked up Kyra so I could move with the music since her song was much more involved than Kyra’s. Bella put Kyra on the piano and they both watched me as I lovingly played Bella’s song. Once I was done, Kyra was completely mesmerized. Her golden eyes were dreamy as were Bella’s. “Did you like it, Kyra?” I asked, looking at my daughter.

“Yeah,” she cooed. “Love you, Dada.”

“I love you, too, sweet girl,” I sniffled as I got up from the piano bench. I picked up my baby girl and hugged her close, pulling Bella to my chest as well. “I love you both so much.” Bella looked up at me and she gently kissed my lips. I moaned quietly when her teeth bit down on my bottom lip. My wife was frisky and the predatory glare in her eyes indicated that she wanted some tonight.

Once Kyra was put to bed, she got some.

xx TGGTP xx

“Okay, Charlie, you’re sure you’re up to this?” Bella asked her dad. “Taking care of a toddler and a seven month old is a challenge.”

“It’s not like I’m by myself, Bells,” he said. “Sue’s here.” Bella shot a look to the woman that Charlie had met at Kyra’s baby shower who was holding Owen, cooing at him sweetly. “You two have fun and be young. We’ll stay here with your little ones. I’m fulfilling my grandpa duties.”

“You’ll call if you need something, right?” Bella asked. “You have my cell phone number? Edward’s?”

“Yes, Bella,” Charlie snickered as he kissed Bella’s forehead. Kyra was giggling hysterically at her nervous mother. Hell, I was a bit nervous too. This was the first time we had called on Charlie to perform grandpa duties. Marcus and Esme were watching the twins and Adam. It didn’t seem right to add Kyra and Owen into the mix. So, Bella called on Charlie to help out with watching our two babies. That was after we called Renee and asked if she could do it, if we paid for her flight out to Chicago. Unfortunately, she was unavailable, on a cruise in Alaska with Phil.

_Crap._

So, we went with Charlie and by default, Sue. At least Sue had three grown children and knew how to handle babies. Charlie found out he had a child when she was twenty-five. No diaper duty for him.

 It was the night of Rose and Tim’s party, a balmy evening in April. Their wedding was happening the following weekend. Bella and I were dressed up for their parties, wearing dress clothes for the first time since Owen’s birth. Bella was wearing a turquoise halter top and black skirt with a pair of black boots that reached her knees.  Over her arm, she held a black motorcycle jacket. She looked like sex personified with her hair all wild and curly.

“Okay,” she said. “Have fun. We’ll be back pretty late tonight. The guest room is all ready for you. Just make sure you bring the baby monitor in with you.”

“I will. You two have fun tonight,” Charlie said as he hugged Bella tightly. Bella walked over to Sue and cooed at Owen, resting in her arms. I picked up Kyra and blew a raspberry into her belly, earning a loud giggle from my girl. I murmured my love for Kyra before handing her to Bella so she could get her mommy-time. I nuzzled Owen, who was half asleep and cranky because I was disturbing his rest in Sue’s arms.

Putting on my own leather jacket over my black dress shirt and dress pants, I helped Bella into her jacket and practically had to throw her over my shoulder to get her to leave the house. When we got outside, I got my chest smacked. Hard.

“A LIMO? Edward is this really necessary?” she asked, arching a brow.

“I want to drink. You need to drink. A limo,” I said as I pulled to the black stretch limousine. “Be thankful we’re not sharing with Rose and Tim. I feel for Alice and Jasper. Rose and Tim have been mounting each other like crazed, love-sick monkeys.”

“The twins are finally sleeping through the night and Rose is back to her pre-pregnancy weight and is in shape. They’re fucking like horny toads,” Bella snickered. “I, on the other hand, still have a while to go. I’m so fucking flabby.”

I helped into the limo and once I was inside, I pounced, kissing her pouty lips. “You are perfect,” I said, nipping at her bottom lip. She moaned and twisted her fingers into my hair. “Besides, I got the limo for a purely selfish reason.”

“What’s that?”

“Limo sex,” I growled. “I’m so happy you wore a skirt, gorgeous. Easy fucking access.” Bella whimpered and she attacked my mouth. “Hold up, baby. Not yet. We don’t want to walk into the party looking all disheveled.”

“Damn it,” she pouted. Then she smiled wickedly. “Perhaps, we’ll got all sorts of turned on at this damn strip club. We’ll have to leave early and our driver can take the scenic route home so I can have an Edward popsicle.”

“Please do not refer to my penis as a popsicle,” I snorted. “It’s not like it melts.”

“This is true,” she said.

“Besides, I want to bury mouth between your thighs and make you come with my tongue, gorgeous,” I purred, swirling said tongue along her pulse point. “Then, I’ll fuck you into oblivion. Scream my name.”

“Yes, please,” she squeaked.

“But later,” I smirked, kissing her lips chastely before pulling her into my lap. Bella scowled at me as I idly ran my thumb over her bare knee for the rest of the car ride to Scores, a strip club with a sports theme. We had rented out the entire VIP room for the evening and it was going to be crazy, albeit a small party. In addition to the bride and groom, Alice and Jasper were going to be there, along with Demetri and Alex, Johnny and Eric, Matthew and his new girlfriend, Christina, whom he had met at the hospital when Bella gave birth to Owen, Tia and her now husband, Ben and Jane from Arizona with her partner, Laura.

We pulled up to the strip club. Bella wrinkled her nose in distaste. Hell, I was right along with her. The only woman I wanted to see naked was my wife. None of these plastic bimbos with boobs up to their chin and tiny bikinis.

“I really hope that Rose appreciates this. I’ll need a shower by the time we leave,” she grumbled.

“It’ll be fun. We’ll have some drinks and spend time with our friends. Adult time,” I said. “No worries about children or fucktard brothers or whatever. Just you, me and a couple of naked women with silicon boobs.”

“Blech,” Bella grumbled. “They should try breast feeding.”

“Talk about unnatural,” I said as I helped her out of the limo. As we left, I exchanged phone numbers with the driver and said I’d call him when we were ready to go. We headed into the club and were ushered up to the VIP lounge where it was all decorated in Rose and Tim’s wedding colors, turquoise and black. In addition to that, Rose had insisted we wear turquoise or black or some variation of those shades. She wanted us to be color-coordinated. I personally think we all looked like morons, but we obliged to her request. Thus, resulting in me wearing black dress pants and a black button down and Bella wearing a turquoise halter and black lace skirt.

In the VIP lounge, we were attacked by an already very drunk Alice. She ran up to me on unsteady legs and hopped into my arms. “Older!” she shrieked in my ear.

“Younger! I value my hearing,” I snorted as caught her, preventing her from falling on her ass. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Two shots and a glass of wine,” she giggled.

“I pity Jasmine. You’re going to be so wasted,” I laughed as I put her down. She waved me off and pounced onto Bella next, who was chatting to Jane. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bar, ordering a beer for me and appletini for my wife. I handed the drink to my Bella, who was very grateful. She sipped it as she listened to Jane and Laura tell us about their commitment ceremony that they had on St. Patrick’s Day. As they prattled on, my mind wandered to the smexy times we would be having in the limo. I slipped behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her flush to my chest, causing her to feel my cock. The little minx turned subtly wiggled her ass against my arousal causing me to groan inwardly.

“Attention please!” came the announcer. “Please put your hands together for your special guests for this evening, the bride and the groom, Rosalie Hale and Tim Napleton!” Rose and Tim strutted out onto the tiny stage. Rose looked amazing in a skin tight turquoise strapless dress. Tim was wearing a matching shirt and black dress pants. They got to center stage and started bumping and grinding with each other, earning hoots and hollers from all of us in the VIP lounge.

“Take it off,” Bella shouted to Rose. “Show them titties, Rosalie!”

“Fuck you, Bellini!” Rose laughed. “You know my boobs are better than yours.”

“But mine are bigger,” Bella laughed. And they were. Owen hadn’t taken to breast feeding as well as Kyra. We had to supplement Bella’s breast milk with formula. But the fact that she was breast feeding made her perfect breasts even bigger and much more sensitive.

“You suck,” Rose frowned. “Any, ignoring my prim and proper Matron of Honor…”

“Prim and proper?” Jasper asked, arching a brow. “She just asked you to show your titties.”

“You suck, too, Jasmine,” Rose laughed. “When I met her, she was so virginal and innocent. Now, she’s soooooooo not. Thanks, SGD!”

“Much obliged,” I said as I toasted Rose, as I nibbled on Bella’s neck. “She corrupted me as much as I did her.”

“Yeah, hi! We’re the couple that’s getting married. Let us talk,” Rose said, arching her bitch brow at us. The laughter died down and Tim laced his fingers with Rosalie’s. “Anyhow, tonight is going to be a lot of fun. Something for everyone.”

“Really?” Demetri asked. “We’re in a strip club filled with naked _WOMEN_. Rosie, baby…we’re gay. We don’t like titties.”

“Or pussies,” Alex said, crossing his legs. “We want some man meat.”

“You’re going to get some man meat. We worked out something with Chicago Gentlemen for some pretties for those of you who prefer the male form,” Rose sweetly. “Anyhow, for your viewing pleasure, the ladies of the Score and the men from Chicago Gentlemen.”

The deep pulsing bass filled the room and Tim hopped off the stage. He helped Rose down and they began mingling as the show started. It started with the girls doing a routine to ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me.’ They were dressed in slutty leather outfits with turquoise accents. No clothes were taken off. However, they moved suggestively and did twirls and twists on the poles. The straight men, which consisted of me, Tim, Jasper and Matthew clapped politely, giving a random yell for them. Mostly that was from Jasper who was like his wife: completely hammered. Even Alice cheered on the women on the stage. Bella just watched disinterestedly.

Then the music changed into a variation of ‘It’s Raining Men’ by The Weather Girls. The female strippers left and the men grinded their way on stage, wearing trench coats and carrying umbrellas. Rose started screaming like a banshee, jumping up and down at their routine. Demetri, Alex, Johnny and Eric were openly drooling at the guys writhing on stage. I personally found it to be slightly revolting.

They were wearing man thongs.

Doesn’t that become uncomfortable? You have a piece of fabric shoved between your ass cheeks.

Nope. Not for me.

I’ll stick with my boxers or boxer briefs.

Or commando.

In between sets, Rose and Tim opened up their presents, which thankfully, Bella remembered to bring. They received an assortment of toys, lubes, lingerie and even Tim received his very own man thong. He blanched at that, flinging it at Alex who had purchased it for him.

Once all of the presents were opened, both Rose and Tim got lap dances from the dancers. Simultaneously. Rose’s fingers glided along the men’s bodies as she eyed them like a steak. Tim clearly wasn’t enjoying his as much as Rosalie since he was just staring at her. Then, Rose pushed the female dancers away from Tim and she took over where they left off. When his fingers moved to her breasts, that’s when Bella tugged on my hand, begging for us to leave. I happily allowed her to drag me away from the VIP lounge as Rose and Tim were getting it on, practically, on stage.

I quickly called the limo driver only to find that he was parked in the rear lot of the strip club. Once he got our call, the limo pulled around to the front of the club and Bella and I clambered inside. I helped Bella inside and made sure the privacy screen was up after I told him to take the long way home. He smirked but nodded as he closed the door of the limo. Bella was curled up against the far corner of the limo, shivering slightly. The balmy night had significantly cooled and I could see the gooseflesh on Bella’s legs.

“I’m so glad that we didn’t have a party like that,” Bella murmured.

“Me too. I honestly am shocked at the behavior of Rose and Tim. I know they had a unique beginning to their relationship, but Jesus, they were something on that stage,” I sighed.

“I love Rose. Very much. But, tonight she was in rare form. Reminiscent of Rose when she was with Royce,” Bella said. “You remember? When she had her boy toys?”

“Vaguely. Most of that trip was spent paying attention to you, gorgeous,” I smirked. “And protecting your honor from Jacob?”

“Ugh, Jacob. I forgot about him,” Bella grumbled. “What a dog…as soon as I walked away, he gets all possessive and shit. What the hell? Anyhow, I definitely got the best man for me. I have you, my Geek Charming.”

“I may call Kyra my princess, but you are my queen, Bella. I will vow to show you every day that you are special and that I love you,” I whispered as I held her against my chest.

“I love you, too, Edward,” she replied, turning in my arms. “Now, about my Edward popsicle.”

“Don’t call my cock a popsicle, Isabella Marie Cullen,” I said flatly. She smiled sweetly, leaning forward to kiss my lips. It was the softest kiss she’d ever given me. Her lips barely touched mine. Soon, she was gently licking my mouth, earning a loud moan from me. Once my mouth opened, her tongue slid between my lips tangled with mine, caressing my mouth. Bella’s fingers glided down my body until she reached my belt buckle of my black pants.

“I want to taste you, angel,” she purred against my mouth. “Seeing those guys made me appreciate you even more, Edward. Please?”

_Get a blow job from my wife or make love to my wife?_

_Why not do both?_

She didn’t wait for a response. As I was spacing out, she had managed to undo my pants and pull out my insanely hard cock. Bella was on the floor, between my legs idly tracing her fingers up and down my shaft. Her eyes were black with desire and her lips were right at the head of my penis. “So big, Edward.”

“Ungh,” I replied intelligently. _Sorry, baby. The blood that supplies intelligent thoughts and conversation is currently pooling in my dick._ Bella chuckled darkly and her pink tongue gently glided along the underside of my shaft. _Dear God_. I forgot how much I loved her mouth on me. Ever since Owen was born, our sexy times had been sorely limited due to exhaustion, spending time with the children and work, on my part. When we did have time, it was purely sex. No real foreplay or build up. Just get me hard, and her wet and the pump, pump, pump, we both get our release and done.

I fucking hated it.

I desperately wanted to make love to my wife. Make her see stars.

_And you’re going to do that in a fucking limo? Brilliant, Cullen. JUST brilliant._

“I know that things have kind of fizzled between us, Edward. Especially in the intimacy department,” she frowned as she gripped me, idly pumping her hand up and down my shaft. “I love our children, but I miss us.”

“Me too, baby,” I said as I cupped her face with my hand. “I hate that it’s resorted to this.”

“As much as I love our bed, this is exciting, too.” She gave me a wicked smirk before taking the head of my cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. _Do not blow your load within thirty seconds, Cullen. That would be bad._ Bella winked at me as she opened her mouth, taking me inside. One of her hands wrapped around my cock and the other was gently cupping my balls, massaging them with her nimble and deft fingers. Her chocolate eyes were watching me as she began bobbing her head, sucking on my length.

“Bella, I need you,” I whimpered. “I miss my wife.”

“I’m right here, angel,” she said as she continued pumping my arousal.

“Let me love you, baby,” I begged. “I love your mouth but I need your pussy, Bella. Please?”

“I wanted to make you feel good,” she pouted as she ran the tip of my cock along her lips. She suckled the head, twirling her tongue along the slit at the very end. I groaned as my head fell back in pleasure. Again, Bella’s mouth wrapped around me and she sucked around my dick. Without my permission, my hips moved along with Bella’s mouth. It felt fucking amazing. My balls tightened and I knew I was close. Her quiet humming and constant torture of my balls ensured a guaranteed orgasm. With a single finger, she ran it along the sensitive skin behind my balls. With a loud moan, my dick twitched and I released within her mouth. I felt her swallow around me as she continued to move her mouth along my now flaccid penis. With an audible pop, she released me, smiling triumphantly.

“Vixen,” I purred.

“I missed doing that,” she smirked as she leaned her cheek against my thigh.

“Hmmm, me too,” I said as gently picked her up from her knees. I pressed my lips against hers and slid my tongue between her teeth. I could the remnants of my release on her tongue and I groaned. However, I needed to taste her. Her sweetness. So, I laid her down on the backseat of the limo. Unfortunately, I couldn’t really undress her. I didn’t want the limo driver to arrive at our house and he gets a glimpse at the goddess that is my wife.

No fucking way.

Clothes would stay on.

Her panties, however, would probably not survive my assault.

_Insert evil cackle here._

Once Bella was on the backseat of the limo, I reached up her skirt. I was massaging her creamy thighs as I kissed her swollen lips. The heat emanated from her body was amazing. I wanted nothing more than to bury myself to the hilt in her wet heat, but I needed some time to recover. But, it wouldn’t take long. The scent of my wife’s skin, the feeling of her silky flesh against my fingertips, the heat pouring from her body were all kindling for my rapidly burning fire.

My fingers moved along her thighs until I reached between her legs. Instead of finding fabric drenched in her arousal, I only found her slick folds. Pulling away, I looked down at my wife. “Where are your panties, Mrs. Cullen?” I asked, raking my eyes over her writhing form.

“In my purse,” she giggled. “I was getting turned on slightly at the thought of making love to you in the limo and my panties, well, they were kind of, well, ruined.”

“Really?” I asked as I balanced myself above her, languidly teasing her with a single finger. “When did you take them off?”

“When I went to the bathroom,” she blushed. “Um, the first time.”

“Fuck me. You’ve been without panties almost ALL night?” I croaked as I slid my finger inside of her body, earning a guttural moan from my wife.

“Yes,” she said breathily. “Feels so good, Edward.”

“I know,” I said as I added another finger into her body. “You feel so amazing, Bella. So wet, baby.”

“For you, angel,” she whimpered.  I smiled as inched up her skirt to reveal her bare and very, _very_ wet pussy. I moved her slightly so I could kneel on the ground while I tasted my love. With a growl, I ran my tongue along the length of her dripping core. _Holy mother of all that’s sexy. She tastes so good. Like chocolate._

Okay, not like chocolate. But, still as delicious, though.

I circled my tongue around her clit, enjoying the feeling of her swollen bud against me. Her arousal seeped out of her and onto the backseat of the limo. It glistened under the passing lights.

“Edward, I need to feel you. Please?” she begged.

“In due time, Bella,” I said as swirled my tongue along her sex again. She was unbelievably sexy wearing her halter top, black skirt pushed up around her waist and her black ‘fuck-me’ boots draped over my shoulders. I eased one of my fingers inside of her as I lapped up her essence. My eyes were glued on hers as she breathed erratically, staring me as I pleasured her with my mouth. I honestly loved this more than making love. It’s far more intimate. Kissing her beautiful pussy, the place where only I’ve seen.

Well, not really. The damn doctors have seen her pussy, too. But, in theory, it should be just me.

I curled my fingers inside of her body, feeling the spongy spot that always made her scream. I sucked her clit between my teeth and flicked it relentlessly with my tongue while I moved my fingers inside of her. Bella’s head fell backward and her back arched off the seat. One of her hands was laced with my fingers and the other was tangled in my hair, tugging painfully at the strands. Bella let out a yell, pulling on my hair as her muscles clenched around my fingers. Her arousal spilled from her body, coating my face. I kept my lips attached to her body until she was a quivering mess in the backseat of the limo.

Seeing her come apart like that had definitely woken up my cock and he was standing at attention, begging for some sort of action. “On the bench, Edward,” Bella commanded as she sat up. “I need you, baby.”

“You have me, gorgeous,” I answered as I got up and sat down on the long bench in the limo. Bella crawled over to me and straddled my legs. She reached for my erection and she pumped it slightly. She then guided it to her body and slid down slowly. “Fuck.”

“Now, I really have you, Edward,” she said as she leaned forward to kiss me. I surrounded by her warmth, reveling in her body. She hugged me tightly, though not as tight as she used to be. Having two children, though through c-section, changed her body slightly. But, her muscles were still clinging to my cock as she swiveled her hips above me. Each swivel pressed me deeper inside of her body. My left hand was clamped on her hip and my right was twisted in her mahogany curls while we kissed each other feverishly.

“Bella…so good,” I rasped against her mouth as my hips bucked against hers. “I love you, baby. So much.”

“I love you more, Edward,” she mumbled as she kissed down my jaw, pulling my ear between her lips. I groaned and moved my left hand to cup her ass. Her body was bouncing above me as she rode my cock. It was hard to discern where she ended and where I began. I loved being this tangled with her. I could never tire of making love to my wife. For the rest of my life, I will love her. I love my wife. I love my children. I will never tire of what I have with Bella. “I’m going to come, Edward. Feels so fucking good.”

Her voice broke me from my reverie and I moved my hips in tandem with her swivels and thrusts. “God, me too, gorgeous. I wish I could never leave you. Be buried inside of you forever, Bella. So perfect. Ungh,” I groaned as kissed every inch of her face and ending with her swollen mouth. “I need you to come first, baby.”

“Harder, Edward,” she demanded, looking into my lust-ridden eyes. I gripped her hips and held her steady as my body began pumping in and out of her fervently. The sound of my balls slapping against her skin was highly erotic and I could feel myself get closer. So was Bella. “Oh, God,” she chanted as her body lost control. “Edward…baby!” She screamed as she bit down on my neck, stifling a louder yell. Her muscles were so tight around my cock, pulsating as her release coated my body. As a result, I held her tightly as I came inside of her. She slumped in my arms and nuzzled my neck. I languidly caressed her bare ass as we returned to Earth.

I slipped from her body and eased her off my lap. I found a towel and gently wiped between her legs which were coated with our combined climaxes. She watched me as I cared for her. Giving her a soft smile, I tossed the towel into the garbage and pulled her back into my lap after I tucked myself back in my pants, which were now ruined, but who the fuck cares? I made love to my wife.

In a limo.

Hell to the yeah!

God, I’m such a moron.

I held her until the limo pulled up to our house. When the driver open the door, his nose wrinkled slightly when he smelled the obvious sex we had but he also had a look in his eyes that said ‘You go, fucker!’ I knew I was forgiven. Besides, the hefty tip I gave him more than covered what he would find in his backseat. I carried up my sleeping wife to our bedroom once the limo pulled away. I put her into some pajamas (one of my t-shirts) and tucked her into bed. I checked on Kyra who was curled around her Bitty Baby, sucking her thumb. I removed it from her mouth, remembering the joy of braces because I sucked my thumb. I murmured my love for my baby girl before heading to Owen’s room. I was greeted with Charlie sitting in the rocker, holding Owen in his arms. He was gently humming as he rocked my son. We caught each other’s eyes and no words were needed. I understood. I nodded and left Charlie to bond with his grandson as I went into my room to sleep with my beautiful, sexy, confident and amazing wife.

xx TGGTP xx

“Ugh, this dress is not fitting right,” Bella grumbled as she adjusted the turquoise bridesmaid dress for Rose’s wedding. “It’s too tight across the belly.”

“You look beautiful,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her shrinking waist.

“You just want some,” she said dryly, ruffling my hair. “Come on. We have to get going. Renee and Phil are meeting us at the hotel.”

“Okay,” I said as I finished tying my tie. I smoothed my turquoise vest and put on my black suit coat. Bella put on her silver sandals and grabbed her silvery shawl to wear over her dress. We walked downstairs where Matthew was feeding a very dressed up Owen. We found a seven month version of a tuxedo and he was very dashing. Kyra was spinning in her flower girl dress, enjoying the colors of the crinoline fabric that surrounded her. Christina, Matthew’s girlfriend was chatting with Bella. After the ceremony and dinner, Matthew and Christina were going to babysit our children while we had fun. I hated taking that time away from them, but Matthew insisted.

Loading up everyone into two cars, Bella’s beast and my Volvo, we drove to the hotel. At the flashy hotel, Bella and I separated to take pictures with the groomsmen and bridesmaids. I was Tim’s best man and Bella was Rose’s maid of honor. Or rather, matron of honor. Jasper and Alice both were a groomsman and a bridesmaid, respectively. Demetri and Alex were not actively apart of the wedding but had volunteered to be ushers.

Pictures were taken and champagne was drunk before we headed out to the ballroom where the ceremony was going to be held. Phil and Renee demanded to hold Owen during the service, but Matthew and Charlie were close by in case he had a meltdown.

The music started and Rose’s mom and Tim’s sister that was still speaking to him were guided down the aisle by Demetri and Alex. They took their seats and then, Alice was walking down the aisle with Adam who was the ring bearer. Once he had started to learn English, he really began to thrive. He was a happy bubbly boy who loved both of his parents. However, I was the cool ‘Unca Eddie’ who taught him how to speak and still spoke to him Mandarin.  As much as we wanted him to learn English, it was important that he keep his heritage too.

Alice reached the front of the room and kept Adam next to her. He was slightly fidgety, curious as to why his parents were dressed up. I held out a fist for him to pound, which he did and he smiled at me, his brown eyes glittering. Then, I turned to the entrance where Bella was, holding our baby girl and balancing her bouquet. Bella smiled and finally reached the front of the room, handing me Kyra. She unceremoniously dumped the basket of flower petals over my head, earning laughter from the crowd and giggles from my daughter.

The last person to walk up the aisle was Rose and she looked amazing. Her hair was curled softly and her dress was unbelievably sexy. It was a satin sheath dress with thick straps and a deep v that showed her cleavage. On any other woman, this dress would look incredibly trashy but on Rose, it made her look like a Hollywood starlet.

The ceremony was pretty cut and dry. It was officiated by a justice of the peace since neither Rose or Tim had any religious preferences. Despite its simplicity, the ceremony was beautiful. Bella and I were asked to perform, Bella singing a song and me accompanying her, on guitar. Rose loved Flyleaf and we performed ‘All Around Me.’ Bella’s voice was so beautiful as she sung the song. My tuxedo pants were getting tighter as I strummed the guitar and I was never more grateful to have my crotch hidden by my black guitar.

After Bella sang, we took out spots next to our friends. They exchanged their vows and the justice of the peace pronounced them husband and wife. For the first time in my history of knowing Tim, he enthusiastically grabbed Rose’s face and kissed her soundly. He was always more reserved than Rosalie but now, his excitement rivaled my sister’s. Their friends and family applauded. Tim scooped Rose up into his arms and carried her back down the aisle. Bella and I laughed at them as we met in the center. Kyra was napping on Marcus’ lap, so we were ‘childless.’

The ceremony was over and we took pictures, with the help of Victoria and Riley. As the pictures were being taken, the ballroom where the ceremony was being held was being transformed into the reception hall. A million pictures were taken and then we headed back inside. We all mingled with our families and drank some very delicious specialty drinks: The Naplepolitan, martini and The Hale-a-rita, a margarita. After dinner, Rose changed into a white cocktail dress with turquoise accents. Matthew and Christina were watching out children with the help of Tim’s sister, who was watching the twins.

We danced. We drank. We had a good time. However, it wasn’t exactly the same. Bella longingly looked at the door, thinking about our children. Hell, I was doing the same. Around midnight, we excused ourselves, leaving Rose, Tim, Alice, Jasper, Alex and Demetri, to head up to our room in the hotel. Matthew and Christina left once we arrived, helping Tim’s sister, carry the twins to Rose and Tim’s room. They were squirmy one year olds and Tim’s tiny sister could not handle both of them. Bella and I put some pajamas. Despite the late hour, we both spent some time hugging and loving our children before placing them into their respective cribs. We crawled into bed and made love slowly and quietly, reconnecting our love for each other before crashing into a blissful sleep.

Before I drifted into dreamland, I thought that my life couldn’t get more perfect.

xx TGGTP xx

“You have your speech ready?” Bella asked from her spot in the office in the Joliet foundation. She was finishing up changing Owen before we headed out for our press conference for the opening of the second location of the Cullen Children’s Foundation. Her hair was slightly curled and she looked so beautiful. She wore a navy blue sheath dress that hugged her curves. She griped that her body had changed since Owen’s birth, but it had been for the better, in my opinion. Her hips were slightly wider and her breasts were rounder. She was still slender but softer, really. “Edward! Stop ogling me.”

“What? Can I help it that my wife is the most beautiful creature on the planet?” I smirked

“Me pwetty!” Kyra pouted, stomping her foot.

“You are pretty, _principessa_ ,” I said as I scooped her up into my arms. “My pretty little princess, but isn’t Mommy beautiful?”

“Pwetty Momma!” she squealed. “Pwetty Dada!”

“He is pretty, Kyra. It’s those gorgeous eyes of his, right?” Bella snickered. “Just like yours.”

“Pwetty eyes!” she smiled crookedly, kissing my cheek sloppily. “My Dada! I wuv you, Dada.”

“I love you, too, Kyra,” I said as I kissed her curls. “And to answer your question, I have my speech in my pocket.”

“Just making sure. We were pretty frazzled this morning with Owen projectile vomiting everywhere. Thank goodness that cured his upset tummy,” she said as she smoothed down his sweater vest that coordinated with his outfit. She heaved a sigh. “It’s been one hell of a year, Edward.  
  


“One hell of a couple years,” I said as walked over to her. “Emmett’s in jail, rotting on death row. We have two babies. All of our friends are happily married with their own children, except for Dem and Alex.”  They were having difficulty in adopting a child due to their sexual orientation and the close-minded opinions of the adoption agencies that they were going through. “Do you regret anything?”

“No!” she said, her brown eyes wide with surprise. “I love our lives. They haven’t been easy but I wouldn’t change anything. I love you, so much, Edward. You are the single most compassionate, brilliant, kind, handsome, talented…”

“Okay,” I snorted. “You’re making my head swell.”

“Which one?” she asked, waggling her brows.

“Insatiable, Mrs. Cullen,” I purred.

“Only for you, Mr. Cullen,” she smirked.

A quiet knock filled the office and Alice poked her head inside. “You ready, Older?” she asked.

“Yep. How’s the crowd?”

“Insane, Edward. There’s national attention,” she said as she slid inside of the office. “The Cullen’s Children’s Foundation is bigger than we realized. A lot of is in part of Bella’s tireless work for publicity.”

I shot a look at my wife. She said that she wanted to take a more active role in the foundation but little did I know that she had taken over publicity.  Bella blushed and avoided my gaze. “Really?”

“Yeah, she’s the one who contacted all of the major news stations, in addition to all of the newspapers and magazines,” Alice said, beaming widely. “With her help, you, along with the foundation, are well on your way for national notoriety. _People_ magazine is chomping at the bit for an interview with the ‘most generous philanthropist of the 21st century.’ Not to mention the handsomest.”

“Thanks, Younger,” I said. “We’ll be right out there. Can you take Kyra and Owen?”

“Sure, Older,” she said as she held Kyra in her arms and pushed Owen’s stroller out of the office. “Don’t be mad at her, Edward. She did this because she loves you,” she said as an aside.

“I’m not mad,” I answered. “See you out there, Younger.” Alice smiled crookedly and kissed my cheek before skipping out of the office. Bella had her eyes downcast and was wringing her hands. I crossed over to her and took her face into my hands. Her chocolate brown depths were filled with tears. A few had escaped and were falling down her cheeks. “Why are you crying, gorgeous?”

“You’re mad,” she stated, blinking more tears down her cheeks.

“No, I’m not mad. Far from it, Bella,” I said as I caressed her face with my thumbs, wiping her tears away. “I didn’t realize all you were doing for the foundation and this is amazing. You are amazing. I love you, so much, Bella. Never in my life did I ever expect to have this: a family, a wife, a life, happinesss…you’ve given this to me. You’ve given me the strength, Bella. I’m beyond ecstatic…I have no words, love. None.”

“But you’re not mad?” she asked.

“I could never be mad at you, Bella,” I replied.

“Really? Do I have to remind you about the office incident?” she said flatly.

“I was an ass. That was ALL me,” I said as I crushed her to my chest.

Another knock.

“Crap,” I grumbled.

“Edward, those people are out there FOR YOU,” she said.

“For us, Bella,” I said as I laced my fingers with hers. I kissed her lips, swiftly but passionately. I know that I’d get shit from Alice about messing up her makeup but, I didn’t care. We walked out of the office and into the bright sun on this Monday afternoon of Memorial Day weekend. The entire front parking lot of the foundation was filled with news vans and the podium was covered with a ton of microphones from CNN, MSNBC, Fox, NBC, ABC, CBS, WGN and CLTV. With a crooked smile, I walked toward the podium, dragging Bella with me. I kept Bella next to me as I smiled at the massive crowd in front of me.

“Are you ready, Mr. Cullen?” asked one of the reporters.

“I am,” I said smoothly as I pulled out my typed speech from my breast pocket of my navy blue suit. I took a deep breath and looked up at the crowd. “Good afternoon, everyone. For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Edward Cullen and next to me is my beautiful wife, Isabella Cullen. We’re the founders of the Cullen Children’s Foundation. First and foremost, thank you for coming out this Memorial Day. It means the world to us and to the foundation, as well.

“When we opened the Foundation roughly two years ago, it was originally supposed to be for children who were struggling with being teased, taunted and abused by their peers. The reason we chose that purpose was because both Isabella and I were both teased when we were children with nowhere to turn but our families. I was lucky that I had my sister and my mom who were supportive of me all of my life. Bella had her mother and her stepfather. But the friendship that we so desired as children did  not come easily for either one of us. It was in our adulthood that we realized that we were stronger because of our support from our families.

“But sometimes you need more than your family. You want friends, adults, teachers, peers to be there for you. That’s what the foundation is all about. It provides the children new opportunities that they wouldn’t otherwise get. We provide arts, crafts, sports, technology, and counseling for the children, their parents and families at no cost to the public. We are a privately funded charity and solely rely on donations.

“Anyhow, my view for this foundation has changed drastically since the birth of my own children,” I continued. “I want it to be a place where they can come to have fun and make friends safely. Explore their talents and try different things with the help of our experts. It’s been said before that it ‘takes a village to raise a child,’ and I agree. Our staff, teachers, children, experts and donors are all a part of that village that raises the children that come to the Cullen Children’s Foundation.

“Now, it is with a great deal of excitement and joy that I offer to you the second location of the Cullen Children’s Foundation, here in Joliet, Illinois. We are grateful for the mayor and the city for allowing us to open our facility here, next to the Rialto Square Theater. We are also incredibly grateful for the generosity of the Rialto in providing music teachers, rehearsal space and discounted tickets for any child and family that are enrolled at the Cullen Children’s Foundation. Bella, will you do the honors?’ I asked as I handed her the large silver scissors.

She smiled and took the scissors, walking to the ribbon that was draped across the entrance of the building. She put the scissors to the ribbon but stopped. “Edward?” she called. “Let’s do this together.” Her eyes were glistening with tears and I couldn’t deny her. However, I wanted our children to be a part of it, too. I held up a finger and scooped up Owen from his stroller and took Kyra’s hand as we walked to where Bella was standing. Awkwardly, I picked up Kyra and the three of us put our hands on the scissors. “For us, my Geek Charming. I love you, baby.”

“I love you more, Bella. For us,” I smiled as we cut the ribbon, effectively opening the foundation in Joliet. “And what did I tell you about me being a geek?”

FIN

**A/N: An epilogue and then, I’ll start on the third story in the trilogy. Dealing with Bella and Edward raising their TEENAGED children. Say a prayer for our favorite Geeky family…Pictures are on my blog for Rose and Tim’s party, their wedding and outfits. Link is in my profile. Also, check out my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfic Appreciation. Extra teasers there. Leave me some, please!**

 

 


	29. Epilogue

**Okay, so here it is. The sequel for A Nerd Story of Love. I don't own any of this. The only thing I do own is the plot to the story and a very cool 'Geekward' mug. I'm planning on keeping the story lighthearted as can be, but there will be angsty moments. I will post warnings in the author's notes at the beginning of the chapters for fair warning.**

**Thanks for everyone who's faved, reviewed or read my story. I love writing SGB and Nerdella and I'm so happy that you all love them too. Here's the epilogue…we're moving forward to where I want the next story to start. We're also going to meet the 'antagonist' of new story, as well.**

**I'm not going to have any author's notes at the end. So, I'm going to put my notes up here at the top. Thank you for all of my readers to who followed me through this story and who have given me guidance, ideas and positive reinforcement. I am planning on doing a third story. Looking for a title. If you have one about 'raising teenagers' please leave them in the reviews. I'll give you props if you do help in deciding my title. Finally, check out my blog for when I post the third story. Link is in my profile and so is the link to my facebook group, as well: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfic Appreciation. Come hang out with us. We're fun! Thank you!**

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Dad! Please, can I use the car? I have cheerleading practice after school and then we're playing a prank on coach," Kyra whined. "Please?" She jutted out her lip pathetically and sidled up to me.

"Kyra, that is pitiful," I snorted.

"Don't make me break out the crocodile tears, Dad," she said, batting her lashes.

"Fine. But, you know your curfew, _principessa_ ," I said as I handed her the keys to my old Volvo SUV. "If you are a minute late, then you will not be going to the football game this weekend, regardless of the phone calls of your coaches. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy," she squealed as she kissed my cheek. "I love you!"

"Love you, too," I said as I turned back to the computer.

"FREEZE, YOUNG LADY!" Bella bellowed. "You did not just go to your father to get permission to get the car did you?"

"Crap," Kyra spat.

"Hold up," I said sternly. "Your mom said no? And you didn't tell me?" I was disappointed in my oldest child who knew she got caught in a lie.

"Sorry, Dad," she muttered.

Bella was in my office, her arms crossed over her breasts, glaring at Kyra. "You know better, Kyra Marie Cullen."

"Mom! This is important," she stomped.

"Your schoolwork is important. Cheerleading isn't," Bella said sternly. "You can go to practice but either your father or I will pick you up from school afterward. And after the game Friday, you are grounded until next Friday. No friends, no Facebook, no phone. You'll fork it over after school today."

"This is so unfair!" Kyra screamed as she ran out of my office, throwing the keys onto the ground. Her door slammed shut and it caused Bella and I to jump.

I turned to my wife of nearly eighteen years. She still looked as beautiful as she did when I first met her online at the age of twenty-five. Now, at forty-four, her hair was shorter, just brushing over her shoulders but still a rich chestnut brown. Though, that brown now comes out of a bottle. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and her skin was the most alluring shade of alabaster. She didn't look forty-four. She still looked like she was in her twenties. Her body was as gorgeous as well. But then again, she'll always be beautiful in my eyes. Her curves are more pronounced and her body was softer, but she was slender and looked fantastic for a woman who gave birth to four children.

Yep, you heard right.

Four…

Kyra, was our oldest at seventeen, going on thirty. Owen was just shy of sixteen. Then, our twins, Masen and Gianna, will be turning twelve in a few short weeks in September.

"Edward, stop ogling me!" Bella laughed. "Jesus, we've been married for eighteen years and been together for twenty and you're still ogling me!"

"Can I help it that my wife is fucking gorgeous?" I asked as I took off my reading glasses.

"Language, Edward," she chided as she walked over to me and sat on my lap. I held her to my chest and nuzzled her hair, inhaling her fresh, clean scent. "Are you horny?"

"Always for you, gorgeous," I purred. "Now, why can't Kyra have the car?"

"I got a phone call from her chemistry teacher yesterday regarding her grade," Bella answered. "She's getting a C. Mr. Brown is concerned that she won't pass the class if she doesn't buckle down. She needs to study."

"I'll work with her on her chemistry. I'm not that good at it, but can you handle balancing chemical equations or knowing how to figure out the mole of a chemical?"

"You lost me, Edward. You were speaking geek," she laughed. "Thank you, though."

"Can one of you stop mounting the other and drive me to school?" Kyra snapped, holding her messenger bag.

"Kyra, if you keep it up, I'll add another week to your grounding," Bella replied evenly. "We're still your parents and should be respected."

"Sorry," she sneered.

"I'll drive her," I said as I kissed Bella thoroughly. She got up and I walked toward my daughter. Arching a brow, I shouted for Owen. He stumbled out of his room, pushing up his glasses. _Oh, he really is my son_. "Come on, you two. Owen, you're in the back today."

"Okay, Dad," he said in his deep voice. I remembered when he was a colicky baby. Now, he's a miniature man. I'm too old. Well, forty-eight is not _that_ old, but still. I've got gray hair mixed in my unruly bronze mop and have to wear reading glasses. I'm still in pretty decent shape. I run nearly six miles a day and will continue doing it until my legs fall off. But two of my children are capable of driving. That's fucking scary.

We clambered into the car with Kyra in the front seat and Owen behind me, bouncing excitedly. God, he reminded me of Alice when he did that. "Dad, when can I start driving? I mean, I need to get my hours in for driver's education. Can I drive today to school?"

"Not today, buddy. Sorry," I frowned. "We'll get some practice after school when we pick up your sister."

"Dad, please don't have Owen drive when you pick me up. The girls will tease me," she whined.

"Kyra Marie Cullen, you know how I feel about you picking on Owen," I snapped. "That extra week your mother threatened? I'm adding it."

"I can't help it if he's a geek," Kyra bit out. Owen fell back in his seat and his eyes darted to the window.

"Three weeks, Kyra. And you owe your brother an apology," I growled. "None of this half-assed shit either."

"I'm sorry, Owen," Kyra sighed. "I'm just having a crappy day and I'm taking it out on you."

"No big deal," Owen muttered behind me. His voice sounding so much like mine when Emmett teased me.

"Owen, tell Kyra how you really feel," I said.

"I'm not a fucking geek, Kyra," Owen screamed. "Stop teasing me and grow up!"

"Language, Owen," I said, trying to hide my smile at his heart and passion to stand up to Kyra. They had been close all through their childhood but it all changed when Kyra was in eighth grade. She started to mix in with the more popular crowd and Owen was more of bookish type, like his old man. _He really was a geek, but I love my son._

"I'm a senior, Owen. I am a grown up," she retorted. "I'm seventeen years old and I know it all!"

"Kyra, you don't," I said. "I'm forty-eight and I don't know it all. The fact that you said that you know it all indicates that you still have some growing up to do. And you will. In your three week grounding. School and you school commitments only. No phone. No computer. No life. And that includes Homecoming."

"DAD!" she wailed.

"You should have thought of that when you were acting like a brat," I said calmly.

"But, I already have my dress and Stephen has already asked me," she cried. "Can't I please go?" She tugged on my sleeve and begged me with her eyes. _Hold strong, Cullen. She needs to learn her lesson._ I pursed my lips and shook my head. She snarled and stared out the passenger side window for the rest of the drive to the high school. The car had barely stopped and Kyra was out of the door. Owen shook his head from the backseat.

"Are you okay, Owen?" I asked him, rolling down my window.

"I'm fine, Dad. Kyra has these bitchy moments before she gets her period. She's due any day now," Owen shrugged.

"It's weird that you know this," I chuckled.

"We share a bathroom and I've seen her birth control pills," Owen said, turning to walk into the school

"Hold up. Birth control?"

Owen held up his hands, indicating he didn't know and he continued to shuffle into school. I narrowed my eyes and drove back home. Bella was outside, chatting with Alice, who was picking up Masen and Mia for middle school. Her second adoptive child, a daughter, Gianna, from Russia, was the same age as the twins. They took turns driving them to school. Apparently it was Alice's week.

"Hey, Older," Alice chirped. Her hair was stylish and highlighted with many facets of brown, gold and red. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she sat in her Lexus SUV. "You look pissed."

"Rough morning with Kyra," I said as I got out of my parked car. "She was being a brat. Owen thinks it's because she's about to start her little friend."

"Little friend?" Masen asked from his spot in the backseat.

"Doesn't matter, Mase," I snorted. "But, Kyra was teasing Owen and I couldn't stand it. She has another two weeks of grounding plus the one you gave her, Bella. She also lost Homecoming." I looked at my wife and she nodded, backing me up. "Anyhow, you guys have a good day at school, okay?"

"Okay," they all chimed from the backseat.

"Love you, Daddy," Mia said with a wide grin. She was a mini-version of Bella and I smiled at her. _At least one of my children love me today with no pretense._

I kissed Alice on the cheek and as the car pulled away, I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. We walked into the house and I sat down at the island in our newest home in Wheaton. Glenview was nice, but we wanted to be centrally located to the foundation locations and the office. We sold the house in Glenview when the twins were seven and we moved here.

"Bella, what's this that Kyra's on birth control?" I asked. "Is she sexually active?" My heart stammered. _My baby girl having a baby. Fuck, I'm locking her up until she's fifty._

"No, she's not sexually active, Edward," she said quietly, making some breakfast for us. "I was on birth control once I turned seventeen. I had wonky periods all throughout adolescence and being on the pill regulated them. During college is when I started the shot. And well, you know when I stopped that."

"Right," I coughed out. "So, she's still our innocent, little girl?"

"As far as I know," Bella said dryly as she put down an egg white omelet and toast. I wrinkled my nose. "Stop that, Edward. Your doctor said that your cholesterol is too high. Egg whites are yummy."

"This shit is nasty," I grumbled, poking at the white, gooey egg mess. "I want bacon and real eggs. And CHEESE."

"You're a cheese," she snorted, bopping my forehead with her fingers. "Be grateful that you are getting egg whites. I could have converted our entire menu to be vegan. No eggs, no meat, no dairy."

"Shoot me now," I grouched as I shoveled some food into my mouth. As good as a cook that Bella was, she couldn't salvage these. Tasted like ass.

"Are you going into the office?" she asked.

"I'm going to stay here. Do some work from home," I shrugged.

Whitlock Technologies was thriving. We had three distinct divisions now. Jasper was the head of the software division. I headed up the hardware division. Charlie, Bella's birth father, headed up the law enforcement division. There was a great deal of demand for the 'spy technology' I'd created, starting with the mini microphone that busted Emmett. We had several government contracts and worked closely with the FBI, CIA, ATF and all of the major police forces in the country.

Charlie joined the team when he couldn't be a cop anymore. About five years after Owen was born, Charlie was shot in the leg on the job and he was forced into early retirement due to the injury. He was unbearable to be around and his wife, Sue, all but begged us to help out. About year after his injury, I was giving him a tour of the law enforcement division, which I was heading up with the assistance of Demetri, and he seemed excited about it. The light in his eyes came back and he was amazed at the new technology we were creating. He even had some unique ideas that, with my assistance, we put into motion. We spoke at length and I hired him on the spot. He had to learn the ropes first, but a year after that, he was one of the vice presidents of Whitlock Technologies. Underneath Charlie was Matthew, one of our bodyguards from the Emmett ordeal.

"If you're working from home, I'm going to head in to the office to do some publicity for the foundation. We've got three more locations opening. Two in Florida and one in Washington state and I want to make sure that the media coverage is adequate," Bella said as she nibbled on her breakfast.

"Can't you do that here?" I pouted.

"God, stop it, Edward. The lip…no wonder Kyra learned the lip. It's from you!" she giggled. "If I do that here, it won't be getting done. We'd end up in bed."

"And this is a bad thing because…" I prompted, winking at my fuckhot wife.

"Jesus, Edward. You are still such a hornball," Bella snorted. "You're two years away from fifty! Shouldn't you be slowing down?"

"For you? NEVER," I bellowed as I hopped up from spot and went to chase her. Bella squealed and took off. She was smaller than me but I was still faster. I caught up with her and threw her over my shoulder, smacking her gorgeous ass. Carrying her to the living room, I put her on the couch and covered her body with mine. I was definitely hard and wanting my wife. Desperately. _No need for Viagra here. Bella's a natural at making my cock stand at attention. Come to daddy!_

"You're going to hurt yourself, Edward," she said breathily as she twined her fingers into my hair.

"Do you care about me hurting myself right now or are you just talking?" I chuckled as I swiveled my hips, pressing my cock against her heat.

"Just talking," she said as she pulled me down to kiss me deeply. Our tongues tangled with each other and Bella was going to lift my shirt when her cell phone rang from the kitchen. She groaned and pushed me off her.

"No, I need you, baby," I said as I wrapped myself around her.

"You are such a wuss, Cullen," Bella snorted as she pinched my sides, earning a girlish shriek from me. I fell onto the ground, laughing hysterically since she had tickled me and pissed off since I was hard as a rock. "Interesting look, Edward. I never knew that you could laugh and scowl at the same time."

"You're so mean, Cullen," I pouted as I fell back onto the ground.

She chuckled as she stepped over me. "I promise not to leave you with a major boner, Edward. I can see it tenting your jeans." With a little ass wiggle, she left the me in the living room. Her phone had long stopped ringing but she still wanted to attend to the message. "Damn it! Another hang up!"

"Everything okay, gorgeous?" I asked as I got up from the floor. She was scowling at her phone in the kitchen. "Has this happened often?"

"Only for past month or so," Bella said. "It's an unknown caller."

I picked up her phone and fussed with the settings to see if I can get the phone number to display. No dice. "Can I put a trace onto the phone? Perhaps we can use some the technology at Whitlock to figure out who's calling you," I said.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Looks like I'm going into the office after all," I muttered, pulling Bella into my arms. I kissed her forehead and held her tightly. "You take my phone and I'll get this figured out, okay?"

"Okay, angel," she murmured, cuddling closer to me. "It's probably nothing but still it's obnoxious."

"I can imagine," I said, chuckling lightly. "I'll be home by five. Kyra needs to be picked up and I promised Owen that he could drive to get some practice in. I'll take your car since he's more comfortable driving mine."

"Thank you, Edward," she said as she pulled away, kissing me on the lips. "I love you, baby. Tonight, you…me…bed…boinking…."

"It's a date, Mrs. Cullen," I smirked. I kissed her one more time before heading up to change into something more appropriate for the office. I still kept it casual, dressing in a pair of khakis and a button down shirt. I paired it with a jacket and I was out the door, kissing Bella one final time before leaving. In light of the change of plans, she decided to do her work from the house while I did the driving.

At Whitlock Technologies, I was greeted by Matthew. "Hey, isn't your office up a floor?" I teased.

"It is," he chuckled. "I'm waiting for Christina. We're going out for lunch." Christina was Matthew's wife. Together, they had two little boys that they adopted. Bella and I were godparents to little Edward, the youngest of the two. "It's our wedding anniversary and since the boys have baseball tonight, we have to celebrate during the day."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" I suggested. "Get some real celebration in." I waggled my brows suggestively, earning a chuckle from Matthew.

"I can't. I'm meeting with the new distributor for the microphone prototype," he frowned. "He had to reschedule and today is the only day he's free. Charlie is adamant that I meet with him since he's up to his eyeballs with schematics for the new taser he's working on."

"I'm sorry, Matthew," I said sympathetically. He shrugged and crossed his legs at the ankles, waiting anxiously for his wife. I turned on my heel and headed to my office. Eric, my steadfast and loyal assistant, was working tirelessly at his desk. Even though he was classified as my assistant, he made a lot of decisions for me and I considered him to be something more. Not like that! Just more than an assistant. Trust me when I say that he doesn't get paid like an assistant. Eric makes easily six figures a year and is well taken care of.

Eric and Johnny tried to make their relationship work but unfortunately, it didn't. Johnny was too far 'in the closet' and Eric wanted to shout their love from the rooftops. So, two years after they got together, they broke up in a fiery tirade at the Whitlock Technologies Christmas party. As far as I knew, Johnny moved home and was trying to make a relationship with a woman pan out but based off of Eric's cyber-stalking, it wasn't boding well.

In my office, I logged into the computer and checked some emails. I answered some queries about a smaller version of our tablet, something similar to a _Star Trek_ tricorder. It was still in the prototype phases, but the scanning technology was getting more and more advanced. I was certain that by the time I was fifty, I could get this puppy marketed to hospitals and doctor's offices. And retire. I want to focus my attention on the foundation.

But, I wasn't going to worry about that now. On my mind was the issue of the unknown caller to Bella's phone. I hooked it up to my computer and placed a trace on it, allowing me to see all incoming and outgoing calls. Most of them were to me. A handful of them were to and from Owen and Kyra. Then, the mystery caller. It was still unknown. Typing a few codes, I began a search of the number. It would take some time but hopefully, I'll have a number before I left today. While the computer did its work, I completed the upgrades for the tablet that I had wanted to finish today.

Around two in the afternoon, Demetri came in and was smirking at my door. "So it's true! Boss man decided to come in today," he joked.

"Hush," I chided.

"I'm just giving you shit," he laughed as he came into my office. He plopped down and smiled at me. "What brings you in today, Edward?"

"Someone is calling Bella and hanging up. So, I brought in her phone to run a trace on it," I said, blushing slightly. "But while the trace is working, I finished the tablet upgrades."

"Relax, Edward," Demetri snorted. "Jesus, when was the last time you had sex. You're awfully uptight."

"Bite me, Demetria," I spat, laughing quietly. _I was supposed to have sex today but this bastard calling my wife put the kibosh on that. Damn. It._ "Is there a reason for your visit, other than to irritate me?"

"Nope, just to irritate you," Demetri smirked.

"You know, I can just crash the financial servers and then you're screwed," I said as my fingers hovered over my mouse, ready to do just that.

"Edward Anthony, you wouldn't dare," Demetri snarled. "I just implemented a new protocol and I don't want all of my hard work to be for naught."

I moved my hand away and smiled at my brother. "How's Alex?"

"A royal pain in my ass. But, I love him," Demetri said fondly. "He and Justin are constantly on my case about eating meat. Well, excuse me you crazy vegan herbivores, I will not change my lifestyle because you have decided to shun beef, pork products and chicken embryos."

Justin was Alex and Demetri's son. After trying, unsuccessfully to get a newborn, Demetri and Alex tried a different route. They opened up their home for foster children. They proved to be very loving and capable foster parents. Department of Children and Family Services sent them troubled children and the turnaround was phenomenal. Boys and girls who had been drug addicts and troublemakers in school were getting A's and B's and managed to drop the habit. It wasn't until they got Justin, a boy who was sexually abused by his mother, that they realized that wanted something more permanent.

Justin was probably their toughest case to date but the most rewarding. Justin was nine when he was placed in their care and he was a hellion. Broke things, smarted back, hit, bit and did everything to make Alex and Demetri hate him. But, they didn't. Regardless of his actions, they still said that they loved him and cared for him with respect and joy. After a year, Justin's hard shell began to crack. Instead of being bitter, he fell into himself and finally realized that his mother was wrong in touching him inappropriately. It was only after he had the worst tantrum that he realized that his mom never truly loved him and just used him for her own perverse pleasure. Alex, who had taken on the motherly role, held him as he sobbed for his lost innocence and promised to never hurt him.

A year after that, Justin was officially a part of their family and he finally understood what it was like to be loved by his parents, regardless of their sexual orientation. Justin is now a freshman in college, a pre-law major, at Northwestern University. And obviously, a herbivore.

"I feel for you, Dem. At my last doctor's appointment, I was informed that my cholesterol was too high. I'm eating rabbit food, too. At least, I'm able to enjoy meat. Just no chicken embryos. Just whites. Nasty ass foul shit," I grumbled.

"I'm healthy as a horse. I'm just being teased and taunted by my husband and child," Demetri snorted.

As he spoke the computer beeped and the trace was complete on the phone. I had a number. The area code was 602. "Excuse me, Dem. I need to make a phone call."

"I'm going to stay right here," Demetri said. "Ring side seat for drama."

"Oh for the love," I snorted.

I dialed the number from Bella's phone. It rang a few times before a deep male voice picked up. "Bella? You're calling me back? Oh, thank GOD!"

"Not Bella," I answered gruffly. "Who is this? Why are you calling my wife?"

"What? This is Bella's phone number," the voice sputtered out. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that does matter is that you stop calling my wife, you ass," I snarled.

"But…but…I love her," the man said brokenly. With a sob, he hung up and I frowned at the phone.

"That was fucking weird, Edward," Demetri said seriously. "Who is this asshat and why is he calling Bella, proclaiming his love for her?"

"I don't know," I said as I turned to the computer. I punched in the number into the search function of the trace program. I wrinkled my nose when I saw that it was pre-paid cell phone. Using my hacking skills, I found out where the phone was bought and…and…BINGO! Who bought it. Moron didn't use cash. He used his credit card. "Fuck me," I growled.

"Edward, I love you. As a brother," Demetri said dryly. "I'm not fucking you. That's what Alex is for."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I teased as I tossed a piece of paper at him. Demetri chuckled and batted the paper away.

"Who bought the phone?" Demetri asked, arching a brow.

I couldn't believe it as I stared at the name on the credit card slip. Talk about a blast from the past. "Jacob Black," I replied. Demetri indicated with his hands for me to continue. He didn't really know Bella's past with Jacob. "This guy was Bella's ex-boyfriend. I met him when I was in Phoenix the first time I met Bella. He was an asshole and tried to take Bella by force. She had these horrible bruises on her arms. I punched him in the face and that was the first night that Bella and I slept together."

"You had sex?"

"Not then, Dem. We slept and cuddled together. She was afraid to go back to her apartment and I didn't want her to leave me. So, she spent the night in my hotel room, sleeping in one of my shirts," I remembered. "Anyhow, he showed up at her door when she was moving out of the apartment and it was an amicable split. He wished her luck."

"Now, twenty years later, he's proclaiming his love for her?" Demetri asked, rubbing his temples. "That seems odd."

"It does, but then again, Bella is the face of the foundation. She's done so many interviews and appearances for it that he could have seen her on the television, remembering his feelings for her?" I suggested. "Should I hire extra security?"

"Probably not while you're at home, but if Bella has to do an appearance, hire the security team then," Demetri suggested. "If he's as infatuated as you suggest, she may need some extra help." I nodded, biting my lip, a habit I picked up from Bella. "Go home, Edwina. Be with your wife and children."

"Okay," I said. Demetri patted my shoulder as he left my office. I quickly shut down the computer after I blocked the phone number that I found on Bella's phone. I prayed that Jacob was not stupid enough to try and call again but I knew he would obtain a new phone. I shook my head and drove home to Wheaton, wanting to spend time with my wife and children. It was just before six when I pulled into our driveway.

When I walked into the house, I heard loud sobbing and things being thrown. Owen, Mia and Masen were sitting in the family room. Owen was working on some homework listening to his iPod while Mia was watching television and Masen was toying with his laptop. "You are all too calm. Why does it sound like World War III upstairs?"

"Kyra is having a tantrum," Owen snickered. "She was being nasty to me when I picked her up from school with Mom and Mom called her out on it. She has another two weeks added to her punishment. Kyra is not happy about it."

"Stay nice and sweet, you three. I don't think I can handle this from all of you. I'll go bald," I griped, running my hand through my hair. Thankfully, I still had all of my hair. It just had gray mixed in with the bronze. "Owen, do you think you can start some dinner?"

"Mom has some chili on the stove. I'll start the pasta at 6:30," Owen said as he put his ear buds back in. "Love you, Dad."

"You too, buddy. I love you, also, Mia and Masen." They both smiled and went back to their activities as I jogged up to Kyra's bedroom.

"This is so fucking UNFAIR!" Kyra screamed. "You and Dad are so tyrannical that you can't understand what this means to my life! I've been nominated as Homecoming Queen. I HAVE to go to the dance!"

"Kyra, you are not going to the dance. You are not going anywhere but school and then home if your attitude doesn't improve, young lady," Bella said sternly. "And this teasing your brother is a load of shit. You need to start treating him respectfully or you will have big time issues with me and your father. Your senior year will be spent in this room."

"Maybe I'll run away," Kyra snarled.

"Like hell you will," I growled. "Kyra, your language, tone and attitude need a serious adjustment. Why are you acting like this? I've never seen you behave like this before."

"I agree with your father, Kyra. You were always respectful and sweet but this past few weeks has been troublesome. You're lying, fighting with your siblings, Owen especially, and your grades are slipping. Start talking or you will be in a world of trouble, even more so than what you've been dealt currently," Bella said coldly.

"I'm tired of being perfect Kyra Cullen," she sneered. "I want a boyfriend. I want to have freedoms. I want be able to go out when I want!"

"Those are things that you have to earn, Kyra," I said. "And we've never stopped you from having a boyfriend."

"We'd just like to meet him first," Bella said, arching a brow.

"That's why I can't have a boyfriend. No one wants to meet the parents," Kyra said as she sat down on her bed. "I'm seventeen and I've never been kissed. But, I could have been. If you would let me go to Homecoming, but no, I'm fucking grounded."

"Kyra, life does not revolve around boys and popularity," Bella explained.

"Oh, I know," Kyra said. "You two were the biggest geeks ever." Bella bristled and glared at our daughter. I was shocked at her behavior.

"Kyra, I'm ashamed of you right now," I said, trying to keep the hurt from my voice. "We've raised with love and compassion. Yet, you throw that back in our faces. It's one thing to taunt and tease your siblings, but to say these harsh words to your parents…it's disrespectful and downright rude. Your mother and I may have been 'geeks' when we were younger, but we are still your parents. As far as I'm concerned, you've lost all privileges until at least Christmas." I walked over to Kyra's nightstand and took her cell phone, iPod, and hand-held gaming device. I handed them to Bella and walked to Kyra's entertainment center, unplugging the television and pulling it from the center. Kyra watched in shock as I slowly dismantled all of the luxuries in her room. When I was done, all that was left were her school books and several novels. "You need to grow up, Kyra. You're seventeen years old and you don't act like it. I miss the sweet girl who loved her brothers and sister. I miss the daughter that was loving and kind. Until we get her back, you are not going to have any extras in your life. Your mother and I will discuss your extracurriculars that you have already committed to, but until we've made a decision, you'll not attend them."

"Do you hate me?" she whimpered.

"We could never hate you, Kyra," Bella said softly. "We're your parents and we love you. But, right now, we're both hurt and very disappointed in you."

"Daddy?" she cried.

"I still love you Kyra, but like I said before, I'm ashamed," I said, my heart breaking as I spoke. I turned and left her room. I needed to calm down before I spoke with her again. Bella closed the door and helped me move the technology into my office. I locked it up and we headed downstairs. Kyra was crying in her room, but not sobbing like before. These tears sounded more genuine. Hopefully we got through to her.

Dinner was quiet. Kyra never made it down to eat with us but I was okay with that. Bella appeared to be okay with it, too. Owen told us about his school day and how he was announced as concert master for the school's orchestra. Mia said that she made it on the girl's volleyball team and Masen was elected president of the choir. We finished our chili and the twins did the dishes. Owen went up to his room to finish working on homework while Bella and I were in the family room, watching some television.

At nine, a majority of our children were ready for bed. Kyra's door was shut and her lights were off. Bella checked on her to see how she was doing and Kyra was sleeping fitfully, clutching her favorite toy when she was a little girl. Owen was the only one still up because he was stressing over his trig homework. I looked it over and it appeared to be correct. Owen was incredibly anal about his school work and would check it over at least two more times before going to bed.

Bella and I went into our bedroom, closing the door. We were both pretty quiet. Kyra's words obviously hurting us more than either of us wanted to acknowledge. Plus, I was hesitant to tell Bella about her mystery caller. Bella changed into a pair of silky pajamas and pulled her brown hair into a high ponytail. I stripped off my dress clothes and put on a pair of flannel plaid pajamas but left my shirt off. Bella ogled my chest, staring at my ribs that held each of my children's names tattooed on my pale skin. "Bella, you're staring," I teased.

"Can I help it that my husband is hot?" she quipped, throwing my words back at me. Then, her face fell. "Were we too harsh with Kyra?"

"No. We've been lucky with her behavior. She was destined to have her 'teenage' moment. But, I didn't expect it to be so dramatic," I sighed. "Or for her to be so cruel. We had been nothing but loving and caring to all of our children. Her actions were very similar to Emmett's with her words."

"But, she's at least showing some remorse," Bella said with a frown.

"This is true," I said. "Emmett never felt any remorse when he teased and tormented me. But, this isn't about Emmett. This is about our baby girl. Our formerly sweet baby girl. How can we get her back?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to work together, Edward. We have to have a united front," Bella said strongly. I nodded and pulled her to my chest. She put her head above my heart and sighed quietly. I kissed her forehead, swaying my wife slightly in my arms.

"Bella, we are a team. We'll be able to reach Kyra," I murmured against her hair. I squeezed her before we crawled into bed, curling up with each other. "So, I was able to identify your mystery caller."

"Who was it?" Bella asked, running her fingers along my chest. "Some telemarketer?"

"No, it wasn't," I said as I slid my fingers under her top, idly tracing patterns on her back. "It was Jacob."

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black?" Bella squeaked.

"Yeah. He picked up when I called him back and was begging for you. He said that he loved you," I snorted. "It was pretty pathetic."

"Jacob Black," Bella said quietly. "Wow, I wonder what made him try to contact me?"

"I don't care why he wanted contact you. I just hope he doesn't do it again," I said as I tightened my hold around her. "I took the liberty to block the number. Also, when you have any appearances where I'm not going to be there, I'm going to arrange for some extra security."

"Aren't you overreacting, Edward?"

"Probably, but I'd rather be overly cautious," I said. "I don't want to lose you. I love our children but you're my life, Bella. I don't know how I'd survive without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward," she soothed. "I promise you." She kissed me softly and soon our kisses increased in heat and passion. Clothing soon flew off our bodies and we made love slowly. It was passionate, loving, perfect and just us. We fell asleep, tangled into each, not knowing where one began and the other ended.

The next morning, we woke up to our alarm and got dressed to take our children to school. Owen was putting finishing touches on his trig homework while Kyra sedately went through the motions of the morning. She didn't speak to anyone and she looked tired, sad and in pain. Mia was chatting with Bella about going to the sporting goods store to get the necessary equipment for her volleyball career. Masen was noodling on the piano.

Despite the drama of yesterday, I was happy with my life. I had a beautiful wife whom I loved more than I could ever imagine. I had four beautiful children. I had a wonderful family in my mom, Esme and stepfather, Marcus, my own twin, Alice and my best friend, Jasper. I can't forget Demetri, my brother from another mother, or his husband and my gay boyfriend, Alex, and their son, Justin. Finally, strong friendships in Rose and Tim, Matthew and Christina and many others.

But, I couldn't help but wonder about Kyra. Is it going to get better or worse with her 'teenagery' ways? I just pray that it gets better or I swear on all things holy, I'm sending her to a nunnery.

"Geek Charming!" Bella called. "We've got to go!"

"Oh, Bella, twenty years and you haven't learned," I chuckled. "I love you, though, gorgeous."

"I love you, too, Sexy Geeky Daddy."

FIN


End file.
